Ed Elric and the Half-Blood Prince
by Harryswoman
Summary: Re-posting. Ed, Al, and the Golden Trio enter Sixth year while Winry enters Seventh year. Hohenheim finally appears!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter One**

It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He was waiting for a call from the President of a far distant country, and between wondering when the wretched man would telephone, and trying to suppress unpleasant memories of what had been a very long, tiring, and difficult week, there was not much space in his head for anything else. The more he attempted to focus on the print on the page before him, the more clearly the Prime Minister could see the gloating face of one of his political opponents. This particular opponent had appeared on the news that very day, not only to enumerate all the terrible things that had happened in the last week (as though anyone needed reminding) but also to explain why each and every one of them was the government's fault.

The Prime Minister's pulse quickened at the very thought of these accusations, for there were neither fair nor true. How on earth was his government supposed to have stopped that bridge collapsing? It was outrageous for anybody to suggest that they were not spending enough on bridges. The bridge was fewer than ten years old, and the best experts were at a loss to explain why it had snapped cleanly in two, sending a dozen cars into the water depths of the river below. And how dare anyone suggest that it was lack of policemen that had resulted in those two very nasty and well-publicized murders? Or that the government should have somehow foreseen the freak hurricane in the West Country that had caused so much damage to both people and property? And was it _his_ fault that one of his Junior Ministers, Herbert Chorley, had chosen this week to act so peculiarly that he was now going to be spending a lot more time with his family?

He thought about his opponent's remark and barely suppressed grin and the odd, chilly weather. The Prime Minister gave up on trying to read the memo and got up from his chair and moved over to the window, looking out at the thin mist that was pressing itself against the glass. It was then, as he stood with his back to the room, that he heard a soft cough behind him.

He froze, nose to nose with his own scared-looking reflection in the dark glass. He knew that cough. He had heard it before. He turned very slowly to face the empty room.

"Hello?" the Prime Minister asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

For a brief moment, he allowed himself the impossible hope that nobody would answer him. However, a voice responded at once, a crisp decisive voice that sounded as though it were reading a prepared statement. It was coming - as the Prime Minister had know at the first cough - from the froglike little man wearing a long silver wig who was depicted in a small, dirty oil painting in the far corner of the room.

"To the Prime Minister of Muggles," the painting announced. "Urgent we meet. Kindly respond immediately. Sincerely, Fudge."

The man in the painting looked inquiringly at the Prime Minister.

"Er," the Prime Minister replied, "listen…It's not a very good time for me…I'm waiting for a telephone call, you see…from the President of -"

"That can be rearranged," the portrait interrupted at once.

"But I really was rather hoping to speak -" the Minister started.

"We shall arrange for the President to forget to call," the portrait interrupted again. "He will telephone tomorrow night instead. Kindly respond immediately to Mr. Fudge."

"I…oh…very well," the Minister relented. "Yes, I'll see Fudge."

He went to his desk, straightening his tie as he did so, and sat down as bright green flames burst into life in the empty grate beneath his marble mantelpiece. A moment later, Fudge came out of the fireplace and came to the desk with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Ah…Prime Minister," Fudge greeted. "Good to see you again."

The Prime Minister didn't say anything as he shook Fudge's hand.

"How can I help you?" the Minister asked, motioning to the hardest chair in front of his desk.

Fudge sat down in the seat.

"Difficult to know where to begin," Fudge muttered, his bowler on his knees. "What a week, what a week…"

"Had a bad one too, have you?" the Minister asked stiffly.

"Yes, of course," Fudge answered, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Minister. "I've been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge…the Bones and Vance murders…not to mention the ruckus in the West Country…"

"You - er - your - I mean to say, some of your people were - were involved those - those things, were they?" the Minister asked.

Fudge fixed the Prime Minister with a rather stern look.

"Of course they were," Fudge replied. "Surely you've realized what's going on?'

"I…" hesitated the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister thought back to when he first met Fudge after having won office after many years of dreaming and scheming. He thought he was going crazy when he saw and heard the portrait talking to him and even more so after seeing Fudge Floo into his office.

"Not to worry," Fudge had said, "it's odds-on you'll never see me again. I'll only bother you if there's something really serious going on our end, something that's likely to affect the Muggles - the non-magical population, I should say. Otherwise, it's live and let live. And I must say, you're taking it a lot better than your predecessor. _He_ tried to throw me out the window, thought I was a hoax planned by the opposition."

"You're - you're _not_ a hoax then?" the Minister had finally said.

"No," Fudge let down gently. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. Look."

He turned the Minister's teacup into a gerbil.

"But," the Minister protested, "but why - why has nobody told me -?"

"The Minister of Magic only reveals him- or herself to the Muggle Prime Minister of the day," Fudge answered, putting his wand away. "We find it the best way to maintain secrecy."

"But then," bleated the Minister, "why haven't a former Prime Minister warned me -?"

Fudge laughed and asked the Minister if _he_ would tell anyone. Then Fudge had left. The Prime Minister had given the gerbil to his niece and tried to have the portrait removed to no avail. The Minister had just trained himself to ignore the portrait. Three years ago, Fudge had come to tell about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Less than a year later, a harassed-looking Fudge had appeared out of thin air in the cabinet room to inform the Prime Minister that there had been a spot of bother at the Quidditch Cup but not to worry about it.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Fudge added. "Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is having two exchange students come to the school. And we're importing three foreign dragons and sphinx for the Triwizard Tournament, quite routine, but the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tells me that it's down in the rule book that we have to notify you if we're bringing highly dangerous creatures into the country."

"I - what - _dragons_?" spluttered the Prime Minister.

"Yes, three," Fudge replied. "And a sphinx. Well, good day to you."

Fudge left and came back less than two years later, telling about a mass breakout from Azkaban.

"How should I know what's going on in the - er - Wizarding community?" the Prime Minister snapped now. "I have a country to run and quite enough concerns at the moment without -"

"We have the same concerns," Fudge interrupted. "The Brockdale Bridge didn't wear out. That wasn't really a hurricane. Those murders were not the work of Muggles. And Herbert Chortley's family would be safer without him. We are currently making arrangements to have him transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The move should be effected tonight."

Then Fudge told the Prime Minister about Voldemort coming back and Sirius not being involved with the Death Eaters after all. Fudge also told the Minister about the incidents that had happened were Voldemort's and the Death Eater's faults and about the dementors leaving Azkaban and breeding.

"Now see here, Fudge - you've got to do something!" the Minister insisted. "It's your responsibility as Minister of Magic!"

"My dear Prime Minister, you can't honestly think I'm still Minister of Magic after all this?" Fudge replied. "I was sacked three days ago! The whole Wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation for a fortnight. I've never known them so united in my whole term of office!"

"I'm very sorry," the Minister apologized. "If there's anything I can do?"

"It's very kind of you, Prime Minister, but there is nothing," Fudge said. "I was sent here tonight to bring you up to date on recent events and to introduce you to my successor. I rather thought he'd be here by now, but of course, he's very busy at the moment, with so much going on."

He looked at the portrait who had told them that the new Minister of Magic was writing to Dumbledore.

"I wish him luck," Fudge bitterly remarked. "I've been writing to Dumbledore twice a day for the past fortnight, but he won't budge. If he'd just been prepared to persuade the boys, I might still be…Well, maybe Scrimgeour will have more success."

"Boys?" the Minister asked.

"Yes, one of the exchange students, who is also one of Harry Potter's friend, has been through a terrible ordeal," Fudge explained. "And he is a State Alchemist with the Military at his home country. Dumbledore does not want anyone to know exactly what had happened to Mr. Elric, I mean, Colonel Elric, since he was promoted. Not to mention Harry Potter's incident..."

Before the Minister could say anything else, the ugly portrait announce the new Minister of Magic's appearance. Fudge and the Prime Minister stood as Rufus Scrimgeour came through the fireplace. Scrimgeour looked like an old lion. There were streaks of gray in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. There was an immediate impression of shrewdness and toughness.

"How do you do?" the Prime Minister greeted politely.

He and Scrimgeour briefly shook hands. Rufus locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed and shutting the curtains as well so as not to be watched.

"I'm a busy man, so let's get down to business," Rufus got to the point. "First of all, we need to discuss your security."

"I am perfectly happy with the security I've already got, thank you very -" the Minister started.

"Well, we're not," Rufus cut in. "It'll be a poor lookout for the Muggles if their Prime Minister gets put under the Imperius Curse. The new secretary in your outer office -"

They argued about Kingsley and then about the Junior Minister.

"I…well…He'll be all right, won't he?" the Minister asked anxiously.

Rufus shrugged, moving back to the fireplace.

"Well, that's really all I had to say," Rufus said. "I will keep you posted of developments, Prime Minister - or, at least, I shall probably be too busy to come personally, in which case I shall send Fudge here, or Chocolate as Colonel Elric has dubbed him as. He has consented to stay on in an advisory capacity."

"How old is this 'Colonel Elric'?' the Minister asked.

"Colonel Edward Elric is seventeen," Fudge answered. "He is a special case with his military, and he has a tendency to mispronounce names on purpose."

"Why doesn't anyone correct him?" the Minister asked.

"Because he doesn't listen much to authority," Rufus answered. "So…it would be pointless to try to correct him. Anyway, we shall take our leave then…We have work to do…"

"You're _wizards_!" the Minister protested as Rufus and Fudge were about to leave. "You can do _magic_! Surely you can sort out - well - _anything_!"

Rufus and Fudge looked at each other. Fudge smiled and said kindly, "The trouble is, the other side can do magic too, Prime Minister."

And with that, the two wizards stepped one after the other into the bright green fire and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Two**

Ed yawned tiredly as he walked up the Burrow stairs at ten-fifty-five in the evening. He was on his way back to the room he was sharing with his brother, Alphonse, from the toilet. He stopped at Ginny's room's door, looking at it. Winry was sharing the room with Ginny and Hermione. Ed started to raise his hand to put it on the door knob until he remembered that Mrs. Weasley had put a charm on it so he couldn't sneak into it to be with Winry. Ed groaned and started to go back up to his and Al's room until he heard someone call for him from the kitchen. Ed yawned, scratching the back of his golden blond head as he did so and went to the kitchen to see Tonks and Mrs. Weasley.

"Edward, why are you in your pajamas for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ed blinked and looked down at his blue denim pajamas. They were an engagement gift from his and Al's alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis. Dumbledore had sent her an owl, telling her of Ed 'proposing' to Winry on the last day of term. Ed looked back up at Mrs. Weasley.

"It's night time," Ed explained. "I was sleeping and I came down to use the toilet and was going back to bed."

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I wasn't going to Winry's room," Ed said, barely able to hide another yawn. "I can't since you put that charm thing on it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I know that, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I was just going to ask you if you forgot what Professor Dumbledore had asked of you."

Ed furrowed his brow in thought, trying to remember what Mrs. Weasley was talking about.

"Huh?" Ed asked in confusion.

"He asked you to come with him to collect Harry and visit Professor Slughorn," Mrs. Weasley reminded.

"Oh, that," Ed remembered. "I thought he was just yankin' my chain. You know how crazy Bumblebore is."

Mrs. Weasley tried hard not to sigh and roll her eyes. She had, unlike Hermione, given up on trying to get Ed to use Dumbledore's proper name. Tonks, whose hair was mousy brown and frizzy and eyes red, let out a small giggle. Ed looked at her.

"You all right?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine," Tonks wove off.

Ed frowned.

"Edward, you better get dressed for when Professor Dumbledore comes to pick you up," Mrs. Weasley reminded, Ed looking back at her. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Ed groaned and turned to go to his and Al's room.

"I don't see why Bumblebore has to have me to come along to Harry's idiot family to get him and to convince some old geezer to come back to teach," Ed grumbled as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"That boy," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"He'll grow out of it, Molly," Tonks assured.

"You may think so, but I don't think he will," Mrs. Weasley disagreed.

Ed got back to his and Al's guest room and got a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, socks, and his red jacket out of the chest of drawers. Ed got dressed and put his sneakers on. He also put on a pair of white gloves. Ed went to open the bedroom door when Al woke up and spoke up.

"Where are you going, Big Brother?" Al asked.

Ed turned and looked at Al. Pegasus was curled up next to Al's pillow.

"You remember what Bumblebore asked me to do the other day?" Ed asked.

"Oh, that," Al remembered. "It's tonight?"

"Seems so," Ed replied. "Go back to sleep okay?"

But he didn't need to say it since Al had already went back to sleep. Ed sighed and looked around the room. There were boxes in the room. They were staying in Fred and George's room since Fred and George were sleeping in the flat above their shop. There was a third bed in the mix since Harry would also be sharing with Ed and Al when he arrived. Ed went out of the room and shut the door behind him. He went down to the kitchen once again where Dumbledore was now waiting for him.

"When do you think you will be back with Harry and Edward?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, around morning," Dumbledore answered airily. "I don't know how long it'll take to get Harry and then convince Horace to come back to teach."

Ed groaned. Dumbledore looked over at Ed.

"Good evening, Edward," Dumbledore greeted. "I expect you're tired."

Ed mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like he shouldn't have been saying. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Come along, Edward," Dumbledore beckoned. "I'll try to get you back here in enough time so you can get some more sleep."

Ed rolled his eyes and left the Burrow with Dumbledore. A few moments later, Dumbledore Apparated himself and Ed to Little Whinging, Surrey. Ed held onto his stomach after they landed.

"Are you all right, Edward?" Dumbledore asked.

"It feels like going through a straw," Ed muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled again. He pulled out his Put-Outer and clicked it. The streetlamp lights flew into the lighter looking object.

"Come now, Edward," Dumbledore said.

Ed nodded and walked behind Dumbledore to house number four. Dumbledore rang the doorbell. A moment later, Ed heard a voice shouting, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

"I guess that's Uncle Barney Dirty," Ed muttered.

"Vernon Dursley, Edward," Dumbledore corrected, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Same thing," Ed wove off.

The door opened a moment later to reveal a walrus sized man with little to no neck and a round, red face.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted. "You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Vernon Dursley had a black busy mustache and was wearing a puce colored dressing gown and was staring at Dumbledore as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did _not_ warn you that I was coming," Dumbledore correctly assumed, pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited me and my guest warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times. Come along, Edward."

Ed and Dumbledore stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind them.

"It is a long time since my last visit," Dumbledore said, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing."

Vernon Dursley said nothing at all.

"Ah, good evening, Harry," Dumbledore greeted, looking up at Harry, who was standing on a stair that was a few from the bottom, with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent."

"I don't mean to be rude -" Vernon started rudely.

"- yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."

The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsy face registered nothing but shock.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore introduced himself, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded of course. And this must be your son, Dudley?"

Dudley had that moment peered around the living room door. His large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.

"Shall we assume that you have invited myself and Edward into your sitting room?" asked Dumbledore.

Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore and Ed passed him. Harry, who was clutching a telescope and a pair of sneakers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore and Ed. Dumbledore settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place in his long black traveling cloak and waist long beard and half-moon glasses. Ed decided to just stand, yawning into his left hand. Ed's hair was in a ponytail as to not let it get tangled. Harry noticed that Ed was wearing his trademark white gloves.

"Aren't - aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore anxiously. "And why did you bring Ed along? He's -"

"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," Dumbledore interrupted. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a bit longer."

"They're feelin' something, but it sure isn't hospitality," Ed muttered.

"You will, will you?" Vernon spoke up.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley entered the room. Petunia was at Vernon's shoulder while Dudley was behind both of his parents.

"Yes, we shall," Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and made the sofa zoom forward and make the Dursleys sit down. The sofa then zoomed back to its place. Harry sat in the remaining armchair. A few moments later, Dumbledore poured them all Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead. The goblets knocked against the Dursleys' heads. Ed took a drink of his mead.

"Not bad," Ed muttered.

"I will explain Edward's presence once we leave, Harry," Dumbledore started. "But not now. A difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By _us_ , I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned."

"Oh, right," Harry replied.

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy -"

"His godfather's dead?" Vernon spoke up, trying to beat the goblet away. "He's dead? His godfather?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, then turning back to Harry, "Our problem is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"He's been left a house?" Vernon asked greedily.

"It's none of your business, Barney," Ed snapped.

Harry tried hard not to laugh.

"Excuse Edward," Dumbledore requested. "He's a bit sleepy."

"You can keep it as headquarters," Harry answered Dumbledore. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it."

"That is generous," Dumbledore commented. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the Black family has a stupid rule that only a pureblood could inherit their buildings or whatever," Ed answered for Dumbledore. "They probably put some sort of enchantment or curse on it to make sure you don't get it."

"I bet there has," Harry remarked.

"Quite," Dumbledore continued. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"No," Harry replied.

"Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," Dumbledore said. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."

"But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?" Harry asked.

"Fortunately, there's a simple test," Dumbledore answered.

He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted, " _Will you get these ruddy things off us?_ "

Dumbledore apologized and vanished the Dursleys' drinks. Dumbledore then summoned Kreacher. Kreacher was a house-elf with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes. He was now crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Petunia shrieked as Dudley drew his large, bare, pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Vernon bellowed.

"Kreacher," Dumbledore answered.

Kreacher ranted and screamed as Dumbledore explained to Harry that if the ownership had passed onto him that he could give Kreacher an order and Kreacher would obey. Finally, after hearing Kreacher scream at the top of his lungs, Harry gave an order.

"Kreacher, shut up!" Harry ordered.

Kreacher had no choice but to follow the order and stopped screaming, beating the floor as he did so. Harry ordered Kreacher to go to Hogwarts, and Kreacher left. Dumbledore brought up Buckbeak, and Harry told Dumbledore that Hagrid could keep him.

"Now, is your trunk packed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erm…" Harry started.

"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.

"I'll just go and finish off," Harry said hastily.

"Edward will go with you," Dumbledore volunteered Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes and put his glass down on an end table and followed Harry to his room.

"Nice room," Ed muttered once in Harry's room.

"Why did Dumbledore bring you along?" Harry asked as he packed his trunk.

"To try to persuade some old guy," Ed answered. "I think his name was Horse Bug or something."

Harry grinned, knowing that Ed was most definitely saying the name of the 'old guy's' very wrong. Harry packed his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Ed left the room as Harry followed. They went to the living room since Dumbledore was not in the hallway. Harry said he was ready and Dumbledore told the Dursleys' about Voldemort's return and scolded them for mistreating Harry and spoiling Dudley too much. Then…

"Well, Harry…Edward…time for us to be off," Dumbledore announced at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he told the Dursleys.

Harry bade the Dursleys a farewell and went outside with Dumbledore and Ed while holding his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Dumbledore sent Harry's trunk and the cage to the Burrow after having Harry get the Invisibility Cloak out.

"I assume Edward told you why I have brought him along?" Dumbledore assumed.

"Yes, to talk to Horse Bug?" Harry answered.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"His name is Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore corrected with a smile.

' _Thought Ed got the name wrong,'_ Harry thought.

"Now let's go forth and pursue that flighty temptress adventure," Dumbledore said.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Three**

Despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperately that Dumbledore would indeed come to fetch him, Harry felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Privet Drive together with Ed. He had never had a proper conversation with the headmaster outside of Hogwarts before; there was usually a desk between them. Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed.

"Keep your wand at the ready, Harry," said Dumbledore, lightly.

"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, sir?" asked Harry.

"Only if your life isn't in danger," Ed answered before Dumbledore could speak. "But since we're with Bumblebore, I don't think anyone will attack us."

"Edward is quite right, Harry," Dumbledore confirmed. "This will do, Harry, Edward."

They came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive.

"Edward, if you will Apparate to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton, we will meet you there in a moment," Dumbledore requested.

"I haven't taken my test or classes," Ed replied. "Tonight was the first time I -"

"With me, but I hear you have Apparated with your fiancée quite a few times," Dumbledore interrupted. "And that she has been teaching you. I have confidence that you will succeed."

Ed blushed.

"What's the name again?" Ed muttered.

Dumbledore told him. Ed scowled.

"People and their stupid street names," Ed muttered.

Ed spun on the spot and Disapparated with a _crack_. Ed felt he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then -

Ed gulped great lungful of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He groaned. He absolutely _hated_ the feeling of Apparition. A moment later, Dumbledore and Harry Apparated beside him. They were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. Dumbledore looked at Ed.

"I see you have made it all in one piece," Dumbledore commented.

"Seems so," Ed remarked.

Dumbledore chuckled and then looked at Harry with concern.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," Harry answered, rubbing his ears. "But I think I might prefer brooms…"

Dumbledore smiled again, drew his traveling cloak a little more tightly around his neck, and said, "This way."

Dumbledore, Ed, and Harry set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to a clock on a nearby church, it was almost midnight.

"So tell me, Harry," Dumbledore started. "Your scar…has it been hurting at all?"

"No," Harry answered, unconsciously rubbing his scar, "and I've been wondering about that. I though it would be burning all the time now Voldemort's getting so powerful again."

"Nah, Bodel-butt just realized what a pain you are and decided to keep out of your head," Ed replied. "Besides, he doesn't want you knowing everything he does."

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Edward is right, but I was going to put it differently," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Harry muttered.

They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is this the village -?" Harry started.

"Yes, Harry, this is the charming village of Budliegh Babberton," Dumbledore answered.

"This is the place where Horace Slughorn lives?" Harry asked. "But why -?"

"Well, Harry, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short," Dumbledore replied. "We are here to persuade my old colleague to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"And how can Ed and I help with that, sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you," Dumbledore answered vaguely. "Left here, Edward, Harry."

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. The odd chill that had lain over Privet Drive for two weeks persisted here too. Thinking of dementors, Harry cast a look over his shoulder and grasped his wand reassuringly in his pocket.

"Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?" Harry asked.

"Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," Dumbledore explained. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance -"

"You can't Apparate inside the buildings or grounds," Ed interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heard it all before."

"You are quite right," Dumbledore said. "We turn left again."

The church clock chimed midnight behind them.

"Sir, I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that Fudge has been sacked…," Harry said.

"Correct," Dumbledore affirmed, now turning up a steep side street. "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."

"So, does that mean that Ed gets to skip sixth year and go to seventh with Winry?" Harry asked, watching Ed's expression turn from a mildly bored/tired to angry.

"As you can tell by Edward's reaction," Dumbledore answered, also noticing Ed's quick change of expression, "no, he does not. I have spoken to the board about this last year when the first decision was made and just a few days ago when the decision was being reviewed. They all agree that it is best that Edward continue to be in the same year as you and Alphonse."

"But Ed's too smart to be a sixth year!" Harry protested.

"That's what I have told them, but their decision is final," Dumbledore said.

"Did Rufus Scrimgeour have any say in it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Some, he agrees with the board," Dumbledore answered.

"Do you think he's good?" Harry asked.

"An interesting question," Dumbledore pondered. "He is able, certainly. A more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius. He is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord Voldemort."

"And…sir… I saw about Madam Bones," Harry said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly. "A terrible loss. She was a great witch. Just up here, I think - ouch."

He had pointed with his injured hand.

"Professor, what happened to your -?" Harry started.

"I have no time to explain now," Dumbledore interrupted. "It is a thrilling tale, I wish to do it justice."

"I'm in the Order, but you -" Ed started, angrily.

Harry gaped at Ed in shock as Dumbledore turned to Ed.

"Calm down, dear boy, I will tell you as well," Dumbledore assured. "But now is not the time to ask about it."

Ed scowled and straightened his jacket, muttering under his breath. Dumbledore smiled at Harry, encouraging him to keep asking questions.

"Sir - I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet by owl, about security measures we should all take against the Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Yes, I received one myself," Dumbledore smiled. "Did you find it useful?"

"Not really," Harry answered. "What did you think, Ed?"

"I threw it away," Ed replied.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favorite flavor of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an imposter, and you have not asked Edward his favorite color," Dumbledore reminded Harry.

"I know Ed's favorite color is red because he said in fourth year that it's his favorite color because it's 'bad-ass' and gets the blood flowing," Harry answered. "But I didn't…"

"For future reference of my favorite jam, Harry, it is raspberry…although, of course, if I were a Death Eater, I would have been sure to research my own jam preferences before impersonating myself," Dumbledore said.

"Er…right," Harry said. "Well, on that leaflet, it said something about Inferi. What exactly are they? The leaflet wasn't very clear."

"They are dead people that are used as puppets by the Death Eaters," Ed answered.

"Well said, Edward," Dumbledore praised.

Ed shrugged.

"This is the place," Dumbledore said. "Just here…"

They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. Harry was absorbed in his own thoughts as they reached the front gate. Dumbledore and Ed stopped and Harry walked into Dumbledore.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore commented. "Oh dear, dear, dear."

The front door was hanging off its hinges. The street seemed deserted.

"Wands out and follow me, Harry, Edward," Dumbledore ordered quietly.

Dumbledore opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready while Ed just strolled calmly up the path. Dumbledore ignited his wand tip, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him. Ed arrived at the doorstep.

"Guess Horse Bug hasn't heard of housekeeping," Ed remarked, coming in and going into the sitting room where Dumbledore and Harry were and looking around. "What a waste."

"Yes, Edward, it is a waste," Dumbledore agreed.

The sitting room was a scene of total devastation. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry gasped in shock.

"Not pretty, is it?" Dumbledore said heavily. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."

Dumbledore moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. Harry and Ed followed.

"Maybe there was a fight and - and they dragged him off, Professor?" Harry suggested.

"It's too melodramatic," Ed shot down. "There should be a trail to the body, but there isn't."

"He's still here somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ed answered. "Like here."

Ed kicked the overstuffed armchair lying on its side. The armchair yelled, "Ouch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Four**

"He's still here somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ed answered. "Like here."

Ed kicked the overstuffed armchair lying on its side. The armchair yelled, "Ouch!"

Dumbledore smiled at Ed's keen observation.

"Good evening, Horace," Dumbledore greeted.

Harry's jaw dropped. Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Ed and Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye. Ed was grinning.

"Did you have to let this boy kick me so hard?" the man, Slughorn, asked gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."

"You should be glad that it's not metal anymore," Ed said, grinning.

The wand light sparkled Slughorn's shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walrus-like mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

"Sorry, Horace, but Edward wouldn't have listened to me anyway," Dumbledore apologized.

"What gave it away though?" Slughorn grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly.

"There wasn't a Dark Mark," Ed answered. "And you were the only piece of furniture that wasn't cut up."

Dumbledore nodded, amused. Slughorn clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.

"Knew I was missing something," Slughorn remembered. "I wouldn't have had time anyway since I was putting the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

He heaved a great sigh. Dumbledore helped Slughorn clean up the mess and right everything.

"It was Dragon's blood, right?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it was," Slughorn answered. "And the name is Horace Slughorn, NOT Horse Bug."

Ed shrugged. Then Slughorn looked at Harry. He instantly figured out Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore introduced Ed and Harry.

"So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it?" Slughorn accused. "Well the answer is still no, Albus."

Slughorn pushed past Harry and Ed.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" Dumbledore asked. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated

"All right then, one drink," Slughorn relented.

Dumbledore smiled at Ed and Harry and had them sit in two armchairs that were facing Slughorn. Dumbledore sat down as well. Slughorn gave him a drink and thrust the tray that held two drinks to Harry and sat down on the sofa. Ed took a drink from the tray and sat back.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," Slughorn answered at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"You're not as weak as you say you are, old man," Ed remarked. "You've had at least two or three minutes warning to get everything prepared."

"Two minutes, Mr. Elric," Slughorn corrected, half irritably, half proudly. "Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still, the fact remains that I'm an old man. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

"You are not as old as I am, Horace, or Edward's father," Dumbledore commented. "He _is_ the one who had hired you."

"I know, but you ought to think about retirement yourself," Slughorn told Dumbledore.

Slughorn looked at Ed.

"How is your father?" Slughorn asked. "I haven't -"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Ed interrupted.

"You sound like you have a chip on your shoulder," Slughorn commented.

Ed muttered something underneath his breath. Dumbledore chuckled and revealed a gold and black stone ring as he spoke about old age and its slow reactions and compensations.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace," Dumbledore started. "Are they for my benefit or the Death Eaters'?"

"What would the Death Eaters want with an old man like me?" Slughorn demanded.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," Dumbledore assumed. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

"I haven't given them the chance," Slughorn muttered. "I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house - the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands - it's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."

"Ingenious," Dumbledore praised. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now if you were to return to Hogwarts -"

"If you're going to tell me that my life would be more peaceful at the pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus!" Slughorn refused. "I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days -!"

"Professor Umbridge tortured Edward and ran afoul of our centaur herd," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'"

"That's what she did, did she?" Slughorn asked, glancing at Ed for a moment and looked back at Dumbledore. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

Harry chuckled and Ed snickered. Dumbledore and Slughorn looked at them.

"Sorry," Harry apologized hastily. "It's just - I didn't like her either."

"Hated the bi- I mean, toad woman," Ed agreed.

Dumbledore chuckled and stood rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asked hopefully.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," Dumbledore requested.

"Oh," Slughorn said, disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but was uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry and Ed, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you two," Slughorn said, then looking at Harry. "You look like your father."

"Yeah, I've been told," Harry replied.

"Except for your eyes," Slughorn continued. "You've got -"

"My mother's eyes, yeah," Harry finished.

"Hmpf," Slughorn said. "Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother, Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"Let me guess, your House was Slytherin, right?" Ed correctly assumed.

"Yes, it was," Slughorn answered. "Don't hold it against me! You'll both be Gryffindor, I suppose?"

"Yeah," Ed and Harry answered.

"It usually goes in families," Slughorn went on. "Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done - been in the papers for the last couple of years - died a few weeks ago. Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school, Harry. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame - he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

"What are you - a collector?" Ed remarked.

Slughorn looked at Ed.

"You sound exactly like your father, Edward," Slughorn commented. "You look exactly like him. He had the same attitude as you have about…anyway, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a little brother," Ed replied, suddenly braiding his hair. "His name is Alphonse."

"Is your mother -?" Slughorn started.

"Our mother is dead," Ed interrupted. "She died of the Bubonic Plague when we were children. The bastard left a few months earlier. They weren't married, thank goodness. I would kill myself if I had his last name, whatever it was."

"Oh," Slughorn said.

Then Slughorn went on about the people who he had 'collected' in school and how they went on to have successful careers.

"The prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times," Slughorn rationalized. "All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate -"

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," Ed interrupted. "Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed -"

"Unless you count Quirrel," Harry threw in. "And he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort. I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore is headmaster. He is supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," Slughorn muttered, grudgingly. "And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend…in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus…I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones's death did not shake me… If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection…"

Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

"Oh, there you are, Albus," Slughorn said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," Dumbledore replied. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, Edward, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Ed and Harry got to their feet. Slughorn seemed taken aback.

"You're leaving?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore replied. "I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost…?" Slughorn started.

Dumbledore fastened his traveling cloak, and Harry zipped up his jacket.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," Dumbledore apologized, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes…well…very gracious…as I say…" Slughorn stammered.

"Good-bye, then," Dumbledore bade.

"See ya," Ed bade.

"Bye," Harry bade.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" Slughorn conceded.

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will come out of retirement?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, yes," Slughorn answered impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore beamed. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," Slughorn grunted, and he added as he saw Ed, Harry, and Dumbledore walk away, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

After walking a distance, Ed Disapparated, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone. Ed Apparated to the lane that led up to the Burrow. Ed went to the gate, opened it, and went through it. He went to the kitchen door and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "Declare yourself!"

"It's Ed!" Ed declared. "Let me in. I'm fu- freakin' tired!"

Mrs. Weasley opened the door at once.

"Edward, dear!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I thought Dumbledore said you would be all night!"

"Yeah, well," Ed replied. "It was easier than Bumblebore thought convincing Horse Bug to teach at Warthog."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Come on, dear, let's get you inside," Mrs. Weasley said, letting Ed in and shutting the door after looking out. "Where are Dumbledore and Harry?"

"They're coming," Ed answered. "I just came ahead."

"Oh, all right," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your hair wasn't braided before you left, was it?"

"No, I braided it after getting to Horse's house," Ed replied. "The ponytail got on my nerves."

"Go up to bed then, Edward," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

Ed nodded and went up to the room he was sharing with Al (and now Harry) after telling Tonks good night, dressed back into his pajamas, got into bed, and fell right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Five**

When Dumbledore dropped Harry off, he seemed slightly disappointed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't surprised.

"Edward told me that you both were coming," Mrs. Weasley replied, while letting Harry in. "He said that you were able to convince Horace fairly quickly."

"Yes, we were," Dumbledore affirmed. "Where is Edward? I thought he would want to eat some of your fabulous cooking."

"Asleep," Mrs. Weasley answered. "He went straight up. That boy is growing so fast."

"Yes, he'll be tall as his father pretty soon," Dumbledore agreed.

"Albums, would you know why Edward put his hair into a braid?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He seemed pretty irritated when I asked him about it."

"Ed put it in a braid after Professor Slughorn told him he looked just like his dad," Harry said.

"Even after saving Edward's life, Van Hohenheim cannot escape his son's hostility," Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore greeted Tonks, who left a moment later.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry," Dumbledore bade. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."

Dumbledore gave a bow and then left after Tonks.

"You're like Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed, looking Harry up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley had him sit down at the table. A furry ginger cat with a squashed face jumped onto his knees and settled there, purring.

"So Hermione's here?" Harry asked happily.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," Mrs. Weasley answered, rapping a large iron pot with her wand; the pot bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are -"

She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup. She offered Harry bread and got him some. She then sat opposite of Harry.

"Where's Pegasus?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping with Alphonse," Mrs. Weasley answered. "That cat doesn't leave his side."

"You said that Ed grew," Harry mentioned, starting to eat his soup. "I thought he looked taller."

"Yes, he's growing so fast as if he's been making up time," Mrs. Weasley commented.

Harry nodded.

"So, you and Edward persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded again, his mouth full with hot soup.

"He taught Arthur and me," Mrs. Weasley reminisced. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I know what you mean," Mrs. Weasley agreed, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur - didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Edward or Ron's told you in any of their letters - it's only just happened - but Arthur's been promoted!"

Harry swallowed his soup very fast and felt his throat burn.

"That's great!" Harry gasped, his eyes watering.

"You are sweet!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

She explained about the job that Mr. Weasley now held and how he was missing his old job even though he was helping getting counterfeit dark magic detectors and charms off the streets.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is," Mrs. Weasley answered. "As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late…He said he'd be back around midnight…"

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung up on the Weasleys' sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril."

"It's been like that for a while now," Mrs. Weasley tried to wave off, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now…I don't think it can be just our family…but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

She pointed at the clock. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling."

"He's coming!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly…," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley scolded.

"All right, all right," Mrs. Weasley scowled. "What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up," Mr. Weasley answered.

Mrs. Weasley tried to open the door, but Mr. Weasley wouldn't let her.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley admonished. "I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly…," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Mollywobbles," Mrs. Weasley whispered, mortified, into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," Mr. Weasley said. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," complained a still pink Mrs. Weasley, helping her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example," Mr. Weasley explained. "Something smells good - onion soup?"

Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "We didn't expect you until morning!"

He and Harry shook hands, and Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair beside Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"I thought Edward would be eating before going back to bed?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, he was too tired to eat anything else," Mrs. Weasley answered. "He completely forgot about going with Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course, he and Winry are planning their wedding," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"When are they getting married?" Harry asked. "They just got engaged a couple of weeks ago!"

"After Winry graduates this year," Mr. Weasley answered, looking at Harry. "Ed says he's going to drop out after this year, but I doubt Winry will let him. She wants him to finish school so he could quit the military and become an Auror."

"I don't blame her," Mrs. Weasley defended Winry. "The military is a dangerous place to work! He would be a great Auror with his intelligence. Not that you aren't, Harry dear."

"Did they argue?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they argued, but they made up," Mrs. Weasley answered. "He still needs to get her a ring…"

"Ed said he was in the Order now," Harry remembered. "He's not just saying that, is he?"

Mr. Weasley choked on his soup but cleared his throat.

"No, he is part of it now," Mr. Weasley confirmed. "He demanded to be in the Order. He wouldn't let up until Colonel Mustang and Professor Dumbledore allowed it. He threw a tantrum."

"Like a two year old," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Is Al in the Order?" Harry asked.

"No, Ed isn't letting him until he turns seventeen," Mr. Weasley answered. "Winry joined it as well. She didn't want to be left out."

Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley explained to Mrs. Weasley of why he was late. Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," demanded an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "You'll be sharing Fred and George's room with Edward and Alphonse."

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"They're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," Mrs. Weasley answered. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunk's already up there."

Harry bade Mr. Weasley a good night and went up to the second floor with Mrs. Weasley. She pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large vase of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of gunpowder. A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Ed, Al, and Harry's school trunks.

There was a camping bed in-between Ed and Al's beds. Al was sleeping on his side with the bed clothes covering him up to his shoulder. Pegasus was asleep by Al. Ed, on the other hand, was sleeping on his back with his bed clothes around the edge of the bed. He also had his hand on his exposed stomach. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She tiptoed around the camping bed and covered Ed up with the bed clothes. Ed then turned onto his side.

"Winry, I said I don't _want_ a fancy wedding," Ed whined in his sleep.

"You'll understand in the morning," Mrs. Weasley explained to a clueless Harry.

The next morning, Ed and Al just got dressed as Ron, Hermione, and Winry came into the room. Ron went to the window and threw the curtains open, waking Harry up.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry asked as he tried to find his glasses.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron said excitedly, hitting Harry on the top of his head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione rebuked.

Ed and Winry sat on Ed's bed while Al sat on his own bed, looking at Harry who had just gotten his glasses on.

"All right?" Ron asked.

"Never been better," Harry replied, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," Ron answered, sitting on one of the cardboard boxes. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us?"

"About one o'clock this morning," Harry answered.

"Were the Muggles all right?" Ron asked. "Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," Harry said as Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Hermione answered airily.

"What's the time?" Harry asked. "Have I missed breakfast?"

"Mrs. Weasley is bringing breakfast for you, Edward, and Alphonse," Winry answered.

"Yeah, she thinks you look underfed," Ron remarked, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?" Harry said.

"He probably wants to know what happened with Bumblebore," Ed correctly assumed.

"Yeah, Brother, what happened?" Al asked.

"Nothing much, Bumblebore just wanted Harry and me to convince this old geezer to come back to Warthog," Ed brushed off. "I think his name was Horse Bug."

"You mean, Hogwarts," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Ed wove off. "He looked like a walrus."

"Edward!" Winry admonished.

"It's true, he did," Harry agreed with Ed. "He used to be Head of Slytherin. His name is Horace Slughorn. Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione lied. "So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," Harry answered. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," Ginny said, slouching into the room looking irritable. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's _her,_ " Ginny replied, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me - you'd think I was about three!" Ginny complained.

"I know," Hermione agreed, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"And you aren't?" Winry snapped.

"Of course, you'd defend her since she's helping you plan your and Edward's wedding for next summer!" Ginny retorted.

Winry was about to snap back until the bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor. Fleur Delacour was in the doorway holding a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"'Arry," Fleur said with a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed with two more trays, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray for Harry," Mrs. Weasley complained as she gave a tray of breakfast each to Ed and Al. "I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," Fleur brushed off, kissing Harry on each cheek as she put the tray over Harry's legs. "Eet looked like you needed 'elp. I 'ave been longing to see 'im anyway. You remember my seester Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh, is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," Fleur laughed. "I mean next summer, when we - but do you not know?"

She looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur announced.

"Oh, wow," Harry replied. "Congratulations. But I thought Ed and Winry were getting married next summer?"

"Zey are," Fleur said. "Zey are getting married on July thirtieth."

"That's the day before my seventeenth birthday," Harry realized.

"I originally wanted a quick service _after_ the Voldemort thing, but Fleur offered to help," Ed explained. "Winry jumped at the chance. And when I thought she wasn't very girly."

He rolled his eyes. Winry had to restrain herself from hitting Ed.

"Anyway, Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly," Fleur explained. "I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming - zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Winry 'as been really nice to me! Well - enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With that, she turned and left. Mrs. Weasley made a noise.

"Mum hates her," Ginny explained quietly.

"I do not hate her!" Mrs. Weasley protested in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"Ed and Winry -" Ginny started.

"They've known each other since childhood!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "And where they come from, it's common for them to get married this young."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's a big year difference," Al explained. "While it's nineteen-ninety-six here, it's nineteen-sixteen at home in Amestris."

"That's an eighty year difference!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ed shrugged. Mrs. Weasley left a moment later. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny argued about Fleur, Ed and Al started eating their breakfasts. Winry got Ed's comb from the stand by the bed, took the hair tie out of Ed's hair and started to comb Ed's hair. Ed stopped eating for a moment.

"Winry," Ed started, blushing, "what are you doing?"

"Your hair was a mess and I just wanted to fix it," Winry explained.

Ed sighed.

"Fine," Ed allowed.

Then Winry continued to comb Ed's hair while Ed started to eat again. A few moments later, Ed noticed that the talking had stopped. Ed looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to see them smirking at him and Winry.

"What?" Ed snapped.

"Maybe the wedding should be sooner," Ginny remarked.

Winry finished re-braiding Ed's hair and then left the room. She was getting irritated. Mrs. Weasley came up a moment later and had Ginny come with her. Ginny left angrily. Ed and Al got off their beds a moment later with their trays.

"You can tell us what you tell Ron and Hermione later, Harry," Al said. "If you don't, we'll find out anyway."

Then he and Ed left. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Alphonse still has a small part of the Philosopher's Stone inside of him," Hermione explained.

"How?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore told me that all of it was used up bringing Ed back to life and getting his arm and leg back."

"That's why Dumbledore wanted their father to come," Hermione explained more. "But he doesn't answer the owls."

Harry looked down at his breakfast, wondering why Ed and Al's dad didn't want to come to explain anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Six**

When Ed, Al, and Winry got down to the kitchen, Ed and Al gave their trays to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "How was the breakfast?"

"Delicious!" Al complimented before Ed could. "It tastes better than the food at Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Weasley blushed and then smiled at Al.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, then turning to Winry. "Have you told your grandmother yet about your engagement to Edward?"

"Not yet," Winry answered. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Granny already knows. Professor Dumbledore probably already told her like he told Miss Izumi."

"Well, why don't you just send her an owl anyway?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "I'm sure she would want to hear it from you."

"All right," Winry agreed. "I'll do that."

Winry smiled, kissed Ed on the cheek (making Ed blush), and then bounded up to the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Al were smirking at Ed as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur beamed at him. Ed turned on Ginny and Al.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"You are a vairy lucky boy, Edward," Fleur commented. "Winree eez a lovely girl. You will have vairy beautiful cheeldren."

"DOES EVERYBODY HAVE TO EMBARRASS ME?!" Ed yelled.

He stomped to the back door, flung it open, and stomped out, slamming the door behind him as he did so. Al sighed and shook his head as Ginny burst out laughing. Fleur shook her head as well as Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. A moment later, Hermione came down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gasped and got out her book for bruises, cuts, and abrasions to try to get rid of it. Ginny stopped laughing as she saw Hermione. Al looked at Hermione as well.

"What happened, Hermione?" Al asked.

"A telescope punched me!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, that," Al replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, when we were coming to the Burrow after leaving the train station, Fred and George were trying to come up with some ideas," Al explained. "And being Ed, Brother suggested a punching telescope."

Hermione gaped at Al.

"Why didn't Ron say anything to me about it?" Hermione demanded.

"He probably forgot," Al shrugged. "Fred and George are giving half of the profits from the punching telescopes that are sold to Brother."

Ed came back in a moment later. Apparently, he had calmed down. Harry and Ron came into the kitchen. Harry put the tray up. Hermione snapped at Fleur when Fleur made a comment.

"I saw some owls coming this way," Ed said.

"Those must be the exam scores," Harry said.

Hermione squealed. She looked out the window and sure enough, five owls could be seen coming to the Burrow. A moment later, the owls came through the open kitchen window and landed onto the table. Each owl stuck out their leg toward the person they were meant for. Ed got his square envelope as did Al. Their owls flew off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nervous as they got theirs. Ed opened the envelope and pulled out his scores.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 **Pass Grades Fail Grades**

 **OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)**

 **EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)**

 **ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)**

 **Edward Thomas Elric has achieved:**

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Alchemy O

Ed grinned.

"Nailed it!" Ed boasted.

"I got perfect scores too!" Al reported. "See, Brother!"

Al showed Ed his scores.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 **Pass Grades Fail Grades**

 **OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)**

 **EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)**

 **ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)**

 **Alphonse Timothy Elric has achieved:**

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Alchemy O

"Good going, Al!" Ed congratulated.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at theirs and then at Ed and Al. Mrs. Weasley clapped with enthusiasm. She then asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione of their scores. They told her.

"That's still good," Al congratulated. "At least you passed the important classes."

"But it's not ten straight Outstandings," Ron complained. "That's what you and Ed got, right?"

"Ron, don't complain," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "You got seven O.W.L.s and that's more than what Fred and George got together!"

"I'm gonna go tell Winry," Ed announced.

Then he dashed off to Ginny's room. When he got to the room, it was to see the door open. Ginny's room was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over an orchard where family Quidditch games were held. Sara's cage was sitting on top of the desk. Instead of just one bed, there were three. Two of the beds were camp beds. Ed saw Winry sitting at the desk, writing to Pinako. Ed walked to the desk.

"Winry, the - Winry, what's wrong?" Ed asked, seeing Winry crying as she wrote.

Winry quickly wiped her tears away and looked at Ed.

"Nothing's wrong," Winry lied.

Ed pulled Winry up to her feet.

"You're a terrible liar, Winry," Ed commented.

"I just miss Granny, Edward," Winry said. "I wanted to go home for at least two weeks, but -"

"Winry, I know you miss Granny, and I miss that old bat myself," Ed interrupted. "But we're safer here. And Granny can take care of herself."

Winry sniffed.

"You're right," Winry said. "Granny wouldn't want me to be crying. I've got to finish the let -"

Ed kissed Winry on the lips. They broke apart a moment later.

"Why did you come up here?" Winry breathed.

Ed let go of Winry and showed her the grades from his exam.

"Al got the same results," Ed told Winry.

Winry looked at Ed.

"That's fantastic!" Winry congratulated. "I knew you two would excel! Was Hermione disappointed?"

Ed scoffed.

"Of course she was!" Ed scowled. "She looked really jealous. Especially since she just got an 'E' for Alchemy. I'll bet she'll be wondering how I got an O in History of Magic since I've always slept threw it."

"Well, even I know that Alchemy is a difficult subject," Winry pointed out as she sat back down after returning Ed his score parchment. "And the History of Magic thing, just because you sleep, it doesn't mean you don't listen."

Ed grinned and then sighed.

"Winry, I don't see why we have to have the wedding so close to Bill and Fleur's," Ed complained. "I wanted -"

"I know you want to wait, Ed," Winry interrupted, as she continued writing. "But I don't want to wait. We don't know what will happen when the war starts, especially since the homunculi are with the Death Eaters. That's a lot of trouble. I don't understand much about alchemy, but I know alchemy and magic together can be pretty destructful."

"But does it _have_ to be fancy?" Ed complained, sitting on the edge of the closest bed to the writing desk.

The bed suddenly made a noise and Ed bolted up, making Winry chuckle. Ed frowned.

"Let me guess, your bed, huh?" Ed remarked.

"Yes," Winry answered.

"Yes to what?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it _has_ to be fancy; and yes, it is my bed," Winry replied.

Ed scowled.

"But _why_?" Ed complained.

"Because I like looking out the window after waking up," Winry answered.

"No, I meant, why do we have to have a fancy, shmanchy wedding?" Ed corrected. "Me and Al's parents didn't -"

"They weren't married," Winry interrupted. "Besides, Granny will probably want to be involved in the wedding. And it _is_ the bride's responsibility in planning the wedding."

Ed groaned. He went to the center bed, which was Ginny's, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Ed got up a moment later at the sound the bed made. Ed then went to the other bed and touched it, receiving the same sound. Ed swore.

"Did Mrs. Weasley put a charm on all _three_ of the damn beds?" Ed demanded, as Winry chuckled.

"Yes," Winry answered. "She wanted to make sure that we wouldn't make love under her roof."

"Why would I want to screw you on somebody else's bed?" Ed scowled.

"Ed, don't be so vulgar," Winry scowled. "Besides, we make love in the Room of Requirement and the passageway behind the mirror. We even made love at Miss Izumi's house."

"That's different," Ed brushed off.

"How is it different?" Winry asked, turning and looking at Ed.

"One," Ed answered, holding up a finger, "Teacher knows what we do, even though it's embarrassing, and two," Ed held up a second finger, "no one else does what we do where we do it at."

Winry rolled her eyes.

"But I expect that they do in the Prefect's bathroom," Winry pointed out.

"Winry, I do _not_ want to know what other people do," Ed scowled. "It's disgusting. And besides, why didn't my bed make a noise?"

"Because we weren't alone in the room," Winry answered. "It only makes that buzzing noise when we're alone in a bedroom together."

"I bet she doesn't have that charm for Bill and Fleur," Ed muttered.

Winry rolled her eyes and went back to the letter.

"That's probably because they're going at it at her place, Edward," Winry assumed.

Ed sighed.

"I guess I'll go back downstairs," Ed grumbled.

He went towards the doorway but stopped at Winry calling his name. He turned.

"Yeah, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind a 'fancy' wedding?" Winry asked.

"No, I don't mind," Ed answered, smiling. "You only one life to live, right?"

"You came back to life," Winry pointed out.

"I was just lucky that Al had the Philosopher's Stone in his body and that he was there," Ed replied. "Finish the letter, all right?"

Then Ed turned and went back down to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Seven**

Instead of being able to go to the Order meetings as he wanted to, Ed was told by Dumbledore that he should concentrate on having fun with his friends and preparing for school as should Winry. Ed and Winry were still filled in on the information from the meetings. So, Ed, Al, and Winry spent their days watching Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard and their evenings eating Mrs. Weasley's fabulous food.

On the morning of Harry's birthday, Winry got a response back from Pinako. Winry got the envelope from Sara. Sara then went to the room Winry was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at Winry as she opened the envelope. Winry pulled out the letter and read it.

 _Winry,_

 _It's about time that you and Edward decided_

 _to get married! You two_ have _been going_

 _at it for quite a while! Don't blush, because you_

 _Know it's true. I don't mind that Fleur girl is_

 _Helping you plan the wedding. You need a nice_

 _Wedding and not just a quick civil ceremony that_

 _Edward would want. Anyway, sorry it took me_

 _So long to reply. I was just busy looking for your_

 _Parents' rings so you and Edward could use them_

 _For yourselves. Consider them as an engagement_

 _Gift. You might have to get them resized for them to_

 _Fit. Your parents and Trisha always knew you and_

 _Edward would end up together._

 _Stay out of trouble,_

 _Granny._

 _P.S. Make sure to not break the bank when getting the wedding together._

Winry blinked away tears as she tipped the envelope over. Two wedding bands came out onto her expectant hand.

"What is it, Win?" Ed whispered.

"They're my parents' wedding bands," Winry answered, looking up at everyone who was still looking at her. "Granny sent me Mom and Dad's wedding rings so Ed and I could use them."

"That's wonderful, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Winry smiled. Ed put a hand on Winry's thigh, comforting her. Winry looked at Ed and smiled. Then Winry looked at Bill.

"Bill, will you take these to Gringotts to keep them safe?" Winry asked.

"Sure," Bill smiled, holding out his hand.

Winry gave Bill the rings. He looked at them.

"They're really nice," Bill commented. "Are they goblin-made?"

"I don't think so," Winry answered. "They're from a local jeweler."

"They look goblin-made," Mr. Weasley weighed in.

"I'm not sure if they are or not," Winry said. "If you want, you can get them appraised, Bill, before storing them."

"I'll see," Bill replied. "But don't worry, they'll be very safe."

Winry nodded.

The rest of the day, even though it was Harry's birthday, was a grim one. The breakfast tea was marred by the grim news brought by Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Remus.

The next day, Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got their booklists and letters for school. As Harry's included a Quidditch Captain badge, Winry's included…

"You made Head Girl?" Hermione asked in shock. "But you've only been there for two years! Dumbledore only gave it to you because -"

"Because what?" Winry interrupted, angrily.

"Girls, girls," Mrs. Weasley soothed. "No need to get tiffy at one another. I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these. We'll go Saturday as long as Arthur doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"That's understandable," Winry said.

"D'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron sniggered.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" Mrs. Weasley remarked, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself -"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron protested.

"Then you just buck up on your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at "mortal peril," and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without anymore outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who worked at Gringotts, would be staying at home with Fleur, passed a full money bag across the table to Harry.

"Where's mine?" Ron demanded at once.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill replied. "I've got it out for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his…Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, pocketing his gold.

"'E is always so thoughtful," Fleur purred adoringly, stroking Bill's nose.

Then Bill slid a bag of money each to Ed, Al, and Winry.

"We've gotten an owl from Fuhrer Bradley to give you three a bagful of money each so you could have supplies and spending money," Bill said.

"I don't want his money," Ed grumbled.

"Ed, I know what he is doing is terrible, but we can't be making any rash decisions," Bill pointed out.

Ed scowled and pocketed the money. Winry and Al pocketed the money as well.

"So, Ed, who's going to be your best man for your wedding next summer?" Bill asked, smirking.

"I already said," Ed replied. "Al is going to be my best man."

"And 'oo eez your Maid of 'Onor going to be, Winree?" Fleur asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Winry answered.

"Well, you do still 'ave a year left to decide," Fleur rationalized. "Eet 'as to be someone 'oo you trust."

Winry nodded.

"Winry, I forgot to tell you on Harry's birthday, but I had Griphook look at the rings," Bill remembered. "He said that they were definitely goblin-made."

"Huh," Winry said.

"Don't worry about it, though," Bill assured. "They'll last a lifetime. They're being kept safe for you until your wedding."

"Thank you, Bill," Winry replied.

"Don't mention it," Bill wove off.

The day was overcast and murky. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks (Ed, his red jacket).

"It's good Dad can get us these again," Ron commented appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window.

Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Edward, Alphonse, and Harry," Mr. Weasley explained over his shoulder, him and Mrs. Weasley sitting in front with the driver; the front passenger seat had stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. "They have been given security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron."

"By what, the whole Army of Amestris?" Ed remarked.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

Ed smirked and shrugged.

"Well, Winry, there's one good thing about this year," Ed spoke up.

"Yeah, what's that?" Winry asked.

"You don't have to worry about me breaking my auto-mail anymore since I don't have any!" Ed laughed.

"Thank God," Winry said. "I would have probably killed you if you had broken it one more time."

Everyone in the backseat laughed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the driver frowned.

"Here you are, then," the driver announced, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," Mr. Weasley replied. "Ah, good, he's here!"

They all looked out the windows to see the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaver skin coat, beaming at the sight of Harry's face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment Harry had stepped out of the car. "Buckbeak - Witherwings, I mean - yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air -"

"Glad he's pleased," Harry said, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," Hagrid boasted, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then - after yeh, Molly, Arthur -"

The Leaky Cauldron was empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand. Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses. Ed, Al, Winry, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

 **AMULETS**

 **Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi**

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby. Ed instantly pulled Winry close to him.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty…" Mr. Weasley growled, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," Mrs. Weasley instructed, consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you, Edward, and Alphonse need new ones too, Harry, you've all grown so much - come on, everyone -"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "Why don't Harry, Ron, Hermione, Edward, and Alphonse go with Hagrid, and the rest of us go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's schoolbooks?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hagrid, do you think -?"

"Don't fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," Hagrid reassured.

Mrs. Weasley, her husband, Ginny, and Winry went to the bookstore while Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went with Hagrid to Madam Malkin's. Many of the people that had past the latter group had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," Hagrid commented, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

So Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother," the voice complained. "I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

There was a clucking noise and a voice that could be recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child -"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" the first voice complained.

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin scolded, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy.

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…"

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Malfoy sneered. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"I think you forgot, Mal-fart, that I'm seventeen," Ed retorted. "And I can curse you however I like."

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin scolded again, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam - please -"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," Narcissa instructed coldly to Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really," Ed remarked, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister. He was an inch taller than she was. "Are you gonna get your Death Eater buddies to do us in?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse - dangerous thing to say - wands away, please!" Madam Malkin demanded.

Ed didn't lower his wand. Narcissa smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that a second chance of life has given you a false sense of security, Edward Elric," Narcissa remarked.

"And I see that being the wife of a loser has made you have a permanent stick up your ass," Ed retorted. "Your pathetic husband has left you to raise your idiot son by yourself since he has head so far up Voldemort's ass. Your husband cares nothing for you."

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Ed, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Harry and Ron laughed loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Elric!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa soothed, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "Elric will get what's coming to him after his use is not needed anymore."

Ed raised his wand higher as did Al who stepped to be by Ed's side.

"Edward, Alphonse, no!" Hermione moaned, grabbing their arms and attempting to push them by their sides. "Think… You mustn't… You'll be in such trouble…"

"Don't worry, Hermione, they can't hurt us," Al said. "Besides, the Malfoys aren't as knowing as they think they are."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Ed.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear," Madam Malkin commented. "Let me just -"

"Ouch!" Malfoy bellowed, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother - I don't think I want these anymore -"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," Narcissa agreed, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here…We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tarting's."

And with that, the pair of them made their way to leave the shop. Ed whirled around and got their attention.

"Oh, Mal-farts, you aren't invited to the wedding!" Ed remarked.

Malfoy turned and sneered.

"Don't worry, we won't come to your wedding, Smell-ric," Malfoy sneered. "Like we want to see two Mudbloods get married."

Malfoy and his mother left the shop.

"Bastard," Ed muttered.

"Well, _really_!" Madam Malkin exclaimed, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Ed's, Al's, Harry's, and Ron's new robes, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, and when she finally bowed them out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of them.

"Got everything?" Hagrid asked brightly when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," Ed shrugged.

"Did you see the Malfoys?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Hagrid answered, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley. Don' worry about them."

Ed frowned. Before the group could disabuse Hagrid of this uncomfortable notion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Winry, and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Eight**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Winry, and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Got your robes? Right, then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's - stick close, now…"

Neither Harry nor Ron bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that they were no longer studying Potions, even though Ed tried to tell them that they needed ingredients.

"Why would we need them?" Ron had asked as they all looked around at the Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Harry and I didn't get the necessary scores for it."

Ed shrugged as he got a box of owl nuts for Owl.

"Your careers," Ed shrugged off.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Harry asked.

The Weasleys, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Al, and Winry looked at Ed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other nervously as did Al and Winry. Ed shrugged again.

"No, just sayin'," Ed lied. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

The adults sighed with relief; Ed grinned at them. Afterwards, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two…ninety-four…"

" _Whoa_ ," Ron breathed, stopping in his tracks.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters.

 **WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**

 **YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

 **YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**

 **U-NO-POO –**

 **THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**

 **THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron burst out laughing as Mrs. Weasley moaned beside them, gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo."

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"No they won't!" Ron disagreed. "This is brilliant!"

"I'll say!" Ed laughed.

Winry scowled and rolled her eyes. They all walked into the shop. It was packed with customers; no one could get near the shelves. There were boxes that piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; the Nosebleed Nougat was the most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf.

There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Ed, Al, and Harry had pushed their way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: REUSABLE HANGMAN - SPELL IT OR HE'LL SWING!

"'Patented Daydream Charms…'" Hermione read.

Hermione and Winry had managed to squeeze through a large display near the counter. Hermione was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

" 'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.' You know," Hermione read, looking up at Ed, Al, Harry, and Winry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"I told you they have extraordinary magic," Winry said.

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have that one for free. You can have one too, Winry."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"How are you, Harry, Ed, Al, Winry?" Fred asked, shaking each person's hand. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your and Edward's punching telescope," Hermione answered ruefully, glaring at Ed for a moment.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those!" Fred remembered. "Here -"

He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her, she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruises' be gone within the hour," Fred instructed. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

He looked at Ed.

"Don't you have a tub of the stuff?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot about it since Mrs. Weasley banned me from testing the stuff," Ed replied. "She thought Winry was beating me up."

"Come on, Harry, I'll give you the tour," Fred offered. "Ed, do you want to come along?"

"Nah, I'll look around later," Ed wove off.

Harry went with Fred for the tour.

"Ed, you should go with them," Winry urged. "The money _was_ half yours."

Ed shrugged.

"It's okay," Ed brushed off, putting an arm around Winry's waist and pulling her close to him. "But what we can do is go to the Leaky Cauldron," Ed grinned at Winry, "you know, to rent a room for a few minutes."

"Edward!" Winry hissed, blushing. "What about the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Al?"

"Al will cover for us, so they'll never know," Ed continued in a husky tone.

Hermione scowled and went to look somewhere else, disgusted at Ed and Winry's lewd behavior. Al blushed deeply, not being able to tune out his brother's conversation with Winry.

"Hey, Al," Ed said. "Will you -?"

"Go on," Al interrupted. "But be quick about it."

"Don't worry, Alphonse, you'll find yourself a girl right for you," Ed grinned, winking.

"BROTHER!" Al hissed, blushing.

Ed then pulled Winry by the hand, both sneaking out past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid. They were able to get to the Leaky Cauldron without being noticed by anyone. Ed and Winry went into the Leaky Cauldron and went to the bar where Tom was.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Yeah, let us use a room for a few minutes," Ed answered, putting ten Galleons on the bar. "We didn't sleep well last night, and we need a quick nap. Just between us?"

"Yes, sir," Tom replied. "Room two is free."

"Thanks," Ed said.

Then he and Winry went to room two, shutting and locking the door behind them. Back at the Weasley twins' shop, Al was looking around at stuff with Ginny.

"Where's Edward and Winry?" Ginny asked.

"Fresh air," Al replied.

Ginny rose an eyebrow.

"They're at the Leaky Cauldron," Al revised.

"Thought so," Ginny muttered. "And they asked you to cover for them?"

Al nodded.

"I'm sorry about Cho, Alphonse," Ginny apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Al shrugged off. "I should've expected her to be angry with me."

"It's not your fault that you wanted your brother to be alive," Ginny pointed out. "I would do the same for my brothers. She's just being a cow."

Al nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone," Ginny reassured.

"Thank you, Ginny," Al mumbled.

Ginny pat Al on the shoulder and left to go look at the girls' section of the joke shop. A few minutes later, Al saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave the joke shop under the Invisibility Cloak. Ed and Winry came back into the shop and were, unfortunately, spotted by Mrs. Weasley. They were scolded for leaving without telling anyone.

"Where did you go anyway?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"We went to look around Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley," Winry lied.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because we wanted to see if there were any places that had wedding stuff," Ed lied, "to shop around for. You know, to get ready ahead of time."

"You do know that it would make Fleur upset if you shopped without her, do you?" Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's why we only window-shopped," Ed pointed out. "But we didn't see anything to our liking."

"All right, dears," Mrs. Weasley conceded. "Do you know where Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to, Alphonse? I can't seem to find them."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I don't," Al lied. "They're around here somewhere."

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back ten minutes later, they told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were in the back room.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Nine**

"So, let me get this straight," Ed said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you followed Mal-fart to Bug and Boogers and -"

"Borgin and Burkes," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Ed brushed off. "Same thing."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. It was the last day of the holidays and Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Fred and George's room. Ed was sitting on his bed as Al was sitting on his bed. Hermione was sitting on the windowsill with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes with her new copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Ron was attempting to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs. Ed had been reading the Alchemy book that Colonel Mustang had assigned while Al was reading the Transfiguration book when Harry finally told them about following Malfoy.

"And then you used the Extendable Ears to overhear Mal-fart's and Bug's conversation," Ed continued.

"Yes," Harry said. "Malfoy was saying something about repairing something and holding something."

"Did you see what it was?" Ed asked.

"No, but don't you think it's fishy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's fishy," Hermione replied before Ed could say anything. "But there could be a lot of explanations."

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," Ron suggested vaguely.

"What's that?" Al asked.

"It grants light only to the beholder," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Al said.

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep _that_ one safe'?" Harry reminded for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" Ron asked, now trying to scrape dirt off his broom handle.

"Yeah, I do," Harry stated. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron looked up, blinking.

"Malfoy, revenge?" Ron asked. "What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" Harry replied angrily. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father is a Death Eater and -"

He looked at Ed.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about Malfoy being a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, Harry," Ed replied.

"You tell Al everything that goes on," Ron pointed out.

"He's my brother," Ed stated. "Of course I'd tell him. Bumblebore knows it too."

"Since you're in the Order, do you call the teachers by their first names?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can't until I'm out of school," Ed replied. "Though, I did try it with Snake. He called me an insolent child who should get over himself. Then I called him a greasy haired bastard who needs to wash his hair."

Ron sniggered as Al and Hermione shook their heads.

"Even if he didn't say anything, Ed, I still think Malfoy replaced his dad as a Death Eater," Harry insisted.

Ron erupted in laughter.

" _Malfoy_?" Ron scoffed. "He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," Hermione dismissed. "What makes you think -?"

"In Madam Malkin's," Harry explained. "She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

"Well…," Ron hesitated.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," Hermione rationalized.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark. I know it - he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with!"

"I'm not sure, Harry," Hermione doubted.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…," Ron doubted as well.

Just then, Winry came up and sat down beside Ed on his bed. Harry turned to Ed.

"You believe me, don't you, Ed?" Harry pleaded. "You're in the corrupted military, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Ed remarked. "If I had been there, then I would know. But I do know that I got a pretty bad feeling from Mal-fart. Besides, I don't think Voldemort cares about the age of his groupies. I think he'd have babies as his groupies if he were able."

"Brother is right," Al agreed. "Fuhrer Bradley didn't care that Brother was 12 when he applied to be a State Alchemist. All those people care about is power."

"I still don't believe it," Hermione insisted.

Angry, Harry gathered his dirty Quidditch robes and strode out of the room. Winry blinked.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked.

"Harry thinks that Malfoy is a Death Eater," Hermione replied.

"It could be true," Winry considered.

"Not you too!" Hermione protested.

"In these times, we need to consider all of the possibilities," Winry stated, then turning to Ed. "Edward, what do you think about blue?"

"Blue for what?" Ed asked.

"For dresses for the bridesmaids," Winry answered. "Fleur is having pale gold for her sister and Ginny, so I thought -"

"Blue is too military," Ed interrupted. "What about red?"

"Red clashes with Ginny's hair," Winry shot down.

"So, Ginny is going to your bridesmaid?" Hermione asked.

"You are too, if you want to be, that is," Winry replied. "And Fleur's sister…"

"Hm…," Ed thought aloud, his mouth in a pout.

"It can't clash with anyone's hair," Winry repeated. "I know red is your favorite color, but we can't use it. What about green?"

Ed grimaced.

"Why not?" Winry asked.

"Ever hear of the phrase 'green with Envy'?" Ed pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a point," Winry conceded.

Ed unconsciously put an arm around Winry and she leaned into his embrace.

"What does Fleur think?" Ed asked.

"Pale blue," Winry replied.

Ed scowled.

"That's a baby's color," Ed dismissed. "Why don't you owl Teacher? She might have some suggestions. Oh, I almost forgot."

Ed dug his free hand into his pocket and brought out a jewelry box. He gave it to her.

"I got it after we joined the Order," Ed said as Winry got the box from him to open.

Winry opened the box to find a pair of earrings. The earrings were white gold hoops.

"Oh, Ed, they're beautiful!" Winry gasped. "But you only get me earrings whenever you broke your auto-mail. You don't have them anymore. Why -?"

"I got them because I made you cry back in the Department of Mysteries and then at the hospital wing at Hogwarts," Ed explained. "I kept on meaning to give them to you, but I kept on forgetting."

"Thank you, Edward," Winry replied. "But where did you get them?"

"A shop in London," Ed brushed off. "Al and Bill helped me pick them out. I wanted them to be man-made, not the goblin stuff."

Winry kissed Ed on the lips and then bounded out of the room. Ron and Hermione smirked as Ed blushed.

"What?" Ed snapped.

"Nothing," Hermione said loftily.

Ed glared at her and Ron. Their departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them all waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's and Al's cats, Crookshanks and Pegasus, were both in their traveling baskets; and Ed's owl, Owl; Winry's owl, Sara; Harry's owl, Hedwig; Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry" Fleur bade throatily, kissing Harry good-bye.

Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, Ron hurried into the car without saying good-bye.

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," urged Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Harry and Edward had better go first, with -"

She looked inquiringly at the Aurors, who nodded briefly. One Auror grabbed Ed's arm while the other grabbed Harry's. They both yanked their arms free and went through the solid barrier between platforms nine and ten, and found themselves, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd. Al, Winry, Hermione, and Weasleys joined them within seconds. Ed, Al, Winry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got on the train as Harry went to talk to Mr. Weasley. Winry, Hermione, and Ron went to the Prefects' and Head Boy and Girl carriage as Ed and Al went to find a compartment while Ginny went to talk to some friends.

Ed and Al noticed that people were staring as they went to find a compartment but didn't give them a second glance. For a moment, Al stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked.

Al shook his head.

"Nothing," Al muttered, then smiling, "let's go."

Ed shrugged and they went to find a compartment. By the time they found one, the train started to move. Ed put his trunk and owl cage onto the storage rack as Al put his trunk and cat cage onto the storage rack. Al didn't want to take any chances of Pegasus escaping. Ed and Al sat down on their seats. A few minutes later, Harry, Neville, and Luna joined them. Al jumped up and helped Luna put her trunk up on the luggage rack.

Harry and Neville put their trunks on the luggage rack. Harry put Hedwig on the luggage rack as well. Al sat back down by Ed as Harry sat by them as well and Luna and Neville sat opposite them.

"How's your summer been?" Ed asked Neville and Luna.

"Circulation has gone well up," Luna reported happily.

"That's good," Ed replied.

"I've got a new wand," Neville reported, sounding pleased. "It's cherry and unicorn horn. It's one of the last that Ollivander sold since he went missing the next day. I thought Gran would be angry after all that press about what went on at the Ministry, but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last!"

Ed frowned.

"She shouldn't be comparing you to your dad, Neville," Ed said. "She should just be glad that she has you."

"I know, but that's Gran," Neville replied. "Where's Winry?"

"She's made Head Girl," Ed answered.

"They're getting married next July," Al announced.

Neville and Luna looked wide-eyed at Ed. Ed glared at Al and Harry who were both grinning.

"What day in July?" Neville asked.

"The thirtieth," Ed replied.

"That's my birthday!" Neville exclaimed. "Where are you going to have it at?"

"The Weasleys' more than likely," Ed said. "You have to ask Winry that, though. She's the one that's planning it."

"I thought that you were going to get married after Voldemort's fall?" Luna asked.

"I thought so too," Ed muttered.

Just then, a group of giggling fourth year girls came to the compartment. A bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," the girl announced loudly with confidence, looking at Harry. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them._ "

She looked pointedly at Ed, Al, Neville, and Luna.

"They're friends of mine," Harry said coldly.

"Oh," the girl, Romilda, replied, looking very surprised. "Oh, okay."

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Good riddance, bitch," Ed muttered, then speaking up to Neville and Luna, "You two are neat people. Don't let other people tell you different."

"That's nice, Brother," Al commented.

"It is nice," Luna commented as well before going behind her copy of _The Quibbler_.

"I can be nice," Ed muttered.

Harry got lost in thought and was then told by Luna that a Wrackspurt, invisible flying things that go through your ears and make your brain fuzzy. Harry and Neville started talking about Quidditch. The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Winry, Hermione, and Ron entered the compartment at last.

Al scooted over so Winry could sit by Ed, meaning that Ron and Hermione had to sit by Neville and Luna. Winry had an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Ed asked.

"That bastard Malfoy is not doing his rounds like he's supposed to," Winry replied.

"So, what did you do?" Al asked.

"It was awesome!" Ron said, enthusiastically. "She went into the compartment after Malfoy flipped us the bird. She yelled at him and then took fifty points each from him and Pansy!"

"Not to mention, Winry also charmed his fingers together," Hermione brought up. "And Winry hit him with a wrench."

"Good going, Winry," Ed congratulated, grinning.

"I had to do something," Winry said.

"Well, it's about time he got what he deserved," Al said.

Before anything else could be said, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Neville Longbottom, and Harry P-Potter ," the girl faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet.

She held out five scrolls of parchment, each tied with a violet ribbon. The said people got the scrolls and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Ed, Al, Winry, and Harry opened theirs.

"An invitation," Ed answered before Harry could.

 _Edward,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch_

 _in compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New Po-teacher," Ed replied, barely fixing his slip up.

"What was that you nearly said?" Hermione asked suspiciously, not missing the slip up.

"Professor," Ed lied. "What else would I say?"

"Maybe the position that Professor Slughorn has," Hermione supposed.

"Don't be stupid," Ed replied. "Snake wouldn't give up his position to a fat ass. Come on, Winry, Al, let's go see what Bug wants."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Ten**

When Ed, Al, and Winry got to compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees. Slughorn greeted them warmly, jumping up at the sight of them so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat.

"Good to see you, good to see you," Slughorn greeted. "Sit down, sit down."

Ed, Al, and Winry sat in seats by Ginny. There was a Slytherin from Ed and Al's year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh year boys that Ed and Winry knew. Harry and Neville came in a moment later and received slightly warmer greetings. They sat down as well. Slughorn started introducing everyone.

"Blaise Zabini is in your year, Harry, Neville, Edward, Alphonse," Slughorn introduced.

The tall black boy, Zabini, did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Ed, Al, Harry, or Neville.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other -?" Slughorn started.

"I know him," Ed interrupted.

Cormac McLaggen was a large, wiry-haired youth. He rose his hand in greeting, everyone else nodding in return.

"-and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether -?" Slughorn started again.

"Yeah, I do," Ed interrupted again.

And then Slughorn needlessly introduced Ginny.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn said cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things…Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told everyone, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed to fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

" _Anapneo!_ " Winry quickly said, pointing her wand at Belby.

Belby's airway cleared at once.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Winry snapped at Slughorn.

"Excuse me, dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Don't act stupid!" Winry snapped. "You asked him something while he was still eating! Common sense dictates that you wait until the person has already swallowed to ask them something! If you don't, that person will swallow too fast and choke!"

Winry then stood and left. It was silent for a moment, then…

"She has a temper like her mother," Slughorn commented.

"Winry's mom came here?" Ed asked.

"Yes, and her father," Slughorn answered. "Her parents met here. I taught them both, but they decided to become Muggle doctors like her grandmother. Oh well…"

Ed frowned and went after Winry. Al got up and followed. They were able to catch up with Winry just outside their compartment.

"Are you okay, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Winry brushed off. "Let's get into the compartment okay? I don't want to give a show."

Ed nodded.

"Come on, Al," Ed instructed. "Al?"

Ed looked around to see Al staring intently over Ed's shoulder. Ed turned around but didn't see anyone behind him. Ed waved a hand in front of Al's face. Al blinked and then dragged Ed and himself into the compartment. Then he shut the compartment door as Ed and Winry sat down. Al went to his former seat and sat down.

"Are you all right, Alphonse?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Al mumbled.

"You don't look like you are," Ron said.

"Just drop it!" Al snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know," Luna pointed out from behind her magazine.

"Wh-what did Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

Ed, Al, and Winry looked at her.

"He's just trying to collect people," Ed brushed off. "Didn't want to deal, so we left."

Before anything else could be said, the compartment door opened. Everyone looked to see that a small, dark-haired boy was standing in the doorway. He looked to be no more than ten or eleven years old. The boy looked at everyone.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked.

"Are you really the FullMetal Alchemist?" the boy asked Ed excitedly, ignoring Hermione's question.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ed replied.

"Oh, goody!" the boy exclaimed.

He ran to Ed and sat by him, moving Winry out of the way as he did so.

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" Ed asked.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized looking at Winry and then at Ed. "But Dad said that you were coming here too! I just wanted to see for myself!"

"Who's your father?" Hermione asked kindly.

Luna lowered her magazine a fraction to watch the exchange.

"He's Mr. Elric's boss's boss," the boy answered. "Fuhrer King Bradley. My name is Selim Bradley."

Stunned silence met the boy's answer.

"I got my letter this summer and that's when Dad mentioned that the greatest Alchemist ever was coming here!" the boy, Selim Bradley, boasted. "He said that if I wanted to come I could. And I told him that I want to come because I want to be just like you, Mr. Elric!"

Ed blinked.

"Uh…thanks?" Ed replied.

"Dad said that you and your brother and your girlfriend are all in Gryffindor!" Selim added. "I hope I can be in Gryffindor too!"

"Actually, Ed and Winry are getting married next summer," Ron said.

Selim's eyes widened. Ed and Winry each gave Ron looks as Al glared at Ron.

"Really?" Selim asked. "That's great! I hope you will invite me, my mom, and my dad!"

"We really haven't worked out the guest list yet," Ed replied. "It's not going to be a military wedding."

"Oh, one of those quick weddings, right?" Selim asked.

"No," Winry answered. "It's just going to be a wedding for us and close friends."

"Just you wait, we'll become best friends!" Selim promised. "And then you'll _have_ to invite us! Well, I've got to go! I promised my new friends that I would be right back! Bye, Mr. FullMetal Alchemist!"

Then Selim got off the seat and bounded out of the compartment.

"Weird kid," Ed muttered, getting up and going to the compartment door.

He looked out the door and down the hall to see Selim going into one of the compartments further down the hall. Ed shook his head and shut the door.

"You've gotten taller," Luna observed.

Ed looked around at Luna.

"You were 4'11" the September you first came here," Luna pointed out. "And then you grew to 5'2" by the end of the Triwizard Tournament. At the start of last year you were 5'5", and then you grew to be 5'8" by the time we went to the Department of Mysteries; and now, you are 5'11". Are you taking illegal drugs or using illegal charms? Or did you drink a bottle of Skele-Gro?"

"No, I did not," Ed replied. "I just had my growth spurts."

"All right, if you say so," Luna shrugged. "Although, Alphonse is still an inch or two taller."

Ed growled, sitting on the seat by Winry.

"Have you picked out the colors yet?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to owl Miss Izumi until I had a brain wave," Winry answered.

"As always," Ed muttered.

Winry shot Ed a glare.

"I was thinking of lilac," Winry said.

"Wouldn't that clash with Ginny's hair?" Hermione pointed out.

"Not too much," Winry said. "But I think it would be a great color. It would be sort of a dedication thing to Ed and Al's mom."

Ed and Al looked at Winry.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, their mom almost always wore a lilac dress with a white apron over it since she was a housewife," Winry explained.

"You can be a bridesmaid too, Luna, if you want to be one," Winry offered.

"Thank you, but no thank you," Luna declined. "I'm not much into participating in weddings. But I will come to it."

"All right," Winry said.

Throughout the rest of the train ride, students kept coming to their compartment to ask what had really happened at the Ministry, but they all lost their nerve as soon as they saw the Head Girl badge stuck onto Winry's chest. Neville came back to the compartment alone when it became dark outside.

"Where's Harry?" Winry asked.

"He just got underneath his cloak and ran off," Neville answered.

"Should've known," Hermione muttered, then saying louder, "Well, let's all put our robes on so we won't have to worry about them when reaching there."

They all got their robes on and started to put their belongings away into their trunks.

"What House do you think Selim Bradley will be in?" Hermione asked. "Do you think he will be a Gryffindor?"

"I don't know," Ron replied. "It's possible."

"He's a cute boy," Winry inputted. "It would be good if he were. Edward, Alphonse, what do you think?"

"I don't care," Ed said. "As long as he leaves me alone."

Al said a suggestion in another language underneath his breath, and Ed and Winry looked at Al in surprise.

"Alphonse Timothy Elric!" Winry scolded. "Don't say such things like that!"

"What did we miss?" Hermione asked.

"It's not important," Al muttered.

The train came to a stop a moment later, and Al got up from his seat and got his trunk and Pegasus's cage and left the compartment.

"Maybe he's going through puberty," Ron suggested.

Ed, Winry, and Hermione glared at him. Ed then hit Ron. Ed got his trunk, got Owl, and then went after his brother, both passing Selim on their way.

A few moments later, Ed, Al, and Winry were going up to the castle in a carriage by themselves. Al was sitting opposite of Ed and Winry with his arms crossed.

"What's the matter with you, Al?" Ed asked. "You're being an asshole."

"Edward!" Winry scolded.

"That kid is not a normal kid," Al finally revealed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Homunculi cannot have children," Al explained. "And Fuhrer Bradley would not have any relatives."

"Maybe he's from his mother's side," Winry theorized.

"No, he's not," Al shot down. "He's a -."

Al didn't get to complete his sentence as he had seen a shadow move. Al stared transfixed at the shadow.

"Al?" Ed asked. "Are you all right?"

Al blinked and looked at a concerned Ed and Winry.

"I'm fine," Al lied.

"What were you going to say?" Winry asked.

"It's nothing important," Al lied. "In fact, I've already forgotten."

Ed and Winry looked at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Eleven**

When the carriages stopped at the Hogwarts gates, Ed, Al, and Winry got out of the carriage. The carriages then continued to go to the castle for the trunks and animals to be dropped off. They were met up with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

"Why did we have to stop here for?" Ginny asked as they all walked up the drive.

"Security purposes," Ed answered. "We'll have to be checked for Dark Items just up here."

"Why would we have any Dark Items though?" Ron asked. "We're not Death Eaters or homunc -"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Oops, sorry," Ron mumbled.

"What was that you were going to say, Ronald?" Luna inquired.

"Nothing," Al lied. "Let's go."

Then they all trooped to the check point that was just inside the courtyard. Unfortunately, they had to wait in a line to get checked. When it was finally their turn, Ed was the first to be probed by Filch. Filch was about to probe Ed again when Ed snatched the probe away.

"You probe me one more time, and I'll shove this rod up your ass," Ed threatened.

"You -!" Filch started.

Ed thrust the probe into Filch's chest and walked off. Winry and Al were probed and they all went to the Great Hall. Ed, Al, and Winry went to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Ginny. They were joined by Ron and Hermione a moment later.

"Where's Wonder-boy?" Ed asked.

"You ask us now?" Hermione asked.

Ed shrugged.

"We thought that he had gotten off the train already," Ron replied.

"I don't think he did," Al said, looking around at the filling Great Hall.

"Where do you think he went to then?" Hermione asked.

"You're supposed to be Miss Smartypants, you think of something," Ed remarked.

Hermione glared at Ed. Hermione was going to say something until she realized that the Great Hall had filled up and Professor McGonagall was now leading the new first years up through the middle of the Hall to the front. She placed a stool in front of the staff table and placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. The Hat belted out a song of Inter-House unity and then went quiet.

"First years, when I call your name, come forward and sit on this stool," McGonagall instructed. "I will place the hat on your head, and when it calls out your House, you will be seated there. Do you understand?"

The first years all muttered their understanding. McGonagall pulled out her list of names and unrolled it. She then started calling names. As the A's were being sorted, Ed looked at the Staff table to see who was all up there. He could see Dumbledore, Snape, Slughorn, Flitwick, Trelawney, a few other teachers but the seat that was supposed to have been claimed by Roy Mustang was now claimed by…

"Dad," Al whispered.

Hermione, Ron, and Winry all looked at the staff table and saw Van Hohenheim sitting in the seat that was supposed to belong to Roy Mustang.

"What the hell is that bastard doin' here?" Ed growled.

"Maybe Dumbledore finally -" Hermione started.

Hermione was cut off by Al.

"Sh!" Al ordered.

Hermione gaped at Al, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring intently at the Sorting first years.

"Bradley, Selim," McGonagall called out.

Everybody in the Hall went quiet. Everyone knew the name of the Fuhrer of Amestris since it had been in the _Daily Prophet_ almost two years earlier. Selim smiled as he sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto Selim's head.

"Hm…" the Hat whispered into Selim's ear. "Interesting…You aren't human, are you? Why are you here if you -?"

' _Since you can see into my head, Sorting Hat, you should know why I'm here,'_ Selim thought. _'I do know how to use magic, Father taught it to me. Now, enough with the small talk and put me into Gryffindor.'_

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, lad," the Hat whispered.

' _If you do not place me into Gryffindor, then something bad will happen to you and to the Headmaster,'_ Selim thought again. _'If you want to stay alive, you will put me into Gryffindor and not tell the Headmaster what you saw in my head._ I _will_ know. _'_

"As you wish…," the Hat hesitated, and then announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"No!" Al whispered. "He can't be in Gryffindor!"

"What is that, Alphonse?" Winry asked.

McGonagall then removed the hat and Selim hopped off the stool. He went to Gryffindor table and sat in-between Ed and Winry.

"Hi!" Selim greeted. "I knew I'd get into Gryffindor! Didn't I tell you?!"

"Yeah, you sure did, kid," Ed muttered.

"Now we can become good friends!" Selim said. "And I can be at your wedding, Mr. Ed!"

"Don't call me 'Mr.'," Ed growled. "I'm not _old_."

"Sorry, Mr. - I mean, Ed," Selim apologized. "What's wrong with your brother? Is he a State Alchemist?"

"Yes, I am a State Alchemist," Al answered. "It wasn't my decision though."

"But you're a good Alchemist, though, right?" Selim said.

"Yes," Al answered, stiffly.

"Well, we can be good friends too!" Selim cheered.

"I highly doubt that," Al sneered.

"Alphonse!" Hermione admonished.

"It's okay, Miss," Selim assured. "Dad told me that Mr. Alphonse was the gripey one."

"Well, Ed can be 'gripey' as well," Hermione pointed out.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to eat up. Food appeared and everyone started eating. Everyone, that is, except for Al.

"Come on, Mr. Alphonse, aren't you hungry?" Selim asked.

"Not really," Al replied.

A little while later, Harry came to the Great Hall and sat by Ron and Hermione. Harry was about to get some chicken and chips, but it disappeared and was replaced by desserts.

"What happened to your nose?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked, reaching for a spoon.

"It's covered in blood," Winry answered. "Here. _Tergeo_!"

The blood disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Winry smiled. Harry then saw Selim.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a first year," Selim answered. "My name is Selim Bradley, from Amestris!"

"So, you're Fuhrer Bradley's son?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Selim said. "And Mr. Edward Elric's biggest fan!"

Ed inwardly groaned. Just what he wanted: being the idol of a son of a homunculus.

"He's got his own Colin Creevey," Ron remarked.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron asked. "It's true. Colin still worships the ground Harry walks on."

"Who's Colin Creevey?" Selim asked.

"A fifth year," Ed explained. "He's obsessed with Harry."

"Oh, okay," Selim understood. "But you're way cooler than Harry!"

Everyone from Gryffindor turned and looked at Selim in shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" Selim asked.

"No, they're just shocked that a famous guy's son is coming to Hogwarts," Ed lied. "Eat up."

"Okay!" Selim said.

Ed glared at the other students and they went back to eating. Al, meanwhile, stood.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired," Al mumbled. "You can tell me what Dumbledore says."

Then Al strode from the Great Hall.

"Al!" Ed called out. "AL!"

Ed scowled and got up.

"Winry, what's the password?" Ed asked.

Winry told him and he left after Al. Ed was able to catch up to Al on the second floor.

"Hey, Al, what's wrong?" Ed asked. "It's unlike you to be a jackass."

"I don't want to be one, Brother," Al replied. "It's just…I don't like 'Selim Bradley', Ed. He's not a normal kid."

"Of course not," Ed scoffed. "He's the son of a wacko homunculus who wants to take over the world or something."

" _Voldemort_ wants to take over the world," Al corrected. "Fuhrer Bradley, or Wrath, just wants everybody to die."

"That's true," Ed said.

"Anyway, Ed, we can't talk about this in the light," Al continued. "We can't be where we have shadows."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Shadows," Al repeated. "The shadows are watching us."

"Al, are you sure that the Truth guy didn't take any of your brain cells when you brought me back to life?" Ed asked.

"It would have been better if he had," Al muttered as he went up the stairs to go up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Al!" Ed called. "Don't you want to listen to Bumblebore give his stupid speech?"

Al waved Ed off.

"The password is -" Ed started.

"I already know it," Al interrupted.

"How?" Ed asked.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Al replied.

Ed scowled and turned to go back to the Great Hall.

"Maybe I should've stayed dead," Ed muttered. "Then maybe Al would have been normal."

"That's not funny, Edward," Al called out.

Ed shook his head and went back down to the Great Hall and sat down by Winry. Winry, Selim, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to ask about Al until Dumbledore stood to make his speech and showing his injured hand.

"The very best of evenings to you!" greeted Dumbledore, smiling broadly.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

Everyone else noticed Dumbledore's blackened right hand. Dumbledore shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," said Dumbledore, airily. "Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand was like that ever since the summer time," Ed said.

"It looks as if it died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure...old curses...and there are poisons without antidotes..."

Winry nodded in agreement.

"...and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Dumbledore continued. "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. Professor McGonagall tells me Edward Elric did the last game last year. I hear it was quite colorful."

Everyone turned to Ed, who blushed in embarrassment. Dumbledore smiled at Ed. Then he continued his announcements.

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year, Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore, as Slughorn stood up for a moment. "Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

The word 'potions' echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right, all except for Ed and Winry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Ed and Winry.

"Is that what you were trying to say, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Ed answered. "But I wasn't supposed to. Bumblebore told me not to."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried all over the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And our other member is Van Hohenheim. He has agreed to take over for Colonel Roy Mustang for the Alchemy class. Roy Mustang had to urgently return to his duties in Amestris."

Ed frowned. The Slytherins applauded Snape as rose a hand in lazy acknowledgement whereas almost everyone else looked at Hohenheim in shock and amazement.

"Well, there's one good thing," said Harry savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed," said Harry. "No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it...Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death."

"Harry Potter!" Winry scolded. "I know you don't like Professor Snape, but it doesn't mean you should wish for his death!"

"But he's a rotten toe rag!" Harry protested.

"I agree with Winry, Harry," Hermione said.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron reasoned. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

After the hall quieted down, Dumbledore spoke of Voldemort and how everyone should be careful and abide by the security restrictions that the teachers would impose on them and to report anything strange or unusual.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish," said Dumbledore. "And I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Hermione and Winry stood and started to fulfill their duties of shepherding the first year Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower. Selim cheerfully bade Ed a good night and left with the other first year Gryffindors. Ron, however, stayed behind with Ed and Harry who didn't want to be caught up in the crowd.

"What really happened to your nose?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy broke it," said Harry.

"Figured something like that," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy kept miming something to do with a nose," said Ron, darkly.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry, bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there..."

Harry told Ed and Ron what he overheard about Draco's boasting of being a Death Eater. Only Ed seemed to be convinced.

"Come on, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson," said Ron. "What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"We have to consider all options, Ron," Ed reasoned. "And this is seeming more possible…"

"Ed's right; how d'you know that Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "It wouldn't be the first – !"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," said Hagrid, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry, stubbornly. "So do – "

"Yeah, well, tha's them, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were _you_ late?"

"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid, happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it – nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we were," said Hagrid. "He's really come a far way with his speech. Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

' _Joy,'_ Ed thought.

"Hagrid, did you know that _he_ was coming to teach Alchemy?" Ed asked.

"Yer father?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, I knew. Dumbledore didn't tell you because he knew what your reaction would be. Well, I'll be...anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' you can say hello ter Buck – I mean Witherwings!"

Then Hagrid left after raising an arm in cheery farewell. Harry, Ron, and Ed looked at each other as they stood by the oak front doors of the castle.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, you're not either, are you?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"And Hermione, she's not either, is she?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head again. He and Ron looked at Ed.

"Are you or Al?" asked Ron.

"I don't know about Al, but I am," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I don't want to be bored," said Ed.

" _You don't want to be bored?_ " Ron asked, incredulously. "Isn't having those homunculi around 'exciting' enough?"

"Ron, having those homunculi isn't exciting, it's frightening," Ed clarified. "But Hagrid's classes are exciting. Night."

Then Ed went up to go to Gryffindor tower.

"Mental, he is," Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twelve**

When Ed got up to Gryffindor tower, he went straight towards the sixth year boys' dormitory. He went to his bed and sat down on it. Ed didn't know whether or not Al was asleep but decided to leave his brother alone. As Ed took his shoes off, Dean and Seamus came into the dormitory.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Ed," Seamus remarked.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ed muttered.

"So, is that really your Fuhrer's son?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately," Ed muttered again.

"Be careful, Ed," Seamus joked. "You need to be nice to him if you want to stay in the military back home."

"The only way I'll stay in the military is if it stops being a dictatorship," Ed said.

"Then why did you join in the first place?" Seamus asked.

"It's probably because of your arm and leg, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Ed mumbled.

"How did you get them back?" Dean asked. "Some sort of magic from the Department of Mysteries?"

"Something like that," Ed answered.

Ed got dressed into his pajamas and went to bed after bidding Dean and Seamus a good night. The next morning, Ed woke up and got dressed and put his hair into a braid. Then Ed got his school bag ready and went down to the common room where he saw Winry talking to Hermione and Ginny. To his displeasure, he saw Selim waiting for him at the portrait hole. Ed groaned.

' _Just great,'_ Ed thought. _'Wonderful…NOT!'_

Ed went to Winry, Ginny, and Hermione. Ed put a hand on Winry's back.

"Edward!" Winry exclaimed. "You startled me!"

"Have you seen Al?" Ed asked.

"He's already at breakfast," Winry answered. "He said that he wanted to see if he could talk to your dad."

"Oh," Ed replied.

"Is everything all right with you two?" Hermione asked. "He seemed awfully distraught last night. He was so _rude_."

"He didn't get enough sleep the other night," Ed lied. "Well, see you."

"Ed, I'll go with you," Winry spoke up.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Ed wove off. "You do girl talk or whatever."

It was then that Ed noticed Winry wearing the earrings he had gotten for her among her other earrings.

"Why the hell didn't you just switch out your other earrings instead of making new piercings?" Ed demanded.

"Because I didn't want to switch them out!" Winry explained. "I want to wear all the earrings that you give to me!"

"What if I got you twelve different pairs?!" Ed asked. "Would you make more holes in your ears?! Or would you try to find other places?! You would look more like a tramp than sexy!"

Then Winry hit him over the head with a wrench and they started arguing. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and decided to leave so they could let Ed and Winry argue. Then Winry started to take her earrings out of her ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Taking my earrings out," Winry answered, sniffling, "since you say that I look ugly with all of these in."

Ed sighed.

"I didn't say you looked ugly, Winry," Ed sighed. "Stop taking your earrings out, all right?"

Winry didn't listen. She took out all of her earrings and then put in the earrings that Ed had given her on the last day of the summer holiday.

"You didn't have to do that," Ed said softly.

"I wanted to," Winry said, taking hold of one of Ed's hands and putting her earrings in the hand. "Here, I want you to hang on to these."

"Why?" Ed asked. "Can't you hang on to them?"

"I want _you_ to," Winry insisted. "I trust you with them better than myself."

"All right," Ed replied. "I'm -"

Winry cut him off by kissing him on the lips. Then she left through the portrait hole. Ed blinked and magically made a pouch for the earrings and then put the earrings into the pouch and put the pouch into his pocket. Then Ed went to the portrait hole where Selim was waiting for him.

"That was some argument, Mr. Ed," Selim observed. "I haven't heard so many swear words before!"

"Yeah, well, don't tell your dad or he'll kill me," Ed instructed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him!" Selim promised.

They went through the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall where he saw Winry sitting with Al. Ed sat down with them as did Selim. Al's happy face instantly turned into a scowl.

"So, Al," Ed started, getting himself some breakfast, "did you talk to the bastard?"

"Yeah," Al answered, putting on a false cheery appearance, "he said that he's glad he finally answered Professor Dumbledore's owl to come to Hogwarts."

"Did he say why he chose _now_ to come back?" Ed asked.

"He said that he just wanted to see you graduate," Al answered. "And then I told him that he'd have to be here two years since this is both of our sixth year. I told him what happened and he said that he wasn't surprised. He said he's hoping we take his class."

"Are you going to take his class?" Winry asked.

"I am," Al replied.

"I'm not," Ed grumbled. "I already know all I need to know about Alchemy."

"Please, Ed?" Al asked. "Will you, please, take his class with me? I don't want him to be upset."

"It'll serve him right," Ed muttered.

"Just give him a chance, Edward," Winry reasoned.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because he's your father," Winry pointed out. "And he deserves a second chance."

"What he deserves is a punch to the face," Ed grumbled.

"You will _not_ punch your father," Winry ordered.

"What will you do if I _do_ punch that asshole?" Ed asked.

"Kick your ass," Winry answered.

Ed scowled.

"Ed, he's your father," Winry implored.

"He lost that right the minute he stepped out," Ed retorted. "I'm NOT giving that jackass a chance."

"You will if I decide to invite him to the wedding!" Winry shouted.

Ed growled. Just then, they were joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I see you're in a better mood, Alphonse," Hermione observed. "Did you catch up on your sleep enough?"

"Yup!" Al answered cheerily. "I'm just excited to take Dad's class!"

"I wonder how he'll be as a teacher," Ron wondered as he looked up at the staff table.

Harry, Hermione, Ed, Al, Winry, and Selim looked at the staff table as well. Hohenheim was in a deep discussion with Dumbledore and Snape. McGonagall chose that time to descend upon Ed, Al, Winry, Selim, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall gave Winry her schedule. Then McGonagall looked at Selim.

"Mr. Bradley, don't expect the professors to go easy on you just because you're the son of Fuhrer Bradley," McGonagall instructed, as she gave Selim his schedule.

"Don't worry, Professor," Selim promised, "I won't. I know they're really hard on Mr. Ed, and I won't take it personally! Being hard on is the only way I'll grow up to be great just like Mr. Ed!"

Selim then skipped off to his first class. Al let out a small sigh of relief.

"Weirdo kid," Ed muttered.

"Edward, stop it!" Winry scolded.

Ed shrugged. Then, McGonagall then turned to Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, 'Mr. Ed', since you've gotten all 'O's on your O.W.L. exams, do you want to take all of the classes?" McGonagall asked, looking at Ed.

"Hm…," Ed considered. "I don't want History of Magic or Astronomy or Divination. I don't think I could put up with that high-and-mighty acting horse dude Freezer."

McGonagall frowned.

"Firenze is a centaur," McGonagall corrected. "And it is Professor Trelawney who is teaching the sixth years."

"I still don't care," Ed replied.

"Will you be taking Professor Hohenheim's class?" McGonagall asked.

Ed groaned.

"I suppose I have to or else Al and Winry will gang up on me," Ed grumbled.

"You know it, Ed," Winry confirmed.

McGonagall smirked.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course I'll be takin' it," Ed answered.

McGonagall then tapped an empty schedule and gave it to Ed. She turned to Al.

"Same classes as Brother," Al said before McGonagall could open her mouth to say anything.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Al replied.

McGonagall sighed as she tapped another empty schedule and handed it to Al.

"Come on, Al, Winry, let's go to the common room," Ed suggested.

"All right," Al replied.

"Okay," Winry agreed.

Then the three of them got up and went up to Gryffindor Tower and then into the common room. When in the common room, they saw that it was almost empty except for a half dozen seventh years, including the Quidditch Chaser Katie Bell. Ed, Al, and Winry were approached by Katie Bell.

"Hello, Edward, Alphonse, Winry," Katie greeted.

"Hey," Ed greeted.

"Hi, Katie!" Winry greeted.

"Hi," Al greeted. "How was your summer?"

"It was pretty well, granted with what's happening now," Katie answered. "How was yours?"

"Pretty fun," Al answered.

Ed and Winry then went to a table while Al talked more with Katie.

"You should think of trying out for Chaser," Katie suggested. "You have the right build for a Chaser."

"You think so?" Al asked. "I haven't even flown a broom before."

"It's not very difficult," Katie assured. "Didn't one of the Weasleys ever try to teach you to fly?"

"Not really," Al answered. "They offered, but they never really pushed it."

"Well, the feeling's great when on a broom," Katie said. "You can practice on the school brooms."

"But Harry will just pick other people for the positions," Al mumbled.

"Don't let that discourage you, all right?" Katie said. "You need to try things. You only get to live once."

Al nodded.

"Sign up," Katie said. "No harm in trying."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Al said.

"Don't think about it, sign up," Katie urged, putting a hand on Al's shoulder. "You won't regret it. Even if you don't make it, at least you tried it. Right?"

"Right," Al agreed, blushing.

"See you," Katie said.

"See you," Al said.

Then Al watched as Katie went to Ron and Harry. Al then went over to sit with Ed and Winry. Ed was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Al asked.

"When's the wedding?" Ed grinned.

Al glared at Ed for a moment.

"Very funny, Ed," Al said.

"Come on, Al," Winry said. "Ed isn't trying to be mean. Besides, it's about time you've found a girl for yourself."

"Winry, she just said that I should try out for Quidditch," Al pointed out, blushing. "She said that -"

"Is there something going on between you and Katie, Al?" Harry asked, as he and Ron sat down at the table.

"No, we were just talking," Al replied.

"Are you going to try out for Chaser?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Al answered. "Probably not."

"You should give it a shot, Al," Winry encouraged. "Who knows, maybe you'll be a great Chaser."


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

An hour later, they left the sunlit common room for their classes: Winry for her NEWT Transfiguration class, and Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron for Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below, Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Al asked.

"No," Hermione answered anxiously. "We got so much homework for Runes. A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Ron yawned.

"You wait," Hermione snapped. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

"He most likely will," Ed commented.

The classroom door opened as Ed spoke, and Snape stepped out into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the group immediately.

"Inside," said Snape.

Ed and Al looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already. It was gloomier than usual since the curtains had been drawn over the windows and was lit by candlelight. New pictures were on the walls, many of them showed people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, shutting the door and going to behind his desk, as Hermione put her book back into her bag. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

Snape looked around the class.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," said Snape.

"I only had two, Professor Snake," Ed spoke up without raising his hand.

Snape looked at Ed with most loathing glare he could muster.

"Students will be quiet when I am talking, Elric," Snape drawled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione groaned. The first day of classes wasn't even over and points were already being docked. Couldn't Ed keep his mouth shut?!

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities; given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject," Snape continued. "I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; that the class had to crane their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" – he indicated a few of them as he swept past – "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" – he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony – "feel the Dementor's Kiss" – a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall – "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" – a bloody mass upon the ground.

Ed and Al quickly looked away from the last picture as it reminded them of that one night when they had tried the forbidden. Parvati asked if an Inferius had ever been seen or not and Snape said that they probably would be used again. Snape went back to his desk.

"Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells," Snape went on. "What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Ed, Al, and Hermione all raised their hands. Snape looked between the three and then curled his lip.

"Alphonse Elric?" Snape called.

"You get to have a half-second advantage since your enemy wouldn't know what curse or jinx you are going to use on them," Al answered.

"Correct," Snape said. "Those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Nat all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" - his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more - "lack."

He and Harry glared at each other for a few moments.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence._ Carry on."

About half the students were taught by Harry in the secret Defense class. Everyone of the group knew how to produce a Shield Charm, but he hadn't taught how to use it without speaking. Ed and Al, of course, already knew how to practice spells nonverbally. They partnered up and were able to block each other's curses and jinxes the first time around. Of course, Snape ignored the feat as he had ignored Hermione's ten minutes later. Harry, naturally, earned a detention from Snape. After the class, Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, gave Harry a note from Dumbledore.

During their free period, Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron worked on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in the common room.

"Ed, did Dumbledore tell you anything about the lessons?" Harry asked.

Ed looked up from his homework.

"I may be in the Order, but it doesn't mean that Bumblebore tells me everything," Ed replied. "And that means, no, he didn't tell me. He didn't even tell me about Dad coming here. THAT BASTARD!"

"Who is: Dumbledore or your dad?" Ron asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" Ed asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, knowing the answer: Van Hohenheim. The rest of the free period was a quiet one. Ed and Al both finished their homework for Snape just before the lunch bell sounded.

"How did you get it done so fast?" Ron asked.

"We read," Ed replied. "See you at Potions."

Then Ed and Al grabbed their bags and went down to the Great Hall for lunch where they met up with Hermione, Winry, and…

"Hi!" Selim greeted, as Ed and Al sat opposite him, Hermione, and Winry.

"Hi," Ed said. "How's your day goin'?"

"It's going great!" Selim cheered. "In Charms, I made a feather float on the first try!"

"That's great!" Hermione congratulated. "Not everybody can do that!"

"Yeah, congrats," Ed remarked, getting lunch.

Selim giggled as Winry glared at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Winry sighed. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They're doing their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework," Al answered. "We've finished it."

"Why didn't you offer any help?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, your definition of 'help' is to let them copy off of you," Winry remarked.

Hermione opened her mouth to shoot back a retort but closed it once realizing that Winry had a point. Nothing much was said during lunch since Selim went into a monologue of how his morning went.

' _Ugh…I hope it won't be like this every single day,'_ Ed thought. _'I wonder what it is about this kid that Al doesn't like except for the creepy factor of the kid being Fuhrer Wrath's kid. Can homunculi even_ have _kids? I hope not…'_

Ed then looked at Selim and at Al. Ed gently nudged Al. Al looked at Ed.

"You all right?" Ed mouthed.

Al nodded. Ed furrowed his brow and then looked back at Selim.

"Isn't that neat, Mr. Ed?" Selim finished his monologue.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Ed lied. "But I told you to drop the 'mister', kid. I'm not old yet."

"Sorry, Mis - I mean, Ed," Selim apologized.

' _He was obviously not paying attention to me,'_ Selim thought. _'No matter…what's important is that he fulfills what Father wants him to do…'_

"Are you all right, Selim?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect!" Selim exclaimed.

"Oh, wow, look, Al," Ed exclaimed, looking at his pocket watch. "Is that the time? We've gotta get down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're right, Brother," Al agreed, looking at his watch. "Let's go."

"See you later," Ed bade.

Then he and Al got up from the table and went out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. They were out on the lawn a moment later, walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"So, Al, did the bastard tell you anything useful?" Ed asked.

"He said that I'm relatively normal," Al replied.

"That's comforting," Ed remarked.

"He said that the reason why I can sense a homunculus is because of the Philosopher's Stone," Al explained. "He said that the homunculi have a Philosopher's Stone as a core instead of a heart. He said I would be irate around the bad ones."

"Aren't _all_ of them bad?" Ed asked.

"He said that he met a Greed," Al said. "And that the Greed only wants things for itself, so it's not all that bad."

"He's screwed if he thinks that," Ed muttered.

They finally reached Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was waiting outside for them.

"Hey, Hagrid," Ed greeted.

"Hi, Hagrid," Al greeted.

"Hello, boys," Hagrid greeted. "Where are the others?"

"Sorry, but it seems everybody else was too chicken to take your class," Ed remarked, grinning.

"Is that right?" Hagrid asked, gruffly.

"We're sorry, Hagrid," Al apologized.

"Eh, it's not yer fault," Hagrid forgave. "But I thought that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would at least take my class."

"I expect it's because of their full course schedule," Al excused. "They just probably want to focus on their career required classes."

Hagrid didn't say anything.

"Can we see Witherwings?" Al asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hagrid said. "O'er this way."

Hagrid then led Ed and Al to the garden by his cabin to where Buckbeak was sitting in. Ed and Al went to Buckbeak and bowed. Buckbeak inclined his head and let Ed and Al come over towards him. Both boys started to pet Buckbeak.

"So, how's the weddin' planning goin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Okay, I guess," Ed answered. "Winry finally decided the bridesmaid dress color. I just really don't want to talk about it. What I _do_ want to talk about is why Dumbledore had the bastard come back and why the bastard chose _now_ to come back."

"Dumbledore reckoned that you'd be angry about it, Ed, but he said that it's best to have yer dad here for more protection," Hagrid answered. "Did yer dad give yeh the answers you wanted, Al?"

"Some," Al answered. "But he doesn't know why I snap at people or space out."

"He probably does know, Alphonse," Ed said. "He just doesn't want to tell you."

"I got that feeling, too," Al admitted. "Hagrid, _why_ did Dumbledore let Selim Bradley come to this school? It's too dangerous!"

"What do yeh mean?" Hagrid asked. "It's the safest place for a kid like him! Besides, do yeh even know what's happenin' back in Central City?"

"No," Ed and Al answered.

"There's a riot goin' on," Hagrid said. "That's why Colonel Mustang had ter go back ter Central City so he could help the situation."

"A riot?!" Ed asked. "Why wasn't I told about it?!"

"Dumbledore probably didn't want you to know," Hagrid theorized. "He didn't -."

But Ed didn't let Hagrid finish his sentence as Ed had ran back to the castle. Ed ran up the stone steps and into the entrance hall. He screeched to a halt at the stone gargoyle.

"Acid pops!" Ed said.

The gargoyle jumped aside and Ed ran up the revolving steps. A moment later, Ed burst through the office door to see Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk as though an angry seventeen year old boy hadn't burst in the room.

"Hello, Edward," Dumbledore greeted. "I assume you're here to talk about why I didn't tell you of your father taking over as Alchemy professor?"

"That _and_ why you didn't tell me why Colonel Mustang went back to Central City!" Ed yelled. "A fuckin' riot?! Don't you know how dangerous riots can get?"

"Yes, I do, Edward," Dumbledore answered, calmly. "And I would appreciate if you did not use such language in my office."

"I'LL SWEAR IF I WANT TO!" Ed yelled, stomping his foot. "I'M SEVENTEEN, DAMN IT!"

"That is true, you are an adult now," Dumbledore conceded. "You're even getting married next summer."

"Don't change the subject!" Ed demanded.

"My apologies," Dumbledore apologized. "Go on with your rant. And I will give my complete and undivided attention."

Ed growled.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me that there's a riot in Central?" Ed demanded. "What kind of riot is it? Who caused it?"

"A riot, I believe, is when a group of -," Dumbledore started.

"I know what a riot is!" Ed interrupted. "Just tell me who started it!"

"That's the problem," Dumbledore answered. "No one knows who really started it. Fuhrer Bradley said that he wanted you and Alphonse and Winry to stay here for your own safeties."

Ed scowled.

"Yeah, right," Ed muttered, then speaking up, "And why did you let his kid come here?"

"He's a delightful boy, Edward, who looks up to you," Dumbledore answered. "He'll be safer here."

"Al doesn't like him," Ed admitted.

"Of course not, he's jealous that you'll give all your brotherly attention to -," assumed Dumbledore.

"Al isn't that simple, you old geezer!" Ed snapped. "You should have told me about that bastard coming here!"

"You should be glad that your father has decided to come back after all of these years of absence," Dumbledore pointed out.

"I would rather him jump off the Astronomy Tower," Ed muttered.

"It is not his fault that your mother died of the -," Dumbledore began.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Ed bellowed.

Then Ed stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I don't know who has the worse temper: him or Harry Potter," Phineas Black's portrait commented.

"That is an interesting question," Dumbledore admitted. "But you cannot deny that they both have passion for what they believe is right."

"That's an understatement," Phineas muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

As Ed stomped off the last step of the rotating staircase, he came face to face with an angry Winry. She had her arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face.

"What do you want, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Why the hell were you skipping class to yell at Professor Dumbledore?!" Winry demanded.

"You heard that, did you?" Ed muttered, as he started walking back towards the doors leading out to the courtyard.

"Of course I did," Winry scoffed, following Ed. "I was on my way to visit you in class so I wouldn't be bored when I heard you."

"Don't you have a class right now?" Ed grumbled.

"No, I have a free period, and I didn't want to go up to the common room to watch Hermione 'help' Ron and Harry," Winry answered. "And you still hadn't answered my question."

"The old geezer deserved it," Ed mumbled. "He should have told me about the riot," then saying as he looked up at Winry, "Aren't you worried about Granny?"

"Well, Granny hadn't mentioned a riot in Resembool," Winry replied. "Though, I think Granny will be all right, don't you think, Ed? Besides, she has magic."

"Yeah, she's a tough old bitch," Ed agreed.

A moment later, they both reached Hagrid's hut where Al and Hagrid were waiting for them.

"Hello there, Winry," Hagrid greeted.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Winry greeted. "How is everything going?"

"Everythin' would be all right if Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me themselves that they wouldn't take me class!" Hagrid complained. "At least _you_ told me in person that you wouldn't take me class so you could concentrate on becoming a healer."

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," Winry apologized. "But I'm sure they'll come to visit soon."

"Hah!" Hagrid scoffed. "There's no point in just teachin' Edward and Alphonse, especially if they already know everythin'."

"What would we do with our time though?" Al asked. "We get done with our homework faster than Harry and Ron, even Hermione sometimes. And it feels like Hermione gets jealous of us, even when we got straight 'O's!"

"That's Hermione for yeh," Hagrid commented.

"Brother, did you yell at Professor Dumbledore?" Al asked.

"Why, did you hear me?" Ed asked.

"No, but we don't have to because you always yell when you're angry," Al replied, chuckling.

Ed glared at Al.

"Don't glare at me, Brother, you know it's true," Al said.

"Whatever," Ed muttered.

"Did Dumbledore say who started the riot?" Al asked.

"No," Ed grumbled. "Bumblebore only treated me like I was a child. I hate it when people do that to me."

"Ed, I'm sure they just have your best interests at heart," Hagrid said.

Ed didn't say anything and shrugged. At the end of the class period, Ed, Al and Winry bade Hagrid a 'see you later' and went back up to the castle. Winry went to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class as Ed and Al went to the dungeons for Potions. Out in the corridor, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with nine other people progressing to N.E.W.T. level potions: four Slytherins (one being Malfoy), four Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Ed and Al stood by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How did Hagrid take it?" Hermione asked.

"He was pissed," Ed replied. "Wanted to know why you didn't at least warn him like Winry did last year."

"He would have been even more upset!" Hermione protested.

"You still should have told him," Al pointed out. "It would have saved him the trouble of preparing a lesson for a non-existent class."

Before anyone could retort, the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Ed, Al, Harry, and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Ed had ever inhaled: an apple pie, machine oil grease, and lilies. The scent reminded him, of course, of Winry.

"Let me guess, you smell Winry?" Hermione remarked to Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped, blushing.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making…_ "

"Sir?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn prompted.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor has Ron - we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see -" Harry started.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all," Slughorn assured. "You can use the ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

But before he could get the books and supplies, Ed had already summoned them silently. That amazed Slughorn.

"Dear me," Slughorn gasped. "You are as bright as I've heard."

Ed grinned and shrugged. Slughorn blinked and then went on to talk.

"Now then," Slughorn continued, and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. The liquid inside looked like plain water boiling away inside it. Ed spoke up before anyone could raise their hands.

"It's Veritaserum," Ed spoke up. "It's a potion that makes someone to tell the truth without the face poundin'."

"Very good!" Slughorn congratulated. "Though that's not the way I'd answer…Anyway," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known…Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too…Who can -?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion," Al spoke up, indicating the slow-bubbling, mud-like substance in the second cauldron. "It has the ability to change you into any person, except for half-beings."

"Excellent!" Slughorn congratulated. "And -!"

"It's Amortentia," Ed said. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It can be recognized by the mother-of-pearl sheen, the steam rising in characteristic spirals, and the different smells to each of us, according to what attracts us."

"And I assume it smells of your fiancée, Mr. Elric?" Slughorn correctly assumed.

"It's none of your business," Ed muttered, blushing.

Slughorn laughed.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn awarded. "Amortentia doesn't really create _love_ , of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room - oh, yes," he said, nodding gravely at a smirking Malfoy and Nott. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. And now, it is time for us to start work."

"Not so fast, Horse Bug," Ed pointed out. "You've got to tell everyone about the Felix Felicis on your desk."

"You spotted that, did you?" Slughorn said, looking at the small black cauldron with molten gold potion standing on his desk. "You're as sharp as your father is."

Ed didn't say anything.

"Would you like to tell me what it does?" Slughorn asked.

"It's liquid luck," Al answered for Ed. "It gives you luck. It's a tricky potion to make, and disastrous if you get it wrong. If you brew it correctly, as you have, all of your endeavors succeed until the potion wears off."

"Correct, my dear boy," Slughorn said. "Take another twenty points."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked Slughorn eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn answered. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn answered. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Ed rolled his eyes.

"And that," Slughorn continued, coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis." He took a miniscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showed it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions…sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only…and watch how that ordinary day turns extraordinary!"

Ed rolled his eyes again.

"So," Slughorn went on, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke…except for Ed, who swore loudly as he looked through his bag.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Al asked.

"I must've forgotten to pack my book," Ed growled.

"Don't worry, dear boy, you can borrow one of -" Slughorn started.

"Forget it, I'll just copy Harry's book," Ed interrupted.

Ed snatched the Potions book out of Harry's hand and then copied the book, giving the original back to Harry.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"No problem," Harry replied.

Ed flipped the book open to page ten and started on his potion. To his surprise, the previous owner had marked all over the book with corrections. He tapped Al on the shoulder. Al looked at him.

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked, then looking at the open book pages. "Brother! Why did you scribble all over it?! I know we write in our corrections but -!"

"It's not my writing," Ed hissed. "I don't write that fast anyway. These are the -"

"Get to work!" Hermione snapped.

Ed glared at her and started in on brewing his potion. Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Ed, Al, and Hermione were further along than anyone else. Their potion had already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage. Ed and Al, to Hermione's annoyance, crushed the sopophorous bean instead of cutting it up and put the juice into their cauldrons. Harry followed suit a moment later.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded.

"We squashed it," Al answered.

"You're supposed to cut it!" Hermione hissed.

"Common sense dictates that crushing instead of cutting gets the most liquid out," Al pointed out.

"What he said," Ed agreed.

Then Ed, Al, and Harry added a clockwise stir after seven counterclockwise stirs, furthering Hermione's annoyance. A few moments later, Ed, Al, and Harry's cauldron's were the only ones with the correct shade.

"And time's…up!" Slughorn called. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tar-like substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. He gave an approving nod at Hermione's. Slughorn then saw Ed, Al, and Harry's potions. A look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"Good lord!" Slughorn cried. "You three got them perfect! Harry, you've certainly got your mother's talent! And Edward, Alphonse, you two have got…well, pure talent! For that, there will be _three_ winners!"

Then he gave the already prepared tiny bottle of Felix Felicis to Harry and then prepared a tiny bottle each for Ed and Al and gave it to them. Ed and Al grinned at each other as they put away their prizes and cleared away their work areas. Ed and Al left before everyone else. A while later, after putting up their lucky potions, they were at the Gryffindor House table in the Great Hall. Winry was already there and talking to Ginny and Selim.

"How was your Potions class, Edward, Alphonse?" Winry asked.

"It was a cinch," Ed answered, sitting down by Winry. "Had to make Draught of Living Death."

"Was it very hard, Mister Ed?" Selim asked.

"Nah, it was a cakewalk," Ed brushed off.

"Everything's easy for the Master Alchemist!" Selim praised.

Ed straightened his cloak, grinning.

"Easy there, mate," Ron said, as he, Harry, and Hermione sat down by them. "You're making Ed's head inflate."

"Like you don't have an inflated head by being a sixth year," Hermione pointed out.

"But it's all true!" Selim insisted, bright-eyed. "Father says that Mister Ed is the best alchemist they have now!"

"What about me?" Al demanded.

"You're also the best, Mister Alphonse!" Selim added. "Father says that he made you a State Alchemist because he wanted the set!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What?" Selim asked.

"Nothing," Winry answered. "Ed, which directions did you follow?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

That was when Hermione told Winry about Ed forgetting his Potions book and copying Harry's borrowed copy. Then Harry jumped in and told the rest of the story of following the instructions of the previous owner's.

"Edward," Winry sighed.

"You shouldn't be following the instructions that come from -" Ginny started.

"It's not like the diary, Ginny," Harry interrupted.

"It's cheating!" Hermione insisted. "It wasn't your own work. Edward, Alphonse, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Al took his Potions book out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Look inside," Al replied before Hermione said anything else.

Hermione looked through it, her eyes wide. She then looked up at Al.

"Let me see," Ron said, getting the book from Hermione and looking through it. "Wow, mate! You're smarter than Hermione! Maybe even smarter than Snape!"

Al got the book back and put it back into his school bag.

"When did you do that?" Hermione asked. "How could you know if -"

"Don't ask us any questions, and we'll tell you no lies," Ed grinned.

Winry rolled her eyes. Then Hermione got Harry's book from his bag and checked that it had no hidden Dark abilities. Harry made a remark and got his book from the middle of the table. The book slipped out of his hand and landed open on the floor. Harry went to pick it up, but Ed held up a hand.

"I got it," Ed said.

Ed reached for the book and picked it up. He saw something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in small, cramped handwriting and read it.

 _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_

Ed blinked and then shrugged. He gave it to Harry, who looked at the back cover as well, and then went back to talking to the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Later that night as everyone else slept, Ed and Winry sneaked out of their dormitories and met up in the common room.

"You didn't have any trouble sneaking out?" Ed whispered.

"Of course not," Winry replied, whispering. "What is that over your arm?"

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak," Ed answered. "I figured we should use it so we wouldn't be caught. They have more guards now."

"Does he know?" Winry asked.

"Do you think I would ask him if I could borrow it so you and I could go screw?" Ed scowled. "Besides, I'll give it back."

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that," Winry sighed. "But you do have a point. Let's go."

Ed grinned and threw the cloak over himself and Winry. They went out through the portrait hole and into the dark corridor. They had to crouch so their feet wouldn't show. A few minutes later, they went into the Room of Requirement. Ed took the Invisibility Cloak off of them and dropped it onto the floor. The Room of Requirement had changed to suit their needs. There was a queen-sized four poster bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were red Egyptian cotton and the bed curtains red as well. There was a fireplace with a fire going in it.

Ed picked Winry up off her feet.

"Edward!" Winry squealed.

Ed ignored Winry's squeals as he dumped her onto the bed. He took her shoes off and kicked off his own. Then he got on the bed and on top of Winry. Golden eyes full of lust bored into sapphire eyes of equal lust. Ed then smashed his mouth onto Winry's as he put his hand up her skirt. A few moments later, they were making hot and passionate love. After they were finished, Ed and Winry redressed.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Hm?" Ed replied, turning to Winry as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Would you want children?" Winry asked.

"Why do you want to talk about this now, Winry?" Ed replied. "We've got plenty of time. Besides, we've gotta get married first. Not to mention, we've gotta get past this war crap, too."

"That's true," Winry muttered. "We probably won't even survive it."

"Hey," Ed said.

He went to Winry and put his hands on her arms.

"Winry, don't say things like that," Ed said. "We _will_ survive this thing, okay?"

"Can you promise me this?" Winry asked.

Ed sighed.

' _I thought not,'_ Winry thought.

"Let's get back, okay?" Ed said. "We need to get back before we get caught."

Winry nodded. She finished buttoning Ed's shirt.

"After this is over, we'll have a houseful of nine or ten brats if you want," Ed promised.

"Would they be like Selim?" Winry asked.

"Nah, they'd be blond haired trouble-making brats," Ed grinned. "Let's go."

Ed picked the Invisibility Cloak up off from the floor and swung it over himself and Winry. They left the Room of Requirement and got back to Gryffindor Tower. Ed took off the Cloak, revealing him and Winry to the Fat Lady who had just returned from visiting her friend.

"What are you two doing out at this time of night?" the Fat Lady scolded. "Since you two are getting married next July -"

"Spare the lecture, Fat Lady," Ed interrupted. "And let us in."

Ed said the password, leaving the Fat Lady no choice but to let Ed and Winry into the Common Room. Ed kissed Winry 'goodnight' and then went to the sixth year boys' dormitory as Winry went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory. Ed quietly folded the Invisibility Cloak and quietly put it back into Harry's trunk. Ed changed out of his clothes and put on his pajamas. He then got into bed and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next morning, Ed and Al left the boys' dormitory before Harry and Ron and went to the Great Hall for breakfast with Winry and Selim. Al was learning to control his hostility towards Selim.

It was when Ed was drinking coffee when Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them.

"Edward, Harry has something to ask of you," Hermione announced.

"Uh-huh?" Ed remarked, setting down his coffee cup. "What is it? If it's about the best man thing, sorry, but I already said that Al is the best man. You can be the maid of honor though."

Ed's remark caused snickers all along the Gryffindor table. Even Ron and Ginny had to hold back their laughter. Hermione glared at Ed.

"Edward," Winry scolded.

"What I want to know is if you used my Invisibility Cloak last night," Harry said.

Ed took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry," Ed lied.

"It was folded messily when I looked into my trunk this morning and you left the dormitory rather quickly," Harry stated.

"You must have used it when you and Winry went to -" Hermione started.

Ed and Winry glared at Hermione, daring her to complete her sentence.

"Why is your hair in a braid instead of a ponytail like it was last year?" Ron asked.

"I just want it to be," Ed replied.

"Brother doesn't want to be like Dad," Al spoke up.

"If you don't want to be like your father, you should just cut your hair and be done with it," Hermione remarked.

Ed glared at Hermione.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I do that!" Ed snapped.

"Erm, when is Alchemy class?" Ron asked.

"First class of the day," Al replied.

After breakfast was over, Ed, Al, and Winry left the Great Hall without Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Selim trailed after the former.

"It's so great not having guards around me all the time!" Selim cheered.

"I bet it is," Ed muttered.

"Don't you miss your mother?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I do, but at least I can come home during the holidays," Selim answered. "And Mother said I should focus on my studies."

Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other.

"If you say so," Ed said. "See you, kid."

Then Ed and Al went to Alchemy class as Winry and Selim went to their classes. Van Hohenheim was already in the classroom, getting it ready for the students. Ed and Al looked around to see that a couple of students were already in the room. Hohenheim looked up as he heard Ed slam his book bag onto a desk. Al sighed as he sat down by his brother. They were sitting in the back. Ed pulled out his small, black journal, pulled his hood over his head, leaned back in his chair, and put his feet up onto the table. Al looked at Hohenheim. Al was going to greet Hohenheim, but Hohenheim held a finger to his mouth as if telling Al to keep quiet.

Al nodded. Hohenheim looked back down. The classroom started filling up. Ed was writing something in his journal when it was all of a sudden taken from him. Ed blinked and looked up, frowning.

"Look what we have here," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "It's a _diary._ "

Ed instantly got up from his seat as the Slytherins burst out in laughter.

"It's not a diary!" Ed snapped. "It's a journal, you piece of shit!"

"Journal, diary," Malfoy waved off. "Same thing. What have you written in it? Let's see… Dear Diary," Malfoy embellished, "This is the first Alchemy class with my daddy teaching. I hate him so much that I could cry home to mummy, if I had a mummy."

Ed snatched the journal from Malfoy and was about to lunge at him until Al, Ron, and Harry held him back.

"LET ME GO!" Ed demanded. "I NEED TO POUND HIS FACE IN SO MUCH THAT HIS MOTHER WOULDN'T RECOGNIZE HIM!"

Malfoy laughed until Hohenheim spoke up.

"That's enough," Hohenheim spoke up. "Everyone, calm down and be seated."

Al, Ron, and Harry let Ed go. Ed punched Malfoy in the face. Hohenheim sighed as Ed and Malfoy started fighting. The Gryffindors (not including Harry, Hermione, and Al) cheered on Ed as the Slytherins cheered on Malfoy until Hohenheim separated them.

"Go to your Heads of Houses," Hohenheim ordered. "You can go to the hospital wing afterwards. Alphonse, go with Edward to make sure he doesn't try to kill Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Al obeyed.

Then Hohenheim let go of Ed and Malfoy. Ed straightened his cloak and then stormed out of the classroom, heading to Professor McGonagall's office. Al ran to catch up with him. Then Malfoy stormed out as well, heading to Professor Snape's office. Ed didn't say anything as Al caught up with him.

"Brother, did you have to fight -?" Al started.

"Not now, Alphonse," Ed interrupted.

A few moments later, they got to Professor McGonagall's office. Ed barged in without knocking, Al trailing in a moment later. McGonagall looked up from grading assignments, gasping as she saw Ed's forming black eye and bloody nose.

"What in Merlin's name happened?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Ed grumbled, plopping down on a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Him and Draco Malfoy got into a fight in Dad's class after Malfoy took Ed's journal from him and reading from it," Al explained.

"Edward Thomas Elric!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Just because Malfoy had done that, it does not give you the right to attack him! You are seventeen! Act like it!"

Ed scowled and didn't say anything.

"I will have no choice but to give you that one month's detention I had given you last April," McGonagall announced.

"WHAT?!" Ed demanded. "WHY THE HELL FOR?!"

"Because you fought Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Elric," McGonagall answered. "And Edward, I do not appreciate you swearing so violently in my office. You are to report here -"

Ed bolted up and stormed from the office. McGonagall sighed and looked at Al.

"Colonel Mustang never did say how they dealt with your brother back in Amestris," McGonagall sighed.

"Colonel Mustang always threatened Ed with a court martial," Al replied. "But Ed always acted up again anyway."

"So as Muggles would say, it was always a wash?" McGonagall assumed.

"Yeah," Al answered. "When is Brother's first detention?"

"Tonight at five o'clock," McGonagall replied.

When Al left the office, he saw that Ed coming over. Al went to him. Ed had apparently went to the boys' restroom and fixed his nose and eye.

"Come on, Al," Ed grumbled.

"Did you fix your eye and nose by yourself?" Al asked.

"What do you think?" Ed snapped. "I don't need anybody to fix it for me when I can do it myself!"

Al nodded.

"Sorry, Al," Ed muttered. "Let's go back to class."

Then they both silently went back to Alchemy class. Since Ed and Al were in the back of the class, no one noticed them coming in.

"…and that concludes what you've all learned from Professors Curtis and Mustang," Van Hohenheim said, looking up at the class from a piece of parchment. "This year, we will be exploring the alchemy of different countries, including Xing's medicinal alchemy called Alkahestry."

Hermione rose her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Hohenheim asked.

"Is Alkahestry very different from Alchemy?" Hermione asked.

"You will see when we start to study it," Hohenheim answered. "Now, I want you to read chapter one of," he picked up the piece of parchment from his desk and looked at it, his eyebrows rising in bemusement, " _Alchemy For The Completely Hopeless Wizard._ For homework, I want you to write a twelve-inch essay on what you have learned last year."

The Slytherins started to groan.

"If you'd like, I can make it a two-foot essay," Hohenheim offered, looking at the Slytherins.

The Slytherins stopped groaning and did as told. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned at each other. A few minutes later, Malfoy came in and slunk towards his seat and sat down. Hohenheim told him the assignment. Malfoy didn't say anything as he took his book out and opened it.

After class was dismissed, Ed immediately put his book back into his bag and left the classroom soon afterwards. Al quickly went after him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to see how fast Ed left the class.

"Ed wasn't joking when he said that he wished his dad would -" Ron started, putting his book back into his bag.

"Sh!" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm not offended," Hohenheim said, startling Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around to see Hohenheim at their desk.

"I would be quite surprised if he _weren't_ angry at me," Hohenheim admitted.

"Angry is an understatement," Ron muttered.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't worry, it's true," Hohenheim said. "Edward reminds me of me when I was his age…full of anger and… Well, you three had better go so you won't be late for any classes."

"Yes, sir," Harry, Ron, and Hermione obeyed.

Then the trio left the classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Sixteen**

After Alchemy was a free period for Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ed and Al were already in the common room writing on their Alchemy reports. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down by Ed and Al. The former noticed that Ed was writing in a hurry, his sloppy writing even sloppier.

"Edward," Hermione started.

"What?" Ed snapped, not looking up.

"What did Professor McGonagall say?" Hermione asked.

"The bitch actually had the nerve to give me a month's detention," Ed answered, then yelling, "DAMN IT!"

Ed had ripped a hole in his parchment. He wadded it up and threw it aside.

"Well, you _did_ get into a fight," Hermione pointed out.

Ed didn't say anything as he got new parchment and started to write again.

"Who corrected your nose and eye?" Harry asked.

"I did," Ed answered. "I don't need anyone correcting what I can do for myself."

"Your dad knows that you hate him," Ron commented.

"Good," Ed grumbled. "Should make it easier for when I put a fist in his face."

"As Prefect, Edward, I am not going to allow you to do that," Hermione stated.

Ed looked up.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Ed remarked.

"I'll tell Winry," Hermione threatened.

"She'd just tell you to keep out of it," Ed said.

"Well, it's her job as Head Girl to -," Hermione started.

"Hermione, just drop it," Ron interrupted.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided to say nothing and closed her mouth. So, instead, she took some parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill out of her bag and started to write on the essay. The tale of Ed beating up Malfoy in the first Alchemy class of the year had spread very quickly. In Slughorn's class that week, Slughorn told Ed that he should learn how to control his temper better or he'd get into trouble. Ed, of course, hadn't listened to Slughorn's 'words of wisdom' since he didn't give a damn. Ed, Al, and Harry had, however, were the best in the Potions class. Harry had offered Ron to copy off the Half-Prince's book, but Ron couldn't decipher the handwriting as well as Harry could, and Ron could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious.

Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the "official" instructions, but became increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's and Ed's and Al's. Ed and Al had also offered Ron to read off theirs, but Ron refused because of the glare sent to him from behind Al. Ed hadn't returned the copy of the Half-Blood Prince's Potions text book since he had copied it and was curious of who else was intelligent enough to correct the writer of the book. Harry had wondered who the Half-Blood Prince was as well.

"Or herself," Hermione interrupted, overhearing Harry pointing out some of the spells that the Half-Blood Prince had written in the Potions book in the common room on Saturday evening. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"That doesn't mean anything," Al pointed out. "Major Armstrong has feminine handwriting, and he is a big and bulky kind of guy."

Hermione looked over at Al.

"That's true, Hermione," Winry added.

She and Al were sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Winry was writing her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay as Al was writing his Transfiguration essay. Ed was in detention with McGonagall.

"The Half-Blood _Prince_ , he was called," Harry reminded Hermione, Hermione looking back at Harry. "How many girls have been princes?"

Hermione didn't have an answer to this. She merely scowled and twitched her essay on _The Principles of Rematerialization_ away from Ron, who was trying to read it upside down. Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ back into his bag.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go," Harry said. "I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" Hermione gasped, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," Ron bade.

Then Harry left through the portrait hole. Hermione looked at Winry.

"Where's Selim?" Hermione asked.

"I think he's writing to his mother," Winry answered.

"Good, I don't think this upcoming conversation is fit for a child to hear," Hermione said.

"What conversation?" Al asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Winry, does Edward wear protection?" Hermione asked.

Winry blushed, Ron's ears went red, and Al's face went red. Al did _not_ want to hear anything about his brother's sex life with Winry.

"What business is it of yours?!" Winry demanded.

"Well, I was just wondering since you haven't gotten pregnant yet, and Edward doesn't seem the type to use a condom," Hermione replied calmly. "And I highly doubt that either of you are sterile."

"I'll have you know that I take contraceptives that Granny makes for me!" Winry hissed embarrassedly and angrily.

"She _knows_ about you and Edward?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Ron and Al both left the table, not wanting to hear anymore. They both went to another table to work on their homework, a table far away from Hermione and Winry.

"Of _course_ she knows," Winry replied, in a low voice. "She's not an idiot. And unlike _you_ , she knows that teenagers have raging hormones that need to be met and _will_ have sex."

"But _allowing_ it?" Hermione asked. "That's -"

"None of your business!" Winry interrupted. "If I wanted to fill you in on the details about Edward's and my sex life, I would have told you!"

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked. "Or do you simply lust after him?"

"If I didn't love him, I wouldn't let him make love to me," Winry answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my report!"

Winry gathered her things and trooped up to the seventh year girls' dormitory. Ginny came over and sat in the seat Winry had just vacated.

"Hermione," Ginny started.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You just need to let Winry and Ed alone about their love life, Hermione," Ginny reasoned. "Besides, what do you care?"

"I don't," Hermione stated. "I just don't think that they should throw away their school careers to -"

"What they do is none of your business," Ginny interrupted.

"Not you too!" Hermione protested.

"Would _you_ like to have someone prying into _your_ love life?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She knew Ginny was right.

The sixth years' free periods, of course, were not the hours of blissful relaxation that Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams everyday, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. Ed and Al had no trouble with what Professor McGonagall was saying, but Harry couldn't and Hermione had to ask for McGonagall to repeat instructions once or twice. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind. Ed had to be held back by Harry, Ron, and Al from cutting the plants' roots a few times with huge shears that he had transmuted out of one of the tables since he didn't have his auto-mail anymore. He had wanted to take out his frustrations on the Venomous Tentacula. As a result, ten points were taken off Gryffindor for Ed's behavior.

Since Ed and Al were able to finish their homework fairly quickly, they went to visit Hagrid at his hut. Hagrid had told Ed and Al to quit his class since it wouldn't be worth the time to take a class with no one else present. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to visit as well, but they couldn't. They had asked Ed, Al, and Winry to take Hagrid their sentiments, but Ed had said…

"Sorry, guys, but ya gotta do it yourself," Ed refused.

Hagrid had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

"We've got to go and explain!" Hermione insisted, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast. "Since _some_ people don't want to."

"Hermione, it's not our fault that you didn't want to tell him when you had the chance," Winry pointed out.

"Well, how could we when -?" Hermione snapped.

Hermione and Winry didn't talk to each other very much since Hermione had invaded Winry's privacy.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning anyway!" Ron interrupted, looking at Hermione. " _And_ we're supposed to be practicing that Augamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" Hermione protested.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts," Ron remarked. "And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother - we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"He didn't have that planned," Ed retorted. "You're being melodramatic."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," Hermione complained.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied. I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"It's not the _team_ that's popular," Winry replied. "It's because _you're_ in the team. You've never been so _interesting_ or _fanciable_."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You can be so dense," Winry scowled, then continuing before giving Harry the chance to protest, "Everyone knows you and Edward have been telling the truth now. You know, about Voldemort and being persecuted by the Ministry of Magic. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that toad woman made you write with your own blood. You've also grown a foot over the summer."

"I've grown," Ed muttered.

"Of course you have," Winry said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't marry you if you hadn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed demanded.

"Exactly as it sounds," Winry replied, grinning.

Ed glared at Winry. Selim burst out in giggles. Everyone looked at him.

"You two are funny!" Selim giggled.

"Glad you're amused," Ed muttered.

The owls arrived and Harry and Ron got their books from Flourish and Blotts while Winry got a package from Pinako and Selim got a letter from his mother. Hermione got the _Daily Prophet_.

Winry opened the package to see that there was a letter and a bottle. She quickly pocketed the bottle and read the letter.

 _Winry,_

 _I sent you a new bottle of contraceptives_

 _Because I figured you would be running low_

 _Right about now. Don't let what that_

 _Hermione girl get to you. I know you young_

 _People will do what you will do. Den misses_

 _You a lot. I hope you will be able to come at_

 _Christmas so she will stop whining whenever_

 _A patient comes up the walkway._

 _Granny_

Winry smiled and blinked back some tears.

"What Granny have to say?" Ed asked. "Were those your -?"

"Yes, they were my _vitamins_ ," Winry interrupted.

"Why do you need vitamins, Miss Winry?" Selim asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh, because I have anemia," Winry lied.

"What's anemia?" Selim asked.

"It means that your body doesn't produce enough iron," Winry explained.

"Oh, okay," Selim said.

"You're so cute," Winry gushed, ruffling Selim's hair.

Selim giggled. Just then, Owl landed on the table in front of Ed and stuck out his leg. Ed took the letter off of Owl's leg. Owl flew off. Ed opened the letter that he got from Owl and read it. His smile turned into a scowl as he read the letter.

 _Edward,_

 _I know you hate me, but I want to_

 _Give you some sound advice: be_

 _Extremely careful around Selim_

 _Bradley. Even though he may seem_

 _Like a nice kid, it doesn't mean he is,_

 _Edward. Alphonse already knows why_

 _But can't tell you or Winry or anyone else._

 _You will have to figure it out on your own._

 _I know that isn't much help, but please_

 _Trust me. Bumble - I mean, Dumbledore_

 _Wouldn't have hired me if he didn't think_

 _The school would be in danger this year, even_

 _Though he's brought the lion from the wild_

 _And put it into the village. That idiot…_

 _Anyway, just trust your instincts. Bumble - I mean,_

 _Dumbledore knows more than he lets on…and_

 _Don't force him to tell you because he won't tell_

 _You._

 _Your father._

 _P.S. When you crumple this paper, make sure to burn it._

Ed scowled and crumpled the letter up and stuffed it into his blazer pocket. Ed was wearing a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and a black blazer. He was wearing a pair of sneakers as well.

"You're not wearing that gaudy red jacket like you did the other two years," Hermione observed.

"What was so gaudy about my red jacket?" Ed asked.

"It was tacky," Hermione replied.

"Edward has worn this blazer before," Winry pointed out before Ed could argue. "Has it taken you this long to notice it?"

"No, I was just saying," Hermione answered.

Then Hermione was distracted by Harry switching out the _Advanced Potion-Making_ book covers by putting the cover of the new book on the Half-Blood Prince's copy while putting the cover of Half-Blood Prince's on the new copy. Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but said nothing as she unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," Hermione answered. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" Harry asked, thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Stan Shunpike," Ed replied, before Hermione could say anything.

Harry and Ron looked at Ed in surprise and then at Hermione.

"He's right," Hermione confirmed, frowning, then went on to read, " _'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home…'_ "

She looked up at Ed.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I read the headline while you unfolded it," Ed wove off.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Seventeen**

After breakfast, Ed, Al, and Winry went down to the Quidditch Pitch along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had asked Selim if he wanted to watch, but he had declined saying that he wanted to work on his homework. Hermione didn't wish Ron luck as she had went to the stands to watch because of his attitude of after Lavender gave him a wide smile. Ed and Winry went to the stands as well since Ed and Winry had convinced Al to try out for Quidditch.

Al was about to go towards the stands until Katie had walked up to him.

"Ah!" Katie said. "I see you've decided to try out after all!"

"Yeah," Al replied, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. "Brother and Winry made me sign up."

"It's a good thing you did," Katie stated. "We need new blood on the team. Besides, I didn't want that training I gave you a couple of days ago to go to waste."

Al nodded, blushing.

When everyone was on the field, Harry announced that he would like all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: The first ten was made up of first years and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.

The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Harry had ever encountered, who, when he blew his whistle, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. Romilda Vane was amongst them. When he told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else. The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now, please!"

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter. After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two-Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found himself three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; a new find called Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny Weasley, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot. Harry turned to face an angry Al.

"I'm sorry, Al, but -" Harry started.

"Why don't you just shove your apology up your ass!" Al interrupted. "I _knew_ you would pick _Ginny_ over me when I scored eighteen to her seventeen! You picked her because you know her better! You can all just fuck yourselves!"

Then Al threw down the broomstick he borrowed and stormed off. Ed and Winry left the stands and went after Al. Ed and Winry caught up with Al at the front steps of the castle.

"Al!" Ed called out. "Wait up!"

Al turned and looked at Ed and Winry.

"Are you all right, Alphonse?" Winry asked.

Al looked down, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I was a _fool_ to believe that Harry would consider me as a Chaser," Al spat out. "I bet Katie was just trying to get a laugh out of teaching me to fly."

"That's not true, Alphonse!" Winry scolded. "She told me that she wanted you to get a spot because she thinks you're a very good flyer!"

"Come on, Al," Ed said, putting an arm around Al's shoulders. "Let's go and play some chess, okay?"

"I don't want to play chess," Al refused, flinging Ed's arm off.

"Then let's spar," Ed suggested. "I still gotta get used to my arm and leg, you know."

Al furrowed his brow in thought.

"We can use Alchemy," Ed threw in.

"Okay," Al agreed.

Ed grinned and shrugged off his blazer. He tossed it to Winry.

"Ya wanna hold that for me, Winry?" Ed asked.

"What do you think I am, a coat rack?!" Winry complained.

Ed didn't say anything as he and Al started to stretch. After stretching, Ed and Al took their stances across from each other.

"You ready to lose, Al?" Ed asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Ed," Al remarked.

Then Ed and Al charged each other. They tried punching each other, but they both were able to dodge the blows. Ed did a couple of flips and roundhouse kicked Al. Al returned with a roundhouse kick of his own. Ed then transmuted a spear and Al did the same. After a moment, Al disarmed and tripped Ed. Ed landed on his back with Al's spear pointing at his neck.

"Geez, Al, even after getting my real arm and leg back you still beat me!" Ed complained.

"You've just gotten sloppy, Brother," Al grinned, transmuting his spear back into the ground and helping Ed up.

There was a clapping and Ed and Al turned to see that it wasn't Winry but…

"Dad!" Al said.

Ed groaned.

"That was pretty amazing, boys," Hohenheim complimented. "Who taught you two to fight so well?"

"Our Alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis," Al replied.

"I've met her before," Hohenheim said. "She's a nice person."

Ed scowled.

"While you two old women talk, I'm goin' back inside," Ed remarked. "Come on, Winry. Winry?"

Ed looked to see Winry going up to Hohenheim.

"You look just like your mother," Hohenheim commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Hohenheim," Winry thanked. "Would you come to my and Edward's wedding on July thirtieth? You are invited."

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Ed disagreed.

Winry turned to Ed.

"YES, HE IS!" Winry insisted. "IT'S THE BRIDE'S RESPONSIBILITY TO PAY FOR THE WEDDING AND TO MAKE THE WEDDING LIST - SO HE _IS_ INVITED!" She turned back to Hohenheim. "AND YOU ARE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Hohenheim blinked.

"Okay, I'll come," Hohenheim accepted.

Winry beamed.

"Wonderful!" Winry beamed. "Come on, Ed!"

Ed scowled and followed Winry back inside the castle. Hohenheim and Al looked at each other.

"You're mother was right, Edward and Winry _are_ a good match," Hohenheim commented.

"Dad, why did you leave?" Al asked. "I know you must've had your reasons, but -"

"As I've said before, Alphonse, I can't answer that right now," Hohenheim replied.

Al nodded. Hohenheim went to his son and pat Al's shoulder.

"But don't worry, I'll tell you when you're ready to hear it," Hohenheim continued.

"Don't you think I'm already ready, Dad?" Al asked, looking at Hohenheim. "I've got a small piece of the Philosopher's Stone inside of me and I've already met four of the seven homunculi. And…I've brought Brother back to life at the Department of Mysteries."

"Professor Dumbledore told me about the last part, Alphonse," Hohenheim said. "He said that Voldemort was angry with Dolohov for… Anyway, Alphonse, right now is not the time to be talking about these things. Shadows."

Al nodded, understanding. Al went to Ed's discarded spear and returned it to the Earth. He then went with Hohenheim back into the castle.

Somewhere in the dungeons, Selim was in a classroom with the two unlikeliest people you would think a child would hang out with: Lust and Envy.

"How is the riot in Central going?" Selim asked of the homunculi.

"It's going wonderfully," Lust purred. "A lot of people are scared that they'll be killed. Wrath is telling everyone that it's the Ishvallan Scar's fault. He's saying that Scar has rallied the surviving Ishval people against the Amestrian government. Humans are so pathetic…"

"What's the news on Scar?" Selim asked.

"He's gone," Envy answered.

"What?!" Selim demanded. "How is he gone? He's supposed to be the scape goat, isn't he? Why can't you -?"

"Calm down, Pride," Envy interrupted. "He's probably laying low so he won't get caught by Wrath. How are things here?"

"It's boring," Selim answered. "How the hell these pathetic humans can think they can beat us and Voldemort with this magic nonsense is beyond me. It doesn't matter anyway, since Britain is just going to end up like Xerxes anyway."

Envy laughed.

"That is so true!" Envy laughed. "I can't wait, though! All the bloodshed of the pathetic humans and the rise of homunculi! It's going to be great!"

Selim grinned maliciously.

"Yes, it will be wonderful," Selim agreed. "But you must be quiet. We cannot risk being caught. Alphonse Elric is already suspicious of me. He tries to hide it, but I know he is. It must be the Philosopher's Stone inside of him. It's a good thing he brought Edward Elric back to life. If he hadn't, our plans would have been ruined."

"Don't worry, Pride," Lust assured. "Dolohov was punished to the worst degree without killing him. It was delightful…"

Lust chuckled. Then she frowned.

"Though, our new Greed is starting to rebel like the last Greed," Lust said. "Father said it's typical because all Greed is about is himself. Stupid Xingese prince…"

"Where is he?" Selim asked.

"We don't know, that's the thing," Envy answered. "But Father isn't worried. So, you shouldn't either, Pride. Father says -"

"I know what Father says, Envy!" Selim snapped. "You don't have to act like I'm the child here! Besides, you don't know how it's like to have a human stepmother who worries about you! It's irritating! Anyway, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell are marrying on July thirtieth."

Lust and Envy looked at Selim with surprise.

"The FullMetal Pipsqueak is getting married?" Envy asked, then grinning. "Are we invited?"

"No, he didn't even tell Wrath that he is getting married," Selim answered. "He wants a small wedding with close friends, so we're out of the running."

"Oh, darn," Envy remarked.

" _But_ I am trying to 'become his friend' so he could invite 'Father and Mother' and myself to the wedding," Selim added.

"Well, that's good," Lust smiled. "Do you want us to tell Father?"

"I've already told 'Mother' about it," Selim answered. "She probably told Wrath all about it anyway."

"All right," Lust sighed. "Edward might have to have a military wedding though."

"Won't the pipsqueak like that!" Envy laughed.

"You can't call him 'pipsqueak' anymore, Envy," Selim said. "He's grown quite a bit. He's almost as tall as Van Hohenheim."

"He'll still be Pipsqueak to me," Envy replied.

"Someone's coming," Selim said. "You two have better leave."

Then Envy and Lust left through the shadows. The dungeon classroom door opened to reveal…

"Professor Slughorn!" Selim smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, little fellow," Slughorn replied.

"Oh, I thought I left my book in here yesterday, but I was mistaken!" Selim lied. "Have a good day, Professor!"

Then, Selim skipped out of the classroom, Slughorn looking after him.

"Delightful little boy," Slughorn muttered to himself. "I hope he doesn't end up like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Selim went to the Gryffindor common room where he saw Ed and Al playing Wizard's Chess with Winry watching. Selim went to them and spoke up, startling them.

"What are you playing?" Selim asked.

"Shit, kid!" Ed snapped. "Don't you know how to -?!"

"Edward!" Winry scolded, then turning to Selim, "Don't mind Edward. Him and Alphonse are playing Wizard's Chess. Unlike regular chess, the chess pieces are alive and they move by themselves."

"That's neat!" Selim cheered. "Can I play the winner?"

"Winry beat you to it, kid," Ed replied.

"Well, how about you play against me, Selim?" Winry offered.

"Okay!" Selim agreed. "That'll be fun!"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Over the next few weeks, Dumbledore was only spotted at the staff table a few times. No one, not even Ed, knew where he was going. Ed, Al, and Winry had not spoken to Harry, Ron, or Hermione for two weeks. Even Katie Bell had lit into Harry one night after practice for not choosing Al as a Chaser.

"Katie!" Harry snapped. "My decision is my decision! If you don't like it, then you can go to Professor McGonagall about it! I don't have to explain to you of why I didn't choose him for my team!"

Katie stormed off. Harry had tried offering Al a substitute position to get back on his and Katie's good side, but Al had flatly refused saying that if he wasn't good enough to be on the team as a first string player then Harry could just jump off a cliff. In classes, Ed and Al sat at a different table than from Harry, Ron, and Hermione even when they _did_ start talking to each other again. Ed finally finished his detentions with McGonagall and was warned by here to not to get into anymore fights. Ed wove her off, not caring about the warning.

Having first wondered about why Mustang assigned the book he did for the sixth year Alchemy class, Hohenheim soon found out why he had: the students (except for Ed, Al, and Hermione) had not gotten the full grasp of Alchemy. Some cheated in making things with Alchemy by using magic. This irritated Hohenheim so much that he had given two weeks of detention to anybody who tried cheating in Alchemy class with magic. That had caused most students to complain to either McGonagall or Snape, but they were told by both that it was their incompetence for learning Alchemy that they had received such harsh punishment.

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term came halfway through October. It was wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

Harry woke early on the morning of the trip, which was proving stormy, and whiled away the time until breakfast by reading his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. He did not usually lie in bed reading his textbooks; that sort of behavior, as Ron rightly said, was indecent in anybody except Ed, Al, and Hermione, who were simply weird that way. To that comment, Ed had punched Ron squarely in the nose, which had gotten Ed twenty points taken off.

Harry felt, however, that the Half-Blood Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ hardly qualified as a textbook. The more he pored over the book, the more he realized how much was in there, not only the handy hints and shortcuts on potions that were earning him such a glowing reputation with Slughorn, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins, which Harry was sure, judging by the crossings-out and revisions, that the Prince had invented themselves. Ed had, though, beaten Harry to the punch when trying them out. Ed had caused Malfoy's toenails to grow alarmingly fast; he used a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth on Argus Filch; and, perhaps, most useful of all, _Muffliato_ , a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard. Ed had used the latter spell on Hermione so she couldn't overhear him talking to Al, Ron, and Harry about what spell he could use against Malfoy for pissing him off. This had caused Hermione to stop speaking to Ed for awhile.

Hermione didn't even like Harry using the _Muffliato_ spell to have conversations and would refuse to participate in any conversations. Sitting up in bed, Harry turned the book sideways so as to examine more closely the scribbled instructions for a spell that seemed to have caused the Prince some trouble. There were many crossings-out and alterations, but finally, crammed into a corner of the page, the scribble:

 _Levi corpus (nvbl)_

While the wind and sleet pounded relentlessly on the windows, and Neville snored loudly and Ed spoke in his sleep about not wanting a fancy or military wedding, Harry stared at the letters in brackets. He figured they meant 'nonverbal', dreading that he wouldn't be able to use it since he was still having a hard time with nonverbal spells. Pointing his wand at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said _Levicorpus!_ inside his head.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" a voice yelled out.

There was a flash of light and the room was full of voices. Everyone had woken up as Ed had let out a yell. Harry sent _Advanced Potion-Making_ flying in panic; Ed was dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle. Ed was cursing so violently that it made Dean, Ron, and Seamus roar with laughter so much that their sides were splitting.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized. "Hang on - I'll let you down -!"

"You better, damn it!" Ed yelled. "But when you do -!"

He got cut off by suddenly being let down by Harry. There was another flash of light, and Ed fell in a heap onto his mattress.

"Sorry," Harry repeated weakly, while Ron and Dean and Seamus continued to roar with laughter.

Ed flipped Harry the bird and crawled back under the bed covers and went back to sleep. He didn't want to get out of his warm bed again, voluntarily nor involuntarily, just to walk around in the freezing cold castle or to go out into the sleet. Al dressed quickly and left the dormitory and went to the common room where Winry was talking to Katie. Winry heard Al coming and looked at him.

"Where's Edward?" Winry asked.

Al told her what had happened. Winry frowned.

"They're all lucky that Edward didn't decide to kill them all for laughing at him," Winry muttered. "And for him not to kill Harry for doing that to him."

"Yes, well, Ed flipped Harry off," Al added.

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to be coming to Hogsmeade today, Alphonse?" Katie asked.

"No," Al answered. "It's too cold and wet today. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Katie brushed off. "See you later, Alphonse."

Then Katie went off to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Winry turned to Al.

"Alphonse, she wanted you to go with her to Hogsmeade!" Winry protested. "You should have told her -!"

"I know that, Winry, but -," Al started.

"Are you angry at her for -?" Winry interrupted.

"No," Al replied. "I'm glad for her. I just don't want to go out in that weather."

Winry frowned and then sighed.

"So, Edward went back to sleep?" Winry asked.

Al nodded.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Winry said.

"Wait for me!" Selim called out.

Selim, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt with a blue blazer, ran to Al and Winry.

"Aren't you cold?" Winry asked.

"No," Selim answered. "Central City had a _big_ blizzard last winter! It got really, really cold, so this is nothing right now!"

' _I bet it is,'_ Al thought, frowning.

"Are you all right, Mr. Al?" Selim asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Al lied. "Just hungry for some breakfast."

Then he, Winry, and Selim left the common room and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Where is Mr. Ed?" Selim asked once they all sat at the Gryffindor table. "Is he not feeling too well?"

"He's all right," Al answered. "He's just sleeping."

"Oh," Selim said. "Will he be going to Hogsmeade today? It's neat that third years and up get to go there, but it's not neat that first and second years can't go."

"That's because the first and second years aren't old enough to go by themselves," Winry explained. "They're still children."

"Like me?" Selim asked, bright-eyed.

Winry chuckled and ruffled Selim's hair, making him giggle.

"Yes, like you," Winry answered.

Al had to force himself not to roll his eyes or to scowl. Winry then got a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Miss Winry?" Selim asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Winry lied, taking her hand off of Selim's head. "Don't worry about it, Selim."

"Okay," Selim said.

Then Selim got himself some breakfast. Hermione came to join them a moment later. She sat down across from Winry and by Al.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today, Winry, Alphonse?" Hermione asked.

"No, not this time," Winry replied. "It's too _wet_ outside."

"Last Valentine's Day, you all went and it was raining!" Hermione pointed out. "What's the difference?"

"It was just _raining_ then," Winry retorted. "What it's doing _now_ is _sleeting_! Big difference! I don't see the point in going anyway. We wouldn't be able to enjoy it!"

"You and Edward could always go to the Hog's Head and get a room for a few minutes like you did in Diagon Alley," Hermione remarked.

"How _dare_ you bring something like that up?!" Winry snapped. "Especially since it's none of your business _and_ there being a _child_ around!"

Then Winry got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Al and Hermione were then joined by Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus a few minutes later.

"What's wrong with Winry?" Ron asked.

"Miss Hermione made a comment that made her angry for some reason," Selim answered. "I don't see why she got angry though. All Miss Hermione said was that Mr. Ed and Miss Winry should rent a room at the Hog's Head for a few minutes like they did at Diagon Alley."

Ron and Harry gaped at a red-faced Hermione. Ron and Harry then looked at Al.

"Is that true?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Al answered.

"Are you daft, Hermione?" Seamus asked, having heard what Selim said. "You don't just tell that to a girl like Winry! She'll flay you alive, she will, Hermione, when she gets the chance! I'd be on the lookout if I were you."

"She's a Head Girl, she's not supposed to -," Hermione started.

"I don't think that matters, Hermione," Neville interrupted. "Winry can get pretty scary. Just yesterday, I saw her yelling at a fifth year who tried to sell a first year some homework. The fifth year looked like he was a millimeter tall."

"Yeah, I saw that," Dean said. "And I also heard Ed coming in late last night."

"That's probably why he was swearing so much when Harry accidentally hang him from his ankle over his bed," Seamus grinned.

Hermione instantly sent a wintry look towards Harry. Harry then told Hermione what all had happened.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" Hermione correctly assumed.

Harry frowned at her.

"Always jump to the worst conclusions, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Was it?" Hermione insisted.

"Yes, it was," Al answered.

"So what?" Harry asked at Hermione's glare.

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?" Hermione accused.

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry protested.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic-approved," Hermione pointed out. "And also," she added as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

"It was a laugh!" Ron defended, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Brother didn't think so," Al muttered. "Neither I nor Winry."

"See," Hermione gloated. "Besides, dangling people upside down by the ankle? Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," Ron replied, shrugging. "It's their kind of thing. And er…"

"My dad," Harry remembered.

"How would you know that?" Al asked.

"Lupin told me," Harry lied.

Al looked skeptically at Harry but didn't say anything.

"Harry, don't you remember what happened at the Quidditch World Cup?" Hermione asked. "About what those Death Eaters done to that Muggle family?"

"That was different," Ron brushed off. "They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "because he's better than you at Potions -."

"Edward, Alphonse, and Winry are all better than anyone in this school at Potions," Hermione interrupted. "But I don't go off on them."

"Yes, you do, when they -," Ron started.

"I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title," Hermione interrupted again. "I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," Harry protested heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"Why don't you all stop arguing for a chance so Selim won't get a bad impression of how sixth years are supposed to act," Al said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Al and then at a confused Selim. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned red. They were embarrassed with their arguing in front of a child. Just then, Ginny came to them and gave a scroll to Harry. It was from Dumbledore about Harry's next appointment with him. Harry asked Ginny to go with him, Ron, and Hermione to Hogsmeade, but Ginny declined saying that she was already going with Dean.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade today, Alphonse?" Ginny asked.

"No," Al replied. "I'm staying behind because I don't want to go out in the sleet."

"But you went out last year," Ginny said.

"I know, but I just don't wanna go out right now," Al shrugged.

"All right," Ginny accepted. "It's your choice. Well, see you all later."

Then she waved and left.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Nineteen**

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on their way to Hogsmeade, Al and Winry stayed in the Gryffindor common room while Ed slept in. Al read an Alchemy book while Winry worked on her Auto-mail sketches, both sitting across from each other at a table by a window. The common room was filled with first and second years and select other third-year and above students who didn't want to go out in the sleet. Selim, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Al, where do you think Selim is?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Al muttered.

"Al, what is wrong with you?" Winry asked, looking up at Al with shock. "I thought you liked Selim now?"

"What gave you that idea?" Al asked.

"You were acting all nice to him," Winry replied. "And you also -."

"You wouldn't understand, Winry," Al interrupted.

"You could _at least_ try to tell me," Winry scowled.

"Winry, as I've told Brother a few weeks ago, we can't talk where there are shadows," Al said.

"That doesn't make sense, Al," Winry tried to reason. "There are shadows _everywhere_. And anyway, _why_ do we have to talk somewhere without shadows?"

"Because _he's_ watching from the shadows," Al explained. "He's watching all of us from the shadows. Dad knows what I'm talking about…"

"Then I'll go talk to your dad," Winry exclaimed, putting down her parchment and quill and standing up. "He will tell me –."

"NO!" Al interrupted loudly.

The students in the common room all looked at him and Winry. Al blushed in embarrassment and mumbled an apology.

"Get back to your homework!" Winry yelled.

Everyone did as told. Winry turned back to Al and sat back down.

"What is with you, Alphonse?" Winry asked. "You're acting very weird, weirder than last year."

"I don't mean to," Al muttered. "It's just the stupid Stone's fault. I wish…"

"Hey, Al, don't worry about it," Winry soothed. "You should be glad that you're alive and that you and Ed have your bodies back."

Al didn't say anything. A moment later, Ed came down into the common room wearing a pair of black slacks, a black sweater, and black boots. His hair was in a braid. Ed went to where Al and Winry were sitting and dropped down into the seat by Winry.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Meh," Ed shrugged. "Where's that brat that likes hangin' around?"

"If you mean Selim, then I don't know," Winry answered. "He just said that he wanted to explore some more."

Ed scowled.

"That kid had a whole month and a half to explore the damn castle," Ed muttered. "There's nothin' really special about the castle once you've been here long enough."

"Are you still angry about what happened earlier, about Harry dangling you by magic by your ankle?" Winry asked.

"Al told you about that, huh?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I did," Al replied.

"How do you think I feel, Winry?" Ed asked. "You wouldn't exactly feel like bein' around people who think it's funny that you were dangled upside down!"

"You've got a point, Edward," Winry said.

"Of course I do," Ed mumbled.

"Other than that, are you all right, Ed?" Winry asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I just feel like I'm bein' watched," Ed answered. "It's makin' me uneasy."

"You're just being paranoid, Ed," Winry brushed off.

Ed shrugged. Just then, there was a tapping on the window. Ed looked to see that it was Owl. He then opened the window and let Owl in. Owl came in and landed in front of Ed. He stuck his leg out, and Ed took the letter off of Owl's leg.

"You want something, don't you?" Ed asked Owl.

Owl glared at Ed. Ed rolled his eyes and took a cookie from his pocket and broke a small piece off of the cookie and gave it to Owl.

"Here," Ed grumbled.

Owl took the piece of cookie from Ed. Then Owl flew off.

"Where did you get that cookie?" Winry asked.

"I snuck it from dinner last night," Ed replied, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"So, you're wearing your pants from yesterday?" Winry asked with her nose curled in disgust.

"They passed the smell test," Ed shrugged off.

Ed then looked at the front of the envelope and swore.

"Don't swear with your mouth full," Winry scowled.

Ed didn't reply as he broke the seal on the envelope and took the letter out. He unfolded the letter and read it. He swallowed his cookie and then looked up at Al and Winry.

"What is it, Edward?" Winry asked.

"We'll have to make a stop in Central before going to Granny's at Christmas," Ed replied.

"Why?" Winry demanded.

"He found out about the wedding," Ed answered.

"How?" Winry asked.

"Selim probably told him," Ed muttered. "Not to mention, the military knows everything…even when you're takin' a shit."

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Winry scolded.

"It's true, Winry," Ed defended.

"But you don't have to be so vulgar," Winry scowled.

Ed shrugged. Winry rolled her eyes.

"What else does it say?" Al asked.

"Not much, just that he's pissed that we didn't tell him about the wedding," Ed answered. "And that he's glad we're taking good care of his son."

Ed then stood up and went to the fireplace and threw the letter into the fire. He went back to Al and Winry.

"You _do_ know that Fuhrer Bradley will have you and Winry have a military wedding now, don't you?" Al asked.

Ed groaned.

"Yeah, I know," Ed groaned.

"He didn't say anything about the riot?" Winry asked.

"No, he didn't," Ed replied. "Must have ended or something. Let's play some chess, Al."

"I'll go talk to Dad," Al refused. "Winry can play with you."

Then Al left the common room. Ed scowled and then looked at Winry.

"Wanna play chess?" Ed asked.

"No, but we can play something else," Winry answered.

Ed grinned. They both left the common room and went off to the Room of Requirement where they proceeded to strip each other's clothes off and make love with one another. Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left Honeydukes Sweetshop when they had seen a boy with long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail lying on the ground face-down. Hermione gasped and went to the strangely dressed boy.

"Hermione, just leave him alone!" Ron bellowed. "It's cold and he might be a Death Eater!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione scoffed, kneeling down next to the boy and gently nudging him. "Excuse me…excuse me…"

The boy groaned and looked up at Hermione. Hermione was shocked to see that he had Asian features.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Foooooooooddddddd," the boy groaned.

"Ronald, Harry, help me get him to the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione ordered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, knowing that they had to do as told or face her wrath. They went to Hermione and the boy and helped him up and to the Three Broomsticks. They all sat at a table. Hermione flagged down Rosmerta, the curvy barmaid, and ordered four butterbeer and some food as well. After the food came, the boy started to chow down.

"Erm…what's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Ling Yao," the boy answered, in-between bites.

"Is that Chinese?" Hermione asked.

"No, Xingese," Ling answered.

"Where have I heard that before?" Hermione wondered.

"From Professor Hohenheim," Harry answered.

"Oh, right!" Hermione remembered. "Do you know any Alchemy?"

"No, but a friend does," Ling answered. "You hear of Edward Elric?"

"Yes, we have," Hermione answered. "He goes to Hogwarts with us. I thought you would have known that."

Ling swallowed his food and burst out laughing.

"I haven't been following the news lately," Ling replied.

"But why have you come to Hogsmeade for?" Ron asked. "You know, if you haven't been following the news?"

"Because I was just wandering around," Ling answered. "Yum! That was delicious! Thanks for the grub."

Then Ling left. A moment later, Rosmerta came with the ticket.

"That jerk!" Hermione raged. "He's left us with a twelve galleon ticket!"

After Harry had helped pay the ticket, he, Ron, and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks. They saw that Ling was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder how well Ed knows him," Ron said.

"That's the first thing I'm going to ask him," Hermione huffed.

Back at the castle, Al was talking with Hohenheim in Hohenheim's office.

"So…Wrath knows that Edward and Winry are getting married in the summer?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes, he wants all of us to go to Central before going to Granny's for our Christmas holidays," Al replied.

"Hm, he may try to force Edward and Winry into having a military wedding," Hohenheim assumed. "Why didn't they want to wait until _after_ all of this Voldemort stuff?"

"They were, but Winry decided that she wanted to get married before since they wouldn't know if they would survive or not," Al explained. "In plus, Fleur Delacour offered to help with the planning of the wedding."

"Well, all of her help will be down the drain once Wrath tells Edward and Winry to have a military wedding," Hohenheim muttered. "I swear, the military knows everything…even when you're taking a shit."

Al chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hohenheim asked.

"Ed said the same thing," Al replied.

Hohenheim smiled.

"Well, Edward reminds me of myself when I was your boys' ages," Hohenheim said. "He has the same temper as I had. Alphonse, do you know why I hadn't aged beyond my fifties?"

Al shook his head.

"It's because I'm the Philosopher's Stone," Hohenheim explained. "When I was your age, I was a slave in Xerxes. My name was Slave Number 23. I was –."

"But Xerxes was wiped off the map ages ago!" Al interrupted.

"Just let me finish, son," Hohenheim insisted, holding up a hand so Al wouldn't interrupt him again. "I was given a name and taught alchemy and arithmetic and other things by Homunculus, the being that is now called Father by the homunculi. To make a long story short, he was created using my blood. He had tricked the dying emperor to construct tunnels underground so the emperor could get immortality. After that was finished, Homunculus and I stood at the center while the transmutation circle, the tunnel that was built, activated. Instead, it was Homunculus and I that had gained immortality. Homunculus gave me a new body while fashioning one for him that was like mine."

Al's eyes widened.

"The Philosopher's Stone is made out of humans, Alphonse," Hohenheim continued. "My soul is connected to the many of souls that came from Xerxes, and I can never die… And Envy and 'Father' have the rest of the souls."

"So…so I have immortality now too?" Al asked. "Because of all of those lives that were in the Philosopher's Stone that Professor Dumbledore gave to Ed to…"

"I don't know, son," Hohenheim replied. "You used most of it up when you restored Edward's life and limbs in June."

"Are my outbursts the reactions from the different souls in my body?" Al whispered his head down.

"It's very possible," Hohenheim considered. "You didn't know the people whose souls were used for the Philosopher's Stone you used, so sometimes, the souls use you. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the only thing I can think of, Alphonse. I'm sorry I can't help you more than that…"

"Will I keep aging or have I stopped already?" Al asked.

"Well, I'm not very sure," Hohenheim admitted. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Al nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty**

Selim Bradley, also known as Pride, watched from a corner as Filch and Mrs. Norris the cat passed by. After Filch and Mrs. Norris passed, Selim came out from his hiding place and went down farther into the dungeons. As he entered a dungeon classroom, Lust came forward out from the dark as the door shut behind Selim.

"It's about time you've made it, Pride," Lust said. "I had to wait in this cold -."

"It couldn't be helped, Lust," Selim interrupted. "I kept running into those ridiculous teachers and those stupid ghosts. Very irritating…"

Lust shrugged.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Selim asked.

"Our new Greed is acting like the old one now," Lust said. "He's left Central, and Father thinks that he's coming here or is already here."

"Father should have known that Greed would deviate from us sooner or later," Selim muttered, sighing. "It's ridiculous…Greed making an agreement with that Xingese prince."

He looked up at Lust.

"Does Father want us to keep a lookout for Greed?" Selim asked.

"Of course, but he's told us to not engage him in battle because Greed will be useful for us later on," Lust answered, hugging herself.

"If you're so cold, why don't you wear a coat?" Selim asked again.

"A coat won't help me keep warm," Lust replied. "I don't see how you're not cold…"

"Shadows don't feel coldness," Selim said. "Get a coat and stop your whining."

Then Selim left the room.

"Bastard," Lust muttered.

Selim went to Gryffindor Tower and into the common room to find it full of the students who had come back from Hogsmeade. He saw Ed, Winry, and Al sitting at a table by a window. Ed was trying to write a reply to Fuhrer Bradley, also known as Wrath. Selim went over to the trio and happily sat by them.

"What are you doing, Mr. Ed?" Selim asked, noticing Ed's wince once being called 'mister'.

"Writing a letter to your dad," Ed grumbled.

"Hey, Mister Ed," Seamus said, coming to Ed and draping an arm around Ed's shoulder. "How is it goin'?"

"You're arm is gonna be ripped off if you don't take it off of me," Ed grumbled. "And if you call me 'mister' again, I'll take off your other arm."

Seamus laughed and stepped away from Ed.

"You need to chill out, Ed," Seamus said.

"You need to sleep with one eye open," Ed warned. "Now go the hell away!"

Seamus laughed and walked away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in a few minutes later and went to Ed, Al, Winry, and Selim.

"Erm, are you all right?" Hermione asked Ed.

"Peachy," Ed remarked.

"Do you know anyone named Ling Yao?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "We were going to -!"

"No, we don't," Al lied quickly. "We've never heard of him before. Brother has a letter to finish to Fuhrer Bradley, so you need to leave us alone."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but closed it once she saw the pleading look in Al's eyes. She nodded and left to the seats by the fireplace, Harry and Ron following her. Ron had a first year get out of a chair, but Hermione kicked Ron out of the chair and gave it back to the first year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in seats that were still by the fire but away from the first year.

"Al is sure in a mood," Ron muttered. "Why do you think that is though?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, softly. "But -"

"Don't you think we should tell them about Malfoy's attempt to kill Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted.

"Harry -," Hermione started, then sighing, "Not now. They'll find out tomorrow, so we shouldn't alarm them right now."

Harry nodded. The next day, everyone knew that Katie had been cursed and was transported to St. Mungo's hospital. Al was feeling guilty, thinking that he could have stopped it from happening if he had went with Katie to Hogsmeade instead of staying at the castle.

"Alphonse, be reasonable," Winry tried to reassure Al. "You had no way of knowing that Katie would be cursed. There's nothing we can do except for to hope that she gets well very soon."

"Yeah, Al, don't worry, she'll be fine," Ed comforted.

Ling Yao wasn't to be seen again until Tuesday morning when Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the greenhouses for Herbology. Ling had all of a sudden appeared in front of the group of five. He was wearing a black shirt similar to what Ed liked to wear and a pair of black slacks. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hi there, Ed," Ling Yao greeted. "How's it been? I would call you short, but you've grown. Do you remember me?"

"How could I not remember you?!" Ed yelled. "You made me pay a shitload for your meal!"

"You're still sore about it?" Ling asked.

"Of course I am!" Ed yelled again.

"You left us with a twelve galleon bill!" Hermione protested.

"You shouldn't have helped him then," Ed grumbled, then looked at Ling. "What do you want?"

"Edward, Alphonse, we'll be late," Hermione urged.

"Go without us then," Ed instructed.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said.

Then he and Harry dragged Hermione to the greenhouse they were supposed to have gone to. Ed and Al looked at Ling. Ling's features suddenly turned harsh.

"You're the new Greed, aren't you?" Al correctly assumed.

"Yep, I am!" Ling/Greed said. "And I've come here with a message."

"Don't you work with the Father guy?" Ed asked.

"Nah, not anymore," Greed wove off. "I want everything for myself! The entire world belongs to me! I want money, women, status, fame, and everything else in this world!"

Then Greed started to laugh as Ed and Al looked on with deadpan faces. Greed stopped laughing and sighed.

"You two are really serious, aren't you?" Greed observed. "Just chill out, okay? Anyway, here's the message right here."

Greed gave a piece of paper to Ed. Ed unfolded it and looked at it and looked back up to Greed.

"What does it say?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Greed answered. "I don't read Xingese. I thought Wrath said you learned it?"

"I learned to speak it, but I can't read it," Ed corrected. "Al, can you read it?"

"No, I thought you were going to learn how to read the characters!" Al said.

"It doesn't matter," Greed interrupted before an argument could form. "We can talk later, whenever that will be…as long as it's in a place where that freak can't hear us."

"What freak?" Ed asked.

"Mr. Homunculus Detector can't tell you?" Greed asked, looking at Al then back to Ed. "If you have to, get your daddy-o to translate it, okay? Well, see you both later."

Greed waved and left. Ed and Al blinked and then ran to class. Al apologized to Professor Sprout and went to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

The class had already started in on their assignment: getting Snargaluff pods. Ed and Al started putting on their gear.

"He was giving us a message," Al replied.

"Why did you say you didn't know him when we told you Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"Because it wasn't safe to talk then," Al answered.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"It just wasn't!" Al snapped, then blushing in shame. "Sorry. I'm still not…"

"What message?" Harry asked.

"I can't read it," Ed answered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's in Xingese," Ed replied.

"I thought you could speak Xingese?" Hermione asked.

"I can _speak_ Xingese," Ed answered. "But I can't _read_ it. I never really got the hang of it."

"You mean you didn't pay attention to the teacher," Al corrected.

"Whatever!" Ed snapped. "It doesn't matter. I hate to have to do it, but I have to ask _him_ to translate it. So, Harry, how was the meeting with Dumbledore last night?"

Harry told Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione about the memory of the eleven year old Tom Riddle.

"Ooh, that sounds freakish," Ed muttered.

"It does," Al agreed.

"He looked a bit like Selim, you know?" Harry commented. "I guess I can see now why you don't like Selim. He's got a bit of creepiness about him and he's always there."

"You're just being ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "Selim is just a little boy who looks up to Edward and Alphonse."

"If he came two years ago, he would be at eye level with Ed," Ron laughed.

This comment earned Ron a punch in the face. Unfortunately for Ed, Professor Sprout saw this and sent him to Professor McGonagall. While on his way to Professor McGonagall's office, he ran into Selim.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, kid?" Ed asked.

"I was sent to get you, Mr. Ed," Selim replied.

"Yeah, by who?" Ed asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," Selim answered.

"Hm," Ed said. "Tell him I'm busy and will come by later."

"But he says it's _urgent_!" Selim insisted.

Ed rolled his eyes and followed Selim to the castle. Ed went to the gargoyles that guarded the steps that rotated to the castle, but was shocked when Selim grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"He's not in his office, Mr. Ed," Selim said. "He's this way."

Ed scowled and followed Selim to the dungeons taking his hand back. His subconscious was yelling at him to stop following Selim, but Ed brushed it aside.

' _He's just a kid,'_ Ed thought. _'What harm can a kid do to me in this school?'_

"What's Dumbledore doing in the dungeons, kid?" Ed asked. "Why didn't he just want me to go to his office?"

"Because what he's going to tell you isn't safe to in his office," Selim answered. "In here."

Selim went to a door and pushed it open. Ed stood in the doorway, hesitating. Selim went behind Ed and pushed him in. Ed stumbled into the room. The room suddenly went dark as the door snapped shut and clicked locked behind him. He looked around until a flame of light flared.

"Hello, Amestrian Boy-of-Wonder," said a husky feminine voice.

' _Oh, shit,'_ Ed thought, freezing. _'Why didn't I listen to my inner voice?!'_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Hello, Amestrian Boy-of-Wonder," said a husky feminine voice.

' _Oh, shit,'_ Ed thought, freezing. _'Why didn't I listen to my inner voice?!'_

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, but I guess I was wrong…," said the voice.

Ed turned to look at the curvy, voluptuous form of Lust.

"What do you want Lust?" Ed asked. "Why have you included a –"

He was cut off by the throaty laughter of Lust. Lust's laughter turned into snickering as she walked up to Ed.

"Dear Alphonse and Van Hohenheim and Greed have been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to them, would you?" Lust said. "The boy you know as Selim is Pride. He's a homunculus."

Ed looked from Lust to Selim who was now grinning very broadly. Selim had several shadows coming from him, some of them coming up from the ground toward Ed.

"Im…impossible…," Ed whispered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Lust throatily scolded. "What did we say last year? Nothing is impossible, Edward. Mmm… like I thought you wouldn't get any more handsome, but I was wrong…You are _very_ handsome, FullMetal. Why don't you get some experience with – aah!"

Ed had clapped his hands together and transmuted a spear from a chair and swiped at Lust, cutting her across the chest. Lust's chest healed.

"That wasn't very nice," Lust pouted. "Didn't your mommy teach you not to hit girls?"

"You're not a girl, Lust," Ed growled. "And Mom didn't get around to teaching me that, so I guess its tough luck for you."

Lust chuckled as she looked at Ed who was now in a fighting position.

"Lust, you know not to fight Edward Elric," Selim warned. "I will tell Father, and he would not like it."

"Pride, you aren't much fun," Lust pouted. "Not just a teensy fight? I haven't been on the field in a long time."

"You were assigned here to – not so fast, Fullmetal Alchemist," Selim warned again, having his shadow hands grab hold of Ed as Ed had tried to attack Lust. "If you and Lust get into a fight down here, people will come to see what all of the 'commotion' would be about and there would have to be a lot of casualties."

"Get your shadows off of me, Pride!" Ed demanded. "Get them off or I'll cut them off myself!"

Selim chuckled sinisterly to himself.

"Like you'll be able to hurt me," Selim snickered. "You're just a pawn for our cause. Transmute the spear back to a chair, give me the note that Greed gave to you, and then you can be let go."

"Over my dead body," Ed snarled.

"You know we can't have that," Selim reminded. "Why don't I kill your fiancée and -."

"Don't make empty threats, Pride," Ed interrupted. "You know that I would kill every one of you if you did."

"Maybe…maybe not," Selim considered. "If you cooperate, we won't have to find out."

One of Selim's shadow hands scratched Ed's cheek. Ed swore.

"Don't try to scare me, you bastard," Ed threatened.

Ed twirled the spear and stuck it through Selim's stomach, ripped it out, and then sliced through Lust since he was let go from the shadows. Ed was sprayed by blood from Selim and Lust, but he thought nothing of it as he threw his spear aside and tried to run from the room. He didn't get to the door as Lust grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room. Ed hit the wall and slid down.

"Lust, don't be too rough or you'll kill him," Selim scolded, reforming.

"I can't help it, he killed me," Lust complained. "You can at least let me play with him…"

"No," Selim declined.

Before Lust could say anything, Ed let out an angry cry and clapped his hands and transmuted another spear and started cutting away at Lust. Lust kept blocking whenever she could; but whenever she was hit, she regenerated. Irritated at Ed's attempts at trying to kill Lust, Selim finally delivered a blow to the back of Ed's head with a shadow. Ed then fell to the ground.

Ed growled. He pushed himself up but was knocked back down. Selim put a foot on Ed's back and took hold of Ed's hands also as Lust walked to Ed and crouched down in front of him. She put a finger under Ed's chin and made him look at her.

"Now, listen here, Fullmetal Alchemist, you do as we tell you, and we won't destroy the _lovely_ village of Resembool," Lust warned. "Just give me the note you got from Greed."

"Why?" Ed asked. "You don't read Xingese."

"Pride does," Lust replied. "He's learned it."

"I'm still not givin' it to you freaks," Ed growled. "You can just go –"

"Now, that's not very nice," Lust pouted.

"Get over it," Ed spat.

"Now that's not an attitude that you should have," Lust scolded. "I wonder if you taste as delicious as your brother…"

Then Lust tried to kiss Ed, but Ed wouldn't let her. He broke free of Selim's hold, grabbed the spear, and cut Lust in half. Then Ed cut Selim in half. Ed looked in shock as Selim and Lust reformed. Then he growled.

"I should've known," Ed growled.

Lust and Selim both snickered. All of a sudden, there was a snapping noise and both were engulfed in flame. Ed whirled around to see…

"Colonel!" Ed exclaimed. "I thought you were in Central!"

"No time to explain now, Fullmetal," Roy interrupted. "Let's just get rid of these homunculi."

"Right!" Ed agreed.

Then as Roy fought with Lust, Ed fought with Selim. As Selim easily dodged Ed's blows, he retaliated with words.

"Your small stature has resulted in all of your opponents being bigger than you are," Selim taunted. "Which means that you have no idea how to fight someone smaller than yourself!"

Ed growled and then made an underhanded swipe at Selim.

"Yeah, I'm used to fighting oversized freaks of nature!" Ed admitted. "Which is why I know exactly how short people fight!"

Then Ed threw aside his spear and then punched and head-butted Selim. Selim's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Ed picked up his spear and pointed it at Selim's throat as Selim tried to get up. Roy eliminated Lust and looked at Ed and Selim.

"Come on, Ed!" Roy urged. "Kill him!"

"No," Ed refused. "He's just a kid."

"He's a homunculus, Fullmetal!" Roy pointed out.

"He has a mom, and if I kill him, she'll be sad," Ed countered. "I don't want to see a sad mom. Besides, he can't kill or maim me, can you, Pride?"

Selim glared at Ed.

"You are right, Fullmetal Alchemist," Selim answered. "But be warned, Alchemist, if you tell anyone of my identity, Resembool will be wiped off of the map of Amestris. I will be watching from the shadows."

"Don't worry, Pride, I won't," Ed said. "Just keep your distance from me."

Ed then swirled around the spear and returned it to its normal form as a chair. Then he and Roy left the room, leaving an angry Selim behind. As Ed and Roy left, Selim stood up and went over to the remains of Lust and absorbed them. Selim smiled and then left the dungeon classroom.

Ed and Roy walked through the halls. Ed took out the note that Greed had given to him and handed it to Roy.

"This is from Greed-Ling," Ed said. "I can't read it."

Roy took the letter.

"What, you can't read English?" Roy asked.

Ed scowled.

"It's in Xingese, Colonel Sarcasm," Ed snapped.

"Oh, well, I won't be able to read it either," Roy said, giving the letter back to Ed.

"I thought you knew that language!" Ed protested.

"I can speak it, not read it," Roy replied. "I thought _you_ were supposed to learn the language? Let me guess, speak but not read?"

Ed growled, shoving the letter back into his pocket.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ed grumbled.

"I've got some news to tell Dumbledore," Roy replied. "What are you doing out of class?"

"None of your business," Ed snapped.

Roy shrugged. As Roy went to Dumbledore's office, Ed went to McGonagall's. When Ed went into McGonagall's office, it was for McGonagall to look at him in shock.

"What happened to you?" McGonagall asked.

"Herbology," Ed brushed off.

"Then why aren't you in class?" McGonagall asked.

"I was sent here since I had a disagreement with Ron," Ed shrugged.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"He called me short so I punched him," Ed replied. "He had it coming to him."

"Mr. Elric, you just finished your month long detention," McGonagall sighed. "Do you _have_ to resort to violence whenever someone insults you? Can't you just talk?"

"Talking is overrated," Ed grinned. "So, what's my punishment?"

McGonagall sighed again.

"I suppose I will give you a week's worth of detention," McGonagall replied. "And I will take ten points off. Just…go…"

"All right," said Ed.

Then Ed left. A few minutes later, Ed was back at Herbology.

"What took you so long?" Al asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ed muttered.

"What did Professor McGonagall do to you?" Hermione asked.

"Just detention and ten points off," Ed wove off.

"But you almost broke my nose!" Ron protested.

"You deserved it," Ed muttered.

"How do you explain the blood on your clothes though?" Hermione asked. "Surely McGonagall didn't -."

"I can't tell you anything else," Ed interrupted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the class bell rang. Ed and Al left before Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As Ed and Al walked toward the castle, Al brought up Slughorn.

"Hermione said that Professor Slughorn is having a Christmas party," Al said. "She also said that you, Winry, and I were invited to go and we couldn't get out of it because Slughorn made Hermione promise she'd have us have our schedule cleared."

Ed groaned.

"First, we're summoned to go to Central before Resembool and now we have to go to the stupid slug's party?" Ed scowled. "I don't want to go to that stupid party. I have plans with Winry."

"If you mean by being intimate with Winry, then that's not plans," Al pointed out as Ed's face turned scarlet. "That's just -."

"BE QUIET!" Ed snapped.

Al chuckled.

"Sorry, Al," Ed muttered.

"That's all right, Brother," Al said. "What took you so long anyway? Did Professor McGonagall yell your ear off like the other times?"

"No, I found out why you don't like the Fuhrer's brat," Ed replied.

Al stopped and looked at Ed in shock.

"I guess that explains the blood then," Al remarked.

"Yeah," Ed said, stopping and looking at Al. "He told me to come with him to the dungeons because Dumbledore wanted to see me. Long story short, Lust and Selim, or should I say Pride, tried to get me to give them the note, Colonel Idiot came back, and now Lust is dead."

"What about Pride?" Al asked.

"I left him alive," Ed replied, starting to walk. "He may be a homunculus, but he's still a kid. Besides, what would the school think if the brat suddenly vanished?"

"I suppose you're right, Brother," Al agreed, catching up with Ed. "But will we tell Winry about Selim being Pride? She has the right to know."

"No, Al," Ed answered. "I promised not to tell her. And I'm not going to tell the Golden Trio either, they'll only cause trouble."

"Isn't that the truth," Al muttered.

"Harry should hurry up and choose you as Katy's replacement," Ed brought up.

"I'm not going to be a replacement!" Al snapped. "If he didn't think I was good enough to be on the team in the beginning, then he won't bother asking me. And I'm not going to volunteer either! I don't want to be on his stupid team anyway!"

"Yeah, who needs to play in a wizarding version of basketball anyway?" Ed replied. "Let's go see that old geezer to see if he can translate the note."

"Why didn't you ask Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.

"I did, he can't read it either," Ed replied.

Al rolled his eyes. They then went inside of the castle and went to find Hohenheim's class. Once there, Ed and Al went in and to Hohenheim's desk where Hohenheim was looking over the essays. Ed pulled out the letter from Ling and put it on the desk in front of Hohenheim. Hohenheim blinked and then looked at the letter and at Ed.

"Read it," Ed said.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?" Hohenheim asked.

"I don't," Ed replied. "I just can't read this language."

"Who said I could?" Hohenheim asked.

"It doesn't matter, just read it," Ed snapped.

Hohenheim sighed and picked up the note. After a moment, Hohenheim gasped.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hohenheim sighed and picked up the note. A moment later, Hohenheim gasped.

"What does it say?" Ed demanded.

"I don't know," Hohenheim answered, looking up at Ed and Al and offering them to take the letter back. "I can't read Xingese."

Ed screamed in frustration and grabbed the letter back.

"You're old as dirt, and you can't read it?!" Ed screamed.

"Hey, now that's not very nice," Hohenheim muttered. "I know I'm old, but you didn't have to be so mean."

"I don't care! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Ed yelled.

Then Ed stormed off. Al looked at Hohenheim.

"Why aren't you telling us the truth, Dad?" Al asked.

"It's too dangerous to talk about it in the open, Alphonse," Hohenheim answered.

"You could have just told him that, Dad," Al pointed out.

"Do you honestly think he would believe me?" Hohenheim asked.

"No," Al replied. "But I still think you should have told him."

"You're just like your mother, Alphonse," Hohenheim commented. "She – no use bringing up the past now. Go to your next class, Alphonse."

"Okay," Al obeyed.

Then Al turned and left. Since Ed and Al both had a free class period, Al went to Gryffindor Tower and found Ed sitting at a table by a window with the letter in front of him. It looked like Ed was trying to rack his brain to figure out what the letter read. Al went over to his brother and held out his hand.

"Brother," Al said.

"What?" Ed asked. "I'm trying to figure out what this letter reads."

"Maybe I can tell you, Brother," Al offered.

Ed looked at Al.

"You said you didn't know how to read it either," Ed pointed out.

"I lied," Al admitted. "I _can_ read it. I just didn't want to read it in front of everyone."

Then Ed shook his head and handed the letter to Al. Al looked at the letter and read it. Al's eyes went wide.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked.

"It has information on the Promised Day," Al answered. "And it says that Greed paired up with us, the good side. Envy is dead, and Scar is helping too."

"The Promised Day?" Ed asked. "What's that?"

"I'm not for sure, Brother, but I think something bad will happen then," Al replied.

"When is the Promised Day?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean, Promised Day?" Ron asked.

Al turned and he and Ed saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by Al. Al quickly shoved the note into his pocket.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," Al lied.

"Who are you taking to the Slug party?" Ron asked.

"As I said before, I don't know, Ron," Al replied.

"I'm not goin'," Ed muttered.

"Slughorn said that he wants both you and Winry to come, Edward," Hermione insisted. "So, you will have to tell Winry about it and ask her to go with you."

"What makes you think she wouldn't go with me?" Ed asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but thought better and didn't say anything. Just then, Winry came into the common room and went to the group.

"Edward, what happened to you?" Winry asked.

"Oh, uh, Herbology class," Ed answered. "We were dealing with killer plants today."

"You need to go to the Hospital wing," Winry said.

"I'm not goin', Winry, I'll be fine," Ed wove off. "Anyway," Ed added before Winry could scold him, "Hermione said that Professor Slug wants us to go to his Christmas Party."

"I know, he told me after Potions this morning," Winry replied. "I told him that we would go."

"Why did you do that for, Winry?!" Ed protested.

"Because we haven't been to any of those types of parties before," Winry replied. "I think it'll be fun. But if you don't want to come with me, Edward, I'll take someone else."

"Like hell you will!" Ed protested, standing up. "No one but me is going to be your date!"

"So, does this mean that you're coming?" Winry asked.

Ed scowled.

"Yeah," Ed grumbled.

"Hooray!" Winry squealed, twirling on the spot as Ed grumbled underneath his breath. "And anyway, Ed," Winry went on, Ed looking at her, "we need to go to this party since it will be a practice run for our wedding."

"I don't think there will be slow dancin' at the party, Winry," Ed replied.

"Maybe not, but not all of our songs will be slow," Winry pointed out.

"Whatever," Ed muttered.

"Ed, you _need_ to go to the hospital wing," Winry insisted. "You're scratches might get infected."

"They won't get infected," Ed wove off. "Quit naggin' me, Winry."

"Fine, but if you get gangrene and need your limbs cut off, don't come crying to me because I'll only tell you that you deserve it for not listening to me," Winry retorted. "And when I do cut off your limbs, I'm not gonna use any anesthetics."

"Fine, machine junkie," Ed muttered.

Winry ignored Ed's muttering. Just then, the rest of the letter registered in Ed's mind. He looked at Al in alarm.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Ed demanded.

Al looked at Ed in confusion.

"About what?" Al asked.

"About Scar," Ed reminded. "Is he really...?"

"That's what the letter said," Al answered.

"Isn't Scar the Alchemist killer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Winry answered. "Why are we talking about him?"

Ed didn't say anything as he banged a fist onto the table. He got up from his seat and stormed off.

The rest of the week went by and Roy was appointed to take over as Alchemy professor for Sixth and Seventh year students, taking the stress and irritation off of Hohenheim. Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Harry had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short. He kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.

Harry didn't think he could stand another full-House tryout. After Transfiguration one day, Harry cornered Ed and Al. Most of the class had already left, although several twittering yellow birds and a few red birds were still zooming around the room, all of Ed, Al, and Hermione's creation; nobody else had succeeded in conjuring so much as a feather from thin air.

"Al, are you still interested in playing Chaser?" Harry asked.

Ed and Al, who were arguing about the red birds of Ed's doing before Harry had come over to them, looked at Harry. Al was about to refuse when Ed interrupted.

"Excuse us, Harry," Ed said.

"Er…okay," Harry replied.

Ed put an arm around Al's shoulders and turned him around so that their backs were to Harry.

"Al, you gotta say that you will," Ed whispered.

"Why?" Al asked. "I already said that I didn't want to be a lame back up plan."

"Yeah, I know that, Al, but you should have known that Harry would chose Ginny over you because he has the hots for her," Ed pointed out in a whisper. "And Katie has been on the team for years. Do you really think he would want to let her go?"

"But it was wrong!" Al protested.

"Of course it was, Al, but the point is that he's asking you now," Ed reasoned. "Besides, even though you're goin' through puberty, it doesn't mean you have to-."

"I'm not going through puberty!" Al interrupted.

Ed snickered.

"It doesn't mean you have to be a cranky bastard, all right?" Ed completed. "That's my job, not yours. You're supposed to be the trusting and caring and forgiving brother. It's not supposed to be the other way around."

Ed grinned.

"And besides, Al, Katie will be pretty impressed once she's out," Ed added. "Everybody will be talking about how much of a good player you are."

"But once she's back, I'll be kicked off the team," Al complained. "I don't see -."

"Come on, Al, who said that you couldn't play with her off the pitch?" Ed asked, still grinning.

"Brother!" Al scolded. "Is sex all you think about?"

"It's not all I think about," Ed scowled. "It's a perk with the relationship. Besides, you need to get some experience."

"I want to wait until I get married," Al protested.

"Waiting for marriage is overrated," Ed brushed off. "Besides, Mom and Dad weren't married."

"But I thought you didn't want to be like Dad?" Al asked.

As Ed and Al talked some more to each other, Harry felt awkward as he stood there waiting for Al's answer. A moment later, Ed and Al turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm still interested," Al said.

"Great," Harry replied. "There's a practice tonight at seven."

"All right," Al said. "I'll be there."

"Are you sure, Al?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am!" Al insisted.

Then Al left.

"What's wrong with Al?" Harry asked.

"Puberty," Ed shrugged.

Harry didn't know what to think of Ed's remark. Ed snickered and walked past Harry to go to the Great Hall for dinner. There was much muttering in the common room that Harry had now chosen two of his classmates for the team. Even though the Gryffindors were happy that Harry had finally chosen the best Chaser for the team, they were angry that it took Katie getting cursed to have Harry pick Al. As Harry had endured much worse mutterings than this in his school career, he was not particularly bothered, but all the same, the pressure was increasing to provide a win in the upcoming match against Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, Harry knew that the whole House would forget that they had criticized him and swear that they had always known it was a great team. If they had lost…well, Harry thought wryly, he had still endured worse mutterings…

Harry had no reason to regret his choice once he saw Al fly that evening; he worked well with Ginny and Demelza. His attitude had greatly improved from earlier in the day. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron. Harry had known all along that Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities. After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Al and Ginny, his technique became wilder and wilder, until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza Robins in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just -!"

"Panicked," Ginny finished angrily, landing next to Demelza along with Al and examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"Here, I'll fix it," Al offered kindly. " _Episky!_ "

"Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of the team," Harry instructed.

"Someone has to since you're too busy," Al muttered.

Ginny laughed, patting Al on the back, making Al blush. Something large and scaly in the depths of Harry's stomach started growling. Harry brushed it off as indigestion.

"In the air, everyone, let's go…," Harry instructed again.

Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term, though Harry did not feel that honesty was the best policy when they were this close to the match.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," Harry said bracingly, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

Al walked with Ginny up to the castle. They didn't talk until…

"Al, I'm glad that you decided to be on the team as a substitute," Ginny admitted.

"You are?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I am," Ginny replied. "I think you're a really good player."

"Thank you," Al said.

"It's nice to see you calm," Ginny commented.

"Yeah, Brother said that the bastard area is his thing," Al recalled.

Ginny laughed.

"Speaking of Ed, where is he?" Ginny asked. "I thought he would have wanted to see your practice."

"Brother is in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Dad, and Colonel Mustang," replied Al.

"I think your dad is happier with not teaching Sixth and Seventh years anymore," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he is," Al said. "He said that if he caught another student in class using magic in class, he would have made everyone have detentions."

Ginny laughed.

"That sounds like something Ed would do," Ginny commented.

"Yeah, well, Dad did say that he was like Ed when he was our age," Al admitted.

They reached the castle and went in.

"Well, I'm going to go find Dean," Ginny excused. "See you later, Al."

Then Ginny left. Al sighed as he walked through the entrance hall. A voice got his attention.

"Hey, Al," a voice called out.

Al stopped and turned to see…

"Brother!" Al said.

Ed had just leaped off of the last step of the rotating staircase. He ran to Al.

"Is practice already over?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, it is," Al answered.

"How was it?" Ed asked.

"Harry said we had a great practice," Al answered.

"In other words, it was a crappy practice," Ed translated.

Al frowned for a moment and then nodded.

"You can tell me all about it while we go to the kitchens," Ed said, patting Al on the back. "I'm starved."

"We just ate a couple of hours ago!" Al protested.

"Yeah, well, arguing with two old geezers and a stuck up jackass gets me hungry," Ed shrugged off.

Al sighed and shook his head.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

As Ed and Al went on their way to the kitchens, Al told Ed about how practice went.

"And Ron kept letting in the goals that Ginny and I were making," Al explained. "He got so nervous that he hit Demelza in the nose!"

"Demelza…?" Ed asked, trying to remember her. "She the short girl?"

"Yes, Brother," Al answered.

"Is she okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I fixed her nose, and we continued the practice," Al replied. "And, Brother, you shouldn't call other people short since you always got angry whenever someone called you short or pipsqueak."

Ed's temple ticked and Al smirked. Apparently, height was still a sore subject to Ed. They got to the portrait that led to the kitchens. Ed tickled the pear until it giggled and turned into a door handle. Ed grabbed the handle and swung the portrait door open. He and Al went through the door way, Ed letting the portrait swing shut behind them. Dobby the house-elf came to Ed and Al.

"Greetings, Mister Ed and Mister Al!" Dobby greeted. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Hey, Dobby," Ed and Al greeted.

"Do you have any good food you can spare?" Ed asked. "I'm starved!"

"Of course, Mister Ed, we have plenty!" Dobby answered.

"Great!" Ed exclaimed.

Then Dobby and the other house-elves piled food and a jug of pumpkin juice into Ed and Al's arms.

"Say hello to Harry Potter for me, Mister Ed!" Dobby bade.

"We will!" Ed promised as he and Al left the kitchens.

As Ed and Al walked to the Gryffindor Tower, Ed started eating on the food that was given to them.

"This is the one good thing about Hogwarts," Ed boasted.

"What, food anytime you can get it?" Al asked.

"Yeah!" Ed said. "I mean, if you're hungry, you don't have to cook! You could just come down and the house-elves can get you whatever you want!"

"Would you want a house-elf when you and Winry get married?" Al asked.

"No way," Ed replied. "The only cook in the house would be Winry. Her apple pies are the best. Besides, what if Teacher came over? She would be pissed off and kill me!"

"That's true," Al agreed. "How was the meeting?"

Ed scowled.

"We had to have it in the freakin' dark because of that freak," Ed replied. "Colonel Bastard, or should I say Brigadier General Bastard, didn't want to take a risk."

"He was promoted?" Al asked.

"Yup, probably because Wrath didn't want him rebelling or anything," Ed answered.

"So that means that you still have to listen to General Mustang," Al correctly assumed.

Ed groaned. Al chuckled. They went on their way to Gryffindor Tower. When they got there and went inside to the common room, they had gone to a table where Winry was sitting with Hermione. Winry was sketching a new auto-mail design. Ed sat down by Winry while Al sat down by Hermione.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked.

"It was terrible," Al replied.

Winry looked up. She rolled her eyes at Ed's pile of food.

"Want some?" Ed asked.

"No thanks," Winry refused.

"More for me then," Ed shrugged.

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Why would you say it was terrible?" Winry asked.

"Because Ron kept getting nervous and letting all of my and Ginny's goals in," Al replied. "He even hit Demelza in the nose!"

"But Demelza just came in," Hermione said. "Her nose seemed fine."

"That's because I fixed it," Al replied.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, if Ronald wants us to win this game, he has to step it up."

"We'll win when General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye get married," Al scowled.

Ed burst out laughing. Winry rolled her eyes while Hermione frowned.

"Who's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Hermione asked.

"She's General Mustang's subordinate," Ed replied, still shaking with laughter. "She keeps him in line whenever he's in the office."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"She's really pretty," Winry added. "I got the inspiration of wearing earrings from her."

"That's interesting," Hermione commented.

Winry frowned and then looked at Ed.

"Edward, how was the meeting?" Winry asked.

Ed scowled.

"I wouldn't want to talk about it even if I could," Ed grumbled.

"Why can't you talk about it?" Hermione asked. "Is it because you're in the Order?"

"It's because it's none of your business," Ed retorted, throwing his last piece of bread into his mouth.

Winry rolled her eyes. Ed then washed his food down with some pumpkin juice. He took the parchment Winry was sketching on and looked at it.

"Cool, can I have it?" Ed asked.

"Only if you want me to chop your arm off," Winry remarked as she snatched the sketch away from Ed.

"Well, you might not have to," Ed muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Winry demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ed lied quickly. "Just jokin'."

Winry glared at him and then sighed. Winry stood up, gathering her belongings as she did so.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Winry said.

Then Winry left for the girls' dormitories. Ed watched her leave, his eyes lingering on Winry's behind as she climbed the stairs. Hermione cleared her throat, making Ed look at her.

"What?" Ed asked.

"It's not proper for you to leer at her arse like that," Hermione stated.

"What's not 'proper' is you sticking your nose in other people's businesses!" Ed retorted, blushing slightly.

Hermione gaped as Ed stood and stormed up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. A moment later, Harry and Ron came to the table.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Hermione doesn't know how to keep out of Brother and Winry's business," Al replied.

"Hermione, when are you going to learn to stop interfering with Ed and Winry's relationship?" Ron asked.

"I'm not interfering!" Hermione snapped. "Edward was just leering at Winry's arse while she was going up the stairs to the girls' dormitory!"

"Well, I don't blame him," Ron said. "His fiancée is gorgeous! What bloke _wouldn't_ want to look at her arse? What do you think, Harry, Al?"

"Winry's like a sister to me," Al replied. "I'm just glad that I'm able to sleep now so I wouldn't have to hear anything."

Then Al got up as well and went to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"What the bloody hell did he mean by that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"You two are so thick," Hermione scowled.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in confusion. Al reached the dormitory and saw that Ed was already in his pajamas and getting into bed.

"Sometimes Hermione pisses me off, Al," Ed said.

"I know, Brother," Al agreed.

Then Al changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

"Night, Al," Ed said.

"Night, Brother," Al said.

Later that night at around midnight, Ed got out of bed and went down to the common room where he had seen Selim Bradley sitting in front of the common room fire.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ed asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Fullmetal Alchemist," Selim replied, looking over at Ed.

"It's none of your business of why I'm up," Ed scowled.

Ed looked to see some shadow hands coming from Selim's shadow. A shadow hand shot towards Pegasus the cat. Pegasus hissed and ran to Ed.

"What are you doing here, Pride?" Ed demanded, picking up the irate cat. "And stop scaring Al's cat!"

Selim chuckled darkly.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Selim asked.

"I'm not going to play your stupid games!" Ed snapped. "Are you here because of that Father guy?"

Selim stood up.

"Father doesn't like you being in the Order of the Phoenix, Fullmetal," Selim said. "He only allows you because he knows that you can't tell anyone else about what is going to happen in this school…in this country."

"What is going to happen?" Ed asked.

"You'll know completely when the Promised Day comes," Selim answered.

"When is it?" Ed asked.

"Your brother can tell you that," Selim replied.

Just as Ed was about to snap at Selim, Winry came down the stairs from the girls' dorms and went to Ed.

"Selim, what are you doing up?" Winry asked. "You should be in bed asleep."

"I thought I left the book that Mom gave me down here, but I couldn't find it," Selim lied. "I guess I left it up in my trunk. Good night, Miss Winry!"

Then Selim giggled and went to the first year boys' dormitory. Ed frowned, letting Pegasus down. Then he looked at Winry. Winry was wearing a pair of sweatpantss and one of Ed's t-shirts.

"I was looking for that shirt," Ed said.

"Are you going to ask me to take it off?" Winry asked.

"I would if we were at the Room of Requirement," Ed grinned.

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Why are you up, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Ed answered, throwing himself into an armchair in front of the fire.

Ed looked up at Winry.

"What about you?" Ed asked.

Winry sighed and sat down with Ed who had put an arm around her shoulders.

"I couldn't either," Winry sighed. "I just miss Granny and Den."

"Then why did you come back for?" Ed asked.

"Because I want to finish Hogwarts so I can help people," Winry replied. "Why are you still coming here?"

"Because Al wants to and I'm required to, Winry," Ed answered. "You should know that."

"Have you talked to General Mustang about the wedding?" Winry asked. "Do we still have to have a military wedding?"

Ed sighed.

"Unfortunately, we still have to have a stupid military wedding with or without Wrath being in charge of the military because I'm part of the military," Ed replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering, that's all," Winry said. "I just know that you wanted to keep it from the military."

"Yeah, well, we didn't count on Selim being here," Ed muttered. "But as I said before, it was a matter of time before Wrath found out because the military knows everything. They even know when you're – "

"Edward," Winry scowled.

"It's true, and you know it," Ed retorted.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so vulgar," Winry scowled again.

Ed grinned.

"You can be 'vulgar' too, Winry," Ed pointed out.

Winry glared at Ed. She knew that he had her there.

"Whatever," Winry muttered. "I'm going back to bed. I don't want anybody to talk."

"Like you care what they think," Ed remarked.

"I'm still going to bed," Winry said.

Ed kissed Winry on the lips. Winry kissed him back. Ed then put one of Winry's legs over his and started to deepen the kiss. Winry then sat on Ed's lap while still kissing Ed. Ed started groaning. He broke off the kiss.

"What?" Winry panted.

"Can't you guess?" Ed ground out, blushing.

Winry laughed.

"It's not funny," Ed ground out again. "It's embarrassing, Winry. You don't have –"

Winry cut him off by kissing him. A little while later, Ed and Winry went back to their respective dorms with grins on their faces.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, Ed woke up in a good mood. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were confused of why Ed was in a good mood, but Al knew why Ed was in a good mood. Whenever they were at Resembool, Ed would sneak into Winry's room and make love with her. Ed would always come back into the room he shared with Al with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Ed asked, braiding his hair and looking at Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, finishing braiding his hair and flipping it over to his back. "I'm always in a good mood!"

"No, you're not," Dean disagreed. "You're angry a lot."

Ed didn't say anything as he straightened his cloak. He grinned, picking up his school bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"See ya later!" Ed said, waving. "You coming, Al?"

"Yeah," Al replied.

Al got his bag and left with Ed and went down to the common room where Winry was talking with Ginny and Hermione.

"You're in a good mood today," Hermione observed.

"I'm always in a good mood," Ed replied.

"Well then, how did you sleep, Edward, Alphonse?" Hermione asked.

Ed looked and winked at Winry who had blushed and looked away.

"I slept all right," Al replied.

Hermione nodded as she focused on Ed and Winry. Ginny stepped on Hermione's foot. Hermione glared at Ginny as Ginny gave her a look that meant that Hermione should mind her own business.

"Well, let's go to breakfast," Ed said.

"All right," Winry agreed. "Are you coming, Ginny?"

"I'm waiting for Dean," Ginny declined. "But I'll see you down there."

"All right," Winry said.

Then she, Ed, and Al left the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You didn't have to step on my foot!" Hermione hissed at Ginny.

"Yes, I did!" Ginny protested. "If I didn't, you would have told Ed and Winry off for what they've done last night!"

"And you know they did that?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ginny scowled. "Anyone with eyes can see Ed and Winry are in love with each other and are intimate."

"But they should wait until marriage," Hermione stated.

"You're so old-fashioned, Hermione," Ginny retorted. "And a hypocrite! You snogged Viktor Krum!"

Hermione's mouth dropped in indignation. Then she closed it.

"But I haven't went all the way with someone," Hermione said.

"Maybe not, but keep your nose out of Ed and Winry's love life!" Ginny snapped.

Then once Dean had come down from the sixth year boys' dormitory, Ginny grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the common room. Harry went to Hermione.

"Did you get into another fight with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She said I should stay out of Ed and Winry's, er, lives," Hermione sniffed.

"Oh," Harry said.

"'Oh'?" Hermione asked. "Is that all you're going to say?!"

"Well, I don't want to get into the middle of it because it's none of my business," Harry replied.

Hermione huffed and stomped away. Ron came to Harry's side.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Women," Ron muttered. "They're completely nutters."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come on, mate, let's get some breakfast," Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

Then Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron got to the Gryffindor table a few moments after Ed, Al, and Winry had and sat by them. Hermione was sitting with some other girls. Selim was, unfortunately, sitting by Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, and Ron.

"Er, Ed?" Harry asked as Ed took a bite of toast.

"Hm?" Ed asked, looking at Harry while having the piece of toast in his mouth.

"You didn't use my cloak this time, did you?" Harry asked.

Ed's face went red.

"No, I didn't," Ed replied. "I wouldn't tell you if I did anyway."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Use it for what?" Selim asked.

"It's none of your business!" Ed snapped, still blushing.

' _Well, there goes Brother's good mood,'_ Al thought.

"Sorry, Mr. Alchemist," Selim apologized.

Ed rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth. Ed noticed Ron's surly attitude and didn't say anything. The rest of the day, Ron was giving Ginny and Dean the cold shoulder and treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione, even asking Ed, Al, and Winry to help him.

"Do you want me to hit him?" Ed asked. "I can, you know."

"That won't help," Winry scowled. "Hitting doesn't help anything."

"Hi, pot, I'm kettle," Ed remarked at Winry, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?!" Winry snapped.

"Maybe," Ed sing-sang, his elbow on the table with his chin resting on his hand and grinning.

Winry pulled out a wrench and hit Ed on the head and gathered her things and stomped to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and stomped up the stairs. Ed bolted up and ran to the stairs. After two steps, there was a klaxon-like sound and the stairs turned into a slide. Ed yelled and toppled off the stairs. A moment later, Winry was dumped on top of Ed. Everyone in the common room looked at Ed and Winry.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Winry snapped.

"What do you think?!" Ed snapped back, then looking at the people who were staring. "STOP YOUR STARIN'!"

Everyone stopped staring and went back to their businesses. Ed and Winry detangled themselves and stood up. Winry then gathered her stuff back up into her arms and stomped right back up the stairs as Ed got his stuff and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. A few minutes later, Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

"I hope he gets punched by Brother," Al muttered.

Harry looked at Al. Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Ed and Winry, however, did make up. Worst still, Ron's attitude had coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears.

"Don't yell at her!" Al yelled at Ron. "It's not her fault that you can't save a goal!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, who had seen Ginny glowering in Ron's direction and Al balling his hands into fists. "Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Al, calm down. Ron…," Harry waited until Al and the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying it, "you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

He really thought for a moment that Ron might hit him, but then something much worse happened: Ron seemed to sag on his broom; all the fight went out of him, and he said, "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" Harry protested fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes. "You can save anything when you're on form; it's a mental problem you've got!"

"Are you calling me mental?!" Ron asked.

"Maybe I am!" Harry answered.

They glared at each other for a moment, and then Ron shook his head wearily.

"I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow," Ron relented, "but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

Nothing Harry said made any difference. He tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but Ron was too busy being grumpy and surly with Hermione to notice.

"Forget it, Harry," Ed said, taking a bite of his steak and looking at Harry. "Ron is so deep in his pity party shit that he's not gonna listen."

Harry didn't say anything. In the common room after dinner, the rest of the Quidditch Team, not including Al or Harry, huddled in a corner muttering darkly about Ron. Ed was sitting on the same armchair he made love with Winry on reading a book, and Al was sitting on a chair by Ed brushing Pegasus while Winry was sketching another design for auto-mail. Winry was sitting, however, in the same chair as Ed. Ed stopped reading and looked at the sketch.

"Winry, why are you sketching me?" Ed asked. "That's a sweet design, but I don't have auto-mail anymore."

"It's not you, Edward," Winry lied.

"Yes, it is," Ed insisted. "That's my -."

"All right, already," Winry sighed. "I'm drawing you because I've been you're mechanic for so long that I've become used to sketching your figure when I sketch a new auto-mail design."

"Oh," Ed said. "That's all right. I make everything look good anyway."

Winry got out her wrench and thumped Ed on the head with it.

"Just kidding," Ed muttered.

"You better be," Winry muttered back.

Al smiled at the exchange. Then Ed smirked as Winry put her wrench away.

"But you think so, Winry," Ed grinned.

Winry blushed and didn't say anything. She continued on her sketch. A few minutes later, Ron had gone to bed dejected and hopeless as ever. Just then Selim had come to Ed, Al, and Winry.

"What do you want, kid?" Ed asked.

"Edward, don't be rude," Winry scolded.

"What are you doing?" Selim asked.

"I'm making a new auto-mail design," Winry answered.

"Wow!" Selim exclaimed. "Can I see it?"

"Of course," Winry answered.

Winry picked Selim up and set him on her lap so he could see the new design, Ed scowling as she did so. Selim looked at the parchment that Winry had sketched the new design on.

"Wow!" Selim exclaimed again. "It's so neat! You're really talented, Miss Winry!"

"Thank you, Selim," Winry said.

"Why don't you become part of the military?" Selim asked.

"I don't want to because I want to help everyone, not just the military," Winry answered.

"Oh," Selim replied. "But you'd get paid more."

"I don't care about the money, Selim, because money doesn't buy happiness and I like helping other people," Winry explained.

"Oh," Selim repeated. "I guess that makes sense. But why does it look like Mr. Ed if he has a real arm and leg?"

"Because Ed is Winry's model," Al remarked.

Ed and Winry both sent a look at Al.

"What?" Al asked. "It's true."

Selim gave back the parchment and jumped off Winry's lap. Selim stumbled and headed toward the fireplace. Winry immediately bolted up, dropping her sketch, and pulled Selim into her arms. Selim's eyes went wide.

"Are you all right, Selim?" Winry asked, helping Selim stand straight and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Selim blinked and nodded his head. Winry patted Selim's head and smiled.

"Be more careful from now on, okay?" Winry advised.

"Okay," Selim said.

Then Selim left the common room and went to the first year boys' dormitory. Ed and Al shared a look. Winry looked at Ed and Al.

"What?" Winry asked.

"Nothing," Ed lied. "Nothing's wrong."


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next morning was the morning of the first Quidditch match. Breakfast was the usual excitable affair. The Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen. The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Al, Harry, and Ron approached. Al grinned sheepishly as Ed ruffled his hair, Harry grinned and waved, and Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" Lavender called. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her. Ed, Al, and Winry of course sat by Harry and Ron at the table.

"Tea?" Harry asked Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," Ron answered glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

As Harry got Ron a glass of pumpkin juice, Al noticed Harry taking something out of his robes and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Al whispered.

Harry looked at Al and at a preoccupied Ron and back to Al.

"I'm not doing anything," Harry lied.

Al frowned.

"You're not a very good liar, Harry," Al whispered. "Putting that in his drink is _illegal_."

"It's going to be okay, Al," Harry assured. "Trust me."

Al looked at Ed and Winry who were watching. Ed shrugged and Al sighed. He let go of Harry's wrist.

"Fine," Al relented.

Just then Hermione came by since she had refused to come down with the group for breakfast.

"How are you three feeling?" Hermione asked Al, Harry, and Ron.

"All right," Al replied.

"Fine," answered Harry, concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione instructed.

Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, and Ron looked up at her.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione was now staring at Ed, Al, Winry, and Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop him, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry?" Hermione asked.

"Stop him from doing what?" Ed asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Harry put something in that drink!" Hermione accused.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"You heard me," Hermione replied. "I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry lied, stowing a little bottle hastily into his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione repeated.

"Oh, Hermione, lay off," Winry scowled as Ron drained the pumpkin juice in one gulp.

Hermione looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her (and forgetting about Al's heightened hearing), she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Hark who's talking," Harry whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

Hermione stomped up the table away from them. Harry watched her go without regret. Al stood.

"I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch," Al announced.

Then Al angrily left the table. Harry and Ron looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Harry and Hermione were talking about," Ed replied, taking a bite out of his sausage and looking at Harry.

"What were you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

' _Damn it, I forgot about Al's hearing,'_ Harry thought angrily. _'No wonder he got angry. Hermione put a Confundus Charm on McLaggen so Ron could be Keeper.'_

"Come on, Ron, nearly time," Harry said.

Then Harry and Ron left. Winry turned to Ed.

"That's what Hermione did, wasn't it?" Winry asked. "Performed that Confundus Charm on McLaggen, right?"

"Yup," Ed replied.

"I would be angry as well," Winry said. "Preaching about cheating and then cheating herself."

"Well, let's go to the Quidditch Pitch," Ed said, standing. "There's nothing we can do about what she did now."

Winry sighed, nodded, and stood up as well. She followed Ed out of the Great Hall and went to the grounds. As they walked to the pitch, they didn't say anything. All of a sudden, Selim had appeared at Ed's side.

"Hi, Mr. Alchemist!" Selim greeted. "Hi, Miss Winry!"

"GYAAAAH!" Ed shouted.

He stopped and turned to Selim, raising a fist at the homunculus boy.

"DON'T DO THAT, YOU BRAT!" Ed yelled.

Selim laughed.

"Ed, don't yell at him!" Winry scolded.

"I'll yell at him if I want!" Ed retorted.

"I don't mind, Miss Winry," Selim interrupted. "Is it okay if I sit with you in the stands?"

"No," Ed muttered.

Winry glared at Ed and then smiled at Selim.

"Of course you can sit with us," Winry said.

Ed glared at Winry and they continued silently to the Quidditch Pitch. They all got to the stands and sat down, Selim sitting in between Ed and Winry. Ed crossed his arms and looked away from Winry and Selim. Ed looked down at the field and saw Al with the rest of the Gryffindor team coming out onto the field. The Slytherin team came out as well. Harry and the Slytherin Captain, Urquhart, shook hands. Madam Hooch then instructed both teams to mount their brooms and at the whistle the teams flew up into the air and the game started. Then the commentator started.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year," said the commentator, Zacharias Smith. "Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and Weasley saves it," Zacharias announced. "Well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose."

Ron threw the Quaffle back into the game and Al was able to catch it.

"And that's Alphonse Elric catching the Quaffle from Weasley," Zacharias commented. "Of course, he probably won't get the -."

Ed stood up and went on his way to the commentator's booth as the Gryffindors cheered Al's goal. As Zacharias was about to make another remark, Ed snatched the megaphone out of his hand and pushed Zacharias out of the seat and sat down. McGonagall could do nothing but stare in shock, mouth wide open, as Ed continued on with the commentating as though he was the one commentating all along. As the Gryffindor team Chasers scored goal after goal and Ron kept saving goals, Ron had pretended to conduct the Gryffindors as they greeted his most recent save with a chorus of "Weasley Is Our King."

"Come on, Ron, stop being an idiot and protect the goal posts!" Ed snapped. "You're not there to be a damn conductor!"

"Edward Thomas Elric!" McGonagall scolded.

"The kids will hear it sooner or later," Ed defended.

"That is no excuse, Mr. Elric!" McGonagall scolded.

"Ah, cool your hot-flashes," Ed wove off.

McGonagall opened her mouth again in shock and rage that Ed had dared to say that to her again.

"Harry, you've better quit lookin' around because Nag from Slither sees the Snitch thing," Ed pointed out. "I would tell you where it is, but I can't."

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all burst out in laughter at Ed's deliberate mispronunciation of Harper's name and team. A few minutes later, Harry caught the snitch.

"YES!" Harry bellowed.

Ed met Al down on the Quidditch pitch. Ed got Al into a choke hold and ruffled Al's hair with his knuckles.

"I knew you'd kick ass, Al!" Ed commented.

"Brother, stop it!" Al protested, grinning.

Ed laughed and let Al go.

"How does it feel to win, Al?" Ed asked.

"Great!" Al replied. "Thanks for making me accept the position, Brother."

"No sweat, Al," Ed replied. "Listen, I'm gonna throw a party in the common room, all right? Tell everyone in the changing room."

"All right, Brother," Al said.

Then Al went to the changing room as Ed met up with Winry and Selim. Ed told Winry about the party and left to the castle. In the changing room, Al announced the party that Ed was planning.

"Listen up, Brother said he's going to throw a party in the common room," Al announced. "He wanted me to tell you."

"All right!" Ron cheered.

When the changing room cleared off except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Hermione turned on Harry.

"I want a word with you, Harry," Hermione insisted, taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" Ron demanded.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, turning away to hang up his robes so that neither of them would see him grinning.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" Hermione snapped, shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis! Even Winry saw it and didn't say anything! She's Head Girl! She's been around Edward too long."

"I didn't put it in," Harry replied, turning back to face them both.

"Yes, you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!" Hermione insisted.

"I didn't put it in!" Harry said, grinning broadly.

He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Ed, Al, Winry, and Hermione had seen that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking. If it's any consolation, Hermione, Al tried to stop me from doing it."

Hermione didn't say anything as Harry turned to look at Ron.

"You saved everything because you felt lucky," Harry said. "You did it all yourself."

Harry pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron asked, astounded. "But the weather is good… and Vaisey couldn't play. I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, and then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice.

" _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ " mimicked Ron. "See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't – Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it too!" Hermione protested.

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," Harry said into the sudden silence, having not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall … shall we go up to the party, then? I'm sure it'll be a good one since Ed is throwing it."

"You go!" Hermione cried, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment; I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…"

And she stormed out of the changing room too. Harry walked slowly back up the grounds towards the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at him, but he felt a great sense of letdown; he had been sure that if Ron had won the match, he and Hermione would be friends again immediately. He did not see how he could possibly explain to Hermione that what she had done to offend Ron was kiss Viktor Krum, not when the offense had occurred so long ago.

When Harry had gotten to the common room, he was shocked to see that it was covered in designs of scarlet and gold lions. It wouldn't have bothered him if the lions' manes weren't spiky. He blinked numerous times to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance, and he was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him.

Harry dodged the Creevey brothers and the girls who tried to flirt with him so he could try to find Ron. As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks and Pegasus mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" Ginny asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny asked, dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

Ginny pat his arm; Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, but then she walked off to help herself to more butterbeer, Crookshanks and Pegasus trotting after her, their eyes fixed upon Arnold. Harry looked around some more. He saw Al being surrounded by girls vying to be his date to the Slughorn Christmas party and saw Ed and Winry talking to each other. Harry wondered to himself if he was imagining seeing Ed holding a bottle of firewhiskey. Then the opening and closing of the portrait hole and the flash of bushy brown hair got Harry's attention. Harry left after Hermione a moment later.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OMG, it's been so long since I have updated, hasn't it? Sorry I took so long. Life just got in the way of my updating, along with a little writer's block for the next installment of this series. Here are five chapters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry or Al went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Harry was able to avoid them since he knew the shortcuts. Al was able to avoid them by memorizing Harry's Marauder's Map one night while everyone in the castle was asleep.

Ron thought this was hilarious and started to burst out in laughter at each occurrence. Harry was happy of this improvement but was annoyed with the frequent presence of Lavender Brown, who seemed to regard any moment that she was not kissing Ron as a moment wasted; and Harry also was once again the best friend of two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other again. Ed, Al, and Winry tried to keep out of the argument between Ron and Hermione but found it difficult. While Harry sat with Ron in the common room one evening when they were supposed to be reading something for Charms, Ed, Al, and Winry sat at a different table as to not to get in the middle of the rift between Ron and Hermione. While Al was reading, Ed had already read the book, Ed and Winry were busy talking about the wedding. Well, Winry was talking while Ed had to listen to what she was saying.

"Edward, are you listening?" Winry asked.

"No, I'm just imaging our wedding night," Ed grinned at Winry.

Winry scowled as Al curled his nose in disgust.

"You know I don't want to hear this," Al complained.

"Al?" Winry asked.

"What?" Al asked, looking up from his book.

"I was just wondering if you knew who you were taking to Slughorn's Christmas Party," Winry replied.

"Oh," Al said. "No, I don't. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, little brother, you've got to choose a girl soon before a girl like Romeo Vanity slips you a love potion," Ed advised.

"Romeo?" Al asked, confused. "Oh! You mean Romilda Vane!"

"Whatever," Ed brushed off. "Point is, you need to find a girl to go with you if you don't want to wake up the next morning with a girl you barely know."

"Brother!" Al protested, blushing. "This is Hogwarts! That doesn't happen here!"

"Al, it may not be exactly like that," Winry said, as Ed snickered. "Ed, stop it! Anyway, Al, there are some girls who are talking about slipping you a love potion."

"Then why don't you stop it?" Al pleaded.

"I can't because they haven't done anything yet," Winry replied. "I would love to assign them detentions, but I can't unless I catch them."

"Oh," Al said. "I want to ask Katie, but I can't since she's not back from St. Mungo's yet."

"Then ask someone else," Winry reasoned. "I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind."

Al didn't say anything as he looked around the common room.

"Why don't you ask Ginny?" Ed suggested.

"I can't, she's going with Dean, and Harry likes her," Al replied.

"How do you know she's going with Dean?" Winry asked. "Did you already ask her?"

"Sort of," Al answered. "I asked her who she was going with, and she said she was going with Dean."

"Hm," Ed said. "Why don't you go with Parvati?"

"No," Al refused.

"Luna?" Winry suggested.

"She's nice, but she's also a bit too weird," Al answered.

"Hermione?" Ed suggested.

"No!" Al said.

"I know you crash and burned with Cho," Ed remembered.

"Don't remind me," Al groaned.

"If you can't find anyone, you can always go with Pegasus," Ed laughed.

"That's not funny, Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Winry scowled at Ed and hit him with her wrench.

"DAMN IT, WINRY, THAT HURT!" Ed complained.

"You deserved it!" Winry snapped.

"Witch," Ed muttered.

"Al," Winry said, looking at Al and ignoring Ed's muttering, "you need to find a date soon or else every other girl will try to slip you a love potion, okay? I know it's upsetting that Katie isn't here for you to take, but you need to find someone to take with you."

"I know, but I don't know who to ask," Al replied.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you," Winry comforted.

"Okay," Al said.

The rest of the term went by and on the last day of classes, Roy had given them a pile-load of homework to get done over the holidays. Roy had told them to be grateful that they didn't get more.

"Since it's Christmas time, I'm feeling generous," Roy said. "So, if you don't like it, drop out of my class and never come back. Class dismissed. Edward, Alphonse, stay behind."

Ed scowled. After everyone else left, Ed and Al went to Roy's desk.

"What do you want, General Asshole?" Ed asked.

"I was just told to remind you about your meeting with Fuhrer Bradley, Edward," Roy replied.

"Who told you to remind me, the little freak?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Edward, Selim told me to remind you," Roy answered.

"I didn't know that with your new rank that you were gonna bow down to those stupid homunculi," Ed snarled.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Fullmetal," said a deep voice. "I thought you liked me?"

Roy, Ed, and Al looked to see…

"Greed-Ling!" Ed said. "What are you doing here?"

Dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white button up t-shirt, and a black blazer with his hair pulled back, Greed was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"It's Greed," Greed replied, as he walked towards Ed, Al, and Roy.

"I'll call you what I want," Ed replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you decoded the message from the prince?" Greed asked.

"Yeah, but why did it take you so long to ask?" Ed answered.

"You know why, the freak," Greed replied. "He keeps tabs on everyone on Daddy-o's orders. So, am I invited to your wedding? I only just found out about it."

"I'm thinking about it," Ed said. "What do you want, Greed-Ling?"

"I've got another message from the Prince," Greed replied, handing Ed a piece of paper. "It's in Xingese of course."

"Aren't you worried about Pride trying to take it?" Ed asked.

"Nah," Greed wove off. "Well, gotta go. I need to get some chow. And former tin-man, you need to get yourself a date or you'll look like an idiot."

Then Greed left.

"How does he know about Slughorn's party?" Al asked.

"Who knows, Al," Ed replied. "I guess the homunculi are like the military: they see when you're sleeping, they know when you're awake, and they know when you're taking a dump."

"Brother, the first two are about Santa Claus," Al corrected.

"Whatever," Ed brushed off.

"You two may leave," Roy said.

"Great," Ed said. "Come on, Al; let's go find you a date."

"We've got lunch!" Al protested.

"Right, we'll look after classes are over," Ed said.

"But -!" Al started.

"No 'buts', Al," Ed interrupted.

Then he and Al left. By the end of the school day, Ed had (to Al's relief) forgotten about finding Al a date to the dance. Ed had also forgotten about the note Greed had given to him that was from Ling until the day before term ended when Selim had appeared at Ed's elbow as Ed packed his bag in the Transfiguration class.

"Give me the letter," Selim instructed.

"GYAAAAAH!" Ed yelled in surprise.

Ed hit Selim on the head and then looked at Selim with an angry look on his face.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU FREAK?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Mr. Elric, I must advise you not to do that again or I will have to give you a week's worth of detention effective after the break!" McGonagall scolded. "Now, hurry up and go get dinner."

Then McGonagall left. Ed turned back to Selim.

"What do you want, you little freak?" Ed asked.

"I want the note that Greed gave to you, Fullmetal Alchemist," Selim replied.

"Brother burned it," Al said before Ed could say anything.

"Do not lie to me," Selim said. "You know I see everything."

"Not everything," Al countered. "You can't see if there aren't any lights on for your shadows."

"So, I would know if he had burned it," Selim explained. "I only need a small flicker of light."

"What he did or didn't do with the note is none of your business," Al retorted.

Al looked at Ed.

"Come on, Brother," Al said, grabbing Ed's arm and dragging him out of the classroom after grabbing Ed's bag along with his own.

Selim looked at Ed and Al as they left. As soon as Ed and Al were out of the classroom, Ed yanked free of Al.

"What's the matter with you?" Ed asked. "I'm the older brother."

"You don't know what Pride is capable of, Ed," Al replied, giving Ed his bag.

Ed scoffed, taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He and Al started towards the Great Hall.

"That's where you're wrong, little bro," Ed disagreed. "I do know what that freak is capable of. I would say that he needs to go to Marzipan with the dementors but he'd only give the dementoids nightmares!"

Al rolled his eyes and shook his head. When stepping onto a staircase, Ed and Al overheard Peeves yelling something about Harry loving Luna.

"What's that all about?" Al asked.

"Beats me," Ed muttered.

Al sighed and rolled his eyes. When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down by Winry, Harry, and Ron. Lavender and Parvati were there as well.

"What was Peeves saying about you loving Luna, Harry?" Ed asked. "Are you plannin' a wedding too?"

"No, I'm just going to take Luna to the dance with me as friends," Harry replied, going red as Ron roared with laughter.

"Hi, Edward, Alphonse," Parvati greeted, as Ron made out with Lavender.

"Hi," Al replied.

"Alphonse, have you found yourself a date yet?" Winry asked.

"No," Al replied. "I don't know who to take."

Before Ed, Winry, or Harry could say anything, Hermione walked towards them.

"Hi, Hermione!" Parvati beamed, feeling bad for laughing at Hermione.

"Hi, Parvati!" Hermione greeted. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," Parvati answered gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good…You're going, aren't you?"

"Parvati, do you want to go with me to Slughorn's party?" Al quickly burst out.

Ed, Winry, Harry, Hermione, and Parvati looked at Al in shock.

"What did you say?" Parvati asked.

"Do you want to go with me to Slughorn's party tonight?" Al repeated.

"I thought you would have asked Ginny or –." Parvati started.

"Ginny's going with Dean," Al interrupted. "And I can't ask Katie since she's still at St. Mungo's. Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will go with you!" Parvati answered.

She threw her arms around Al's neck, making Al blush. Winry turned to Hermione.

"Who are you going with, Hermione?" Winry asked.

"Cormac, we're meeting at eight -" Hermione replied.

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

" – we're going up to the party together," Hermione finished.

"Cormac?" Winry asked, Parvati looking at Hermione. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," Hermione said sweetly. "The one who _almost_ " - she put a great deal of emphasis on the word – "became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" Parvati asked wide-eyed, her arms still around Al's neck.

"Oh – yes – didn't you know?" Hermione asked, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"Someone's been hittin' the bottle, don't you think?" Ed muttered to Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"No!" Parvati replied to Hermione, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you must like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen…"

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you… Got to go and get ready for the party…"

"Oh!" Parvati said, letting go of Al and bolting up. "I've got to get ready too!"

Then she left along with Hermione.

"I've got to get ready, as well," Winry muttered.

"Just come in jeans and a shirt and you'll still look sexy," Ed grinned.

Winry scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward!" Winry scolded. "I need to look my best! And I'll meet you in the common room."

"Whatever," Ed replied.

Then Winry got up and left a moment later. Ed couldn't help but to watch Winry's backside out of the corner of his eye as she left. Al rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ed looked at Al a moment later.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Al replied.

Ed shrugged and continued to get himself some dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Ed, Al, and Harry came down to the common room at five till eight. All were wearing dress robes. All female eyes were on Ed and Al. Sure, a few were on Harry, but most of them were on Ed and Al. Ed looked around until he saw Winry and smiled. He went to Winry. Winry was wearing a pale blue set of dress robes. Her hair was down from the ponytail she had worn from earlier in the day.

"You look hot," Ed commented.

Winry blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Edward," Winry commented. "I see you're still wearing your braid."

"What's wrong with my braid?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Winry answered.

"Let's go then," Ed said. "Al, we're gonna meet you at Bug's, okay?"

Al nodded. Then Ed and Winry left. A moment later, Parvati came down to the common room wearing a set of pink robes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She came to Al.

"Thanks for inviting me," Parvati said.

"No problem," Al said, blushing. "Let's go."

Parvati nodded and she and Al left the common room as well. The girls who were staring at Ed and Al sighed in sadness. Harry frowned to himself. What was he now: chopped liver? Then he received a pat on the back. Harry looked to see that it was Ron.

"Have a good party, mate," Ron bade. "In ten years, if we live that long, Ed and Al will probably be ugly gits and forgotten about and you'll be ogled over again."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry muttered.

"Don't mention it," Ron said.

Then Harry left to go to the entrance hall.

' _Though I doubt that Ed and Al will look like ugly gits,'_ Harry thought. _'Their dad is in his forties or fifties and the girls still ogle over him! And Ed is already looking more and more like him every day.'_

A few minutes later, Harry met Luna down in the entrance hall where he saw an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of who seemed to be staring at him resentfully as he approached Luna. She was wearing a set of spangled silver robes that were attracting a certain amount of giggles from the onlookers, but otherwise she looked quite nice.

"Hi," Harry greeted. "Shall we get going then?"

"Oh, yes," Luna replied. "Where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office," Harry answered, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering.

"Did you see Edward and Alphonse and Winry and Parvati?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied.

"Edward and Alphonse looked really handsome while Winry and Parvati looked really pretty, don't you think so?" Luna asked.

"Suppose," Harry muttered, then changing the subject. "Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"I notice that you're jealous of Edward and Alphonse's looks," Luna observed. "Don't worry, even though they are very handsome, I find you quite pleasing as well. I don't really care for blond males anyway."

"Er…thanks?" Harry said.

"You're welcome," Luna said. "And as for the vampire, it's Rufus Scrimgeour."

"The Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's a vampire," Luna stated, matter-of-factly. "Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn't want the truth to get out."

Harry didn't reply as they had reached Slughorn's office.

Inside Slughorn's obviously enlarged office, Ed and Winry were under mistletoe making out as Al and Parvati were dancing to the songs that were being performed. A few moments later, Harry and Luna came in and were greeted by Slughorn. Then Slughorn introduced them to his friend and a vampire. Luckily, Harry and Luna escaped and came across Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. " _Hermione!_ "

"Harry!" Hermione said. "There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna!"

"What's happened to you?" Harry demanded, for Hermione looked disheveled.

"Oh, I've just escaped – I mean, I've just left Cormac," Hermione explained. "Under the mistletoe."

"Serves you right for coming with him!" Harry told her severely.

"It was Winry's idea," Hermione defended. "She told me I should do it to annoy Ron. She's quite right too."

"I thought you and Winry were fighting!" Harry said.

"We aren't fighting," Hermione scowled. "We just have a disagreement. She's a nice girl, really. She just has different…morals than I do. I think Edward has grown again."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, Professor Hohenheim is here as well, and Edward is _just_ about as tall as him," Hermione replied. "Anyway, I wish I had chosen Zacharias Smith as Winry suggested at first."

" _She suggested Smith?_ " Harry asked, revolted.

"Yes, she did," Hermione replied. "And I wish I had picked him. McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"

She, Harry, and Luna made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there with Selim Bradley. They were both talking.

"I would _love_ to have you as a teacher, Professor Trelawney," Selim said. "I don't care much for horses myself. I don't see why Professor Dumbledore has to have him as a teacher since you are the better of the two."

"Thank you, dear boy," Trelawney said. "I just wish Professor Dumbledore agreed with you or myself."

"Hello," Luna said politely to Trelawney.

"Good evening, my dear," Trelawney said, focusing on Luna now. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately…"

"No, I've got Firenze this year," Luna replied.

"Oh, of course," Professor Trelawney scowled. "Or Dobbin, as I prefer to think of him. You would have thought, would you not, that now I am returned to the school Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no…we share classes…It's an insult, frankly, an insult. Do you know…?"

Harry drew Hermione away and looked at her.

"Let's get something straight," Harry said. "Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen -," Harry started.

"There's a difference," Hermione interrupted with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything that might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," Harry said. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match -."

"Quidditch!" Hermione interrupted again, angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself! No, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since! Maybe I should have asked Alphonse instead! Oh no, here he comes!"

Then Hermione ducked away and vanished.

"Seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked, forcing his way through a throng a minute later.

Before Harry could say anything, Ed and Winry had come over to get some drinks.

"Hey, Harry," Ed said. "Hi, Corn."

Harry had to fight to keep a straight face as Cormac turned red with anger.

"It's Cormac, Elric," McLaggen corrected.

"Whatever, same thing," Ed brushed off. "Is there any firewhiskey?"

"It would be against the rules, Smell-ric," McLaggen sneered.

Ed snickered.

"You sure are _original_ , aren't you, McLaggen?" Ed asked, patting McLaggen on the back. "I would have punched you if I hadn't heard that ten billion times from the Slytherins."

Now that Harry had a good look at Ed and McLaggen, he could see that Ed had indeed grown taller during the few short months since term had started. Ed was as tall as Cormac McLaggen now. A few more inches and he would be as tall as Hohenheim. Had he been drinking Skele-Grow, or what?

"At least I don't have to take growth potions to grow," McLaggen remarked. "You were short as a first year when you came here for your first fifth year."

Everyone who was in earshot stopped what they were doing and looked at Ed and McLaggen. Winry had a hand covering her face. Al stopped dancing and turned as well. Parvati was about to ask why he stopped until she looked to see Ed and McLaggen glaring at each other. Pretty soon, everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what the others had stopped to look at. Harry was now wondering if McLaggen had some sort of death wish for insulting Ed's height since everyone in the school, not including Slughorn, knew that Ed's biggest sore spot was his height.

Even all of the teachers in the room including Hohenheim turned to look. Like his youngest son, Hohenheim was able to hear what McLaggen told Ed. Hohenheim could see by the expression on his eldest son's face that Ed was trying to force himself not to get into a fight with McLaggen.

Hohenheim suddenly remembered a time when Ed was four years old and in nursery school.

 _The phone in the Elric kitchen had ringed. Hohenheim was at the table reading the newspaper as Trisha stirred the stew on the stove. Three year old Alphonse was playing in the middle of the floor._

" _Phone!" chimed 3-year-old Alphonse Elric. "Phone! Phone!"_

" _All right, Alphonse," Trisha chuckled. "I'm getting it."_

 _Trisha went over to the phone and picked it up._

" _Hello?" Trisha asked._

 _There was a short pause. Trisha sighed._

" _That boy," Trisha said. Yes, I'll have his father come and get him."_

 _Hohenheim looked up as Trisha hang up the phone._

" _What is it, Trisha?" Hohenheim asked, putting his paper down._

" _It's Edward," Trisha answered, looking at Hohenheim. "You need to go and pick him up from nursery school. He's gotten himself in trouble again."_

 _Hohenheim made a face._

" _Again?" Hohenheim asked. "What's this, the third time this week?"_

" _You know how Edward is sensitive about his height," Trisha sympathized._

" _He's_ four _years old," Hohenheim pointed out._

" _You're the one who said he takes after you," Trisha countered._

" _Touché," Hohenheim chuckled. "All right, I'll go get him."_

 _Hohenheim got up from the table and went to the kitchen door, ruffling a giggling Al's hair as he did so._

" _I won't be long, Trisha," Hohenheim promised._

 _Hohenheim then left the house. At the nursery school, Hohenheim went into the headmaster's office and saw four-year-old Ed slouching in the chair in front of the desk with a pout and his small, chubby arms crossed. Ed had a few scratches here and there as well._

" _What did Edward do?" Hohenheim asked._

" _A stupid kid called me short and I beated him up!" Ed burst out before the headmaster could say anything._

 _Hohenheim sighed and shook his head._

" _His mother and I will talk to him," Hohenheim promised. "Come on, Edward."_

 _Ed got up from his seat and went to Hohenheim. They left the school and went on their way back to the house._

" _Edward, you've got to stop getting into fights over your height," Hohenheim instructed._

" _I can't help it," Ed pouted, kicking at rocks as he had his hands in his pockets. I don't like being called small."_

" _You're four, Edward," Hohenheim pointed out. "You're not going to -."_

 _Ed gave a look to Hohenheim. Hohenheim chuckled._

" _Edward, some day, you'll be taller than me," Hohenheim promised._

" _You mean it?" Ed asked._

" _Yes, son, I do," Hohenheim said. "Mom's making stew."_

" _She is?" Ed asked excitedly._

" _Yes, why don't we race home?" Hohenheim suggested._

" _Okay!" Ed said. "Ready, set, go!"_

 _Then Ed started running to the house. Hohenheim chuckled._

Hohenheim came out of his thoughts once he heard Ed finally speak.

"Do you want to say that again?" Ed asked.

"I said, at least I don't have to use growth potions to grow since you were short as a first year when you came here in fifth year," McLaggen repeated.

Ed started to clench his fist.

' _Here it comes!'_ Harry thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Do you want to say that again?" Ed asked.

"I said, at least I don't have to use growth potions to grow since you were short as a first year when you came here in fifth year," McLaggen repeated.

Ed started to clench his fist.

' _Here it comes!'_ Harry thought.

As Ed brought up his fist to punch McLaggen squarely in the face, Slughorn suddenly appeared with Snape and Hohenheim.

"Now, now, there's no need for fighting!" Slughorn interrupted. "I'm sure Mr. McLaggen was just jesting, now weren't you, Mr. McLaggen?"

"Yes, I was," lied McLaggen.

Then McLaggen stalked off to look for Hermione.

"Everyone, you can all go back to what you were doing!" Slughorn announced. "No need to be worried anymore!"

Slowly but surely, everyone started to go about their own businesses.

"I see you still have your temper from when you were a child, Edward," Hohenheim remarked.

"Shut it, old man!" Ed snapped.

Then Ed turned on his heel and stormed off. Winry sighed and shook her head. Then she left to go after Ed. Winry found Ed a few minutes later in one of the empty class rooms. Ed was sitting at one of the desks with his arms and legs crossed and a scowl was on his face.

"Edward?" Winry asked.

"What?" Ed snapped.

Winry sighed and went to Ed. She pulled a chair close and sat down in it.

"You don't have to gripe at me," Winry said. "I'm not the one who was a jack ass towards you."

"I can't help it, Winry," Ed retorted. "Wherever I go, I get dumped on."

"You do not," Winry disagreed. "We all know that McLaggen is an idiotic jack ass."

"You mean bastard," Ed grumbled. "The old man didn't make anything better either."

"He was just making an observation, Ed," Winry pointed out.

Ed didn't say anything. Then he pulled Winry off her chair and onto his lap.

"Edward!" Winry said.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Ed asked.

"Edward!" Winry said, blushing.

"What?" Ed asked. "It'll make it easier for us to, you know."

"Can't you just say to make love?" Winry asked.

"Whatever," Ed brushed off. "Are you wearing underwear or not?"

"What do you think?" Winry replied.

Ed grinned. He kissed Winry fully on the lips. Winry put her arms around Ed's neck as she deepened the kiss. Ed put his hand up Winry's robes and started to rub her thigh, making her moan into his mouth. Ed broke off and started to trail kisses down Winry's chin and neck.

"Edward," Winry gasped.

Ed groaned as Winry put her hands through his hair. Then the noise of footsteps filled the corridor and room. Ed and Winry then stopped what they were doing.

"Quick!" Ed whispered. "Into the wardrobe!"

Not a moment too soon, Ed and Winry got into the wardrobe that was in the room as two people had come into the room. Ed was about to start making out with Winry again until he heard the slithery voice of Snape.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco," Snape warned Malfoy. "Because if you are expelled -."

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" Malfoy snapped.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish," Snape warned. "You already are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Malfoy demanded. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape spoke.

"Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see," Snape observed. "What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_ ," Draco sneered. "I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term?" Snape asked. "You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco –."

"So put me in detention!" Malfoy interrupted. "Report me to Dumbledore."

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things," Snape finally said.

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!" Malfoy ordered.

"Listen to me," Snape instructed. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco -."

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because -." Malfoy started.

Malfoy was cut off by the classroom door opening. He and Snape turned to see that it was…

"Shouldn't you be at the party, Selim?" Snape asked.

Selim didn't say anything as he came into the door and magically lit the candles. He had his shadows shut the door behind him.

"I was wondering where you two went to," Selim finally said. "Is everything all right?"

"What do you want, you freak?" Malfoy demanded.

Selim sent a menacing glare at Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I may have this child body, but I am much older than you," Selim reminded. "You have failed in your mission so far."

"I'm working on it!" Malfoy snapped.

Selim smirked. He could tell that Malfoy was scared of him.

"Father doesn't like that you're not doing as he wants," Selim warned.

"It's the Dark Lord who wants -!" Malfoy started.

He was cut off by Selim snickering and then laughing.

"You foolish human," Selim finally snickered. "Whose idea do you think it was to have Professor Albus Dumbledore killed by you, huh? Do you honestly think that a _mere human_ could come up with such a plan?"

"The Dark Lord isn't some _mere human_ , Pride!" Malfoy protested.

Selim ordered his shadows to surround Malfoy. One of the shadows turned into a large pair of teeth and poised itself above Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't help but to look up at it in fear.

"If you are not careful, I will absorb you like I've absorbed that Ministry official in the summer time," Selim threatened. "Now, what was her name…? Oh, yes, Amelia Bones. How do you think I was able to learn magic?"

Malfoy now looked absolutely terrified.

"Now, will you obey and do as you're told?" Pride asked.

Malfoy nodded.

"Professor Snape, watch him," Pride ordered. "Be sure that if Malfoy fails, _kill_ Dumbledore yourself. Then, you can kill Malfoy."

Then Pride turned and left the room, the shadows withdrawing and disappearing along with him.

"Malfoy, now you see -," Snape started.

Malfoy didn't let him finish as he had strode from the room, Snape following a moment later. Ed looked to see Winry's terrified face. Winry burst out of the wardrobe and ran out of the room.

"Winry, wait!" Ed called.

Then Ed got out of the wardrobe and went to follow Winry. Ed didn't go far since he had run into Harry.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Ed asked.

"I – I fancied a walk," Harry lied.

"Jeez," Ed grumbled. "You are the worst liar I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ed scowled. "You heard what went on, didn't you?"

"We have to tell Professor Dumbledore about what's happening!" Harry insisted. "You're a member of the Order, he'll listen to you!"

"You know what, Harry," Ed replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're an idiot!" Ed said. "You don't know anything of what is really going on! You don't realize the danger of what could happen to everyone if anything is told to anybody!"

"It's better for us to know than to be kept in the dark!" Harry argued.

"Not for everything, Harry!" Ed disagreed. "Should everybody know about Voldemort? Yes. Should everyone know about Father and the homunculi? No."

"Why not?!" Harry protested.

"Voldemort can be defeated by magic, homunculi can't," Ed explained. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to see if Winry will talk to me."

Then Ed stalked off to look for Winry. Ed was able to find Winry at the steps in the entrance hall. Ed sighed and went to sit by her, glaring at everyone else who was around to leave. The bystanders got the hint and left. Ed sat down by Winry.

"Winry?" Ed asked.

"What?" Winry sniffed.

Ed put his arm around Winry's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Ed apologized.

"You should have told me, Edward!" Winry snapped.

"I know, Winry, but I didn't want -," Ed started.

"Didn't want me what?" Winry interrupted. "You didn't want me to know that the Fuhrer's kid is -!"

"Sh!" Ed interrupted.

Winry looked at Ed.

"We can't let everyone know, Winry," Ed said softly. "If we do…Resembool will be wiped off the map."

Winry gasped, her eyes going wide.

"That's…why you didn't say anything to me about Selim?" Winry asked.

Ed looked away from Winry.

"That and…," Ed started.

"And what?" Winry urged.

"They threatened to kill you too," Ed finished. "I couldn't let that happen to you, Winry. You're too important to me."

Winry didn't say anything. Then…

"Harry," Winry said. "He knows too. I saw him."

"I know," Ed replied. "I'm sure that the freak kid knows that Harry knows."

"But Harry will tell everyone about it if he can!" Winry said. "He'll get a lot of people killed!"

"Not if Selim gets to him first," Ed muttered.

"Edward!" Winry protested. "That's not -!"

"Don't worry, Winry, it'll be fine, all right?" Ed interrupted. "Selim will just threaten or scare him. Selim and Father need everyone they can get."

"For what though?" Winry asked.

"The Promised Day," Ed whispered.

"What's going to happen on the Promised Day?" Winry asked.

"I don't know," Ed replied. "But let's just focus on the good things, okay?"

Winry leaned into Ed. Ed put his chin on top of Winry's head.

"All right," Winry answered. "Like our wedding, Edward?"

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Winry, like our wedding," Ed replied.

Later that night while everyone was in bed, Harry was wide awake. He was staring at the ceiling as he thought about Selim being a homunculus and controlling the Death Eaters. Harry was also wondering why Ed didn't want to tell Dumbledore.

' _Unless Dumbledore already knows that Selim is a homunculus…,'_ Harry thought. ' _No, he can't… or else he wouldn't have allowed him here…'_

All of a sudden, the moonlight that had been playing across the ceiling was blocked out. Harry tried to sit up in bed only to discover that he couldn't move. He looked down to see that shadow hands were keeping him from moving. Harry looked back up to see a large violet eye and a large set of teeth in front of him. Harry tried to scream, but a shadow hand immediately covered Harry's mouth.

"Hello, Mister Wizard," the giant mouth said. "Yes, I am Selim Bradley, also known as Pride. I am the first homunculus. As you may have noticed, I attack through the shadows. I only need one small candle light. If you tell anybody, even your precious Dumbledore or Mister Redhead or Miss Bushy-Hair, I will kill everyone you love and care about. I will even kill Miss Ginny…"

"You better not!" Harry yelled, coming out as a muffle.

The giant mouth snickered.

"There will be nothing you can do to stop me," snickered Selim. "Sleep well, Mister Wizard."

In a matter of seconds, the shadows, the giant mouth, and the giant eye vanished. Harry bolted up in bed, panting in fright while looking up at the moonlight that was now playing against the ceiling again.

' _Is this how he threatened Malfoy?'_ Harry thought. _'If it was… I actually feel sorry for him…'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the train to London, Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Hohenheim, and Selim had left via Portkey. Hohenheim, Al, and Winry went directly to Resembool to the Rockbell residence while Ed, Roy, and Selim went to Central City Headquarters. Once at Headquarters, Ed immediately let go of the Portkey and ran to the nearest men's room, passing Riza Hawkeye as he did so. Selim snickered.

"Be quiet," Roy instructed.

Before Selim could say anything, Riza Hawkeye came to them.

"General Mustang, I didn't expect you to be here today," Riza said. "I thought you were at Hogwarts?"

"It's the end of the fall term," Roy explained.

"Was that Edward I saw running past?" Riza asked.

"Yes, it was, Lieutenant," Roy answered.

"He's grown," Riza commented. "Where are Alphonse and Winry though?"

"Resembool," Roy replied. "Edward just needs to talk with the Fuhrer, and he'll be leaving afterwards."

"I see," Riza said, then looking at Selim, "It's good to see you, Mister Bradley."

"It's good to see you too, Lieutenant!" Selim greeted.

A moment later, Ed joined them.

"Hey, Lieutenant," Ed greeted. "Long time, no see."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Riza commented. "You certainly have grown into a fine young man."

Ed blushed.

"Thanks, Lieutenant, I guess," Ed said, then looked at Roy, "I'm gonna get the talk over with and leave you with the freak."

Then Ed turned and went to where Fuhrer Bradley's office was located. Ed walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I need to talk to Fuhrer Bradley," Ed said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"No, but he's expecting me," Ed replied. "I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

"I thought the FullMetal Alchemist was shorter?" the secretary asked.

"I've had a growth spurt, you stupid woman!" Ed yelled. "Now, let me see the Fuhrer!"

"I will not allow you to see the Fuhrer with that attitude, young man!" the secretary stated.

"So help me whoever, if you don't let me -!" Ed started.

Before Ed got to finish his sentence, the secretary's phone rang. The secretary picked up her phone.

"Hello?" the secretary asked. "Yes, there's a young man claiming – what is he wearing?"

The secretary looked at a scowling Ed. Ed was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, his trademark boots, and his trademark red coat.

"He's wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a gaudy red coat," the secretary described.

"IT'S NOT GAUDY, DAMN IT!" Ed protested.

Ed overheard Bradley laughing. Ed growled.

"All right," the secretary hesitated.

She hung up the phone.

"You may go in, Mr. Elric," the secretary instructed.

"Finally," Ed muttered. "Stupid witch."

The secretary gaped at him as he walked past the desk and opened the doors to Bradley's office. Ed slammed the doors shut behind him as he strode into the office.

"It's been a long time, FullMetal," Bradley said.

"Not long enough," Ed muttered, throwing himself on a sofa and crossing his arms and legs.

Bradley chuckled.

"Now, what do you want, Wrath?" Ed asked.

"Let's not be hostile today when it's so close to the Winter Solstice," Bradley said. "Or Christmas, from where you were at. Though, you have grown quite a bit. You look like Van Hohenheim."

Ed scowled.

"Anyway, Edward, Selim told me that you and Miss Rockbell are getting married in the summer," Bradley said.

"Yeah, we are," Ed grumbled.

"Well, congratulations," Bradley said, Ed giving him a look. "I'm sure that you're aware that since you are a part of this military you have to have a military wedding."

"I know! That's why we were keeping it a secret!" Ed snapped. "The military knows enough about me as it is! I didn't want you knowing about me and Winry getting married!"

"Sorry, Edward, but that's how it is," Bradley replied. "Thankfully for you, the ceremony hall will be free for your wedding on July 30th, and the samples of everything for your wedding will be sent to you for your approval. We will also need the names of the best man and the groomsmen and the bride's maids before the month's end."

"That's only a week or two!" Ed protested.

"We also need your guest list," Bradley continued.

Ed growled in annoyance. Just then, Selim burst into the room and ran to Bradley's desk.

"Hello, Father!" Selim greeted.

"Hello, son," Bradley greeted.

Ed scowled and stood.

"Fine, I'll get the stuff from Winry," Ed muttered, starting to leave. "What a freak show."

Then Ed left the room and then Disapparated to the Rockbell residence without saying goodbye to Roy or Riza. Ed appeared outside the house where Den started to bark. Ed went up to Den and pat her on the head. Then Ed walked up the porch and went in. The aroma of stew filled his nose and he instantly went into the dining room where he saw Pinako, Winry, Al, and Hohenheim sitting at the table. Pegasus was sitting on the floor by Al's feet. Ed went to the table and took the seat between Al and Winry.

"What all did Fuhrer Bradley want, Edward?" Pinako asked.

"I'd rather talk about it later," Ed replied. "Right now, I want to eat."

"Your father was just telling me that they still only have sweets on that train," Pinako said.

Ed scowled and didn't say anything as he dished himself some stew. He started eating.

"Well, let's eat," Pinako said.

After eating, Pinako had Ed and Winry wash the dishes as she, Al, and Hohenheim spoke in the other room.

"Don't use magic!" Pinako yelled from the other room.

"We won't!" Ed called out.

Then Ed turned back to the dishes and pulled his wand out from his boot.

"Like I'd actually listen to you, you old bat," Ed muttered.

As Ed was about to wave his wand, Winry grabbed his wrist.

"Put it back, Edward," Winry ordered. "Washing dishes won't kill you."

Ed scowled and shoved his wand back into his boot. Winry turned on the water after plugging both sides of the sink and filled her side of the sink with hot water and suds and filled Ed's side with hot water. Winry grabbed a wash cloth and started washing dishes.

"So, Edward," Winry started.

"What?" Ed grumbled.

"Don't take that tone with me," Winry said.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"What did the Fuhrer have to say?" Winry asked.

"Do we _have_ to talk about it?" Ed asked.

"Yes, we do, Edward," Winry replied. "Or else you'll tell me everything at the last minute."

Ed sighed.

"He wants to know who we invited, how many of them are coming, who the grooms-people are, who the bride's maids are, and all that crap," Ed replied.

"Oh, how much time has he given us?" Winry asked.

"By the end of the holiday," Ed grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Winry screeched.

Ed cringed.

"But we can't get it all done by then!" Winry protested. "Especially since we're having a military wedding!"

"I know that, Winry!" Ed snapped. "I'll have to stop by the Weasleys' just to get all that crap."

"I haven't even chosen a Maid of Honor!" Winry said.

"Well, you did have forever to choose one!" Ed retorted.

"I don't have any siblings, you know!" Winry snapped. "And I'm not that close to Hermione or Fleur."

"Why not have Ginny as your maid of honor?" Ed asked.

"I've considered that," Winry muttered.

"Then have her be the maid of honor," Ed reasoned. "Easy as pie."

Winry gave him a look.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Making a pie is not easy for everyone, Ed," Winry said.

"It's easy for you," Ed pointed out. "You know how much we like your apple pie."

Winry blushed.

"Don't worry, Winry, we'll get it done," Ed comforted.

He shook his hand free of the excess water and put his hand on Winry's cheek. Then he kissed her. Winry returned the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around Ed's neck as Ed put his arms around Winry's waist, both not minding the wetness. Just a few moments later, Hohenheim came into the kitchen to get Ed so they could talk about what the Fuhrer wanted, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ed and Winry kissing. Pinako came a moment later.

"Trisha always knew they'd be with each other," Pinako said.

"Yes, I know," Hohenheim said. "Edward doesn't want me at the wedding."

"He'll come around," Pinako wove off. "Since you're his father, you need to be there."

"But I haven't been a good father," Hohenheim pointed out.

"Hohenheim, everyone makes mistakes," Pinako retorted. "Stop being a baby and be there for your son's wedding!"

"Oh, all right," Hohenheim sighed. "Winry said she'd kill me if I didn't come anyway."

"Just so you know, Alphonse is the Best Man for the wedding," Pinako said.

"I'm not surprised," Hohenheim muttered. "Maybe I'll be a bride's maid."

Pinako laughed and walked out of the room. Ed and Winry stopped kissing. Ed then looked at Hohenheim and blushed in anger.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ed snapped.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering if I could be the Maid of Honor," Hohenheim joked.

Winry chuckled as Ed growled.

"Sorry, but I've just chosen my Maid of Honor," Winry said. "You can be a groomsman."

"Over my dead body," Ed muttered.

Winry sent a glare at Ed.

"No thanks, I'll just sit with the other guests," Hohenheim kindly refused. "Edward, what did Wrath want?"

Ed scowled.

"He just wants to ruin every plan we had," Ed muttered.

"We need to have all of our lists to him by the end of the holiday," Winry said.

"Oh, well, good luck," Hohenheim said, yawning and scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm heading to bed."

Then Hohenheim left.

"You need to be easier on your dad, Ed," Winry said.

Ed frowned.

"Let's just get these dishes over with," Ed muttered.

Winry frowned at Ed and then sighed.

"Fine," Winry muttered.

Then they went back to washing the dishes. After the dishes were clean, Ed and Winry went into the living room where Al was sitting on the sofa with Pegasus on his lap and Pinako was smoking a pipe by the window.

"The dishes are washed," Winry announced.

"All right, you kids can go to bed now," Pinako said.

"Are you all right, Granny?" Winry asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pinako asked, looking at Winry.

"I don't know," Winry said.

"Then don't be so ridiculous, Winry," Pinako snickered.

Winry didn't say anything.

"Go on up to bed now," Pinako instructed.

"You are going to walk me down the aisle, won't you?" Winry asked.

Pinako took a puff of her pipe and then blew out the smoke. She smiled.

"I'd be honored to, Winry," Pinako smiled. "You _are_ my only granddaughter."

"Thank you, Granny!" Winry beamed.

Then Winry bounded up the stairs to go up to her bedroom. Pinako turned to Ed and Al.

"All right, boys, go to bed," Pinako instructed.

"Yes, Granny," Ed and Al obeyed.

Then Ed and Al went up to their bedroom. As Al changed into pajamas, Ed just undressed to his boxers and undershirt. Both got into their own beds. Pegasus, who had followed Ed and Al, jumped onto Al's bed and curled up at his side.

"Goodnight, Brother," Al bade.

"Night, Al," Ed bade. "Al?"

"Yeah?" Al asked.

"Why is your voice different?" Ed asked.

Al looked over at Ed, his brows furrowed.

"My voice has been different since the past year or two!" Al said incredulously. "You've just noticed?"

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"I was going through puberty at Teacher's house since my body was at the Gate for so long," Al explained. "Maybe you'll go through puberty someday."

"Very funny, Al!" Ed snapped as Al started laughing. "Tomorrow, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Sure, sure," Al chuckled.

Ed growled and pulled the covers over his head and turned on his side and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"So, Snape was offering to help him?" Ron asked. "He was definitely _offering to help him_?"

"If you ask that once more," Harry replied, "I'm going to stick this sprout -."

"I'm only checking!" Ron interrupted. "Jeez, you sounded a lot like Ed there."

"Ron, if I were Ed, I would have already shoved it up your arse," Harry retorted. " _And yes, Snape was offering to help him!_ He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something -"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Ron asked. "Nah, he can't have….Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry replied. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…," Ron explained.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough," Harry remarked. "What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," Ron simply stated. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too; I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same sense."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock -," Harry started.

"I beg your pardon?" Fred asked as he and George entered the kitchen. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron muttered grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," George said, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a – whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" Ron accused, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen-"

Ron was cut off by a knocking on the kitchen door.

"Ronald, get the door!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"I'm busy here!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh, honestly," Mrs. Weasley muttered, coming into the kitchen and going to the door. "The door is only a foot away, Ronald. It wouldn't kill you to stop what you're doing for a moment."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to see…

"Edward!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise. "It's so delightful to see you!"

Mrs. Weasley engulfed Ed into a bone crushing hug. Then she let go of Ed.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Ed greeted. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's a bit crowded, but it's all right," Mrs. Weasley shrugged off. "Where are your brother and Winry?"

"They're at Resembool," Ed replied. "Al doesn't like the sensation of Apparition, and Winry's making an apple pie."

"Why don't I get you something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley offered. "You are just too thin."

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Nah, I'm getting a bit flabby," Ed refused. "I was sparring with Al earlier today and he kicked my butt."

"Oh, Edward, you don't need to lose any weight," Mrs. Weasley brushed off.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Ed said.

"Are you here to speak to Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm actually here because of my and Winry's wedding," Ed replied.

"Your wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What about your wedding?"

"Well, Fuhrer Stupid is having us to make it a military wedding," Ed explained. "So now, we have to have every single detail turned in to him by the end of the holiday."

"By the end of the holiday?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yup," Ed replied. "And Winry chose her Maid of Horror or something."

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George snickered to themselves.

"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, stop this instant!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, glaring at them.

The mentioned four stopped as much as they could. Mrs. Weasley looked back at Ed and smiled.

"Who did she pick?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ginny," Ed replied.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Yeah, she was considering Fleur, but decided against it since Fleur is part Veela," Ed said.

"Well, I am so _delighted_ that Winry chose Ginny," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "What else do you need, dear?"

"The number and names of all the people coming," Ed answered.

"That's not going to be easy, dear," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Fuhrer Bradley doesn't care," Ed muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done," Mrs. Weasley assured. "Now, are you _sure_ you don't want anything to eat?"

Ed was about to say "Sure! I'll have some food!" until he remembered what Winry had told him.

" _Edward, if you_ DARE _get any food from Mrs. Weasley and ruin your appetite, then I will NOT give you your second dessert!"_ _Winry threatened. "I will also make you drink milk!"_

" _You wouldn't dare!" Ed had shouted._

" _Try me!" Winry dared._

"Edward, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ed came out of his thoughts and blinked.

"Uh, no thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Ed politely declined. "Winry would kill me if I ruined my appetite. We're havin' stew tonight."

"All right," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Will you be over for Christmas?"

"I don't know," Ed replied. "Granny wants us to have dinner at Resembool with her and have the old man to be there with us."

"So, your father is still at home?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Unfortunately," Ed muttered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Well, have a safe journey home," Mrs. Weasley bade.

"I will," Ed promised.

Then Ed left the Burrow and walked up to the fence where he was going to Apparate back to the Rockbell residence. Before he could Apparate, Ed saw Harry running up to him.

"What is it, Harry?" Ed asked.

Harry stopped a few feet away of Ed.

"Ed, does he know?" Harry asked.

"Does who know about what?" Ed asked.

"Does Dumbledore know about Pride?" Harry asked.

Ed didn't say anything for a moment, then…

"No," Ed lied. "He doesn't. And it's best that you don't tell him. Pride is watching."

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance, Ed?!" Harry demanded. "That's what you were doing before going to see McGonagall for punching Ron that time, right, fighting him?"

"I don't believe in killing, Harry," Ed replied. "And besides, he has a mom."

"His mum would be better off without him!" Harry retorted.

"You don't know that, Harry," Ed pointed out. "See you, Harry."

Then Ed Disapparated. Harry growled and went back to the Burrow.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked once Harry had picked up his knife again.

Harry shook his head as he heard Mrs. Weasley talk about all who was coming. Harry thought that everyone in the Order of the Phoenix should know what the homunculi were up to. He couldn't decide which was more dangerous: Voldemort or the homunculi?

After Mrs. Weasley had said everything, she left the kitchen. Then Fred and George got up to leave as well.

"What are you two up to?" Ron asked. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," Fred declined seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs -"

"– and if you want people to help you, Ron," George added, throwing the paper airplane at him, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous…almost like real magic…"

"Gits," Ron muttered darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. "It would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone too."

"I couldn't," Harry disagreed. "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off while I'm staying here."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"Yep," Harry replied. "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad too."

"Pity you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though," Ron pointed out.

Harry didn't say anything. Of course he knew what Malfoy was up to, but he couldn't tell anyone about Pride like he wanted to.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "You heard, didn't you?"

"No, Ron, I couldn't because Malfoy was refusing to tell Snape," Harry half-lied.

"'Course, you know what they'll all say?" Ron pointed out. "Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to."

"They didn't hear him," Harry insisted flatly. "No one's that good an actor, not even Snape."

' _Except for Selim Bradley and Fuhrer Bradley though…,'_ Harry thought.

"Yeah…I'm just saying, though," Ron pointed out.

"You think I'm right, though?" Harry asked, turning to Ron and frowning.

"Yeah, I do!" Ron said hastily. "Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the Order, aren't they?"

He was silent for a moment and then nudged Harry.

"Hey, we could have asked Ed to peel these!" Ron suggested. "He's 17!"

"Yeah, but your mum was in here, though," Harry pointed out. "And Ed would probably call us lazy or something."

"Yeah, your right," Ron muttered.

Harry didn't get the chance to speak to Mr. Weasley, who was working very long hours at the Ministry, until Christmas Eve night. The Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel Harry had ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet. As they listened to Celestina Warbeck, Fleur talked over it and Mrs. Weasley gushed to Mr. Weasley.

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Huh?" Mr. Weasley asked, whose head had been nodding over the Satsuma he was peeling. "Oh yes…marvelous tune…"

He sat up straighter and looked at Harry.

"Sorry about this," Mr. Weasley apologized. "Be over soon."

"No problem," Harry said, grinning. "Has it been busy at the Ministry?"

Mr. Weasley told him about all of the work he's had to do. Then Harry told Mr. Weasley what he had told Ron.

"Why don't you tell Edward?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry was taken aback. He had expected Mr. Weasley to tell him that Snape was just trying to trick Malfoy not tell Harry to tell Ed.

"Why would I want to tell Ed?" Harry asked.

"Edward knows much more than the rest of the Order does," Remus explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Is he the top Order member besides Dumbledore?"

"In a way," Remus answered. "Edward knows more than he lets on to everyone. He's joined at his own personal risk."

"What kind of risk?" Harry asked.

"Well, if his Fuhrer finds out that he's joined an Anti-Voldemort group, then Edward can get into a lot of trouble," Mr. Weasley explained. "He could be arrested or kicked out of the military. But Fuhrer Bradley could already know and is too confident that Edward wouldn't say anything."

"Oh," Harry said. "But do you think Ed knows all the details of what -."

"I don't know, Harry," Remus interrupted. "We just have to trust Dumbledore."

"Doesn't it make you angry though that Dumbledore tells Ed mostly everything and not any of you?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has his reasons," Mr. Weasley reasoned. "As Remus said, we have to trust Dumbledore."

Harry frowned, disappointed with the answers he had received.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Christmas morning found Ed and Winry sleeping in Winry's bed. Ed had, obviously, sneaked out of his and Al's room during the night and into Winry's room. Ed and Winry made love. Ed was going to go back to his and Al's room after they had finished, but Winry had convinced Ed to stay with her. They ended up making love again and then fell asleep afterwards.

Winry was the first to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, her lids fluttering lightly as she did so. Winry tried to sit up but found that Ed's left arm was draped over her waist. Winry then turned around in Ed's grasp and looked at his face. A few moments later, Ed woke up and looked at Winry.

"Good morning, Ed," Winry greeted.

"Morning," Ed greeted back, his voice husky from sleep.

Winry smiled, rubbing a hand against Ed's cheek.

"You're a little fuzzy," Winry commented.

That comment woke Ed up.

"What?" Ed demanded. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," Winry said.

Then Ed bolted out of bed and went to Winry's mirror. Indeed, he had grown some stubble.

"Aw, damn it," Ed muttered.

"Well, I did tell you that you needed to start sh

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a razor?" Ed asked.

"In the bathroom," Winry replied. "You're gonna dull my razor though."

"I'll buy you a new one," Ed said.

Then Ed went into Winry's bathroom, found the razor, and found a can of shaving cream. Ed picked up the cream and looked at it.

"What is this?" Ed called out.

"It's something I invented before I was called out to come to Hogwarts with you," Winry explained. "It's shaving cream in a can!"

"Oh," Ed muttered. "You wanna get me my boxers and shirt?"

"I'm not your maid, Edward," Winry muttered as she got out of bed and gathered Ed's boxers and shirt from the floor.

Ed rolled his eyes as he heard Winry's complaints. He squirted the cream into his free hand and then set the can down. Ed spread the cream onto his face and started shaving. After shaving, Ed rinsed his face off and then dried it on Winry's towel. Winry came in with Ed's boxers and shirt. She handed Ed his clothes. Winry felt Ed's cheeks.

"Better," Winry muttered.

Ed leaned in to kiss Winry and was about to kiss her when there was a knocking on Winry's door.

"Ed, Winry," came the voice of Pinako, "you better get your asses out of that bed and come down to get your presents and breakfasts! There _are_ other people in this house!"

Ed growled. Then Ed strode out of the bathroom and put on his boxers and shirt. He braided his hair and left Winry's room.

"I was wondering when you'd get out," Pinako remarked. "What's Winry doing?"

"Dressing," Ed muttered. "Excuse me, Granny, I need to get dressed."

"Take a shower first," Pinako instructed. "I don't want the house smelling like sex. I know your father most likely knows about your activities with my granddaughter, but I don't think his heart can take it."

Ed's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. He stormed to his and Al's room and slammed the door shut. Then he came back out with some fresh clothes and went to the hall bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I was wondering when he'd start shaving," Pinako muttered.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD MICRO-HAG!" Ed yelled.

Pinako chuckled as she went down the stairs to go to the living room. There was a large tree that Hohenheim and Al had cut down a couple of days earlier in the middle of the room that was covered in decorations that Ed had conjured up. Al and Hohenheim were each sitting in an armchair. Pegasus was lying on Al's lap. Presents were underneath the tree.

"Are Brother and Winry coming down?" Al asked.

"Yes, they'll be down shortly," Pinako answered.

"Pinako, I know that Edward and Winry's…relationship is none of my business, but don't you think you should, I don't know, put some sort of charm on the beds so they won't be so… hungry?" Hohenheim asked.

"You're one to talk, Van Hohenheim," Pinako pointed out. "You and Trisha weren't married when you had Edward and Alphonse."

"That's true," Hohenheim muttered. "But it's kind of unsettling to have to have them…"

"Wear ear plugs," Pinako interrupted. "Saved me a lot of sleep."

Hohenheim sighed. He knew it was pointless to try to argue.

"I don't want to talk about this," Al complained. "It's Christmas."

"Alphonse is right," Pinako agreed. "We shouldn't be talking about Edward and Winry this way. Here they come."

And indeed, Ed and Winry came into the living room.

"Have a good sleep, Brother, Winry?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged.

"I guess you finally hit puberty, Brother," Al remarked.

"SHUT UP, AL!" Ed snapped.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Let's just open the presents!" Ed snapped.

"I'll pass out the presents!" Winry volunteered.

Then Winry went to the tree and got the presents from under it and passed the presents around. Ed sighed as he started to open his presents. Why did they _have_ to have a Christmas tree? _Why_ did they _have_ to celebrate Christmas like a big, happy family when Ed hated Hohenheim's guts? Well, not necessarily _that_ much, but still… Ed opened his first present to find out that it was a handmade sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was a red sweater. Ed put it aside and started opening another present. This one was a box of jokes and pranks from the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes store from Fred and George. The next was a total surprise: it was a brand new red coat. _His_ style red coat. He checked to see who had given it to him and saw that it was from Winry.

"I knew you'd like it, Edward," Winry smiled.

Ed looked at her.

"But I thought you said it was gaudy?" Ed questioned, looking doe-eyed at Winry.

"I do, but I know that you love the damn thing," Winry replied.

Ed grinned.

"Thanks, Winry," Ed said.

Winry smiled.

"How did I manage to have a son with bad taste?" Hohenheim muttered.

Ed glared at Hohenheim.

"It's a little something called _style_ , old geezer; I don't expect you to understand it!" Ed snapped.

Hohenheim shrugged.

After opening the rest of the presents, Ed put off opening Hohenheim's for last, Pinako went into the kitchen to start cooking the Christmas dinner. Winry got up as she wanted to help Pinako with the dinner. She turned to Ed.

"Ed," Winry said.

"Huh?" Ed asked, raising a brow.

"Will you go to the Burrow and deliver their presents?" Winry asked.

"What do I look like, a delivery boy?" Ed asked.

"Just do it!" Winry snapped.

"Why didn't we send our presents over there earlier?" Ed demanded.

"Because we left Owl and Sara at Hogwarts!" Winry retorted.

" _Their_ presents to us got here over night!" Ed snapped.

"The reason why their presents got over here is because of the magic -," Hohenheim started.

"All right, all right!" Ed snapped. "I'll take them their damn presents!"

Ed scowled. Muttering under his breath, Ed grabbed the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for him and went up to his and Al's room to change into it. Then he stomped back down to the living room and got his new coat on and got the presents from the closet. Luckily, they were all in a bag.

"Don't you eat anything, Edward," Winry warned. "I don't want you to ruin your appetite!"

"I'll eat if I want to eat," Ed muttered, Disapparating on the spot.

Winry scowled. Ed appeared at the fence of the Burrow and walked up the drive. When he got to the door, it was flung open by Mrs. Weasley.

"Edward!" Mrs. Weasley greeted. "It's good to see you today!"

"Yeah, you too," Ed said.

"Come in, Edward," Mrs. Weasley urged.

"Thanks," Ed muttered.

Mrs. Weasley stood aside as she let Ed into the Burrow. She closed the door behind him.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked.

"Presents," Ed answered. "They couldn't be sent here by magic because of some restrictions or whatever."

"We were wondering why we hadn't gotten any from you, Alphonse, and Winry," Bill said.

"Why are you wairing that gaudy coat?" Fleur asked.

"Winry got it for me," Ed replied. "Besides, it's something called style, I don't expect you to understand."

Fred, George, and Ginny grinned at each other as Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Bill smiled. Mrs. Weasley tried to hold back a smile as Fleur frowned.

"Give me that bag, would you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll put it by the tree."

Ed gave Mrs. Weasley the bag. Just then, Ron and Harry came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ed, I thought you were Father Christmas for a moment!" Ron greeted.

Ed glared at Ron.

"Are you going to stay for dinner or have you already eaten?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ed opened his mouth to say that he would stay for Christmas dinner when he remembered not being able to be with Al for Christmas Day when first at Hogwarts and then remembered about not spending Christmas with Winry the year before.

"Edward?" Remus asked.

"Sorry, but I can't," Ed replied. "We're gonna have our dinner later tonight."

"That's all right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she came back into the kitchen. "You need to eat with your family."

Mrs. Weasley then handed Ed a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Here is everything that you need, Edward," Mrs. Weasley said. "Some of them are very excited to be able to come to a fancy Muggle wedding."

"I just theenk eet eez 'orrible that your military had to interfere with your wedding plans," Fleur sniffed.

"That's how it is with the Muggle military, Fleur," Remus explained. "They want everything to be perfect because that's how some see themselves."

Everyone looked at Remus.

"James wanted to know everything about Muggles so he had me and Sirius go with him to the London library one summer just so he could impress Lily," Remus explained.

"Yeah, well, that's how the Fuhrer is," Ed muttered.

Ed pocketed the parchment and was about to leave when Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Arthur – it's Percy!"

" _What_?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Everyone looked quickly at the window. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Crap," Ed muttered. "Professor Dumbledore warned me about this. Stupid Minister."

Just then, before anyone could say or do anything, the back door opened and there stood Percy. There was a moment's painful silence. Then…

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy greeted stiffly.

"Oh, _Percy_!" Mrs. Weasley cried, throwing herself into his arms..

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," Rufus said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Ed rolled his eyes and said something in a language that Harry couldn't understand. Harry had noticed throughout the years at Hogwarts that Ed had spoken in more than one language. If Harry was right, he would say that Ed knew more than four languages.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Mrs. Weasley fluttered, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding…I mean -"

"No, no my dear Molly," Scrimgeour politely refused. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly."

Then Ed sneezed. Everyone looked at him. Ed grinned.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit," Ed remarked. "Excuse me, I've gotta run."

"Why don't you and Harry come take a stroll with me while Percy catches up with his family, Edward?" Scrimgeour asked.

Ed frowned and rolled his eyes.

"If it'll make you get off my back," Ed muttered underneath his breath.

Then Ed grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of his seat and out the door. They and Scrimgeour walked across the yard toward the Weasleys' overgrown, snow-covered garden.

"Charming," Scrimgeour commented, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. "Charming."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"I've wanted to meet you both for a very long time," Scrimgeour admitted after a few moments of silence. "Did you know that?"

"Yes," Ed answered.

"No," Harry replied.

"Of course, I knew you would know, Edward," Scrimgeour said. "With you being in the Order of the Phoenix and part of the Muggle military back at Amestris."

Ed saw a shadow moving at the corner of his eye. Ed swore he saw a purple eye glaring at him out of it.

"Mr. Elric?" Scrimgeour asked.

Ed looked at Scrimgeour.

"Whatever organization that I am or am not a part of is none of your business," Ed said.

"You don't say," Scrimgeour said. "Oh, well, rumors are rumors…Dumbledore has been very protective of you both. Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through…Especially what happened at the Ministry… I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has – most understandably, as I say – prevented this."

Ed and Harry didn't say anything.

"The rumors that have flown around!" Scrimgeour continued. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted…all these whispers of a prophecy…of you being 'the Chosen One', Harry…and you being hit with the Killing Curse and surviving, Edward…"

Ed figured out where Scrimgeour was going and didn't like it.

"Listen here, Woof, I'm not going to be one of your little toadies and lie to everyone," Ed said, pointing at Scrimgeour. "I'm not behind your ministry, and I'm not going to be either."

Ed turned to Harry.

"Tell Mrs. Weasley I said Merry Christmas," Ed said.

Then Ed strode off. Harry then saw Ed Disapparating.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Ed Apparated to in front of the Rockbell house and went into the house a moment later. Winry came to greet Ed with a smile but the smile faded as she saw him frowning.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Winry asked.

"Here," Ed said, handing Winry the parchment Mrs. Weasley had given to him.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"Everything that's needed to be done for Fuhrer Bradley," Ed answered.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you're in a bad mood," Winry pointed out.

"Minister Woof Grime tried to get me to be behind the Ministry of Magic," Ed explained as he went into the living room. "He used Percy Weasley as an excuse so he could get me and Harry away from everyone else."

"That asshole!" Winry said, following Ed.

"Who's Minister Woof Grime?" Hohenheim asked.

"Edward meant Rufus Scrimgeour," Al explained from behind his Transfiguration book. "He's the new Minister of Magic."

"I thought Cornelius Fudge was the new Minister of Magic?" Hohenheim asked.

"You'd have known that Corn Chocolate was thrown out of office in the summer if you had read a current paper, old man," Ed said.

"Oh," Hohenheim said.

Ed rolled his eyes and scowled. He took off his coat and put it on a coat rack that was in the room. He then went to sit down in an armchair as Winry broke the seal on the parchment and unrolled it. Winry then looked at the long list of details. Ed and Hohenheim looked on in shock at the long list that was to the floor.

"Not much, is there?" Ed muttered.

"No kidding," Hohenheim muttered in agreement.

Al looked up from his book and blinked at the long list.

"It seems that everyone is coming," Winry reported. "Everything is here too…but…"

"But what, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Who is Auntie Muriel?" Winry asked, looking up.

"You know who she is," Al replied. "She's from the Weasley family, remember? She's who Ed called Medusa after Mrs. Weasley explained that Muriel is eccentric."

"Oh!" Winry said. "Now I remember!"

Winry turned on Ed.

"You shouldn't call her such a name, Ed," Winry scolded. "She's an old woman."

"So is Granny, but she's not nuts like Muriel," Ed shrugged.

"You don't know if Muriel is nuts or not," Winry admonished.

"Yeah, I do," Ed replied. "Fred and George said she is. So did Ron."

Winry rolled her eyes. She rolled the parchment back up and put it into her pocket.

"I'm going back to help Granny," Winry stated, turning her back on Ed, Al, and Hohenheim and starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Oh, Ed?"

Winry turned back to Ed who was getting his new Alchemy book from the stand beside his seat.

"Huh?" Ed asked, looking at Winry with his hand on his book.

"Are we going to write our own vows?" Winry asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ed asked.

"I got a call while you were at the Weasleys a while ago from Fuhrer Bradley," Winry explained to a wary Ed. "He was wishing us a Merry Christmas and wanted to know if we were going to write our own vows. I told him that I had to talk to you about it."

"Whack job homunculus," Ed muttered.

"Uh-huh," Hohenheim and Al agreed.

"Well, are we?" Winry asked. "He said that we could spend our free time working on them. He said it would be romantic and that he and his wife did."

"Winry, he's a homunculus," Ed pointed out. "He's _Wrath_! In case you've forgotten, wrath means extremely bitchy!"

"I know that, Ed, but even though he's a homunculus and all that, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love his wife or Selim," Winry rationalized.

"Selim isn't even his son!" Ed exclaimed. "He's just another homunculus that was given to Wrath so they could have a front!"

"That may be true, but I'm sure -," Winry started.

"Just a few days ago, you were all upset when you found out about freaky psycho kid Selim!" Ed interrupted.

"Deep down, Ed, Selim is a good boy who is being controlled by the homunculus in him," Winry insisted. "He just doesn't understand much of human emotions."

Ed screamed in frustration.

"Ed, you're being an idiot!" Winry scolded.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING AN IDIOT!" Ed retorted, pointing at Winry.

"I AM NOT!" Winry snapped. "JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION: ARE WE WRITING OUR VOWS OR NOT?!"

Ed scowled and picked up his book and stood up.

"Do what you want," Ed answered.

Then Ed went past Winry.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked.

"Out," Ed replied.

"But it's cold," Winry said softly. "You should take your coat."

"I'll be fine," Ed said.

Then Ed went out the door. Winry sighed.

"Don't worry, Winry," Al comforted. "Brother will -."

"I'm not worried about him," Winry interrupted, blinking her tears away. "Why would I be worried over an idiot like him? Well, I gotta help Granny."

Then Winry went back to the kitchen where Pinako was preparing the hot dinner roll dough.

"Is everything all right?" Pinako asked.

"Of course, it is, Granny," Winry lied, going over to help Pinako.

"I don't know who the worst liar is: you, Edward, Alphonse, or Hohenheim," Pinako remarked.

"Edward is just being a jerk," Winry replied. "I just asked him about the vows and he went completely crazy."

"You know Edward is like his father in that area," Pinako said.

Winry looked at Pinako.

"Yeah, they are more alike than you know," Pinako said at Winry's puzzled glance. "They both don't like openly admitting their feelings. Trisha told me that it took Hohenheim forever to tell her that he loved her. She didn't mind though. He showed his love instead of saying it and that made her just as happy."

"They didn't get married though," Winry pointed out.

"So?" Pinako asked. "Having a loving and committed relationship is more than just having a piece of paper and having rings. Besides…this is the 20th Century, girl. But I do want you two to get married."

"Why's that?" Winry asked.

"Someone's gotta carry on the Elric family name," Pinako replied. "God knows if Al will get married at this rate. He might as well be a crazy old cat man."

"I HEARD THAT!" Al complained as Pinako burst out laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Winry smiled. Pinako turned to Winry again.

"Winry, just give Ed time to cool off," Pinako advised. "If he wants to write his own vows, he'll do so in private."

"All right, Granny," Winry said.

"Besides, he didn't go far," Pinako added. "When he smells the food, he'll come back."

Winry nodded. Ed did come back for dinner as Pinako said he would but didn't talk during dinner. Instead of Ed going into Winry's room that night, Winry came into Ed and Al's room. Winry tiptoed to Ed's bed and sat on the side of his bed. Winry didn't say anything as she looked down at the sleeping Ed. Ed's hair was out of its braid and was spread out on his pillow. A moment later, Winry brushed some hair out of Ed's face. Ed unconsciously rubbed the area Winry's fingers brushed. Winry opened her mouth to say Ed's name but then hesitated. Just then, Ed opened his eyes. He blinked and looked up at Winry.

"Winry?" Ed asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just…," Winry started.

Winry stood.

"Never mind," Winry muttered.

She was going to leave, but Ed had snatched her wrist. He pulled her to him, making her fall on top of him.

"You came in here for a reason, Winry," Ed said. "I want to know what it is."

"I thought you were mad at me," Winry muttered.

"About what?" Ed asked.

"Don't act stupid, you know what!" Winry snapped. "About the vows and all that!"

"Oh, that," Ed remembered. "I told you, we can do whatever you want."

"You didn't even talk to me at dinner though," Winry sniffed.

Ed didn't answer as he repositioned himself and Winry so that they both shared his bed. Winry's back was to Ed's chest as Ed's arms encircled Winry's waist. Then…

"I'm sorry, Winry," Ed whispered into Winry's ear. "You must have been crying again. I broke my promise again…"

"Don't worry about it," Winry replied. "I know how you don't feel comfortable with speaking about your feelings. I should've thought about that when Fuhrer Bradley called."

"Winry, I told you that you can do whatever you want, okay?" Ed scowled. "Now, shut up and go to sleep, okay? I don't want Al yelling at me."

"Okay," Winry said, giggling.

With a smile on her face, Winry fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The rest of the Christmas holiday passed without any more incidents. The day before Ed, Al, Winry, and Hohenheim were to go back to Hogwarts, Ed went to Central Headquarters to turn in the needed information for the wedding. As Ed walked the halls of Central City HQ to Fuhrer Bradley's office, the people in halls stopped what they were doing to salute Ed. Ed scowled to himself. He wasn't even in uniform and was wearing a pair of black slacks, a long-sleeved white sweater, his trademark boots, and his new red coat that Winry got him for Christmas. His hair was in a braid. Ed finally made it to the desk of Fuhrer Bradley's secretary.

"I need to see Fuhrer Bradley," Ed said.

"Do you have an appointment, Mr. Elric?" the secretary asked.

"Look in your book and tell me," Ed replied.

The secretary frowned as she looked at the appointment calendar on her desk. Ed rolled his eyes and just went around the desk and opened the doors to Fuhrer Bradley's office and went in, the secretary bolting up and going after Ed. Ed went into the office where Bradley was sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry, your Excellency," the secretary apologized. "But Mr. Elric -."

"That's all right, Miss Michaels," Bradley interrupted. "I was expecting him anyway. You may leave. Will you please shut the door behind you?"

The secretary, Miss Michaels, nodded and left while closing the doors behind her. Bradley looked up at Ed and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him.

"So, Edward, have you got everything?" Bradley asked.

Ed took the parchment that was meant for the wedding and threw it at Bradley. Bradley caught it effortlessly. He unrolled it and the parchment unrolled to the floor. Fuhrer Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of guests and information," Bradley remarked, looking up at Ed. "Where were you going to have the wedding if I hadn't found out?"

"The Weasleys' yard," Ed replied. "It was going to be simple."

"And now you're going to have it fancy," Bradley said. "Why didn't you want to wait until after _you_ graduate?"

"Because I knew that we'd all be _dead_ by then," Ed remarked.

Bradley chuckled.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know about the plan?" Bradley asked, shocking Ed. "Yes, I know you and Winry Rockbell are with the Order of the Phoenix and that Alphonse will join when he is seventeen."

"No, I didn't tell him," Ed said. "He doesn't take me seriously anyway."

"That's a mistake of an old human," Bradley said. "They don't take anyone but themselves seriously."

Ed's temple ticked.

"It seems I have offended you, Mr. Elric," Bradley correctly assumed. "Or should I say, Colonel Elric? You may leave now, Edward."

Edward nodded and turned to leave. As Ed started to leave, Bradley spoke up.

"You've dropped something, Edward," Bradley said.

Ed turned and saw what Bradley was pointing at. Ed then went and picked up what he dropped, shoved it into his pocket, and left Bradley's office. Ed was passing by the secretary's desk when her phone rang. Ed was a few feet away when the secretary, Miss Michaels, called out to Ed.

"Mister Elric, come back here, please," Miss Michaels called out.

Ed stopped in his tracks, scowled, and went to Miss Michaels's desk.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Fuhrer Bradley forgot to tell you that you and Miss Rockbell have an appointment at this address for two o'clock this afternoon," Miss Michaels instructed, giving Ed a piece of paper.

"Winry has an appointment with a patient at two," Ed said, looking down at the paper and at Miss Michaels.

"That's not our problem," Miss Michaels replied. "That place is always booked and Fuhrer Bradley is being generous to get you both an appointment there. You'll both go to the appointment. Oh, and Alphonse Elric needs to be there, too, since he's military and will be your best man. Not to mention, the bride's maids need to be there too."

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry, sir, but it's required," Miss Michaels apologized.

Ed scowled and stuffed the note into his pocket and stalked off. A few moments later, Ed had run into Roy and Riza.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Edward?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, it was okay," Ed answered. "What about you?"

Roy and Riza both blushed. Roy looked away while Riza cleared her throat as Ed grinned.

"Yes, I had a good Christmas, Edward," Riza finally replied.

"Well, I gotta go so I can tell Winry and Al about the stupid appointment," said Ed.

"What appointment?" Riza asked.

Ed dug out the two pieces of paper that were in his pocket and opened them both to see which one was from Miss Michaels. One paper had Xingese writing while the other had the address. Ed furrowed his brow for a moment and then handed the address to Riza.

"It's at that place," Ed replied.

Riza looked at it.

"This is the address for a tuxedo and bridal shop," Riza said. "They have a contract with the military and tailor military uniforms. I suppose you have to get measured for your and Alphonse's uniforms and Winry getting sized for her dress after finding one."

"Great," Ed muttered, getting the address back from Riza. "It's gonna take all freakin' day."

"That's how it goes when you're getting married, FullMetal," Roy remarked.

"Tch, like you'd know," Ed remarked back.

"Edward, it's been a while since the others have seen you," Riza said. "Why don't you go see them before leaving?"

"Eh, all right," Ed replied.

Then Ed waved and left to Roy's office. A few moments later, Ed had gotten to Roy's office. As Ed opened the door, he could hear Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman laughing and joking about what Roy and Riza might be doing. They stopped when they heard the door opening and held in their breaths and then let them out in relief once they saw that it was only Ed.

"Geez, kid, you scared us!" Havoc exclaimed, laughing. "You should have announced…"

It was then that Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman noticed that Ed had grown. Apparently, Roy hadn't told them of Ed's 'growth spurts'.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you've grown a lot since we've last saw you," Breda explained.

"How's that surprising?" Ed asked. "Hasn't anyone told you?"

By the silence that followed, Ed had his answer and frowned.

"I guess we can't call you a kid anymore," Havoc assumed.

"Damn right!" Ed exclaimed.

Havoc went to Ed and swung an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Sorry, but we're still gonna call you a kid, chief," Havoc grinned, and then chuckled at Ed's growl. "Congratulations on your wedding, _kid_. You should have told us!"

"I wanted to keep it a secret from the stupid military," Ed grumbled. "I would have succeeded if the Fuhrer's meddling brat hadn't come to Hogwarts."

"The military would have found out anyway, Ed," Breda pointed out. "They see you when you're sleeping and know when you're awake."

"Don't forget that they know when you're shittin'," Havoc added. "Hey, what's that smell?"

Havoc sniffed at Ed's collar.

"What is it, Havoc?" Breda asked.

"Get away from me!" Ed protested, pulling out of Havoc's grasp.

"You're wearing aftershave!" Havoc exclaimed. "Little Ed has finally started to shave!"

"What's it to you?!" Ed snapped. "AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, DAMN IT!"

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman started laughing.

"Ed's finally started puberty!" Breda joked.

"I'VE ALREADY WENT THROUGH PUBERTY WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN, DAMN IT!" Ed yelled.

This just caused the four others to laugh harder.

"Who could forget?" laughed Havoc. "Your voice changing…the look on your face when you opened your birthday present from us."

Ed's face went red. He wanted to forget his thirteenth birthday present…

" _Brother," an eleven year old Alphonse had said. "You've_ got _to go to Colonel Mustang's office today! He told you yesterday -!"_

" _I don't care, Al!" snapped a then just-turned-thirteen Ed._

 _Al gasped, not at being yelled at by Ed but by Ed's voice cracking and hoarse._

 _Ed didn't say anything as he continued to walk the East City Headquarter halls._

" _Brother, what's wrong with your voice?" Al asked._

 _Ed's face had turned red._

" _Are you okay?" Al asked, clanking as he went around Ed and put his hands on Ed's shoulders and being concerned. "You aren't coming down with anything are you?"_

" _Leave me alone, Al!" Ed protested._

 _Ed got out of Al's grasp and went to leave the building until they were found by Riza._

" _Edward, Colonel Mustang wants you in his office," Riza instructed._

 _Ed grumbled and went with Riza to Roy's, Al clanking along. When Riza and Ed and Al got to Roy's office, Ed went in while Al and Riza stayed out in the hall. When Ed went inside Roy's office, he noticed that there was a wrapped gift on Roy's desk. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman were all sitting down at their desks and writing, snickering as they did so._

" _Happy birthday, Fullmetal," Roy greeted._

 _Ed didn't say anything as he heard more snickers._

" _What, no thank you?" Roy asked._

" _Thanks," Ed grumbled._

" _I can't hear you, Fullmetal," Roy said, not even trying to hide his grin._

" _I said thank you!" Ed snapped._

 _Unluckily for Ed, his voice broke again causing Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman to snicker louder. Ed blushed in embarrassment._

" _Ah…," Roy grinned. "You've started puberty. Then this present will come in handy when you visit your mechanic."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, glaring at Roy and hating him._

" _Just open and see," Roy replied._

 _Ed went to Roy's desk and snatched the present off. Ed angrily ripped the blue ribbon and wrapping off and threw it aside. Havoc let a loud snicker out._

" _SHUT UP!" Ed yelled._

 _This only caused Havoc to laugh out loud since Ed's voice broke. Ed growled and opened the box and looked in to see something that made his face turn from a shade of tomato red to cherry red and then to red apple red._

" _YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ed yelled, closing the box and crushing it in his right hand._

" _Well, you're getting to that age where -," Roy started._

" _SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT COLONEL!" Ed yelled._

 _Ed turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, which caused Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman to burst out laughing in hysterics._

" _I guess he didn't like his gift," Roy remarked._

 _Suffice to say, Ed's birthday didn't go too well that year._

Ed had come out of his thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about that?" Havoc asked.

Ed didn't say anything as he left the office.

"I guess he is," Breda remarked.

Ed Apparated back to Resembool in front of the Rockbell house and stomped up the porch steps. He then went inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone looked at Ed.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed didn't say anything as he went to her, slammed a piece of paper down on the desk in front of her, and then growled, "We have an appointment there at two o'clock today."

"But –," Winry started.

Winry didn't complete her sentence as Ed turned on his heel and stormed to the stairs and stomped up them to his and Al's room.

"Geez, I wonder what his problem is," Winry muttered.

"Beats me," Pinako replied. "What's that he handed you, Winry?"

Winry took the paper and looked at it. Ed had not given her the paper with the address as he thought he had but had given her the note that Greed had given to him that was written by Ling.

"I can't read it," Winry answered. "It's in another language."

Al and Hohenheim went to her. Hohenheim snatched the note from her and looked at it.

"I'll take this to Edward and get the address," Hohenheim said.

"All right," Winry said.

Then Hohenheim went up the stairs and went to Ed and Al's room and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Hohenheim opened the door and went in to see Ed sitting on his bed with his coat lying on the trunk at the end of the bed. Ed looked at Hohenheim and frowned.

"Oh, it's you," Ed frowned. "I thought it was…never mind."

"What happened at Central?" Hohenheim asked.

"It's none of your business," Ed muttered.

Hohenheim sighed and went to Al's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He held out the note from Ling.

"You accidentally gave this to Winry," Hohenheim said.

Ed got off his bed and went to Hohenheim and snatched the note away and sat back down on his bed.

"Don't you want to know what it says?" Hohenheim asked.

"Thought you didn't know Xingese?" Ed remarked.

"I lied," Hohenheim said.

Ed frowned and rolled his eyes.

 _'Not surprising,'_ Ed thought.

"What does it say, Hohenheim?" Ed asked.

"It says 'The Promised Day is on the day of the solar eclipse'," Hohenheim replied.

Ed's eyes widened.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Ed frowned as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Edward, stop it!" Winry scolded. "You're gonna fall back and crack your head open!"

Ed scowled and looked at Winry. It was later that day at two-ten in the afternoon and he, Al, Winry, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Pinako, Gabrielle, and Mrs. Weasley were in the waiting room of the bridal and suit shop in Central City. The waiting room was crowded with people waiting for their turn with the tailor or the bridal consultant. Winry was frowning at him. Ed looked over at Al who was looking at a magazine. The Weasleys, Hermione, and the Delacours were looking at magazines as well. But they looked up at Ed and Winry.

"What's wrong with you?" Winry asked.

"Nothing," Ed grumbled.

"What was that note that you accidentally handed me this morning?" Winry asked.

"It was nothing important," Ed muttered.

Winry sighed. She knew that Ed wasn't going to give her an honest answer. Winry leaned back in her seat in the waiting room.

"Edward, the least you could do is to be patient," Winry muttered.

"Sorry, Winry, but 'patience' is not my middle name nor my friend," Ed replied.

"That's the truth," Ginny remarked. " _Impatience_ is more like his middle name."

Winry laughed along with Ginny as Ed's face turned red.

"Come on, you know it's true," Winry said.

Ed didn't say anything as he crossed his arms.

"Winry, 'ow will you pay for all of zis?" Fleur asked.

"The military is paying for all of it," Pinako answered for Winry. "Apparently, Fuhrer Bradley doesn't want to lose Edward's service to the country."

"Edward, what kind of uniform will you be wearing?" Hermione asked. "Will it be a tuxedo or the military uniform?"

"Brother and I will be wearing the military uniform," Al replied.

Ed groaned as he started to lean his chair back again.

"Edward, if you fall back and crack your head open, don't expect me to help you," Winry threatened.

"Fine, see if I care," Ed muttered.

"Edward, you are seventeen years old, you need to start acting like it," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ed rolled his eyes and stopped leaning his chair.

"I 'ope zese dresses will be beautiful," Fleur spoke up.

"Well, this is the best shop in all of Amestris," Winry defended. "Most people would _kill_ to get a dress from here. That's what I heard, anyway."

Before Fleur could say anything, the Rockbell wedding party was called. As Winry left with Pinako, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle to the third floor to the bridal department, Ed couldn't help but to look at Winry's behind as she left.

"Brother?" Al asked.

Ed didn't respond.

"Ed!" Al said.

"What?!" Ed snapped, finally looking at his brother.

Al rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked.

"I just thought of this, Brother, so don't gripe at me," Al began.

"It depends on what you're gonna tell me," Ed said.

"Just promise me you won't gripe at me," Al urged.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I promise not to 'gripe' at you," Ed promised.

"Brother, you have to find two more groomsmen since there are three bridesmaids," Al said.

"Fine, then I'll have Bill and Charlie be the other groom people," Ed stated.

"They have to be from the military," Al said.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Ed yelled.

"Brother! You promised you wouldn't yell at me!" Al complained.

"I DID NOT!" Ed said.

"You did so!" Al protested. "Besides, it's not my fault you don't think of these things!"

Ed grumbled and slouched in his chair.

"Who am I supposed to get for the two groomsmen?" Ed muttered.

"You could always ask General Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc," Al suggested.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ed yelled.

Just then…

"Edward and Alphonse Elric?" called the tailor.

Ed and Al got up from their seats and followed the tailor up to the fourth floor.

"Why don't you want General Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc to be -?" Al started.

"Because they're dicks, that's what!" Ed interrupted.

Al sighed in frustration.

"Brother, who else do we know in the military that would do that for you?" Al asked.

Ed didn't say anything.

"Brother, just swallow your pride and ask them," Al advised.

"They'll laugh at me, Al," Ed muttered.

"I thought you didn't care about people laughing at you?" Al remarked.

"I don't, Al," Ed replied. "It just pisses me off."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anyway, Brother," Al said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because I already called and asked General Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc to be the other two groomsmen," Al answered. "I just wanted to see if you would yell at me for –."

Al cut off because Ed stopped climbing the stairs and was now glaring at him. The tailor stopped walking and looked at Ed and Al.

"Is anything wrong, gentlemen?" the tailor asked.

The tailor had listened in to Ed and Al's conversation but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to be in the middle of anything.

"Nothing is wrong," Ed muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

Ed then walked past the tailor without another word.

"Brother!" Al called. "Wait up! I'm sorry for not telling you!"

Al ran up the stairs past the tailor, trying to catch up with his brother. Ed stopped as he was opening the fourth floor door and looked at Al. Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. Al caught up with Ed. Ed clapped his hand on Al's shoulder and patted it for a second. Al smiled and they both went through the doorway to the fourth floor, letting the door shut closed behind them. The tailor sighed. Then he caught up and went through the door as well. The brothers were waiting for him and then the tailor led Ed and Al to where they would be fitted and measured for their uniforms.

Meanwhile in the bridal department, Winry's bridesmaids had found their dresses. The dresses were lilac colored satin and were strapless, A-line, and had a sweetheart neckline. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur gasped in shock and awe when they had seen Ginny, Gabrielle and Hermione come out in the dresses. Winry and Pinako voiced their approval for the gowns. Ginny, Gabrielle, and Hermione stood patiently in their fitting rooms once finished showing off the dresses while the seamstress took their measurements. Then the girls went out to the hall with the 180 degree mirror to sit with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Pinako while Winry went into her fitting room to get her dress.

The consultant left to get some dresses for Winry to try on. As Winry waited in the room, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, Pinako, and Hermione all spoke with each other out in the hall.

"It must be hard to see your only granddaughter getting married, Mrs. Rockbell," Mrs. Weasley said to Pinako.

"Just call me Pinako, Molly," Pinako said. "It's not hard at all. I know that Edward will take good care of her. I did take care of him and his brother after their mother died after all. Those boys are like grandsons to me."

"How did you ever handle Edward?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't think Edward is a person to be handled," Pinako laughed. "You just have to learn how to deal with him!"

Pinako stopped laughing.

"Though, Edward _has_ gotten more mature than the last time I have seen him," Pinako admitted. "He doesn't have as much tantrums, and he sure has grown."

"He sure has," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "He's grown so much that he's had to get new robes for his second fifth year and then sixth!"

"He's about as tall as Professor Hohenheim now," Ginny said.

"Why didn't he come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Since it's going to be a long day, he's staying at the house to take care of the animals," Pinako explained.

Just then the consultant came back with some dresses and went into the room where Winry was waiting for her. A few minutes later, Ed and Al came to the hall.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We got our measurements done and I thought that we should come see Winry try her dresses on," Ed replied.

"But it's against tradition, Brother," Al reminded. "We should -"

"You know I don't believe in that nonsense," Ed interrupted.

"Edward Thomas Elric, you go back down to the waiting room right now!" Winry yelled from her fitting room.

"Why should I?" Ed demanded.

"Because I will beat you to death if you don't!" Winry threatened.

"Fine!" Ed said. "You'll be ugly anyway!"

Then Ed turned on his heel and left to go to the waiting room on the ground floor. Al grinned sheepishly and left after his brother. When Ed and Al got to the waiting room, they saw that it was all crowded up. Ed scowled.

"It seems that there are a lot of people getting married when you and Winry are getting married, Brother," Al said to Ed in a low voice.

"No shit," Ed muttered. "Let's go wait outside."

"But it's snowing," Al pointed out.

"Let's go visit Mrs. Hughes," Ed suggested. "We haven't seen her in a long time."

"Okay, Brother," Al agreed. "Don't you think we should leave a note?"

Ed thought for a moment and then went to the receptionist's desk. Ed grabbed a notepad from the desk along with a pen and scrawled a note to Winry. Then Ed tossed the notepad to the receptionist and the pen to the desk. The receptionist caught the notepad with clear annoyance on her face.

"Give that note to the hot girl with the tiny waist," Ed instructed. "She'll be with an old hag and a woman with red hair, two girls with gray hair, a girl with red hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair."

"Fleur and Gabrielle have platinum hair," Al corrected.

"Whatever," Ed brushed off.

"Sir, how would I know if a girl is 'hot'?" the receptionist remarked.

"Because she's the best looking girl in the country," Ed replied.

Then Ed and Al left the bridal and tailor shop and went to Gracia Hughes' house. When they got to the house, Ed knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened. Ed and Al didn't see Gracia and looked down to see…

"Hey, Elysia!" Ed greeted. "It's big brothers Ed and Al!"

Elysia gasped and flung herself at Ed's legs, hugging them.

"I missed you, big brother!" Elysia chimed.

Ed and Al both laughed. Gracia came to the door and stopped when she saw Ed and Al.

"Boys, why don't you come in?" Gracia offered.

A few moments later, Ed and Al were sitting on a sofa across from Elysia and Gracia. A cup of tea each for Ed, Al, and Gracia were on the coffee table in between them.

"It's been a long time since you boys last visited," Gracia said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ed apologized.

"That's all right," Gracia accepted. "Maes said that you were going to a magic school in some country called Scotland. How is it going?"

"It's going okay," Ed replied. "Al's coming now too."

"You boys need to be around children your own age," Gracia said. "You've gotten so tall, though, Edward. You're very handsome as well. So are you, Alphonse."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I've had a huge growth spurt," Ed said, blushing.

Al chuckled nervously while blushing.

"Have you graduated from the school yet?" Gracia asked.

"No," Ed answered. "Winry will be this year and I will next year. I got held back because I missed a test and couldn't make it up."

"That's unfortunate," Gracia said.

"I'll say," Ed muttered.

"Is it true of what I've heard?" Gracia asked.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Are you and Winry really getting married on July 30th?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah, we're getting married," Ed affirmed. "Don't worry, you and Elysia are invited. Heck, Elysia can even be the flower girl or something. I know Winry was thinking about asking for your permission."

"Mama, can I be the flower girl?" Elysia asked.

Gracia smiled, blinking back a couple of tears while putting a hand on Elysia's head.

"Yes," Gracia answered.

"Can I use your phone, Mrs. Hughes?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Gracia replied.

Then Ed got up and went to the phone and called the Fuhrer, telling him about Elysia being the flower girl for the wedding.

"I was wondering who the flower girl was going to be!" Bradley laughed.

"Well, now you know," Ed replied. "When does she have to be in for her fitting?"

"I'll make an appointment for her and call Mrs. Hughes to let her know," Bradley said. "I hope you have a safe return to school!"

Then he hung up. Ed frowned and hung up as well. Then Ed went and sat back down by Al. As they talked with Gracia, Winry had just chosen her dress and just had her measurements taken. She, Pinako, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Hermione went down to the ground floor where the waiting room was. Before Winry could wonder where Ed was, the receptionist got her attention.

"Miss?" the receptionist asked.

Winry went to the receptionist's desk and got the note that the receptionist was holding out to her.

"Mr. Elric has asked me to give this to you," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Winry said.

Winry unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was a simple note from Ed telling her that he and Al were at Gracia's house since he didn't want to be in a room full of stiffs. Winry rolled her eyes.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Edward and Alphonse are at the Hughes' house," Winry replied. "I'm going to have to make you all a portkey."

"I'll do it, Winry," Pinako said. "You can go ahead to the Hughes' residence, and I'll see you kids at home later."

"All right, Granny," Winry said. "See you all later."

Winry waved and then went on her way to the Hughes' house. When Winry got to the house a while later, she saw that Ed, Al, and Elysia were having a snowball fight as Gracia watched on smiling. Winry smiled as she saw Ed laughing and smiling. She was glad that Ed was having fun. Then Winry picked up snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Ed. Ed stopped and looked to see Winry laughing at him. Ed smirked and then threw one back at Winry. Winry joined the snowball fight. A few moments later, Winry tripped and fell, taking Ed down with her. Ed had a look of shock on his face but it had changed to a smile. Winry smiled back.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Winry breathed.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Winry shook her head. She just couldn't help but to love the way Ed was smiling at her, his smile reaching his beautiful golden eyes that had complimented his golden hair.

"I love you," Winry said.

Ed blushed, making Winry giggle. Gracia, who was watching from the porch, smiled at Ed and Winry's affection all the while wishing that Maes was there with her to see with her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Ed, Al, Winry, and Hohenheim had to get up very early the next day so they could get back to school. Ed was relieved to know that Roy and Selim would be taking a portkey back to Hogwarts and wouldn't have to see them just yet. But Ed was disappointed because he, Al, Winry, and Hohenheim had to take the Floo Network. Hohenheim had already sent the trunks to Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't we wake Granny and tell her that we're going?" Al asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Ed wove off.

"I've already left a note," Winry said.

"Let's go, kids," Hohenheim urged.

"We're not kids!" Ed snapped.

"Sorry, son," Hohenheim apologized.

Ed didn't say anything as he just readjusted his red coat. He grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace and called out, "Hogwarts!" Flames engulfed him. He spun and spun until he arrived in Professor McGonagall's office fireplace. He stepped out of the fireplace and alchemized himself clean. Al, Winry, and Hohenheim followed a few moments later. McGonagall greeted them all and let Hohenheim leave to his quarters. She didn't, however, let Ed, Al, and Winry go yet.

"Miss Rockbell, it is your responsibility to know the password for Gryffindor and to make sure no students act improperly in the halls while they come back today," McGonagall instructed.

"Yes, Professor," Winry replied. "Has the Fat Lady decided the new password?"

Professor McGonagall let loose a smirk.

"Abstinence," McGonagall replied.

Al took this as his cue to leave. He didn't want to be around when Ed started his ranting.

"Abstinence?" Ed asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Mr. Elric, I am not," McGonagall answered, tersely. "The Fat Lady had drunken a vat of 500 year old wine along with her friend Violet. She has chosen that word because of that reason. She had also said you and Miss Rockbell could try some abstinence until your wedding."

Ed and Winry had turned red from embarrassment.

"It's none of her business what we do or don't do!" Ed ranted.

Then Ed stormed out of the office.

"Have a good day, Miss Rockbell," McGonagall bade.

Winry nodded and left, still red-faced. Winry was able to catch up to Ed.

"Ed," Winry said.

"What?" Ed snapped.

"Don't snap at me!" Winry snapped back.

Ed sighed and mumbled an apology.

"Maybe we _should_ practice abstinence," Winry suggested.

Ed suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Winry. Winry stopped walking and looked at Ed as well. Ed grabbed Winry's wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. Winry yanked her hand free and then went to a desk and sat on it.

"Why, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Because we are getting married the day before Harry's birthday," Winry replied. "I just thought that we should save ourselves up to then so we could enjoy the lovemaking more."

"And you're saying that you don't enjoy it now?" Ed assumed.

"I'm not saying that!" Winry defended. "I do enjoy it, Ed; I just want it to be more special for our wedding night."

Ed's mouth turned into a pout as he thought about what Winry was saying. Winry pulled Ed close to her by his shirt and put her arms around his neck.

"I just want us to _really_ enjoy our honeymoon," Winry clarified. "I want us to rediscover each other."

"I didn't think you were a romantic," Ed muttered, putting his hands on Winry's waist.

"Then you didn't know everything about me," Winry grinned. "I just want us to follow one tradition, that's all."

Ed sighed.

"I guess this means I have to drag out working on my homework," Ed muttered.

"I guess so," Winry said.

"Do you want me to carry you over the threshold too?" Ed asked.

"That would be nice," Winry agreed. "I mean, you _are_ taller than me now."

"What does height have to do with it?" Ed asked.

Winry chuckled and kissed Ed on the lips. Ed kissed her back, wrapping his arms around his fiancée's waist. Then Ed trailed kisses down Winry's chin and then to her neck.

"Ed," Winry sighed.

"This is going to be hard," Ed said against Winry's neck. "You don't know what you do to me."

"I do, too, and I know you can do it, Ed," Winry reassured.

Ed took a breath and then let it out slowly as he looked back at Winry.

"I suppose," Ed muttered.

Ed sighed again.

"Let's go," Ed said.

"Ed, you do know that Hermione likes you, don't you?" Winry asked.

"So?" Ed asked.

"You know?" Winry asked.

"Don't tell me you're worried about her?" Ed asked. "She's just got a stupid crush. It's Won-Won she loves, though I don't see how. He can be a bastard sometimes."

Winry smiled.

"I thought you didn't like Hermione?" Winry asked.

"She's annoying, but even annoying people need a – anyway, let's go, okay?" Ed said.

Ed moved out of the way so Winry could get off of the desk.

"Come on," Ed muttered.

Winry got off the desk and took Ed's hand. Ed blushed and they left the room. They let go of each other's hands and went to the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione had finally came, Winry told her the new password and told her to pass it around to the other students. Hermione promised she would. To avoid the 'girl talk', Ed and Al went down to Hagrid's cabin to talk to Hagrid and to visit Buckbeak. Once at Hagrid's, Ed knocked loudly on the door. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello there, Ed and Al," Hagrid greeted. "Come in, come in."

Hagrid let Ed and Al into the cabin and shut the door behind them. Ed and Al sat down at the table as Hagrid went to prepare tea.

"So, how was your holiday?" Hagrid asked.

"It was okay," Ed replied. "Could've been better."

"What do you mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Dad stayed with us at Granny's house," Al clarified.

"Edward, you're seventeen years old, yeh've gotta stop acting like a child," Hagrid scolded.

Ed scowled as he leaned backward in his chair.

"You're soundin' a lot like everyone else," Ed scoffed.

"Well, you should be grateful that he even came back," Hagrid pointed out. "Of course, it took Dumbledore to bring him back, but -"

"He should've never left in the first place," Ed interrupted.

"Didn't he tell you why he left?" Hagrid asked.

Ed didn't say anything.

"Edward, you should just bite the bullet and forgive him already," Hagrid went on. "It's not his fault that your mother died of the plague."

"He could've healed her," Ed muttered. "Or he could've brought a cure from this world."

"Then it wouldn't be fair to the other people in town, Brother," Al pointed out. "Besides, I don't think Mom would have wanted that."

Ed went silent again. He thought of the dream he had the night before.

 _Ed was standing in front of Trisha Elric's grave stone with a handful of white roses. Ed sighed and put the flowers onto the ground and then straightened up. As soon as he turned around, he saw…_

" _Mom," Ed said in his dream._

 _He looked at the gravestone and then to the form of his mother._

" _Yes, Edward, it's me," Trisha had replied._

" _What are you doing here?" Ed demanded._

" _This_ is _my grave, isn't it?" Trisha asked._

 _Ed didn't say anything. Trisha put a hand on Ed's cheek as he had started to cry._

" _Oh, don't cry, my little man," Trisha soothed. "Though, I can't call you little anymore. You have grown so much."_

" _So, it's really you, Mom?" Ed asked._

" _Yes, Edward," Trisha replied. "Aren't you going to tell me it's impossible like the scientist you are?"_

" _I would, but I don't think anything is impossible anymore," Ed answered._

" _You're going to Hogwarts," Trisha remembered._

 _Ed nodded._

" _And your father and brother and Winry are there too, aren't they?" Trisha stated._

" _Don't talk about that bastard," Ed said angrily while wiping his face of the tears._

 _Trisha sighed and put her hand on Ed's shoulder._

" _Listen to me, Edward," Trisha demanded._

 _Ed looked at her._

" _You've_ got _to forgive your father," Trisha insisted. "It is_ not _his fault that I have died from the plague, you know that."_

" _He could have healed you," Ed muttered._

" _I wouldn't want to survive while my friends who had caught it as well as me had already died," Trisha said. "The balance would be off."_

 _Ed didn't say anything, knowing his mother was right._

" _I hear that you and Winry are getting married," Trisha changed the subject._

" _Yeah, we are," Ed replied, happy for the subject change._

" _I'm glad," Trisha sighed. "Are you going to have any children?"_

 _Ed blushed. Trisha chuckled to herself. Then Ed frowned._

" _What's wrong?" Trisha asked._

 _Ed shook his head._

" _Edward, you're just like your father," Trisha compared. "You both don't like telling what's on your mind."_

" _We're all gonna die anyway," Ed blurted out. "It won't be -."_

" _Don't say that, Edward," Trisha scolded. "Everything will be fine and you all will live long happy lives."_

" _I'll believe it when I see it," Ed muttered._

 _Trisha shook her head again._

" _I will have to tell Sara that we were right," Trisha said._

" _Winry's mom?" Ed asked, confused._

" _Yes, Winry's mother," Trisha confirmed. "She and Jake are in Heaven with -."_

 _Trisha stopped talking once she heard Ed scowling._

" _There's no such thing as Heaven or Hell or whatever," Ed interrupted. "There's only the Gate and nothing else."_

" _The Gate and Truth are only the outside and just a part of the afterlife," Trisha said. "Let's talk about other things, okay?"_

 _Ed nodded._

" _How is Alphonse, anyway?" Trisha asked. "I see that he's finally gotten a cat."_

 _Ed smirked._

"Ed?" asked a voice. "Ed, did you hear me?"

Ed blinked and came out of his thoughts and looked at Al who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, Al, what did you say?" Ed asked.

"Hagrid was just asking about what we did on the holiday," Al said. "I told him that we had to be fitted for our uniforms for the wedding."

Ed scowled.

"Oh, right, yeah," Ed muttered.

"Sounds like you didn't like it," Hagrid chuckled.

"Of course not!" Ed replied. "The uniforms are gonna be so itchy!"

Hagrid chuckled again.

"Well, it's only going to be for one day, so you'll have to suffer through it," Hagrid reminded.

"I wouldn't have had to if…," Ed started.

He sighed and then yawned. A while later, he and Al went on their way to the castle as Winry and Hermione had come on their way to see Buckbeak and Hagrid.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** OMG, it's been so long since I've last updated, hasn't it? So sorry about that! I am still alive! I just had a lot of stuff going on.

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

The new term started the next morning with a pleasant surprise for _most_ of the sixth years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

 **APPARITION LESSONS**

 **If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on**

 **Or before the 31** **st** **August next, you are eligible for a**

 **Twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry**

 **Of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you**

 **Would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**

Ed only took the time to read the sign and then left afterwards to go to the Great Hall, Al and Winry hurrying after him. Ed also wanted to avoid 'the freak' so he wouldn't have to deal with him. Harry and Ron looked after the trio that had left in a hurry.

"What's wrong with them?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"What's wrong with whom?" Selim asked, popping out of nowhere.

Harry and Ron jumped and looked around at Selim.

"Don't you know any manners?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Red Wizard," Selim said, causing people to snicker around them as Ron's ears turned red, "but I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to know who you were talking about."

"About Ed," Ron replied stiffly. "He and Al and Winry left a moment ago."

"Oh, where did they go?" Selim asked.

"To the Great Hall," Ron answered. "Now, go away."

"Okay, Mr. Red Wizard," Selim chimed.

Selim sent a glare at Harry and Harry glared back. Then Selim grinned and left to catch up to Ed, Al, and Winry.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, noticing the look on Harry's face.

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged. In Charms, Harry barely paid attention to Ron's conversation with Dean, Seamus, and Neville as he thought about Christmas holiday. And to his surprise, when Harry looked at a shadow, he saw a purple eye. He blinked and then it was gone.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Something wrong?"

Harry looked around at Ron.

"No, nothing's wrong," Harry lied.

Ron shrugged and went back to talking with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Harry looked over at Ed and Al to see that they had matching frowns. This had bothered Harry all day. When going to Dumbledore's office, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost went past the stone gargoyle that was guarding the passage way up to the office. Harry said the password and went up the revolving stone steps up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice.

Harry opened the door and went into the office, shutting the door behind him. The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames, and the Pensieve was ready upon the desk once more. Dumbledore's hands lay on either side of it, the right one as blackened and burnt-looking as ever. It did not seem to have healed at all and Harry wondered, for perhaps the hundredth time, what had caused such a distinctive injury but did not ask since Dumbledore had promised to tell him about it.

"I hear that you and Edward had met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "He's not very happy with us."

"No, he's not very happy with me either," Dumbledore admitted. "Nor is he happy with Fuhrer Bradley. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."

Harry would have grinned, but he didn't since Pride's childish face flashed in his mind's eye.

"What is occupying your mind, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"You should not let Selim Bradley scare you, Harry," Dumbledore assured. "He will do you no harm nor to any of your classmates. Have you talked this through with Edward?"

This suggestion had triggered a memory.

"Professor, Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin had told me that Ed is a big part of the Order of the Phoenix and that you tell him a lot of important information," Harry remembered.

"Have you talked with Edward?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I tried, but he's not telling me anything," Harry replied. "He keeps a lot of secrets."

Dumbledore chuckled. At this point, Harry had figured that Dumbledore was not going to give him any clear answers and decided to just drop the subject. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Ed, Al, and Winry were sitting with Hermione and Ginny while working on their homework.

"I'm surprised, Edward," Hermione said.

Ed looked at Hermione.

"What are you surprised about, Hermione?" Ed asked.

"You're usually already done with your homework," Hermione replied.

"I just decided to take my time on it, that's all," Ed said.

"Where's Selim?" Hermione asked.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Ed remarked.

"The alchemist is right," said a voice.

They all jumped and turned to the source of the voice. It was Ling sitting on a chair by Winry.

"Ling!" Ed exclaimed, and then he turned suspicious. "Or is it Greed?"

"Nope, it's me, Ling," Ling replied. "I was able to have Greed let me have control for a while and boy, was I hungry! I got food from the kitchens. Those creatures sure are kind!"

"But how are you able to get past all of the protective spells?" Hermione protested in a whisper.

"Well, I guess it's because it's due to me being a homunculus now," Ling supposed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really know. You would have to ask Van Hohenheim or – ow!"

Ed had kicked Ling in the shin before he could say anything else.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Noticing the look on Ed and Al's faces, Ling grinned and then replied, "Nothing's wrong, just stubbed my foot. I'm surprised no one's come over here to tell me to go away!"

"Well, you better watch what you say, or someone WILL come over here to make you leave!" Hermione threatened.

Ling shrugged again and looked at Ed and Al.

"Did you read it?" Ling asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, thanks, Ling," Ed replied. "But I don't know how much use it'll be."

He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"It will give you your time to get ready," Ling insisted. "We all need to be prepared."

"Be prepared for what?" Ginny asked.

"We can't talk about it here," Al replied.

"Why can't we talk about it here?" Ginny asked.

Just then, Selim Bradley came to their table. Ling suddenly frowned as Selim looked at him and smirked.

"I didn't know there was going to be a new student," Selim commented. "Especially someone who comes from Xing."

Without a warning, Ling put a hand over his face. His face started to change. His boyishly angular chin turned into a sharp angular chin and his normally closed black eyes opened and turned into a shade of magenta.

"Later, Alchemist," Greed bade.

Then a moment later, Greed-Ling was gone.

"What are you doing, Mister Ed?" Selim asked Ed as if nothing had happened.

Ed blinked and then frowned.

"Homework," Ed answered stiffly.

"Why are you doing your homework?" Selim asked.

"So I won't fail, you moron!" Ed snapped.

Selim laughed.

"I just thought that you would have gotten it done earlier!" Selim said.

"He's got a good point," Hermione agreed. "You usually finish your homework in your free periods."

Ed's face turned red and Winry bent over her homework, having her hair cover her red face as she wrote.

"As I said before, I just wanted to take my time!" Ed snapped.

"But you're always impatient," Ginny remarked.

Ed frowned and then stood. He gathered his work and quill and ink and left the table. Winry looked up, blush gone, and watched as Ed left the common room out the portrait hole.

"Mr. Ed is in a bad mood, isn't he?" Selim asked.

No one answered him. After a few minutes, Al stood from the table and went to find Ed. Al had an idea of where Ed was and went to check. Sure enough, Ed was in the library working on his homework. Al sat across from Ed at the table.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Why are you so irritated for?" Al asked.

"You should know, Al," Ed grumbled.

"I don't like not doing anything either, Brother," Al said. "I want to go to Central and beat the hell out of Father too, but we can't!"

He pounded the table with his fists. Ed looked up at his younger brother.

"It irritates me!" Al griped. "I just want to be able to do something instead of just sitting around!"

"I know, Al," Ed replied.

"It's like with Nina," Al whispered. "We couldn't help her and now we -"

"Al, I know how you feel," Ed interrupted. "Don't you think I'm sick and tired of having to stay put like some misbehaved kid? But we have no other choice…"

"I'm not coming back next year," Al vowed.

"Are you sure, Al?" Ed asked.

"You are not coming next year, are you?" Al asked.

Ed sighed. Al's eyes widened in understanding.

"Winry," Al said. "She's still being used against you, isn't she?"

Ed frowned.

"Yeah," Ed muttered.

Ed's eyes suddenly darted to a bookcase that was behind Al. Al turned as well. Al got up from his seat and went to the bookcase and found someone lurking there. Ed got up as well and went to where Al was to see that Al had cornered a young girl that looked to be in her fourth year. The girl had black hair that was in pigtails and also had black eyes. She was wearing the Hogwarts robes and had a very small 'cat' on her shoulder.

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?" Al demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Sir Alphonse!" the girl apologized. "I didn't mean any harm to you!"

The girl bowed in respect. Al blinked his eyes in confusion and looked back at Ed who had shrugged his shoulders. Al looked back at the girl.

"Who are you, and why haven't I seen you here before?" Al asked.

"Mei Chan, Sir Alphonse, you haven't seen me before because I just came this term because Professor Dumbledore told me that I could be protected here," the girl, Mei Chan, answered. "I've heard so much about you, so I immediately said that I would come once he said that you and Edward were here!"

She took a step toward him, causing Al to take a step back. Ed had to keep his face straight as he held back laughter.

"But w-what have you heard about me?" Al asked, blushing slightly.

"I've heard a lot of things!" Mei gushed. "I've heard that you are very great alchemist who had worn full body armor and then stopped wearing it after you were through with your training! I also heard that you helped your country before coming to Hogwarts!"

"Al?" Ed asked, suddenly serious.

Al flinched.

"Yes, Brother?" Al asked.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this in your letters?" Ed asked.

"Because-I-was-asked-by-the-military-to-help-them-with-things-after-I was-strong-enough-and-I-couldn't-just-refuse-because-Teacher-ordered-me-to-accept-because-she-said-it-would-be-good-to-practice-alchemy-again-and-you-know-how-scary-she-is!" Al stated in one breath.

"You still should have told me!" Ed yelled.

Al, who was now facing Ed, shrunk back.

"I was told not to, Brother!" Al defended.

Ed scowled.

"Fine," Ed muttered.

Al breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at Mei.

"Are you here for any other reason?" Al asked.

"I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone, Alphonse," Mei replied. "I am sure that Ling Yao of the Yao clan has already told you about our plight. I want it because—."

"Mei Chan, the Philosopher's Stone will only bring trouble," Al interrupted. "Now, tell me which House you are in so I can walk you back."

Mei sighed.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Mei answered.

"I'll meet you in the common room, Brother," Al told Ed.

Then Al and Mei left the library to go to Ravenclaw tower. Their walk was silent until…

"Why do you call me Sir Alphonse?" Al asked. "You could just call me Al."

"It's more respectful," Mei replied. "Do you not like me calling you Sir Alphonse?"

"I-it's okay," Al stuttered, blushing. "So are-are you a fourth year?"

"Yes, Alphonse-sama, I am," Mei replied. "I turn 15 in a few months."

"That's nice," Al said.

' _What are these feelings?!'_ Al thought to himself. _'I like Katie! I think I do anyway…NO, I_ do _like Katie! I'll just have to stay away from Mei after I walk her to her common room, that's all.'_

"That's an interesting cat you got there," Al commented.

' _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'_ Al scolded himself.

"Oh, it's not a cat, it's a miniature panda that I've brought with me all the way from Xing," Mei answered. "Xiao Mei has been with me ever since I was a child."

"She's cute," Al complimented.

Mei blushed. Pretty soon, they were at the west tower where the Ravenclaw students claimed as Ravenclaw tower.

"Sir Alphonse," Mei started, "will you come up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Mei, but I have to go back to my own tower," Al politely declined.

"All right, Sir Alphonse," Mei conceded.

"Just call me 'Al', Mei," Al insisted.

"No, I will still call you 'Sir Alphonse'," Mei retorted. "And thank you."

She kissed Al on the cheek, making him blush, and then started climbing the tight, winding staircase. Just then, Peeves cackled from above. Al looked up in shock at Peeves.

"Chan loves Alphonse!" Peeves cackled. "Alphonse lurves Chan!"

"That's not true!" Al protested, blushing more.

Peeves didn't listen as he flew away. Al sighed and turned. He started walking toward the Gryffindor tower. Before he knew it, Al was in front of the Fat Lady.

"Alphonse dear," the Fat Lady said. "Is something on your mind?"

Al blinked and looked at the Fat Lady.

"No," Al lied. "Nothing is on my mind."

"I need the password for you to enter," the Fat Lady instructed, smiling.

"Oh, sorry," Al apologized. "Abstinence."

The Fat Lady swung forward and let Al into the portrait hole to go into the common room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The next day, Harry confided in Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione in a task that Dumbledore had asked him to do, though he told Ron separate from Ed, Al, and Hermione since Hermione didn't want to be near Ron as Al didn't want to either. Ron thought that Harry would be able to do the task easily.

"Slughorn loves you, Harry," Ron assured over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him for the memory."

Harry was waiting for Ed to chime in with his sarcasm, but then he remembered that Ed, Al, and Winry were sitting with Ginny and Hermione further down the table. When Harry had come out of Dumbledore's office the night before, he could hear Peeves screeching about how Mei Chan and Al loved each other. The news had spread so much that everyone had knew about a kiss that Mei had given to Al in front of Ravenclaw tower. When Ron teased Al about it by saying that Al was two-timing Katie Bell, Al had punched Ron. Harry sighed. He would just have to wait until he told Ed, Al, and Hermione. When he did, the latter had gloomier views.

"Harry, it sounds like Slughorn is trying to hide some deep shit," Ed said, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. "He's not going to just hand it over."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ed in shock.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You called Slughorn by his name!" Harry replied.

"Oh, that," Ed wove off. "I'll call him his other name later."

"Brother is right," Al cut in, saving Ed from any further questions from Harry and Hermione. "I don't believe Professor Slughorn is just going to hand you the memory."

"They're right, Harry," Hermione agreed. "Though…I've never heard of Horcruxes."

"You haven't?" Harry asked.

"They're very advanced Dark Magic," Ed answered. "It's nothing that is taught in a school like Hogwarts."

"How do _you_ know about them then?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know much about them," Al replied. "We just know that they're something never to be messed with or created."

"You need to come up with a strategy when asking Bug for the memory, Harry, or else he will just clam up and throw you out of his favorites like a bad piece of meat," Ed cautioned. "Come on, Al, let's go."

Ed threw an arm around Al's shoulders and they both went up to the castle, Harry and Hermione looking after them as they did so.

"It's strange seeing Edward so happy," Hermione commented.

"Why do you say that, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Because Edward hardly lets his guard down," Hermione explained. "But I guess he lets his guard down around his family."

It was then when Harry remembered that the only times he saw Ed really laughing was when he was playing with Al and Winry in the snow or joking with Al or Winry or both.

When Ed and Al got into the entrance hall, they saw Mei waiting there for Al. Ed took his arm off of Al's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sir Alphonse, for any embarrassment that has come your way," Mei apologized, bowing in respect.

"Don't apologize, Mei," Al comforted, blushing slightly. "It was just a peck, and Peeves likes to do that to a lot of people."

"But I have caused you -," Mei started.

"Mei, it's all right," Al interrupted.

Mei sighed, looking down.

"Are you sure?" Mei asked.

"Yes, Mei, I am," Al reassured. "Now, you better get to class before you're late."

Mei beamed and then skipped off, her pigtails flying behind her.

"Cute girlfriend you got there," said a voice from behind Ed and Al.

Ed and Al screamed in fright, turning to see that it was…

"Greed, what are you doing here?!" Ed screamed.

"And she's not my girlfriend!" Al added.

Greed laughed.

"Whatever you say," Greed laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ed repeated.

"Can't I just hang around to check things out?" Greed asked.

"You're Greed, Greed," Ed replied. "You always want something."

Greed laughed again while Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're right," Greed chuckled. "Here."

He gave a piece of folded paper to Ed.

"Another one?" Ed asked. "Can't Ling tell me himself?"

"No, that little freak is around," Greed replied.

"Since you're a homunculus, too, wouldn't that make you a freak as well?" Ed remarked.

Greed just laughed as he walked away. Ed and Al looked at each other with matching looks of exasperation. Just then, Hermione came stalking in. She stalked by Ed and Al, who had looked after her in confusion as they had heard her mutter something about boys being 'stupid prats.'

"Someone sure is bitchy," Ed muttered.

Al nodded in agreement. Then Ed grinned.

"Somebody has a crush on the new girl," Ed sing-sang.

"I do not!" Al denied, blushing.

Ed snickered.

"If you say so," Ed snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al demanded.

"You'll have to tell Katie that you're gonna go out with the bean girl before doin' anything with her," Ed grinned.

Al's face went red.

"Brother, you're sick and impossible!" Al accused.

Ed just laughed and walked away.

"Invite me to the wedding, Al!" Ed joked.

"I'm going to get you, Ed!" Al threatened.

"You have to catch me first!" Ed dared.

Then Ed started running. Al growled but then ran after Ed. A few moments later, a laughing Ed ran by McGonagall.

"Mr. Elric, no running in the halls!" McGonagall scolded.

"Come back here, Brother, so I can kick your ass!" Al said, running past McGonagall a moment later.

McGonagall put her hands on her hips.

"Those boys," McGonagall muttered.

A few moments later, Ed and Al made it to the Gryffindor tower. Ed pulled Al into a loose choke hold and tried to ruffle his hair, but Al had thrown Ed over his shoulder and down onto the ground, making Ed yell in surprise which startled the Fat Lady.

"Now really!" the Fat Lady scolded.

"Al, you bastard," Ed groaned, ignoring the Fat Lady.

"I told you I'd kick your ass," Al reminded, helping Ed up to his feet.

"Yeah, but the floor is marble, for cryin' out loud!" Ed complained.

Al chuckled.

"I'm gonna get you back one of these days," Ed promised. "I've gotta start workin' out more. I'm getting flabby."

Then he and Al said the password and went into the common room where Winry was waiting for them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you think you two were doing?" Winry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ed lied, going around Winry to go to a table by the window. "Right, Al?"

"Er, right," Al lied, scooping up and holding Pegasus.

"IDIOT!" Winry yelled, throwing a wrench at the back of Ed's head and connecting.

"GYAHHH!" Ed yelled, turning to face Winry. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I DID THAT BECAUSE I HEARD YOU AND ALPHONSE WRESTLING OUT IN THE HALLWAY!" Winry yelled. "AND YOU LIED ABOUT IT!"

Everyone in the common room had stopped what they were doing to stare at the arguing couple.

"I ONLY LIED BECAUSE WE WERE JUST JOKING AROUND, YOU WITCH!" Ed retorted.

"AND YOU!" Winry turned on Al.

Al shrunk back.

"You wouldn't hit someone who's holding a defenseless cat, would you?" Al asked.

Winry looked at Pegasus.

"Pegasus, get down," Winry ordered.

Half-kneazle as Pegasus was, he knew that he should do as his master's future sister-in-law ordered of him. Pegasus jumped out of Al's arms and ran for it.

"Pegasus!" Al cried. "Come back! Eep!"

Winry had turned her wrench on him. She had hit him with her wrench and then stomped off out of the portrait hole, leaving a nonplussed group of people and growling Ed and groaning Al in the common room. A few moments later, everyone in the room who was watching went back to what they were doing before. Ed went over to Al and helped him up.

"Are you all right, Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al replied. "Winry sure is in a bad mood today."

"When isn't she?" Ed muttered.

"Ahaha," Al chuckled. "You still love her for it though."

Ed blushed. Everyone in the room now peeked over at Ed and Al. Ed glared at them and they went back to work.

"Let's get our homework done," Ed suggested.

"But I thought you were going to drag it out?" Al asked.

"To hell with waiting, I'm bored," Ed brushed off.

Al shook his head, smiling. They got their homework from their trunks and went back to the common room and sat down at a table to work on it.

"Winry's probably pissed because I don't have auto-mail anymore," Ed muttered.

"Why do you say that, Ed?" Al asked.

"Because she can't gripe at me anymore of how I don't take care of it," Ed explained. "Maybe you should have left my leg the way it was."

"But we said we were going to get our bodies back and -!" Al started, comprehension dawning on his face as he saw the look on his brother's face. "You never intended to get your limbs back, did you?"

Ed didn't answer.

"Brother," Al scolded.

Ed sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Not my leg," Ed replied. "My arm, maybe, but not my leg."

"Why?" Al asked. "Didn't you miss not being able to walk barefoot at home while feeling it with your left foot?"

"I got used to it," Ed answered. "I know Winry misses the coldness of the leg when -."

"I don't need to know that," Al cut off, holding up a hand to stop his brother from finishing.

Ed grinned.

"Well, if you miss it so much, I can go and ask Truth if he can give you your auto-mail back, Brother," Al remarked.

Ed frowned at Al.

"Al, I didn't say that I'm not grateful that you got my arm and leg back for me," Ed said.

"But?" Al asked.

"Jeez, Al, do you have to be so menstrual?" Ed remarked.

Al blushed in embarrassment.

"That's not funny!" Al protested.

"I'm not laughing, Al," Ed replied. "I'm just irritated that you're always being bitchy. Dad has a stone at his core, but he's not being bitchy."

Al looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Al muttered.

Ed sighed again.

"Don't worry about it," Ed said. "Just stop being so angry all of the time."

"I'm not angry all of the time," Al muttered, then adding as he looked up at Ed, "am I?"

"Not all the time, no," Ed replied. "We only have one life to live and we need to enjoy it while we can, especially now."

Al nodded.

"Let's get to our homework done," Ed said.

Al nodded again. Then they got to their homework.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

In Potions that day, Hermione sat near Ed, Al, and Terry so she wouldn't be by Harry or Ron. Al turned to her as she slammed her bag down on the table by her cauldron.

"What's wrong, Hermione," Al asked, softly.

Hermione looked at Al's deep golden eyes that were filled with concern and looked back to her cauldron, her cheeks going red.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

Harry, who was watching the exchange, was shocked to see Ron's reaction: Ron's ears were red and he had a jealous look on his face. Harry didn't even think that Ron was watching. And why should Ron get jealous if he was with Lavender? Al put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Al comforted.

Hermione could do nothing but nod. Her heart was pounding as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Yes, she liked Ron, but how could she not like Alphonse? He was kind, considerate, and extremely good-looking to boot. She knew that Katie liked him as did the new transfer. Heck, all of the girls in the school liked both Elric brothers but knew that Ed was not 'on the market' at all. Even though she didn't like Ed and Al using different instructions than the original book instructions, she knew that they were smarter than Harry in Potions and that Ed had written in his book as well anyway.

Al let go of Hermione as soon as Slughorn entered the room. Al sent a glare at the snickering Slytherins and then looked at Slughorn as he started speaking. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Settle down, settle down, please," Slughorn ordered. "Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law…who can tell me -?"

"Gallbladder's law says that an antidote for a blended poison is like an antidote for all of the different poisons," Ed replied before Slughorn could give anyone a chance to raise their hands.

Harry grinned at Ed's nickname for Golpalott. Slughorn burst out laughing.

"Exactly, dear boy!" Slughorn beamed. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor, including for cheek! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true…"

Nobody except for Ed, Al, and Hermione followed what Slughorn said next.

"…which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component that will, by an alchemical process," continued Slughorn, pausing at the looks of glee plastered on Ed and Al's faces and then laughing. "Yes, I'm sure you'll love this project, Edward, Alphonse! And so," he continued, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Ed and Al had left to go to Slughorn's desk before Hermione even left the table and were back just as Hermione got her phial. Both boys emptied their phials into their cauldrons and went to concocting antidotes for the poisons. As everyone else struggled, including Hermione, Ed and Al seemed to be the only ones to be doing very well in making the antidotes. When Slughorn called that there were two minutes left, Ed looked up to see Harry darting to the store cupboard and getting something. Ed shrugged and looked back down at his antidote and checked to see if there was anything that he should add. When Slughorn came around, he sniffed at Ernie's and then tried not to gag at Ron's failed attempt. When he got to Ed and Al, he beamed.

"Bravo, Elric brothers, bravo!" Slughorn boasted. "I knew you would be able to make the antidotes!"

Ed and Al grinned at each other. Hermione flushed with jealousy and awe of Ed and Al both being able to make antidotes.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn awarded.

Ed and Al high-fived each other. The Slytherins glared at Ed and Al. Then Slughorn went to Harry who had showed off the bezoar. Slughorn laughed and praised Harry.

"But Harry, you do need to know how to mix antidotes like the Elrics," Slughorn pointed out.

Ed and Al shared matching grins of smugness. When the bell rang, Slughorn called for everyone to pack up and awarded Gryffindor ten more points. Ed and Al were the first ones to clean up.

"Good luck, Harry, you'll need it," Ed snickered.

Then Ed and Al left the room. Hermione and Ron left a moment later. When Harry told Ed, Al, Hermione, Ron, and Winry (who was doodling in a chair next to Ed when Harry had told Ed and Al), they weren't at all sympathetic. Winry hit Ed lightly on the head with her wrench when Ed had burst out laughing at Harry's disastrous tale. Harry frowned.

"Sorry, Harry, but I couldn't help it," Ed grinned. "But I did tell you that you should have made out a plan when asking Slug-butt for the memory."

"Even though Edward is an idiot," Winry started, giving Ed a glare and then looking back at Harry, "he's right. You had to wait for a certain time to ask."

"It would be best if you make him believe that you don't care about the memory anymore," Al advised.

"Well, you're more helpful than Ron and Hermione," Harry muttered, looking darkly at Hermione (who was talking with Ginny) and at Ron (who was trying to finish his homework by himself at another table).

Ed, Al, and Winry all looked at Ron and Hermione as well.

"Well, you are right about not giving Ron a bezoar, though," Winry said.

Harry looked at Winry in shock.

"Ed and Al told me about what happened in your class today," Winry explained.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because it _would_ have been suspicious," Winry replied. "It would be ridiculous if more than one person in the class had done that. And besides, not everyone can be geniuses."

"Aw, thanks, Winry," Ed grinned, putting an arm around Winry's waist and pulling her close to him. "I always knew you thought I was a genius."

Winry blushed and giggled as Al rolled his eyes. Harry looked away as Winry and Ed kissed. Even though it was a little (okay a LOT) shocking, he didn't think it was right to look at Ed and Winry during their affectionate moment. But Harry was the only one who thought this since everyone else in the common room looked at Ed and Winry in shock. After breaking the kiss, Winry threatened everyone who was watching with bodily harm and eternal detention if they didn't stop looking and go back to what they were previously doing. After everyone who was staring returned to what they were doing, Winry looked back at Harry.

"Anyway," Winry continued, Ed draping his arm over her shoulders, "if Edward wasn't such an Alchemical genius as Alphonse is, then he would have done the same thing anyway too."

"Though, Harry, I don't think you should expect any invitations to the dinners," Al advised.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

Al grinned and shrugged. Harry brooded the next few days over what to do next about Slughorn. He decided that, for the time being, he would let Slughorn think that he had forgotten all about Horcruxes; it was surely best to lull him into a false sense of security before returning to the attack. Ed, Al, and Winry didn't bother to try to dissuade him because they knew that Harry wouldn't listen to them. While Harry wondered why Slughorn didn't send any dinner invitations out, Ed had gone to Dumbledore's office one evening while Winry did her homework and Al was at Quidditch practice. Ed hesitated at the door, wondering if he should knock or not. He decided not to knock and opened the door. It _was_ Dumbledore who called the meeting with him anyway.

"Oh, I didn't know you were busy," Ed said.

Snape was in the room with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk while Snape was standing in front of it with an angry look on his face.

"I could come back later if you want me to," Ed offered.

"No, it's all right," Dumbledore brushed off. "Severus was just leaving. We'll continue our conversation later, Severus."

Snape frowned but gave a curt nod and left the room. Ed watched as Snape left angrily and shrugged.

"Thank you for coming, Edward," Dumbledore thanked.

"Don't mention it," Ed wove off as he went to Dumbledore's desk and sat down in a chair in front of it.

Ed crossed his legs. He had, as always after classes had ended, changed into different clothes. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and the red sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for him for Christmas. His hair was up in a ponytail, and he was wearing his trademark boots.

"You sure have grown, Edward," Dumbledore commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"You're going to get married in a few months and then you'll be -," Dumbledore started.

"Isn't it my old man's job to get sentimental?" Ed interrupted. "Just tell me what you want. I've gotta finish my homework."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I would have thought that you would be finished with it by now," Dumbledore commented.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ed asked.

"Has Fuhrer Bradley told you anything over the holidays?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, he knows that Winry and I are in the Order," Ed replied. "Thanks to that freak, Father knows every-freakin'-thing. And now, Harry knows Selim's identity as Pride because he followed Snake and Mal-fart."

" _Professor_ _Snape_ and _Mister_ _Malfoy_ ," Dumbledore corrected with a smile.

Ed shrugged.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your hand?" Ed asked. "Dad and Snape know."

"You called your father 'Dad'," Dumbledore noticed.

Ed didn't say anything.

"Edward, when I tell Harry how my hand got…damaged, I will send Dobby to get you so you will be able to know," Dumbledore promised.

"And that's when Harry gets the memory from Slughorn, right?" Ed assumed.

"Yes, Edward," Dumbledore replied.

"You know, I could get the memory," Ed grinned.

"I know very well that you are capable of getting that memory, Edward," Dumbledore acknowledged. "But this task I have set is for Harry to complete."

Ed didn't say anything, his bottom lip turning into a pout as he looked away to the window.

"I know that you are bored, Edward, but you must know that being here is the best thing for yourself, Alphonse, and Winry," Dumbledore insisted.

"We can take care of ourselves," Ed muttered.

"Edward, you have got to trust me and the others," Dumbledore implored. "We know what we are doing and who we are going up against."

"All right, all right," Ed grumbled. "But tell me this: is what happened to your hand due to a curse from a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"I thought so," Ed muttered.

"Do you know a lot about Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only the sentence from the book in the Restricted Section," Ed replied.

Then Ed stood from the chair. Ed went to the door and put a hand on the door knob. He turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"You've gotta tell Harry soon, Dumbledore," Ed warned. "He's getting close to figuring out the plan."

"Whose plan?" Dumbledore asked.

"He thinks it's all from Voldemort and Father's sick heads," Ed replied.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "That's exactly how he should think it. Don't tell him, Edward."

Ed frowned.

"Listen, old man, he already knows that I'm high in the Order," Ed explained. "He'll know something's up when…You're planning on that, aren't you?"

Dumbledore just smiled. Ed shook his head.

"Don't you get tired of having secrets?" Ed asked. "I hate keeping secrets."

"Sometimes, Edward, secrets are what hold things together," Dumbledore said.

"Before or after everything falls apart?" Ed asked.

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"I'll never understand you old geezers," Ed muttered as he left the room.

After Ed had shut the door, the portrait of Phineas Black spoke up.

"Mr. Elric is more mature than that Potter boy," Phineas commented. "Why don't you entrust the task to him instead of Potter?"

"Because it's Harry that's got to do it," Dumbledore replied.

"You do know that Mr. Elric knows more than he lets on, right?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, I know," Dumbledore answered. "You have nothing to worry about. Edward is to be trusted."

In the common room, Winry couldn't concentrate on her homework as she had started to doodle on the parchment that she was supposed to be writing her 24 inch essay for Transfiguration. Hermione, who was sitting at the same table, stopped working on her essay from Defense Against the Dark Arts and looked at Winry.

"I'm sure that Edward is okay, Winry," Hermione said. "He's just going to meet with Dumbledore."

"Hm?" Winry asked, looking up at Hermione. "I'm not worried about Edward going to Dumbledore's office."

"What is on your mind then?" Hermione asked.

"It's stupid," Winry muttered, looking back down at her parchment and frowning.

Winry had drawn a picture of Ed only in his boxers with auto-mail arm and leg intact. Hermione looked down at the picture before Winry could cover it up.

"I told you it was stupid," Winry muttered.

"Aren't you happy that Edward has his arm and leg back?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Winry replied.

"Just try, Winry," Hermione insisted.

Winry sighed.

"I'm happy that Edward gotten his arm and leg back, but…," Winry started, sighing again, her face red. "I just miss the cold touch of his leg next to mine."

Hermione got a look on her face. Winry suddenly frowned.

"Well, you did ask," Winry snapped.

"Have you ever thought of telling Edward how you feel?" Hermione asked, ignoring Winry's attitude.

"Hermione, you do not understand guys at all," Winry scoffed. "Especially guys like Edward."

"And you do?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

Before Winry could say anything, she happened to see over Hermione's shoulder that Ed was coming through the portrait hole. Winry hastily cleared the parchment of the sketch. Ed came over to them and sat by Winry.

"How was the meeting with Dumbledore?" Winry asked.

Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, same old, same old," Ed replied. "Where's that little brat?"

"Selim is with his friends by the fireplace," Hermione replied. "They're helping each other with their homework."

"Hm," Ed said, looking over at the fireplace.

He saw that Selim was indeed with a group of fellow first years.

"Edward?" Winry asked.

"Huh?" Ed asked, looking back at Winry.

"It's nothing, never mind," Winry replied.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Winry said. "I'm just tired."

Ed put a hand on Winry's head and rubbed it, making Winry blush. Hermione bent down over her homework. While she thought the exchange sweet, she didn't want to intrude on the private moment.

"Why don't you take a break and go to bed then?" Ed suggested.

"I need to finish my homework," Winry said.

"You can finish it in a heartbeat during one of your breaks tomorrow," Ed wove off.

"I guess you're right," Winry conceded.

Ed laughed and took his hand off of Winry's head and wrapped an arm around Winry's shoulders.

"You know, you've gotten pale," Winry observed. "You look like a vampire."

"Except that I can't read your mind or anything," Ed joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winry asked.

"Well, if you're gonna be a vampire, you have to have some cool powers to counteract the blood lust," Ed pointed out.

Winry chuckled.

"I guess you're right," Winry said. "Good night, Edward."

"Night," Ed replied.

They smiled at each other and then Winry gathered her things and kissed Ed and then went up to the seventh year girls' dorm. Ed watched as Winry left and then stretched himself. A few moments later, Ed got his things that were on the table together and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

As January turned into February, the snow melted around the school to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Ed's birthday came and went. He didn't want to make it a big deal or anything, but it was anyway. The place settings for Ed and Winry's wedding were already picked out the day before, and Owl was delivering the choice to Fuhrer Bradley. Purplish-gray clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The result of this was the sixth years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of the grounds. As Ed had said he wouldn't, he didn't go to the Great Hall with Al, Harry, and Hermione for the Apparition lessons and instead stayed at the common room with Winry.

When Ed and Winry were sure that no one was paying attention, they had slipped away and went to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering the Room of Requirement, Ed and Winry saw that there was a fire roaring in a fireplace with a long sofa in front of it. Winry sat at one end while Ed lay down on it with his head in Winry's lap. Ed kicked his shoes off.

Ed closed his eyes, content.

"Edward?" Winry asked.

"Hm?" Ed asked, opening one eye to look up at Winry.

Winry hesitated.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ed asked.

"No!" Winry protested. "Of course not!"

"Then what's the matter with you?" Ed asked.

"I've got a job offer from St. Mungo's," Winry answered.

Ed sat up and looked at Winry.

"You haven't even taken your NEWTs yet!" Ed exclaimed.

"I know, but they mostly want my auto-mail skills," Winry replied. "They say that if I get very good scores that I can even be a regular Healer after training."

Winry took Ed's hands into her own.

"You did say that my hands are for helping people, right?" Winry asked a frowning Ed.

"Yes, but I don't want you in England or Amestris," Ed replied.

"What about Granny?" Winry asked. "She's in Amestris."

"I know she is," Ed replied. "Dad and Al and I all warned her to leave Amestris before we left, but she didn't listen…you know that."

"Why are you calling your dad 'dad' now, Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed didn't say anything.

"Does it have anything to do with the dream that you had the night before coming back from Christmas holiday?" Winry asked.

"How do you know about that?" Ed asked.

"You talk in your sleep, Edward," Winry chuckled. "Not to mention, you were smiling that smile you reserve for Mrs. Hughes."

Ed blushed, looking down as he did so.

"Edward, I'm glad that you're giving your dad a chance," Winry confided.

Ed didn't say anything. Then Ed spoke up.

"Winry, I don't want you in England or in Amestris," Ed repeated his concern. "Not until after everything is done and over with."

"And what is that, Edward?" Winry asked.

"I can't tell you, Winry," Ed said.

"You can't or you won't?" Winry accused.

Ed sighed.

" _Tell me_!" Winry demanded.

"Winry -!" Ed started.

"Now!" Winry demanded again.

Ed sighed again, this time at Winry's determined face.

"Father has something dangerous planned for this country and for Amestris," Ed conceded. "It will happen on the Promised Day."

"What's the Promised Day?" Winry asked. "When is it?"

"I don't exactly know what it is, but I do know that it will be next spring," Ed answered.

"About a year…," Winry whispered.

"That's why I -," Ed started.

"I'm not going to stay away," Winry interrupted. "I'm going to take that offer and help as many people as I can!"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Ed exclaimed.

"I did, and that's why I have to stay here!" Winry proclaimed. "I have to stay here because it's what my parents would do."

Ed sighed for a third time, knowing that Winry had him beat.

"But be careful, all right?" Ed insisted.

"Of course I will," Winry scoffed. "I'm not like you."

"Hey!" Ed protested. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Winry laughed.

"Come on, Ed, let's go back to the common room before people start to talk," Winry said, standing.

Ed pulled Winry back down to the sofa. Ed caught Winry in his arms and had her sitting right beside him.

"Let them talk," Ed said. "I don't care what they say. Let's stay here a little longer. Besides, you did say that those lessons last for a good hour or two, right?"

"Yes," Winry replied.

After staying in the Room of Requirement for about half an hour more, Ed and Winry left and went back to Gryffindor Tower. Ed went to the sixth year boys' dorm while Winry went to the seventh year girls' dorm and got their homework. As Ed got his homework, he looked over at Harry's trunk. A moment later, Ed met with Winry back down in the common room and they went to a table by a window. They sat opposite of each other and then started to work on their homework. A few moments later, Pegasus jumped onto the seat by Ed and settled there. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Al came back to the common room along with Hermione. They both went to the table where Ed and Winry were and sat down, Al picking up and holding Pegasus before sitting down.

Ed and Winry looked up at Al and Hermione.

"How did the class go?" Winry asked.

"Susan Bones of Hufflepuff splinched herself on the fourth try," Al replied.

"There were quite a few people who did that last year," Winry said sympathetically.

"What part of her was splinched?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Al mumbled. "I couldn't let myself look."

Ed pat Al on the back in understanding.

"It was her left leg," Hermione answered for Al.

Ed, Al, and Winry all cringed. Ed subconsciously grabbed his left knee.

"Did anything else happen?" Winry asked.

"Alphonse Apparated on the second try," Hermione reported, beaming.

Al blushed, mumbling that it wasn't anything special.

"Of course it's special!" Hermione insisted. "You're a natural!"

"Yes, Alphonse, you should be proud of yourself!" Winry agreed.

"How can I feel proud if Professor McGonagall told me that I should just quit the lessons and just wait until I turn seventeen and get the license?" Al asked.

"Ah, don't let it bother you," Ed wove off. "Besides, there are other things that you could do."

"Like what?" Al asked. "I finish my homework on the same day that it's given."

Ed smirked.

"Well, you could always help a certain Xingese girl with her homework," Ed snickered.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Al snapped, his face red. "Besides, she's smart! She's able to do her work by herself!"

"Then I guess it wasn't you with her the other day in the library," Ed smirked.

Al kicked Ed under the table.

"Ow!" Ed complained. "It's not my fault that you're in denial of your feelings toward the bean girl!"

"Don't call her that!" Al protested. "Besides, you didn't like it when other people called _you_ short!"

"That's different," Ed excused.

"How so?" Al asked.

"Girls are supposed to be shorter than guys," Ed explained. "It's not normal for the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly as it sounds," Ed replied.

Hermione scowled. Just before anything else could be said, they all saw Harry and Ron come into the common room but head over to the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

"Where do you think they're going?" Winry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "Harry is still obsessed about Malfoy being a Death Eater."

Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other. Hermione noticed their looks.

"He's not, is he?" Hermione asked.

"We can't tell you that," Ed replied.

"Why not?" Hermione protested.

"We were ordered by Professor Dumbledore," Winry explained. "And Ed was ordered by General Mustang."

"Oh, that's right, Edward can't disobey a superior's command," Hermione remembered, ignoring Ed's groan. "But why has Alphonse been told if he's not in the order yet?"

"We're brothers," Al explained. "Ed and I tell each other almost everything."

A moment later, Harry and Ron came back into the common room and went to the table where Ed, Al, Winry, and Hermione were.

"Where is it, Ed?" Harry demanded.

"Where is what?" Ed asked innocently.

"Harry's Marauder's Map," Ron answered.

"Why do you always think it's me who's taken it whenever something goes missing?" Ed asked.

"Because it's usually you," Hermione replied.

Ed sighed and took the Marauder's Map out from underneath his homework.

"You know, Harry, you've got to start locking your trunk," Ed grinned, standing up.

Harry and Ron stepped back a little. It was still surprising to them that Ed was taller than the both of them. It made Ron a bit jealous.

"It was locked," Harry said.

"It wasn't locked very well," Ed replied. "You need to start using more alchemy. That way you'll be able to get top grades in the class, Harry."

"Not everybody is a prodigy," Harry remarked.

"Hm, you've got a point," Ed grinned, tapping his chin with the folded up Map.

Harry tried to grab it, but Ed was ahead of him and held it out of Harry's reach.

"I love being tall," Ed gloated.

"Hand it over, Ed," Harry demanded.

"Mal-Fart isn't gonna be goin' anywhere today, Harry," Ed said, tossing Harry the Map.

Harry didn't say anything as he went back up to the sixth year boys' dormitory with Ron following.

"Touchy," Ed muttered, sitting back down.

"Ed, you really shouldn't steal other people's things," Winry scolded.

"It's not stealing," Ed defended his hands up in defense. "It's called borrowing."

"Borrowing is when you ask for things, Brother," Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"We've got to start on our homework so we can turn it in Monday," Hermione insisted.

"I've already finished," Ed replied. "It was done five minutes ago."

Hermione huffed and stomped away. She didn't understand how Ed could be so rude. She also couldn't understand why Ed couldn't have just been skipped to being a seventh year. Hermione also couldn't wait for Ed and Winry to be married. She was sick and tired of seeing them looking at each other with goo goo eyes when they didn't think that others weren't watching. Unknown to Ed and Winry, there was a bet going on whether or not they'd elope before their big wedding. Al knew of the betting, but he didn't want to tell Ed because he didn't want to give Ed any ideas.

February moved toward March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common room notice boards that the next trip into Hogsmeade was canceled. This had made Ron furious.

"It was on my birthday!" Ron protested. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" Harry pointed out. "Not after what happened to Katie."

"I bet Ed and Winry knew about this," Ron muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"He knows almost everything," Ron pointed out. "He's like one of those homunculi things. They know everything about everyone."

"Ed isn't like them," Harry defended. "He just sneaks around a lot, and it's just who he is."

' _And he doesn't have that creepy feeling to him like Pride, Envy, and Lust,'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder what happened to Envy and Lust…'_

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked and looked at Ron.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied. "Let's go to breakfast. All I have to look forward to is stupid Apparition."

Apparition was a tough task for the people taking the lessons. There were more splinchings happening, but no one was able to Apparate as well as Ed and Al. Taking Professor McGonagall's advice, Al dropped out of the Apparition lessons and was able to get his money back. Al spent those days helping Mei with her homework in the library. Since Ed didn't take the lessons and had always finished his homework early, he had to help Winry choose the wedding details. When Ron's birthday arrived on the first of March, Harry and Ron were woken up by Seamus and Dean leaving noisily for breakfast. Ed and Al, though, were still sleeping. Ed was sleeping in because he and Winry had a fight the night before about the wedding invitations, and Al was sleeping in because he had gotten back late from the library.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Harry said. "Have a present."

He threw the package across onto Ron's bed, where it joined a small pile of them that was delivered by the house-elves in the night.

"Cheers," Ron remarked drowsily.

As Ron ripped off the paper, Harry got out of bed, opened his own trunk, and began rummaging in it for the Marauder's Map, which he hid after every use. He threw out half the contents of his trunk before he found it hiding beneath the rolled up socks in which he was still keeping his bottle of lucky potion, Felix Felicis.

Harry took the map with him to bed and made the map show up, doing so quietly so Neville wouldn't hear as he passed Harry's bed to leave the dorm.

"Nice one, Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically, waving the new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves Harry had given him.

"No problem," Harry replied absentmindedly, as he searched the Slytherin dormitory closely for Malfoy. "Hey…I don't think he's in his bed…"

Ron didn't answer. Harry looked up when he heard Ron let out a scowl.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look what Ed got me," Ron complained.

Ron showed Harry a book whose title was: The Complete Idiot's and Absolute Moron's Book for Understanding Basic Alchemy. Harry frowned. That was like Ed. Well…at least Ed didn't get _him_ that Alchemy book for his birthday.

"I should have known that he would get me something like this," Ron complained. "Just because I'm taking the class, it doesn't mean that I really care about it since I can't 'transmute' like he and Al can. Besides, who needs Alchemy when you've got magic? What does Alchemy have that magic doesn't?"

"You can make food," Harry pointed out.

Ron ignored him as he went to open more presents. A few minutes later, Ron showed Harry the watch that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had gotten for him. Harry barely paid attention to the watch as he had tried to find Malfoy on the map. Ron shrugged his shoulders and got the box of Chocolate Cauldrons that was on the floor and started to eat on them. Then Ron offered one to Harry.

"Want one?" Ron asked Harry.

"No thanks," Harry refused, looking up. "Malfoy's gone again."

"Can't have done," Ron disagreed, stuffing a second Cauldron into his mouth as he slid out of bed to get dressed. "Come on, if you don't hurry up, you'll have to Apparate on an empty stomach…It makes it easier though…at least that's what Ed said during the summer holiday when Winry was teaching him…"

Ron looked thoughtfully at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons, then shrugged and helped himself to a third. Harry then cleared the map and put his things back into his trunk and then got dressed. He wondered about Malfoy and how he could figure out what Malfoy was doing.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron.

Harry was halfway to the dormitory door when he realized that Ron had not moved, but was leaning on his bedpost, staring out of the rain-washed window with a strange unfocused look on his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked again. "Breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Ron refused.

Harry stared at him.

"I thought you just said -?" Harry started.

"Well, all right, I'll come down with you," sighed Ron, "but I don't want to eat."

Harry looked at Ron suspiciously.

"You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?" Harry accused.

"It's not that," Ron sighed again. "You…you wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough," Harry reasoned, puzzled, turning to open the door.

"Only Ed and Al understand, I think," Ron continued.

This caused Harry to be alarmed and turn around.

" _What?_ " Harry demanded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They know how it feels to be in love," Ron explained.

" _In love?_ " Harry asked.

"But I don't think she knows I exist," Ron continued.

"She definitely knows you exist," Harry disagreed.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Who are _you_ talking about?" Harry asked.

"Romilda Vane," Ron sighed. "I think I'm in love with her."

Ron began to describe Romilda, but Harry couldn't take it. Harry knew that Ed loved Winry and that Al liked Mei, but he had never heard Ed and Al go on about them, and Harry wasn't about to listen to Ron's ramblings.

"This is funny and everything, but the joke's over," Harry said. "Drop it."

As Harry went to the door again, Ron had thrown a punch. Harry instinctively whipped out his wand and performed the _Levicorpus_ spell on Ron, making Ron dangle upside-down. Harry demanded an explanation and then looked at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons and everything became clear. Harry also tried to explain it to Ron, but Ron only heard Romilda Vane's name.

"Romilda?" Ron repeated. "Did you say Romilda? Harry, do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Harry went over to Ed's bed and tried to shake Ed awake.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Just a minute," Harry replied. "Ed, wake up!"

Ed finally opened a bleary eye and looked at Harry.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Ron's got into the love potion laced Chocolate Cauldrons that Romilda gave to me," Harry explained. "I need you to make an antidote for Ron."

Ed looked over to see Ron dangling upside-down and then looked back at Harry.

"You're a Potions genius," Ed remarked. "You do it. Besides, he called Alchemy useless."

"That's really petty, Ed," Harry frowned.

"Says the person who flips out when nothing goes his way," Ed countered. "You can also ask Al or Winry. Though, I doubt Al will do it."

Then he pulled the sheets and comforter over his head and went back to sleep. Harry frowned and scowled, standing up. Then he looked at Ron.

"I'm going to introduce you," Harry lied. "I'm going to let you down now, okay?"

He sent Ron crashing back down to the floor, and Ron simply bounded to his feet again, grinning.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office," Harry lied again, leading the way to the door.

He didn't think he should talk to Winry about it because she would just lecture him and then yell at Ed for not helping. And he also knew that Al wouldn't do it since he was still slightly angry at Ron. Harry had seen Ed and Winry fight the night before and didn't want to know of or see another argument.

"Why will she be in there?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," Harry invented wildly.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea," Harry said.

Then Harry and Ron went on their way to Slughorn's office, bypassing Lavender. When Harry and Ron got to Slughorn's office, Harry knocked on the door. Slughorn answered at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Harry," Slughorn mumbled, "this is very early for a call…I generally sleep late on a Saturday…"

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," Harry apologized quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know…awkward questions…"

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" Slughorn said. "Or you could have asked Edward or Alphonse…"

"Ed and Al aren't really talking to Ron right now," Harry said. "And I don't want to mess it up."

"What about Miss Rockbell?" Slughorn asked. "She's incredibly gifted as well."

"Winry and Ed had a fight last night," Harry answered. "If she found out that Ed didn't help..."

Slughorn nodded in understanding.

"Those Rockbell women are certainly hotheaded," Slughorn commented.

Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her, Harry – is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn asked, eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," Harry panted, exhausted from holding Ron back. "It's his birthday, Professor."

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," Slughorn relented. "I've got the necessary here in my bag; it's not a difficult antidote…"

Ron burst through into Slughorn's office and tripped, but he caught himself.

"She didn't see that, did she?" Ron asked.

"She's not here yet," Harry replied, watching Slughorn make the antidote.

"That's good," Ron said with relief. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," Slughorn said smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant," Ron said eagerly.

He grabbed the glass and gulped down the antidote quickly. Harry and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal then?" Harry grinned, Slughorn chuckling. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," Slughorn wove off, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick me up, that's what he needs. I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead…hm…meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas…ah, well…He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love."

As Slughorn poured the mead and Harry plotted, Ron seemed to have thought of something.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Ed laughed, didn't he?" Ron asked. "He's going to be spreading it around, isn't he, for calling Alchemy useless?"

"No, he was asleep," Harry answered.

"You mustn't worry about those Alchemists, Weasley," Slughorn said, handing Harry and Ron some mead. "They are very hard bunch to get along with. They're dogmatic about everything. Anyway, a very happy birthday, Ralph -"

"Ron -," Harry corrected.

Ron wasn't paying attention as he had quickly downed the mead. In one second, Harry knew something was wrong where Slughorn did not.

"—and may you have many more -," Slughorn went on.

" _Ron!_ " Harry shouted.

 **888888888888888888**

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Fred asked.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny waited outside the doors all day so they could get any information they could and were only allowed to come in at eight. Ed had decided not to spend all day outside the hospital wing's doors and decided to talk to Dumbledore. Al and Winry waited with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and George came ten after eight.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George finished grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting down by Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," Fred said.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him -," George continued.

"Why were you waiting in Hogsmeade?" Winry asked.

"They were thinking of buying up Zonko's," Al replied for Fred.

Everyone looked at Al.

"Ed gave the idea to Fred and George," Al explained.

"That's right," Fred said. "Ed told us that we'd make a whole lot of money from being there. A lot of good that'll do us if you aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and sat down. Harry retold the story he had already told over and over again to Fred and George.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," George said in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," Harry muttered.

"Ed is blaming himself," Winry suddenly said, making everyone look at her.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I asked Ed to make the antidote and he wouldn't do it," Harry replied. "But, Winry, Ed couldn't have known that Ron would be poisoned."

"That's just how Brother is, Harry," Al reasoned.

"What do you mean by that, Al?" Ed asked, coming in and going over to the group.

"Nothing, Brother," Al lied.

Ed rolled his eyes. He looked at Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Your parents will be in here in a little bit," Ed said. "They're still talking to Dumbledore."

Fred and George were taken aback and looked at each other.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You called Dumbledore by his name," Fred said.

"So what?" Ed asked. "I don't feel like calling him anything else right now."

"Did Dumbledore say how it could have happened?" Ginny asked. "And don't say you haven't talked to Dumbledore about it either!"

Ed sighed and put his hands into his pockets. Ed also rocked on his feet.

"Well, Slughorn said that the bottle of mead was supposed to be for Dumbledore," Ed said. "He forgot who gave him the bottle, though. Clearly, the person who poisoned the mead didn't know Slughorn… It's a good thing you were there, Harry, to give Ron the bezoar and that it was there in the first place."

"Do you think that a Death Eater in disguise had given it to Slughorn?" George asked.

Ed looked at Al and Winry.

"Come on, Hagrid will be here in a minute and we all know how Madam Pom-Pom gets," Ed said, avoiding the question.

"Hey, what about the question George asked?" Fred demanded.

"You're forgetting our position Fred," Ed reminded, glaring at Fred and George. "No one is safe to talk to and nowhere is safe to talk at, not even Hogwarts."

"Why not?" George asked. "Nobody told us why-!"

Ed glanced at Harry and then turned his back on everyone as he left, Al and Winry following after him. Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at Harry. Harry knew exactly what Ed was talking about.

"What did he mean, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Why did he look at you before he, Al, and Winry left?"

"Did he tell you something that's only for him and Dumbledore to know?" Fred asked.

Just then, Hagrid came barging in, saving Harry of having to lie.

"Bin in the forest all day!" Hagrid panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn't get up ter dinner jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Harry answered. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes six," George pointed out.

"Oh…yes…," Madam Pomfrey realized, then going to clean up after Hagrid.

"I don' believe this," Hagrid said hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Just don' believe it…Look at him lyin' there…Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"Edward, Alphonse, and Winry know," Hermione spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" Hagrid asked.

"Because Edward wasn't giving us any answers and he said something strange before leaving," Hermione replied. "He said that no one is safe to talk to and nowhere, even Hogwarts, is safe to talk at."

"Well, you can't blame Ed for bein' paranoid," Hagrid reasoned. "He is deep in the Order and in the Amestrian Military."

"How deep can a Colonel rank get you in the military?" Ginny asked.

Before an answer could be said, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the ward.

 **888888888888888888**

Ed, Al, and Winry were now going up the staircase to the Gryffindor Tower, Al and Winry following behind Ed. Ed had his hands in his pockets.

"Edward, who was it that poisoned the mead?" Winry asked.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it, Big Brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "He's getting desperate. He's afraid of getting his hands dirty."

"Of course he is," Winry rationalized. "He's not a killer. Do you think he'll pull it off?"

"No," Ed and Al answered at once.

"As you said, Winry, Malfoy isn't a killer," Ed pointed out. "He'll probably end up getting killed or beaten by Voldemort in the end. Stupid."

"What do Dumbledore and Snape think, Ed?" Al asked.

"I screamed at them for an hour up until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came," Ed replied. "Dad and General Mustang were there too, but Dumbledore just said that he knows that everything will work out. He just sat there looking at me as if I was just telling him what the weather's gonna be like in the morning. And when he spoke…"

Ed scowled.

"If I had made that stupid antidote for that moron, this wouldn't have happened," Ed muttered.

"You don't know that, Ed," Winry sympathized. "Professor Slughorn could have even been poisoned and then -."

"What Winry is trying to say is that we don't know if it would have happened or not," Al cut in.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered.

A few minutes later, they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ed frowned when he saw that the Fat Lady was asleep in her canvas.

"Figures she'd be asleep," Ed muttered.

"Of course, Ed, it _is_ past curfew," Winry rationalized. "I'm just surprised that Filch hadn't come to gripe at us for not being in bed."

Ed didn't say anything. Al gently nudged the Fat Lady on the shoulder, waking her up. Al smiled at her as she blushed. Before Al could say the password, the Fat Lady swung forward. Ed smirked at Al.

"What?" Al asked.

"Nothin'," Ed said. "Nothin' at all."

Al scowled. Then Ed, Al, and Winry went through the portrait hole and into the nearly empty common room. Someone was asleep in a chair, but the person wasn't recognizable in the dark. Al went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory while Ed and Winry stayed in the common room for a few moments.

"Ed, will you be okay?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ed grumbled.

Winry hugged Ed who had slowly hugged her back.

"Ed, it is not your fault," Winry assured. "You don't have to have the world on your shoulders."

"It is easier said than done," Ed retorted.

Winry looked up at Ed. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Ed. A few moments later, she went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory. Ed sighed and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

What had happened to Ron had spread throughout the school by the next afternoon. Though, nobody was as concerned as they were when Katie was attacked because they knew that Ron would be okay. The students were more concerned about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. During the Gryffindor Quidditch practices, McLaggen (who had ambushed Harry in the common room the night before) had kept giving out pointers to the team, including Al. Al was able to ignore what McLaggen had suggested to him because Al had developed an automatic answering service from whenever Ed had complained to him when Ed and Al had traveled. On the morning of the Quidditch match, Al sat by Ginny on a bench in the team changing room while they waited for Harry. Coote and Peakes were hitting their clubs nervously against their legs. Demelza was sitting on the other side of Ginny while McLaggen muttered hints to himself.

"Where do you think Harry is?" Ginny asked. "He should be here by now."

"Probably obsessing about Malfoy," Al muttered. "With how much time Harry thinks about Malfoy, you'd think they'd be boyfriends."

Ginny laughed. Al blushed as he looked at Ginny in shock.

"What?" Al asked.

"Nothing, that's just a remark that Ed would say," Ginny replied.

"Oh," Al said.

"What's the notebook Winry has been writing in?" Ginny asked. "Is it for Auto-mail designs?"

"No, she and Big Brother are writing their own vows," Al answered.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Ed is only doing it for Winry," Al replied.

"Has Ed come up with anything yet?" Ginny asked.

"No," Al replied again. "Ed isn't really the romantic or 'mushy' type."

"I can't imagine Ed as a romantic or 'mushy' type either," Ginny agreed. "Well, not our form of romantic."

Al nodded in agreement.

"So…how is it between you and Mei Chan?" Ginny asked, smirking.

Al blushed again.

"We're just friends," Al lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Ginny called out. "You like Mei more than a friend and you know it."

Al sighed.

"I don't know what to do," Al said, looking down at his shoes.

"Why don't you talk to Katie when she comes back?" Demelza offered.

Al looked up at Demelza.

"Yeah, Demelza has a point," Ginny agreed.

"But we don't know when she'll be back," Al pointed out.

Ginny was about to say something when Harry came into the changing room. Ginny stood up and went to Harry.

"Where have you been?" Ginny demanded.

"I met Malfoy," Harry answered.

Ginny frowned and looked at Al then back at Harry.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to know why he's up at the castle and not down here -," Harry started.

"That doesn't matter right now," Ginny interrupted.

Harry looked taken aback after getting his robes on. He couldn't decide if Ginny was more like her mother or Winry. Harry frowned and straightened his glasses.

"Come on!" Harry told everyone in the room.

They all went out to the Quidditch pitch where it there was hardly any wind and patchy clouds. Every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

"These are pretty tricky conditions!" McLaggen boasted. "It's best if the –."

"Just get to the goal posts!" Al interrupted.

McLaggen glared at Al.

"Al is right, get to the goal posts to defend them," Harry agreed.

McLaggen stomped off and went to defend the goal posts. Harry told the beaters to fly out of the sun. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain; and after the whistle, the players flew up into the air.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle…," said a dreamy voice.

Harry looked to see that it was Luna commentating. He had surely thought that Ed would be the one to commentate, but he supposed that McGonagall was desperate to be rid of Ed as a commentator. The crowd laughed at Luna's commentating. Harry searched the stands for Ed and Winry and saw them sitting with Hermione. He saw that Ed was laughing. Harry shook his head and went back to the game where he noticed that McLaggen was lecturing one of the beaters and had let the Quaffle through one of the hoops. Harry yelled at McLaggen and then went back to looking for the Snitch. Luna had commented that Zacharias Smith had something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" McGonagall barked.

"Is it, already?" Luna asked. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats!"

Harry spun away in midair. Sure enough, McLaggen, for reasons best known to him, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward an oncoming Cadwallader. Before Harry could say anything, he looked on in shock as the Bludger flew towards an unexpecting Al who had just caught the Quaffle that Ginny had tossed to him. Al turned a moment later as the Bludger slammed into Al's right shoulder, knocking him off of his broom. As Al fell, he saw the Snitch flying by him. He knew that it was Harry's job to catch the Snitch, but just once he wanted to catch it. A sickening crack from Harry made the crowd in the stands gasp more. Thinking quickly, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder, Al caught the Snitch with his left hand. Al closed his eyes and expected to fall onto the cold, hard ground, but when he opened his eyes, he looked up to see Mei and a few other people standing over him.

"Are you all right, Al?" Ed asked.

"Stupid question," Al muttered. "I caught the Snitch…"

Then Al blacked out. Ed frowned and then looked at McLaggen, who had just landed. Ed went to McLaggen and punched him. Ed and McLaggen got into a fight and were separated by magic. Both Al and Harry were taken to the hospital wing. McLaggen and Ed were sent to McGonagall's office. Ed and McLaggen didn't look at each other as they looked in different directions. McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest and glared at both of them.

"You are both adults, Elric, McLaggen!" McGonagall scolded. "You do not have brawls at the Quidditch pitch!"

"I wouldn't have beaten this stupid dumbass up if he hadn't tried to act like a know-it-all and HIT MY BROTHER WITH THAT STUPID BLUDGER!" Ed yelled, glaring at McLaggen.

"I was just trying to help, Elric!" McLaggen retorted. "Peakes was holding the bat all wrong!"

"That doesn't matter, you piece o'shit!" Ed yelled. "Your job is to protect the goal posts, not to act like a teacher DURING A GAME!"

"Quiet!" McGonagall ordered.

Ed and McLaggen cringed and then looked away from each other again.

"I will take twenty points _each_ from both of you, and you will both serve a month's worth of detention," said McGonagall. "I will send notes to you when I decide what you will do. McLaggen, you are dismissed. Go to Madam Pomfrey to get healed."

McLaggen didn't say a word as he stood and went to the door.

"McLaggen," Ed said.

"What?" McLaggen snapped, looking at Ed.

Ed flipped McLaggen the bird.

"Sleep with both eyes open," Ed threatened.

"Mr. Elric!" McGonagall scolded as McLaggen stormed out of the office.

Ed frowned and looked at McGonagall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Elric, you are eighteen years old, and it is time for you to start acting like an adult!" scolded McGonagall. "Not to mention, you are a part of the Order! You need to start acting more responsibly as well!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Ed retorted, standing with his fists clenched at his sides. "Was I supposed to just -?"

"You were supposed to leave it up to the teachers," McGonagall interrupted. "Your brother and Mr. Potter will be all right; and thanks to your brother, we have won the match."

"Is that all what you care about?" Ed snapped. "That Al was able to catch the Snitch?! I don't believe you people!"

Then Ed turned on his heel and stormed out of the office and strode to the hospital wing where the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Winry, Hermione, and Mei were standing around Al and Harry's beds. Ron was sitting up in bed. All were talking when Ed came in. They stopped talking when McLaggen passed by with his injuries healed and glared at him. As McLaggen passed by Ed, Ed stuck his foot out and tripped McLaggen. McLaggen fell to the ground onto his face. The team, including Ron, laughed at McLaggen as he stood back up.

"You won't get away with this, Elric," McLaggen threatened.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Ed retorted. "You're the one that needs to be on the lookout."

McLaggen glared and then left. Madam Pomfrey came over to Ed.

"Now, that wasn't necessary, young man," Pomfrey scolded as she looked over Ed's injuries.

"Yes, it was," Ed muttered. "And I don't need any -."

"Now hush up while I heal you," Pomfrey cut off.

Ed frowned but done as told. A couple of moments later, Pomfrey went back to her office and Ed went to stand by Winry.

"How is he?" Ed asked.

"Al is going to be okay," Winry replied. "Madam Pomfrey was able to heal him in a heartbeat. She wants to keep him until she's comfortable letting him go."

"That's good," Ed commented.

"Thanks for beating McLaggen up for us, Ed," Ginny said. "If you hadn't, we would have gone after him ourselves."

The rest of the team agreed.

"I did it for Al, that's all," Ed said. "But don't mention it. I would have liked to beat his face in, but you know what had happened."

"It looks like you had already beaten the shit out of him," Ron commented, his face full of glee.

"Hardly," Ed muttered. "It's no thanks to him that Al and Harry had gotten injured."

"That was a pretty good catch of the Snitch though," Ginny commented. "I haven't seen a save like that ever since my first year."

"You mean when one of the Bludgers was cursed?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, then turning to Ed, "why didn't Al try out for Seeker?"

"Because Harry was already the Seeker," Winry replied. "Al didn't think that he would have a chance."

"What type of punishment did you get, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"That old bat gave us both a month's worth of detention with points off," Ed muttered.

Then Mei burst out in tears.

"What's wrong, Bean Girl?" Ed asked. "Al's gonna be fine."

"I should have healed Sir Alphonse at the Quidditch Pitch," Mei said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Only Madam Pomfrey could do things like these."

"I come from Xing," Mei said. "It's a country to the east of Amestris. There are two ways to get to Amestris from Xing. There's the fastest but irrational way through the desert, and then there's the long way where we would have to cross a river. Our 'alchemy' is different from Amestris because ours is used mostly for healing. It's called -"

"Alkehestry," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes," Mei said, wiping away tears.

"Don't worry, Mei," Winry comforted. "It's best that you left it up to Madam Pomfrey. Besides, all that matters is that Al is okay."

"Yeah," Ed added. "Everything will be okay."

When Al woke up, the sky outside was indigo streaked with crimson. He noticed that he was in a soft and comfortable bed. Al looked over at a lamp that was throwing a circle of golden light onto a shadowy ceiling. He sat up in bed and looked around.

"Hey, Al," Ron greeted.

Al looked at Ron and then at Harry who was starting to stir. Madam Pomfrey came into the room. She went to Al first.

"Are you all right, Mr. Elric?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al replied. "It's been a long time since I've felt a terrible pain like that."

Before Madam Pomfrey could say anything, Harry woke up.

"Nice of you to drop in," Ron remarked to Harry.

Harry looked around, feeling the back of his head and feeling the turban of bandages.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"All I heard was a cracking noise," Al said.

"Cracked skull," Pomfrey answered. "Mr. Elric got a shattered shoulder, but I had mended them at once. I'm keeping you both overnight though. You shouldn't exert yourselves for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry protested angrily, sitting up and throwing back his covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomfrey, firmly pushing Harry back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

She hustled back into her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming.

"D'you know what we lost by?" Harry asked.

"We didn't lose," Al said.

Harry looked at Al in confusion and then at Ron.

"Al caught the Snitch as he was falling," Ron explained. "I forgot what Luna called it, but it was amazing. We won one hundred ninety to seventy. And don't worry about McLaggen, Ed already got to him."

"How bad did Brother beat him up?" Al asked.

"Pretty bad," Ron answered. "He had to get Pomfrey to treat his injuries."

"McLaggen deserved it," Harry muttered, then turning to Al, "You caught it while you were falling?"

Al looked at Harry.

"Yeah," Al replied.

"How?" Harry asked. "Weren't you in pain?"

Al shrugged and then smiled.

"It's been a long while since I felt any pain like that, so it didn't bother me much," Al replied. "I just saw the Snitch while I was falling and just grabbed it before I lost sight of it."

"So you _liked_ the pain in your shoulder?" Ron asked.

"It was just good to have the experience again without having to worry if my blood seal would break or not," Al explained.

"And I thought Fred and George were mad," Ron muttered.

Al chuckled.

"Anyway, Harry, Ginny visited while you were unconscious," Ron changed the subject. "She reckons that you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh," Harry said, after coming out of his overdriven imaginative 'daydream.' "Yeah, well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember? Wish I'd followed him now…Alphonse could have done the Chasing and the Seeking."

"Now you're being stupid, Harry," Al scolded. "I couldn't have done two things at once. Besides…you're the Captain. You can't miss games just because you want to follow Malfoy and his 'girlfriends', Harry."

"I just want to know what he's up to!" Harry protested.

"You're getting too obsessed, Harry," Al said calmly. "Wanting to miss a match just to follow him is not -."

"But I want to catch him in the act!" Harry interrupted. "And why are you so calm?!"

"You're talking to the brother of one of the most hot-headed people in the whole universe," Al pointed out, grinning. "I could practically write a book on how to deal with hot-headed and stubborn people."

Harry stared at Al in disbelief. Of all the times he's been around Al, Harry had rarely seen Al in a genuine good mood except for the times Al was out playing in the snow with Ed and Winry or being with Katie or Mei. Harry shook his head wondering where Malfoy could be going when off the map. A while later, Harry heard Ron snoring. Al yawned and lay down and went to sleep. Madam Pomfrey came back in wearing a thick dressing gown. Harry pretended to go to sleep as Pomfrey had dimmed all of the lamps and shut the bed curtains with her wand. She could be heard going back to her office, her door clicking locked. As Harry lay in bed, he wondered how he could have Malfoy tailed. All of a sudden, Harry saw a shadow with a large purple eye and sharp teeth emerge from the lamp light. Harry jumped.

"I overheard what you said about Mr. Terrible Substitute Keeper," the shadow, Pride, whispered, the large teeth grinning menacingly. "He almost had a precious sacrifice killed. We could arrange an…accident."

"I don't think so, Pride," Harry refused. "He's got family, and I don't want you to kill anyone, got it? I don't want to literally kill him."

Pride had then gotten into Harry's face.

"Then why did you say that?" Pride asked.

"I was angry," Harry explained. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't think I'll ever get you humans," Pride said, frowning. "If you weren't needed, then I would kill you already."

"Am I a 'sacrifice' too?" Harry asked. "What do you mean by 'sacrifice' anyway?"

Pride snickered.

"You aren't anything but a worm that's needed to feed a bird," Pride answered. "A sacrifice is an important person needed."

Pride grinned again.

"Good night, Mr. Wizard," Pride bade.

Pride faded back into the shadows, leaving Harry more concerned than ever. He shook his head. But that wasn't going to get in the way of his plan.

"Kreacher," Harry said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Monday morning found Ed, Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking to breakfast. Mei had showed up at the hospital wing when Ed, Al, Harry, and Ron were released and Al was going to breakfast with Mei.

"Ginny and Dean had a row," Hermione reported.

"What did they row about?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

They turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted but for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls in tutus. She looked terrified at the sight of the approaching sixth and seventh years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying.

As Hermione went to repair the scales, Selim Bradley looked at a Malfoy who had stiffened. Selim was sitting on top of a shelf swinging his legs back and forth.

"Mr. Malfoy, it sounds like someone has come across your lookout," Selim observed.

"I know that!" Malfoy snapped at Selim. "I do have ears!"

He glared at Selim, but the glare turned into a look of fright. Selim giggled. Shadows with huge purple eyes and large sets of teeth were coming from Selim's shadow. Selim had also stretched two of his fingers out to long lances that were on either side of Malfoy's neck.

"I hope you aren't planning to be very angry with me for long," Selim smiled.

Malfoy shook his head, very slowly.

"Good," Selim beamed, retracting his fingers. "I hope that you are able to complete it soon because Father is getting impatient. He wants Dumbledore to be dead by the end of this school year."

"I'm trying my best, Pride," Malfoy pleaded. "It's going to be done by then. Just don't hurt my mother."

Selim snickered.

"You humans are so predictable and so foolish," Selim snickered. "Instead of sacrificing one person to save all, you'd rather sacrifice more to save that one person."

"What about your mother?" Malfoy retorted.

"Don't make this about her, Mr. Malfoy," Selim ordered, a shadow going closer to Malfoy.

Malfoy backed up.

"Your mother knew what she got into when she signed up to be a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy," Selim reasoned. "Besides, you need to stop being sloppy and hurry it up. Harry Potter already suspects you behind Katie Bell's and Ronald Weasley's hospitalizations. If you don't, then…"

Selim had a shadow scratch Malfoy on the cheek. Selim had another shadow check to see if the hall was clear and then left. After Malfoy heard the door shut, he sighed in relief, shaking as he did so. What did he get himself into?

Over the next few weeks, Ed and Winry had gotten more wedding things in from Fuhrer Bradley through the owl mail for approval. Since Ed and Winry almost always disagreed on everything, the classmates were smart enough to not try to help or to talk to the pair or else they would regret it. On top of that, Ed had still yet to write his wedding vows to Winry. One night, while Winry was already in bed, Ed and Al were sitting at a table that was by Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table. Everyone else except for the sixth years was in bed. There had been a certain amount of excitement when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the opportunity of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place in Hogsmeade. Every sixth year except for Ed was excited or nervous. While Harry was looking in his Potions book for tips, Hermione was scowling but also looking at Ed and Al.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think Ginny said that Al told her something, but she said she couldn't tell me what it was."

Ed scowled and furiously scratched out a line that he had written down in his notebook.

"Brother, you need to come up with vows, or Winry will be really upset," Al warned.

"I know that, Al!" Ed snapped. "I just can't figure it out, damn it!"

Ed screamed in frustration. Al sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What am I supposed to write, Al?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, Ed," Al replied. "It has to come from your heart."

Ed scowled.

"Who are you, Al, Dear Margret?" Ed remarked.

"Who's Dear Margret?" Al asked.

"She's an advice columnist from that Witch Weekly magazine," Ed replied. "Winry was looking in it a few days ago. She's getting more girly every day from being in this place."

"She _is_ a girl, Brother," Al pointed out.

"I wouldn't be marrying her if she wasn't," Ed remarked, smirking.

Al rolled his eyes once again.

"Maybe I'll just wing it at the altar," Ed remarked.

"You know Winry won't like that," Al rationalized.

"She won't know that it's spur of the moment," Ed insisted.

"Brother, Winry isn't stupid," Al pointed out again. "She _will_ know. She _will_ find out."

"That's true," Ed conceded, frowning. "Gah…"

"Don't worry, Brother, you'll think of something," Al assured.

Ed sighed.

"I suppose you're right," Ed grumbled. "Anyway, are you gonna go to get your license?"

"Of course I am," Al replied. "You could come too if you wanted, Brother."

"Why would I want to?" Ed asked. "I didn't even sign up in the beginning with."

"That's true," Al agreed. "But you can get something for Winry there."

Ed pursed his lips in thought. Al did have a point, but Ed didn't know if he'd be able to go anyway. Just as Ed opened his mouth to say something, Hermione scolded Harry.

"I'm telling you, Harry!" Ed and Al overheard Hermione scold Harry. "The stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this! There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperious Curse, which is illegal -!"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," Harry interrupted, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell…"

Ed and Al went over and sat down at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table.

"You know," Ed started putting his feet up onto the table, "I can help you get the memory, Harry."

"Get your feet off of the table!" Hermione scolded.

Ed grinned and ignored her. Ed looked at Harry.

"So, what do you say?" Ed asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to get it, and I'm going to get it myself," Harry replied. "And besides, I don't think Dumbledore would set me an assignment I couldn't do myself."

"If you say so," Ed muttered.

"How would you be able to get it anyway?" Harry asked.

Before Ed could answer, Ron spoke up.

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" Ron asked. "It can't be B-U-M -."

"No, it isn't," Hermione interrupted as Ed burst out laughing, and pulling Ron's essay towards her. "Be quiet, Edward! And 'augury' doesn't begin with O-R-G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's a spell check quill," Al answered before Ron could answer. "The spell must be wearing off though."

"It must be wearing off," Hermione agreed, pointing at the title of Ron's essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Ah no!" Ron groaned. "Don't say I'll have to write it all over again!"

"We can fix it," Hermione reassured, pulling Ron's essay towards her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron sighed, sinking back in his seat and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that," Hermione said, turning pink.

"I won't," Ron mumbled into his hand. "Maybe I will…then she'll ditch me…"

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Al suggested.

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" Ron asked, looking at Al. "Harry and Cho fell apart, and you and Cho did too…and you're seeing that Mei girl behind Katie's back."

Ed suddenly took his feet off of the table as Al looked down in shame.

"You can't hold that against Al, Ron," Ed pointed out. "Cho broke up with him because he brought me back to life when I didn't even ask him to!"

"You were _dead_ , Brother," Al retorted at Ed. "I didn't really expect to get your approval first before saving you!"

By that time, the common room was empty and they didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"You didn't _have_ to, Al!" Ed said.

"Don't give me that shit, Ed!" Al scolded. "We all know that you would have done the same for me! And what use would have the Philosopher's Stone inside of me be if I didn't use it? And what about Winry and Dad and Teacher and Granny? You know they would be upset if you had died for good!"

Ed opened his mouth but then shut it because he knew that Al was right. Al was always right. About twenty minutes later, Hermione had finished correcting Ron's essay. Hermione had let Ron borrow her quill so he could write the conclusion. Harry closed the Half-Blood Prince's book and yawned. Pegasus the cat had come over and pawed at Al's leg. Al looked down and picked up the cat when there was a loud _crack!_ Hermione let out a little shriek; Ron spilled ink all over his freshly completed essay; Ed swore loudly; Pegasus yowled in anger as Al tried to calm him down; and Harry said, "Kreacher!"

The house-elf bowed low and addressed his gnarled toes.

"Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give -," Kreacher started.

 _Crack!_

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cozy hat askew.

"Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, giving Kreacher a very angry look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked. "What's going on?"

Harry hesitated and then replied.

"Well…they've been following Malfoy for me," Harry replied.

"Night and day," Kreacher croaked.

"Dobby hasn't slept for a week, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, swaying on his feet.

Hermione looked offended.

"Dobby, since Harry didn't tell you that you couldn't sleep, you _can_ sleep, okay?" Al told Dobby before Hermione could say anything.

"Yes, Mister Alphonse Elric!" Dobby obeyed.

"Just call me Al," Al requested.

"Dobby, did you or Kreacher find anything?" Harry asked of the elves.

Kreacher had started to describe how 'greatly' Malfoy moved when Harry cut him off and asked Dobby about Malfoy. Dobby said Malfoy was a 'bad boy' and almost hurt himself until Harry stopped him. As Ed had cleaned Ron's essay with a quick wave of his wand, Dobby told Harry of Malfoy going to the Room of Requirement. Harry hit himself on the head with the Potions book. Ed and Al rolled their eyes.

"That's where he's been sneaking off to!" Harry realized. "That's where he's doing…whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map – come to think of it; I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there?" Ron suggested.

"They knew," Ed shot down.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed and Al.

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

"I asked wolf-boy and Sirius about it once after I borrowed it," Ed said.

"You mean stole it," Al muttered.

"I gave it back, didn't I?" Ed asked.

"Never mind about that," Harry interrupted the brothers' impending fight. "Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

"I wasn't allowed to," Ed replied, then muttered, "Stupid military and Order orders…"

Al rolled his eyes.

"Dobby," Harry said, looking at Dobby, "have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy is doing?"

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," Dobby said. "I am sorry, sir, but this is all Dobby can tell you."

"Why?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.

Dobby was about to open his mouth to say something when a voice came from the doorway to the stairs of the dormitories.

"What is everyone doing up for?" asked the voice of Selim.

Everyone turned to look at him. Selim, who was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas, was holding a teddy bear while looking tired.

"Oh, Selim," Hermione said, "we were just -."

The sound of Dobby trying to hurt himself caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione's attention and Harry grabbed Dobby and prevented Dobby from hurting himself. No one but Dobby, Kreacher, Ed, and Al noticed Selim's menacing grin. Dobby's eyes went wide and then disappeared with a loud _crack!_ Kreacher left the same way a moment later. Harry turned and went to Selim.

"What did you say to Dobby, you freak?" Harry demanded.

Hermione stood in shock and surprise.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "What would Selim have to do with anything?!"

Harry ignored her.

"What did you threaten Dobby with?!" Harry demanded. "Did you threaten to kill him and all of the other house-elves? Did you threaten to kill me or anybody else in the school?"

"What has gotten into you, mate?" Ron asked. "He's just a kid!"

"Why are you yelling at me like that, Mister Harry?" Selim cried.

Hermione went over to Selim and picked him up and held Selim.

"It's okay, Selim," Hermione comforted, and then glaring at Harry. "Harry, I know you think it is Malfoy doing everything that you think he is, but it doesn't mean you have to take it out on a _child_. Especially the Fuhrer's son! Come on, Selim."

Then Hermione turned her back on Harry. Selim had grinned at Harry while Hermione had taken him to the first year boys' dormitory. Ron didn't notice as he was concentrating on rolling up his essay.

"Sorry, mate, but you've just gone mental," Ron commented.

Then Ron got up, gathered his things, and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Harry turned on Ed and Al.

"What's going on, Ed, Al?" Harry demanded. "Why did Pride threaten Dobby? Is Malfoy really trying to kill Dumbledore?"

Ed sighed.

"Harry, it's best that you keep your nose out of it," Ed replied. "Come on, Al."

Then Ed and Al went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Damn it!" Harry swore, kicking a chair.

The next morning, Harry was planning to use his free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts in order to go see what Malfoy had been doing in the Room of Requirement, but he was in for a rude surprise when there came a bulletin on the notice board of the Gryffindor common room stating that the 6th year Alchemy and Ancient Runes classes would be switching time slots.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Why is it switching now?"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. "This has never happened before!"

"Do you think General Mustang is behind it?" Ron asked.

"Behind what?" Ed asked, as he and Al and Winry went to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"This," Harry answered, pointing to the sign.

Ed, Al, and Winry looked at the sign. Ed frowned.

"I guess that's free time thrown away today," Ed muttered.

"What's Mustang's problem?" Harry asked. "Why did he have the times changed?"

"Don't ask me," Ed said. "I don't know what goes on that inflated head of his!"

"Well, he _is_ your commanding officer!" Hermione protested.

"Come on," Winry told Ed and Al. "All the breakfast will get taken if we don't get down there soon."

"Can't let that happen!" Al laughed. "Ed would become a jerk!"

Al and Winry started laughing as Ed started to complain as they left the common room. Harry glared at their backs. Why were they acting as if nothing was going on? Why were they acting so happy?

Harry didn't like it at all.

Throughout breakfast, the sixth years who were taking Alchemy or Ancient Runes or both were all talking about the change of the time slots for the classes. Hermione had tried to look for Mustang at the head table but couldn't find him.

"Hermione, stop worrying," Ron said, his mouth full of breakfast. "Mustang is just being a wanker. Just wants to keep us on our toes."

"Maybe," Hermione conceded, then looking at Harry, "Harry, what's bothering you?"

Harry sighed and then decided to be honest.

"I wanted to use the free period to see what Malfoy has been doing in the Room of Requirement," Harry admitted.

As Harry predicted, Hermione had frowned and started to scold him.

"Harry, you've got to use your time wisely," Hermione scolded. "You can't be obsessing over Malfoy."

"Hermione's got a point, you know," Ron chimed in.

Harry didn't say anything more. After breakfast was Alchemy for the sixth years. Ed and Al were already sitting in their seats when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. The trio sat in seats far from Ed and Al, who didn't seem to mind. The voice that had come next sent chills down the class' spines after the classroom doors shut.

"Hello, class," the voice greeted. "I can't say that I'm pleased to see all of you. The progress report from Mustang was very disappointing. Only a few of you actually grasp the art of Alchemy."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Hello, class," the voice greeted. "I can't say that I'm pleased to see all of you. The progress report from Mustang was very disappointing. Only a few of you actually grasp the art of Alchemy."

Everyone looked around to see that it was…

"Izumi, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ed demanded, standing up and pointing at Izumi.

"SIT DOWN!" Izumi ordered. "IT IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE 'TEACHER' FROM YOU, EDWARD! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Yes, Teacher, I'm very sorry!" Ed apologized, sitting down a moment later.

Izumi went to the front of the class room and faced the room of petrified students. They knew that Izumi was a force that shouldn't be tested, especially since she had always beaten up the misbehaving students before being fired by Umbridge. Hermione carefully raised her hand as Izumi crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I wasn't planning on answering any questions, but go on, Miss Granger," Izumi allowed.

"Why isn't General Mustang teaching us anymore, and why have the class times changed?" Hermione carefully asked.

"General Mustang was called back by the Fuhrer," Izumi explained. "And as for your second question, I much rather prefer my students to have a morning class because that is when your heads will be clear for information. If I had this class be at the regular time, you would not learn as much. That was Professor Mustang's mistake."

Izumi spent the entire class period quizzing the students on what they had learned so far. Any student that answered any questions wrong would get yelled at and points taken off. Needless to say, the class was grateful for when the bell rang.

"Before leaving class, I want everyone to write a 12-inch essay on the most important principle of Alchemy," Izumi assigned. "Of course, I am talking about 'All is One, One is All.' You are all dismissed. Everyone except you, Edward."

Ed grumbled as everyone around him left in a hurry.

"Hey, Al, are you going to-?" Ed started.

Ed stopped when he saw that Al was already by the class door.

"Sorry, Brother, but I don't want to be late for our next class!" Al excused.

"Come back, you traitor!" Ed yelled as Al quickly left.

"EDWARD!" Izumi yelled.

Ed cringed and turned to see that Izumi was walking to him with her arms crossed.

"Yes, Teacher?" Ed asked, standing up straight.

"Was Professor McGonagall right when she told me that you got into a fight with another student at the last Quidditch match?" Izumi asked.

"If that stupid -!" Ed started.

"BE QUIET!" Izumi yelled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed obeyed.

"She said that she hadn't assigned your detention yet because of your heavy workload on top of your wedding planning," Izumi said.

' _That's right,'_ Ed thought. _'I completely forgot about that!'_

"Well, Edward, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Izumi assured.

"I won't?" Ed asked, confused.

"Nope, because you'll be serving your month long detention with me!" Izumi announced.

"What?!" Ed asked. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, Edward, I am very serious," Izumi replied. "Your detention will be starting tonight at seven. You will be training with me in the courtyard. You haven't trained much since you got your arm and leg back, and you need to get back into pristine shape. Of course, you will be able to go to Hogsmeade for your Apparition test."

Ed sighed, knowing that he didn't have a choice or say in the matter.

"So, how is the wedding planning going?" Izumi asked.

Ed groaned. Izumi chuckled.

"Get to class, Edward," Izumi instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered.

Then Ed grabbed his stuff and left the room. A few minutes later, he arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down by Al.

"Are you all right?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"Yes _,_ Alphonse, I'm fine!" Ed scowled.

Al frowned.

"Sorry," Ed apologized. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay _,_ " Al agreed.

Just then, Snape had ordered everyone to be quiet.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," Snape said, waving his wand carelessly so that 27 rolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page – what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," Seamus started, "I've been wondering how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius -."

"No, there wasn't," Snape interrupted in a bored voice.

"But, sir, I heard people talking -," Seamus started again.

Seamus was cut off by Ed snickering.

"What is so funny, Mr. Elric?" Snape asked.

"It's just that some people are so ridiculous in believing everything they hear without reading the real article," Ed replied. "If they did, they would have known that it was a thief by the name of Mucous Flesh."

Some of the students snickered at the nickname. Al rolled his eyes.

"Quiet," Snape ordered, a small smirk threatening to break loose.

"I thought Ed and Mundungus were on the same side," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. "I thought he would be -."

"It appears that Mr. Potter has a lot to say on the subject," Snape interrupted, everyone looking back to Harry. "Let us ask Potter how we could tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

Harry started to try to remember what Dumbledore had told him the night that they and Ed had gone to visit Slughorn.

"Er – well – ghosts are transparent -," Harry started.

"Oh, very good," Snape interrupted, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _'Ghosts are transparent.'_ "

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Some other people were smirking. Harry could see Ed shaking with suppressed laughter. Harry took a deep breath and continued calmly, though his insides were boiling.

"Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they?" Harry pointed out. "So they'd be solid -."

Harry was cut off by Ed bursting out in laughter.

"A three year old could have told us that!" Ed laughed, starting to snicker. "Inferi are dead people that are manipulated by Dark Magic while ghosts are imprints of those who have died. Ghosts are also _'transparent.'_ "

Ed burst out laughing again. Harry could feel his face go red. Al sighed and put a hand over his face. Snape couldn't help but to smirk. Maybe Ed wasn't so bad after all…maybe.

"Quiet," Snape ordered.

Al kicked Ed under the table, making Ed stop laughing. Ed glared at Al.

"Mr. Elric is correct, Mr. Potter, and _he_ only attended for almost three years," Snape sneered.

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" Ron protested to Snape, shooting Ed a dirty glare. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we? We're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"

Ed smirked, snickering, as everyone else laughed. Snape quieted everyone with a glare.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape deducted. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

Harry was about to rise from his feet but Hermione stopped him. Throughout the rest of the class, Harry fumed. After class, Harry had immediately left, Ron and Lavender following. While Ed and Al went to the Great Hall for lunch, Al lit into Ed.

"Did you _have_ to be so rude?" Al asked.

"Come on, Al, Harry and Ron were acting stupid and you know it," Ed retorted.

Al didn't say anything. He knew Ed was right.

"So, what did Teacher want?" Al asked.

Ed groaned.

"It was about my detention for beating up McLaggen," Ed replied. "My detention is to train with her for a whole month starting tonight."

"She's going to kill you, Brother," Al said.

"I know," Ed pouted, hanging his head.

Al chuckled. He patted Ed on the back.

"It'll be okay, Ed," Al comforted.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered. "Let's just eat some lunch."

Then Ed and Al went to get some lunch. At seven o'clock that night, Ed had gone to Izumi's office to report for his detention. Izumi was standing in front of her desk, her arms crossed.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Izumi asked.

"We're not having the training here, are we?" Ed asked.

"No, we're having it in the courtyard," Izumi answered. "There are plenty of resources out there."

Ed sighed. Then he and Izumi left the office and went to the courtyard. Once out in the courtyard, Ed and Izumi got into their stances and after a moment both clapped their hands and slammed them into the ground. Student and teacher both created spears and started fighting. Since no students were allowed out of the castle at dusk or later, they did not know what Izumi and Ed were doing. Al and Winry knew of course since Ed had told them and were looking out the common room window at Izumi and Ed.

"Is it true that Ed laughed at Ron and Harry today in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Al confirmed, glancing quickly at the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at. "Seamus asked about Inferi, and Ed started to snicker and told Seamus that what he saw in the paper was just Mundungus Fletcher claiming to be an Inferius. Then Snape asked Harry the difference between a ghost and an Inferius."

"What did Harry say?" Winry asked.

"'Ghosts are transparent,'" Al replied.

Al could see on Winry's face that she knew what was coming.

"Ed shook with laughter as Snape cut Harry off," Al continued. "Then Harry said, 'Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid.' That's when Brother burst out laughing and cut Harry off."

Winry put a hand over her face.

"What did Ed say?" Winry asked.

Al mimicked Ed's voice, "A three year old could have told us that! Inferi are dead people that are manipulated by Dark Magic while ghosts are imprints of those who have died. Ghosts are also _'transparent.'_ "

Then Al told Winry the rest of what had happened. Winry sighed and then sat back in her chair. She looked back out the window.

"Are you all right, Winry?" Al asked.

"I know Ed was wrong in laughing at Ron and Harry, but I think that Ed was right in telling them the proper definitions," Winry replied. "It would have been nice if I could have seen him laughing too. He's been so serious lately, and we've been fighting a lot over the wedding preparations."

"Well, it's a stressful time, Winry," Al rationalized. "And it's your and brother's wedding, of course you'll be fighting about those things. It's what you two do to show your affections toward each other."

Winry leaned forward, propping her elbows onto the table and putting her chin on her folded hands.

"I guess you're right, Al," Winry agreed. "But when did you get so girly, Al?"

"I'm not girly!" Al protested, blushing in embarrassment.

Winry laughed.

"I'm only joking, Al," Winry chuckled.

Al pouted. Winry patted Al on the head.

"You and Ed are growing so _tall_ ," Winry observed. "Especially Ed."

"Yeah, he's about as tall as Dad," Al agreed.

Winry looked out the window again to see Izumi throwing Ed over her shoulder. Soon, it was nightfall and students were going up to bed. Al put the finishing touches on his essay and rolled it up. Winry had also finished her essay and rolled it up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled up their essays and gathered their things together and went up to their dormitories. Winry scowled as the trio ignored her and Al. Al frowned. A few minutes later, Ed came into the common room with bandages on. Winry stood and went to Ed.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ed replied. "Teacher just kicked my ass, that's all."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" Winry asked when Ed stopped her from touching his sore cheek.

"Teacher doesn't like short cuts," Ed answered. "She wants me to heal the natural way."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to sit down?" Winry asked.

Ed yawned.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go to bed," Ed replied, starting to walk passed Winry.

"I'll give you a massage," Winry offered.

Ed stopped and looked at Winry.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ed asked.

"I'm always nice," Winry snapped.

Ed smiled.

"Sure," Ed replied. "I don't wanna be so sore in the morning that I can't get out of bed."

Then Ed took off his shirt and went over to the sofa and lay face down. Winry went over to Ed and sat down by his side and started to rub Ed's back. A moan let loose out of the back of Ed's throat. Al gathered his finished homework and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory, running into Hermione on the way. Al stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Al asked.

"Everything's fine," Hermione sniffed. "I was just going to tell you that you should go to bed before you got into trouble."

"Oh, okay," Al said. "Brother didn't mean to -."

"You don't have to apologize for Edward," Hermione interrupted. "We all know how crass he is."

Al chuckled.

"That's true," Al agreed, and then patting Hermione on the shoulder and making Hermione blush, "Have a good night's sleep, Hermione."

Then Al went into the sixth year boys' dormitory. Hearing Ed's moans, Hermione went down the stairs and went to see Winry still giving Ed a massage. Hermione then went up to the sixth year girls' dormitory, wondering why Ed and Winry couldn't do what they were doing in a more private place.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

After Winry was done massaging Ed's back, she noticed that Ed had gone to sleep on the sofa. Winry sighed and then nudged him gently awake. Ed moaned and then looked at Winry.

"Hm?" Ed asked.

"You need to get up to go to the boys' dormitory to go to bed, Edward," Winry replied.

"Okay," Ed mumbled.

Winry stood and stepped back to let Ed get up from the sofa. Ed got his shirt and kissed Winry on the cheek.

"Thanks, Win," Ed muttered.

Ed then went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. After Ed got to the dormitory, he got changed into his night clothes and collapsed into bed. The next morning at breakfast, Ed ate his food slowly because he was still sore from the beating from the previous evening.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Winry asked.

"I'm fine," Ed muttered. "Just out of shape, that's all."

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Alchemist!" Selim exclaimed as he sat across from Ed and Al and beside Winry. "What happened to you?"

Ed had a bandage around his forehead and his wrists and hands. Ed's hair was up in a ponytail. Ed also had some bandages on his face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come to sit with them as Ed was about to answer Selim.

"Blimey, Ed, what happened to you?" Ron asked. "Did you get beat up by the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for laughing at Harry?"

"No, Brother had detention with Teacher," Al replied. "Teacher told McGonagall that she'd take over Ed's detention."

"You mean evil boot camp from Hell," Ed muttered.

"So, that's where you went to last night," Harry said.

Ed didn't say anything as he continued eating.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

Ed looked up and blinked at Hermione.

"Haven't you paid attention when Teacher was teaching last year?" Ed asked. "She said that she hates using magic as a short cut."

"That's right," Hermione remembered. "But she should -."

"Hermione, knock it off," Ed cut her off. "Teacher knows best. Besides, her being back home for a while must've reinforced her beliefs."

Then Ed stood up, got his book bag and left. He didn't want to have to put up with the goody-goody 'Golden Trio' group that morning. Ed rubbed his neck and yawned.

' _Maybe I should just take today off,'_ Ed thought. _'Skipping just once would be okay…No, I can't. Winry and Teacher would kill me.'_

Ed groaned. The first week of Ed's detention went by slow. Every evening after Ed got done training with Izumi, he would let Winry massage his back so he wouldn't be too tensed up. That weekend, he had decided that he would stay behind at the castle while Al and Hermione and Ron went to Hogsmeade for the Apparition lessons. Because Ed had no homework from his classes since he had always gotten it done before his detentions, he decided to stay in the library with Winry while she had studied for her N.E.W.T. exams that would be coming in June.

"Edward, you should be at Hogsmeade with Al so you can perfect your Apparition," Winry encouraged Ed. "You shouldn't be wasting your time helping me. I can do this myself."

"Winry, I've got it down," Ed brushed off. "I don't need to do anymore work on it. Besides, what else am I supposed to do? I've got all of my homework done."

"Why don't you study for your exams?" Winry asked.

"It's all in here, Winry," Ed replied, tapping his head. "You helped me last year with my O.W.L. exams, Winry, so I'm just repaying the favor."

"Equivalent Exchange," Winry said.

"Yup," Ed said, smiling. "Besides, I want you to be the best damn Healer that St. Mungo has!"

"You don't mind?" Winry asked.

"I don't want you being in this world or in Amestris, but I can't forbid you from doing what you love, Winry," Ed answered. "It would be wrong of me."

"You're so sweet, Edward," Winry smiled.

"Aren't I always?" Ed remarked.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Winry asked.

"Our honeymoon?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Winry said. "I was thinking about it for a while now. The wedding is getting closer, and I was wondering if you had any place in mind."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even thought of it until now!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, now's a great time to talk about it," Winry said.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Ed asked.

Winry grinned. Ed knew what was coming.

"Rush Valley, of course!" Winry chimed.

"Winry, we're gonna be on our _honeymoon_ ," Ed scowled. "Besides, it's hot and humid in the south of Amestris. The only sweating I wanna be doing is in the bedroom."

It was Winry's turn to scowl.

"Edward, I don't want to stay the entire time in the hotel," Winry scowled. "I want to do other things while on the honeymoon."

"Why don't we go to Xing?" Ed asked, grinning.

"You only want to go to Xing so you can research more on Alkehestry," Winry accused.

"Well, you only want to go to Rush Valley because it's the home of Auto-mail," Ed retorted.

"What about spending a week in Rush Valley and a week in Xing?" suggested a voice. Ed and Winry looked to see that it was…

"LING!" Ed yelled. "This is a private conversation!"

Ling was sitting by Winry and was wearing a pair of black pants and a black long-sleeved Chinese-style shirt. His hair was tied back.

"Well, it sounded like you two were arguing, and I thought that I should try to help you," Ling replied calmly. "What do you say?"

"I say you should butt out!" Ed snapped.

"Aw, come on!" Ling whined. "I'm trying to help!"

"What do you want, Ling?" Ed asked.

"Did you get my last message?" Ling asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I got it," Ed muttered. "Can't really read it when the little freak is around so much. Besides, why is Greed letting you take over right now?"

"Because I wanted to see how everything is going on myself instead of through his eyes," Ling answered.

"Well, nothing's going on," Ed muttered.

"So, what do you think of the idea?" Ling asked.

"Winry would never want to leave Rush Valley," Ed pointed out.

"And you'll never want to leave Xing," Winry countered.

"That's true," Ed muttered.

Winry and Ling stared at Ed in shock, surprised that Ed would admit to such a thing.

"Why do you say that?" Winry asked. "Has an alien taken over you?"

Ed scowled.

"Aliens don't exist, Winry," Ed scowled.

"You don't know that," Ling pointed out.

"Why did you say that for then, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Because I don't want you in this country, England, or Amestris," Ed answered, looking at Winry. "Xing is the only safe place for you."

"Sorry, Edward, but I'm not going to stay in an unfamiliar country," Winry snapped. "I am going to go to St. Mungo's to work if you like it or not. Besides, it's what my parents would do."

Ed sighed.

"I know, and that's why I am supporting you," Ed replied. "But I think that it's a good idea for us to spend a week in Rush Valley and a week in Xing."

"That's a good idea," Winry agreed.

"Cool! Then I'll be your tour guide!" Ling beamed.

"No," Ed and Winry refused at once.

"Aw!" Ling whined.

"Two's company and three's a crowd," Winry pointed out.

"Oh, all right," Ling sighed. "Oh, here comes the fierce looking librarian! See you later, Ed, Winry! Tell Al I said 'hi', will ya?"

Then Ling left. A moment later the librarian, Madam Pince, came over to Ed and Winry.

"Will you keep it quiet over here?" Pince demanded. "There are other children studying here as well, you know!"

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Winry apologized. "We'll keep it quiet."

Pince glared at Ed and Winry and then left in a huff.

"Crusty old bitch," Ed muttered.

"Edward," Winry scolded. "She's just doing her job."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said, then getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Winry asked.

"Are you still taking those pills that Granny makes you?" Ed asked, a small blush on his face.

Winry blushed as well.

"Yes, of course, I'm taking them," Winry snapped. "Granny told me not to stop until we're ready to be parents. And even though we're getting married young, I don't want to be a teen-aged mother."

"Chill out," Ed hissed. "I was just curious."

"Next time you ask a personal question, ask when we're in a private place!" Winry retorted.

"I would if – hi, Tonks," Ed said.

Winry turned around and saw Tonks and gasped. Tonks' hair was a mousy brown and was mussed up. Her face was worn out, and her eyes were red.

"Are you all right?" Ed asked. "You look like hell."

"Edward!" Winry scolded.

"No, it's okay," Tonks wove off. "Have you spoken to Albus lately?"

"No, we haven't, Tonks," Winry replied. "And he's not here today."

"Yeah, I know," Tonks said. "I was just wondering if any of you heard from any of the Order members."

"Not lately," Ed replied. "I think they're too busy with their -."

"You're worried about Remus, aren't you?" Winry assumed.

"No, I'm just worried about everyone, that's all," Tonks replied looking away.

"Why don't you talk to Harry?" Ed suggested. "I know that he and Wolf-boy are pretty close. He's on the seventh room in front of the Room of Requirement trying to catch Mal-fart off guard."

"I'll go see," Tonks said. "Thanks, Edward, Winry."

Then Tonks turned to leave. Ed then stood up and put his hands on the table.

"Tonks!" Ed called out.

Tonks stopped and looked at Ed.

"I'm gonna regret saying this, but you should talk to my Dad," Ed recommended. "He'll probably know more about this stuff than me. I think he's in his office."

Tonks gave Ed a watery smile and left. Ed sighed and sat back down, giving Winry a look as she was staring in awe at him.

"What?" Ed snapped.

"Nothing," Winry replied. "I'm just surprised that you would suggest her to talk to your dad. And that you actually called him dad."

"I just thought he'd know more about this stuff," Ed muttered. "You know, since he left us and all."

Winry smiled at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Winry replied. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Fine, fine," Ed grumbled. "All right, where were we before we started talking about the honeymoon?"

Winry reminded him. Then Ed continued to help Winry with her studying as Winry studied for her N.E.W.T exams. Meanwhile, Harry had just told Tonks that he hadn't gotten anything from the other Order members and that she should ask Ed and Winry.

"I already did," Tonks replied, sniffing. "That's the first thing I did."

"And have they?" Harry asked.

"No, they haven't," Tonks replied.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Do you know where Professor Hohenheim's office is?" Tonks asked.

"Er, I think it's on the second floor," Harry replied.

Then Tonks left, leaving Harry wondering what was wrong with her. When Harry came into the Great Hall for lunch, he had found that Ed, Al, Winry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting together and half-way through lunch.

"I did it – well, kind of!" Ron told Harry enthusiastically when he caught sight of Harry. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshaft's, but at least I moved!"

"Good one," Harry congratulated, sitting down and looking at Al and Hermione. "How did you two do?"

"Oh they were perfect, obviously," Ron answered before Al and Hermione could. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is – we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after. You should have heard Twycross going on about them."

"And what about you, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all of this time as Edward and Winry say you have?"

Harry shot Ed and Winry a look and then looked at Hermione.

"Yes, and guess who I ran into up there?" Harry replied. "Tonks."

"Tonks?" Hermione and Ron repeated.

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore," Harry replied.

Harry described his conversation with Tonks.

"Why would she want to talk to Professor Hohenheim?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron asked. "It just sounds like she's cracking up a bit. You know, losing her nerve after what had happened at the Ministry."

"It is a bit odd," Hermione said with concern. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here? Or to see Professor Hohenheim?"

"I had a thought," Harry brought up. "You don't think she can have been…you know…in love with Sirius?"

Ed spit out his pumpkin juice and started laughing, his hand clutching his stomach. Hermione looked at Ed with pursed lips while Winry scowled and Al rolled his eyes. Harry glared at Ed.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name…and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now…I wondered whether it hadn't become... you know… him."

"Edward, stop it," Winry scolded, then turning to Harry. "It's not Sirius that she's in love with, Harry."

"It's not?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Ed snickered. "They were cousins if you hadn't forgotten! Why would they fall for each other?"

"Royal families have been known to marry their cousins," Hermione pointed out.

"Disgusting," Ron muttered.

"Anyway, Edward, didn't you say one time that Winry's parents were like your Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione asked.

"So what?" Ed asked. "I'm sure that Harry sees Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as his aunt and uncle but still wants to – OW!"

Harry had kicked Ed's shin.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ed demanded of Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry lied with an innocent face.

Ed swore under his breath.

"It just goes back to what I said though," Ron continued. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women," Ron turned to Harry, "they're very easily upset."

"Says the _woman_ who sulked for half an hour because of Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_ " Al remarked.

Hermione snickered as Ed burst out laughing and Winry smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not lift Harry's mood. He had been thwarted, both in his attempts find out what Malfoy was doing, and in his efforts to start a conversation with Slughorn that might lead, somehow, to Slughorn handing over the memory he had apparently suppressed for decades.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy!" Hermione insisted to Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet – _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_ – for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves.

"You know he's not gonna forget about Mal-fart," Ed said as he startled the group.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at Ed. Ed was wearing his hair in a braid while wearing a pair of black slacks with a long sleeved blue tee shirt. Ed was also wearing his trademark boots.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Last time I checked, I go to this school," Ed answered.

Hermione frowned as Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"What I mean is that I thought you were supposed to -," Hermione started.

"I've come from Hagrid's to give you three a message," Ed interrupted.

"What's the message?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid wants me to say that his giant, disgusting spider died last night and would like your trio and me, Al, and Winry to go to the damn thing's funeral," Ed replied.

"In those words?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No," Ed replied. "But he also said that you might have liked him, Hermione."

"Why didn't Hagrid write a letter?" Hermione asked.

Ed shrugged.

"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade to get your license?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Winry wants me to get my license," Ed replied. "And it gives me an excuse to cut class."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"You shouldn't just use it as an excuse to skip class, Edward," Hermione scolded.

Ed ignored her.

"Harry, you should take this time to get the memory from Slughorn," Ed reminded. "Time's running out, you know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ah, damn it!" Ed scowled. "I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Ed swore underneath his breath.

"Edward, where are Alphonse and Winry?" Hermione asked.

Ed pointed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to see where he was pointing to. Ed was pointing at a tree by the lake where Al was helping Winry study for her N.E.W.T. exams.

"Winry has a lot to study for, so Al and I have been helping her," Ed explained. "I visited Hagrid a few minutes ago, and that's why he wanted me to tell you about Alabastor."

"Aragog," Harry corrected.

Ed shrugged.

"So, are ya gonna go?" Ed asked.

"No, we can't go," Hermione declined. "It would be too risky."

"But _you_ can go," Harry told Ed. "You're part of the Order, so you'll be able to get past Filch."

"Nah," Ed brushed off. "I already told Hagrid that I had to study for exams."

"But the exams are in June," Harry said. "And you already know almost everything there is about this year."

Ed shrugged.

"Well, none of us should be going anyway," Hermione huffed. "It's too dangerous."

"What are you going to tell Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"He just told me to tell you, that's all, and then get back to help Winry study," Ed explained, then looking at Harry. "Maybe you'll get lucky in class today and get the memory."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, their eyes widening with an idea.

"Edward, you're a genius!" Hermione complimented.

"Of course I am," Ed said. "About what?"

"Harry can use the lucky potion tonight if it doesn't go well in class to get the memory from Slughorn!" Hermione replied.

"Felix Felicis?" Harry asked. "I dunno…I was sort of saving it…"

"What for?" Ron demanded.

Ed snickered and Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"He's saving it so he can get -," Ed started.

"Edward, there you are!" called a voice.

Ed looked up to see…

"What do you want, old man?" Ed scowled, as Hohenheim came to them.

"I was hoping to catch you before you went to get your license," Hohenheim ignored Ed's scowl. "You _are_ going to get your license, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Ed muttered.

"Well, after you come back, I want you to come to my office," Hohenheim instructed.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because I said so, that's why," Hohenheim answered.

"Out of all of the answers you could have given, you had to give the most clichéd answer ever?!" Ed yelled.

"At least I didn't say 'Because I'm your father and you're the child so you have to listen to what I say,'" Hohenheim pointed out.

"When I have kids, I'm not going to be anything like you!" Ed swore.

Then Ed stomped off, Hohenheim sighing.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Hohenheim answered.

"Are you just going to let him -?" Hermione started.

"It's okay," Hohenheim interrupted. "He's come a long ways since the start of this year. At least he didn't say 'I hate your guts' before stomping off like he did at the start of the year. I think I'm going to get me something to eat."

Then Hohenheim left.

"Like father, like son," Hermione muttered.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means," Hermione sighed, "that Professor Hohenheim and Edward are just alike."

"Why didn't you say so then?" Ron asked.

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes. Just then, the bell rang and the trio stood up.

"Good luck on your tests," Harry bade.

"You too!" Hermione bade.

Then she and Ron left. Harry watched as Hermione and Ron left and catch up to Ed and Al. He saw Ron tell something to Ed and then Ed snapping at Ron. Al, Ron, and Hermione laughed at Ed's reaction. Harry then went to the castle. Winry went to the castle as well. Harry slowed down so he could talk to Winry.

"Winry, do you go -," Harry started.

"No, I don't go to the Order meetings much," Winry interrupted.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have my N.E.W.T. exams, and I can't always go to the meetings," Winry answered. "Besides, Edward and Alphonse tell me what goes on in the meetings."

"Al is in the Order?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he joined when he turned seventeen the other day," Winry replied.

Harry remembered Al's birthday.

 _A few days earlier…_

" _Wakey, wakey, Al!" Ed announced._

 _Harry woke up after hearing this and opened his bed curtains. He saw Ed nudging Al's shoulder as he tried to wake him. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all a bit surprised to see Ed awake before anyone else on a Saturday._

" _Brother, leave me alone," Al groaned. "Let me sleep."_

" _Come on, Al, it's your seventeenth birthday!" Ed grinned. "Don't you wanna open your presents?"_

" _They can wait till later," Al whined. "They'll still be there."_

 _Ed gave a big, exaggerated sigh while picking up a gift from the end of Al's gift and tossing it up in the air and catching it._

" _I guess I'll have to be the one to unwrap the bean sprout's gift," Ed sighed, grinning._

 _This caused Al to bolt up in bed and snatched the gift away from Al. Al looked at the_ From _label on the gift and saw that it was from Ed. Ed burst out laughing as Al put the package down._

" _It's not funny, Ed!" Al snapped._

" _This is the one from your bean sprout," Ed remarked, tossing a pink gift-wrapped package to Al._

 _Al caught the package that was from Mei._

" _Don't call her a bean sprout, Ed," Al said. "You were a bean sprout too, you know."_

" _Don't remind me," Ed scowled. "Anyway, open mine first."_

" _All right," Al answered. "It better be something good for you to wake everybody in the dorm room, idiot."_

" _Don't call your older brother an idiot, idiot," Ed said, going to Al and ruffling his hair._

 _Al batted Ed away as he opened the badly wrapped present from his brother._

" _You could have at least had Winry wrap it," Al muttered. "You wrap like a five year old."_

" _I'm gonna ignore that comment," Ed said._

 _Al opened the box and pulled out something as Ed burst out laughing._

" _Very funny, Brother!" Al snapped. "This is_ exactly _what I wanted!"_

" _Calm down, Al," Ed laughed. "It was just a joke. Here's your real present."_

 _Al looked up to see Ed getting a present from inside his jacket. Ed gave Al the present. Al took it and opened it. Al's eyes widened._

" _I had Winry fix it up for you," Ed said, softly. "I thought that you wouldn't want that part remade."_

" _Thanks, Brother," Al said._

"Winry, what was it that Ed gave to Al?" Harry asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"Ed gave Al two presents," Harry explained. "An oil can and something else. He wouldn't show it to anyone, but he did show his other presents."

"It's something that I can't tell you," Winry said. "It's something that needs to be between brothers."

"Oh," Harry said.

"You better concentrate on the memory today, Harry," Winry reminded. "Dumbledore really needs it."

"I know, I know," Harry scowled. "You don't have to nag me about it like -."

"I'm not nagging you, Harry," Winry interrupted. "I'm just reminding you. Besides, I know you'll get it. I better go before I'm late. See you later, Harry."

Winry ran off to go to her class. Harry watched as Winry ran to her class through the crowded halls. He couldn't understand why some of the girls were still jealous of her. Winry was a beautiful girl with the perfect blonde hair and the perfect blue eyes with the perfect figure. Then it hit Harry that it was because of that the girls were jealous of Winry. But it was stupid. The girls there, especially Ginny Weasley, were beautiful too. It's not like they had to compete for the attention that the Elric brothers or Professor Hohenheim got. Ed had grown a lot since he had been there first, and he had the 'bad boy' attitude and the long blond hair that he usually kept in a braid. And Al had the same color hair but only short and had a calm attitude. And Professor Hohenheim was like Ed, but only older. Not to mention, they all made everything they wore look like it came from one of Aunt Petunia's magazines. Ed and Al even made the uniforms look like they came off a Muggle runway. Harry sighed, knowing that it was fruitless to stand there and be jealous. He went to go to Slughorn's class.

When Harry got to class, he saw that it was only him, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" Slughorn asked. "Not turned seventeen yet?"

"We're not all 'talented' or 'special' like the Smell-ric brothers," Malfoy sneered.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, let's not be jealous," Slughorn calmed. "Anyway, as we're so few, we'll do something _fun_. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," Ernie flattered, rubbing his hands together.

Malfoy didn't smile at all.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, surprise me," Slughorn said airily.

Harry could see that Malfoy was looking terrible as if he had lost weight and hadn't seen the sun. Malfoy also had no more of the smug attitude he usually had. Harry could only assume that Malfoy's mission was going horribly wrong. Harry smiled and looked through his Potions book. He found a heavily corrected Half-Blood Prince's version of "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," which he thought would make Slughorn so happy that he would just hand over the memory. Then, Ed's voice came into Harry's head.

" _Bwahahahaha! You actually think that he would just_ let _you give him a potion so he could give you the potion?!"_ the voice of Ed laughed at Harry. _"You might as well just ask him outright again, Harry! Bwahahahaha!"_

Frowning at the voice, Harry shoved the insult to the back of his head and started on the potion.

 **888888888888888888**

"Brother, do you think that Harry will succeed in getting the potion today?" Al asked Ed.

Ed and Al were at Hogsmeade and waiting in the Three Broomsticks for the other students to get done with their tests. Ed and Al had requested to go first so they could get it done and over with. Ed and Al were drinking butterbeers as they talked. Ed had wanted a firewhiskey, but Al had told Madam Rosmerta to just ignore Ed and to get them both butterbeers.

"I highly doubt it," Ed scoffed. "He's probably going to make a Euphoria potion and try to get Slughorn to drink it. Stupid."

"But Slughorn doesn't want to be alone in the same room with Harry," Al pointed out.

"That's why I said stupid," Ed snickered. "He went around the wrong way in getting the memory the first time."

"I know," Al sighed. "Even you wouldn't do something so stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed snapped.

Al laughed.

"Calm down, Brother, I was just joking," Al said. "Anyway, have you and Winry decided if you're going to go on a honeymoon or not?"

"Yeah, we're gonna spend a week in Rush Valley and a week in Xing," Ed replied. "I know we shouldn't be doing things like that, but we might not get a second chance to."

"Yeah, I know," Al understood. "I don't blame you. We might not even survive the Promised Day."

"What's the Promised Day?" asked a voice.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"Yeah, I know," Al understood. "I don't blame you. We may not even survive the Promised Day."

"What's the Promised Day?" a voice asked.

Ed and Al looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing by their table. The latter two sat with the former two.

"How did you do on your tests?" Al asked.

"I passed and Ron failed by just half an eyebrow," Hermione answered. "Now don't change the subject. We want to know what the 'Promised Day' is and what it has to do with what is going on."

"We can't tell you," Ed said.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Don't tell us that it's because of orders!"

"Yes, because we won't believe you and we don't really care!" Hermione hissed.

"As I said, we can't tell you," Ed repeated.

Then he stood and put money down onto the table and left. Al stood a moment later and left after his brother.

"Damn it, they're so annoying," Ed muttered after he and Al were far enough from the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah," Al agreed. "What don't they understand that we can't tell them every single little thing that is going on?"

"They're just idiots, Al," Ed answered. "They think that they deserve to know everything."

"I don't think they're idiots, but I just think that since they've been getting information handed to them for the past 5 or 6 years from Hagrid, they think we should tell them everything too," Al compromised.

Ed nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Ed and Al reached the castle. They walked up the courtyard and went up the front steps.

"Brother, don't forget that Dad wants you to go to his office," Al reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Al offered.

"Nah, I can handle it on my own," Ed politely declined.

Then Ed went to go to Hohenheim's office. When Ed got there, he raised his hand to knock but then decided against it and just went into the office where Hohenheim was sitting at his desk looking at a picture.

"Hey," Ed said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hohenheim looked up and stuffed the picture into his cloak pocket.

"How did your test go?" Hohenheim asked.

"Meh, I passed it of course," Ed answered. "It was a piece of cake."

"And Alphonse?" Hohenheim asked again.

"Tch, he passed too," Ed said. "What do you want?"

"Come in and shut the door," Hohenheim requested.

Ed scowled and done as told.

"Sit down, Edward," Hohenheim instructed.

Ed didn't do as told.

"Or just stand," Hohenheim muttered.

"Just get to it, old man," Ed snapped.

Hohenheim took something from his desk, stood up, and went to Ed. He gave Ed the object, which was a small jewelry box.

"You do know that I don't like wearing jewelry, right?" Ed remarked.

"This isn't for you to have," Hohenheim replied.

"Then why did you give it to me for?" Ed asked.

"Just open it," Hohenheim sighed.

Ed scowled and opened it. He gasped and looked at Hohenheim.

"I was going to propose to your and Alphonse's mother once I returned, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to do that," Hohenheim explained. "Your mother always looked at it whenever we were in the village…"

"Yeah, I remember," Ed interrupted. "Before she got sick, we went by that jewelry place and saw that it was gone. She was disappointed, but she didn't want us to know. How did you get it?"

"I bought it just before leaving," Hohenheim answered. "I kept it with me all this time."

"Why are you giving it to me for?" Ed asked.

"I want you to give it to Winry," Hohenheim replied. "Are you going to give Winry the ring?"

"You should just give it to Al, old man," Ed replied, shutting the ring case and holding it out to Hohenheim. "Winry and I are already getting married in three months, so I don't see the point of giving her an engagement ring."

"Edward, there's one thing I've learned about women with my powers of observation after all of the years I've been alive," Hohenheim stated, holding a finger up.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Ed asked, in a flat tone.

"All women who are getting married want a snazzy and ritzy engagement ring no matter the type of woman they are," Hohenheim stated. "So you should absolutely give this to Winry."

"Why not just let Al give it to that bean girl?" Ed asked.

"Because he'll be a crusty old geezer like me before he plucks up the courage to ask Mei to marry him when they're out of school," Hohenheim answered.

"Like you?" Ed remarked.

"I had a reason," Hohenheim pointed out. "Besides, you know how shy Alphonse is. He'll be an old cat guy before he asks her to marry him."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ed replied, shoving the ring case into his pocket. "If she doesn't want it, I'll let Al have it for his bean girl."

Then he left the office. He went up to Gryffindor Tower and went into the common room where he saw Al sitting across from Winry at a table by a window. Ed went over to the table as Winry looked up at him and smiled.

"Alphonse said that he passed the Apparition test," Winry said. "I expect that you passed it as well?"

"Of course I passed it," Ed replied.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Winry asked.

Ed hesitated.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" Winry asked.

"Brother, does it have something to do with your conversation with Dad?" Al asked.

"Winry hold out your hand," Ed said.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Just do it!" Ed snapped.

Winry scowled and held a hand out. Ed then put the ring case into Winry's outstretched hand.

"What is this?" Winry asked.

"Dad said you should have it," Ed muttered. "Told him it was ridiculous because we're already…"

Winry gave him a look of confusion and wariness. Then she opened the ring case and gasped.

The ring was a yellow gold with two rows of diamonds around the band and a bigger diamond on the top with a butterfly outline with diamonds.

"Ed, it's beautiful!" Winry gasped. "But wait, Edward, isn't this the ring that your mom always wanted?"

"Yeah, Dad got it before he left us and kept it all this time," Ed answered, sitting down by Winry and crossing his legs. "He said he wanted to get married to Mom when he came back, but it was too late."

"Edward, will you put it on me?" Winry asked.

"Why?" Ed asked. "You can do it."

"But you're my fiancé and that's -," Winry started.

"Tch, fine," Ed scowled. "Do you want me to get down on one knee too?"

"No, you don't have to," Winry shrugged off. "Just put it on."

Ed rolled his eyes, took the ring from Winry and put it on Winry's left ring finger. Winry squealed and hugged Ed. She then went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory and put the case up and came back down.

"I'm going to go show Ginny and the other girls!" Winry said.

Then Winry went off as Harry came into the common room and went to Ed and Al.

"Why is Winry so excited?" Harry asked Ed. "It can't be because you passed the Apparition test, Ed."

"Brother gave her the engagement ring that Dad was saving for Mom," Al replied.

"I think we're in the freakin' Twilight Zone or something," Ed muttered.

Al and Harry looked at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Twilight Zone?" Al asked.

"You know, it's that show on the radio we used to listen to as kids," Ed reminded.

Ed then explained the show to Harry which reminded Harry of the American version he had caught snippets of on the television at the Dursleys' since Dudley would watch that 'crap' as Vernon put it.

"That sounds like an odd show," commented a voice.

Ed and Al yelled in surprise as Harry only jumped. They all looked at the window to see Greed perched on the window.

"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT, GREED?!" Ed yelled.

Greed laughed.

"I get a kick out of doing this, Elric," Greed laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ed demanded.

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along," Greed replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see why you humans have to use magic to get from one place to another. What's wrong with walking or running?"

"Because not everyone has the ability to walk or run long distances like you people can," Harry pointed out. "And it makes it easier on us."

"That is true, but you humans are so lazy," Greed said, sighing.

His eyes suddenly got cold as he looked past Ed, Al, and Harry. The latter three turned to see Selim suddenly beside them.

"What are you doing here, Greed?" Selim asked.

"That's none of your business, freak," Greed replied.

"Father is quite angry with you for your insubordination, Greed," Selim said.

"I don't really care what Daddy-O gets angry about, Pride," Greed snapped. "I guess I'll catch you later, Ed."

Then Greed turned and jumped down from the window. Then Ed hit Selim on the head. Selim glared at Ed until he saw Hermione coming over. Then he put his hands on his head.

"Ow, Mister Alchemist!" Selim whined. "Why did you do that for?!"

"You know damn well why I did that, you fu-," Ed started.

"Edward Elric!" Hermione scolded as she came over and crossed her arms.

Ed, Al, and Harry looked at her as Selim went to her and hugged her.

"How dare you hit the Fuhrer's son and swear at him?!" Hermione scolded.

"The little brat deserved it!" Ed replied. "And don't act like you know everything about that little freak, because you don't!"

"And you do?" Hermione retorted.

"I know enough to make you shit your pants," Ed replied. "Come on, Al; let's go find Winry so we can prevent her from going completely nuts."

Then Ed stalked off, Al following after his brother.

"How rude," Hermione huffed. "I should take points from him."

"So, you passed?" Harry asked.

"Obviously," Hermione answered. "Calm down, Selim, it'll be okay."

Selim, who had been acting like he was crying, sniffed and looked up at Hermione.

"Do you think they'll always hate me, Miss Hermione?" Selim asked.

"They don't hate you, they're just in bad moods today because there are other people who are good at something like they are today," Hermione excused.

' _If they don't hate Selim, then I'm on friendly terms with Snake,'_ Harry thought.

"Harry, you shouldn't have let Edward hit him," Hermione scolded.

"How could I have stopped him?" Harry asked. "You know how impulsive Ed is!"

Hermione had Selim turn around to face Harry.

"Then apologize to Selim since it's partly your fault," Hermione instructed.

Harry opened his mouth to protest and then looked down at a smirking Selim. Harry frowned for a moment and then sighed.

"Sorry, Selim," Harry apologized.

"That's okay, Mr. Harry!" Selim chimed.

Then he got out of Hermione's arms and skipped away.

"He's a sweet boy, considering what his father is," Hermione observed. "I don't see why you, Edward, and Alphonse don't like him."

"Disliking him is an understatement," Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing," Harry lied. "You were just imagining things. Anyway, so you passed?"

Hermione pursed her lips at the not-so-subtle subject change.

"Yes, I passed," Hermione answered, Harry detecting a hint of smugness.

"And Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione's smugness melted away as she and Harry saw Ron slouching in looking most morose.

"He – he _just_ failed," Hermione whispered. "It was really unlucky, a tiny thing. The examiner noticed that he left half an eyebrow behind…How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," Harry answered as Ron joined them. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time – we can take it together."

"Yeah, I s'pose," Ron grumped. "But _half an eyebrow_! Like that matters!"

"I know," Hermione soothed. "It does seem really harsh…especially when all the girls went ogling at Edward and Alphonse when they -"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron snapped. "You ogled at them too!"

"I did not!" Hermione lied, blushing slightly as she looked away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione bashed the instructor who had failed Ron during dinner, making Ron feel fractionally more cheerful by the time they set off back to the common room. They were now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

"So, Harry – you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"Yeah, s'pose I'd better," Harry replied. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night…I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," Ron reminisced. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are talking about?" Hermione laughed. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I _thought_ I had, didn't I?" Ron pointed out. "Same difference really…"

Since they had just seen Slughorn go into the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, they lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Harry should go into Slughorn's office once the teacher had had time to get back there. As the trio planned, they had glanced over a couple of times at the other, all blond, trio to see what they were doing. Ed, Al, and Winry were sitting in front of the fireplace. Al was scratching both Pegasus and Crookshanks' stomachs while Ed was helping Winry study for her N.E.W.T. exams. Hermione just happened to notice the ring on Winry's left ring finger when Winry threw her arms around Ed's neck when he told her that she got everything correct.

"What's that on her finger?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that," Harry said, suddenly remembering what had happened before Greed and Pride showed up. "It's an engagement ring that Ed and Al's dad was saving for their mom, but he never was able to give it to her. So, he let Ed have it to give to Winry."

He looked back at Hermione.

"I thought that you would have heard it from Ginny or someone," Harry said. "She went skipping off after Ed gave it to her saying that she was going to tell Ginny and the 'other girls' or something."

"And here I thought she was only into Auto-mail stuff," Ron muttered.

"Well, she _is_ a girl," Hermione muttered. "And most girls like jewelry."

"Do _you_ like jewelry, Hermione?" Ron asked, nonchalantly.

"Not gaudy or flashy things like Winry's ring," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, you're still not jealous of Winry after all this time, are you?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned away.

"Of course not!" Hermione lied.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, knowing that Hermione was still jealous of Winry but unwilling to admit it. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sure that Dean, Neville, and Seamus weren't in the boys' dormitory as well as Ed and Al, they went to the sixth year boys' dormitory. This didn't escape Ed, Al, and Winry's attention. Winry let go of Ed.

"Why do you think they're going up to the boys' dorms?" Winry asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ed muttered. "They're going up there so Harry can take his lucky potion to get the memory from Slughorn."

"It's pitiful," Al commented.

Ed and Winry looked at Al.

"What do you mean, Al?" Winry asked.

"I mean that Harry could've gotten the memory earlier if he hadn't have taken Ron's stupid 'advice'," Al explained.

"That's the truth," Ed muttered.

"Well, what can you expect from some boys," Winry pointed out. "And I thought that Professor Slughorn had only gave you twelve hours' worth of that lucky potion?"

"He did," Al replied. "I guess they just forgot that detail."

"Guess so," Winry muttered.

"Tomorrow we can go outside to study during our breaks," Ed suddenly said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being pale like a vampire," Ed answered.

"At least you're not hard as stone or sparkle," Winry pointed out.

Ed and Al looked at her in confusion.

"What does that have to do with being a vampire?" Ed asked.

"Well, I heard somewhere that there's a book series where vampires are hard as stone and sparkle," Winry replied. "I think it's by a 'Muggle' who wants to take all of the truths or myths or whatever of vampires and turn it upside down."

Ed scowled.

"Real vampires aren't hard as stone, and they surely don't 'sparkle' or 'shine' or whatever," Ed scoffed. "That's just so _girly_. Would _you_ want me to _sparkle_ or whatever, Winry?"

"Of course not," Winry replied. "I wouldn't take you seriously."

Al laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either!" Al agreed. "I would just end up laughing in your face!"

"And I would laugh in yours!" Ed laughed.

Just a few moments later, Harry (who was wearing the Invisibility Cloak), Ron, and Hermione came down from the boys' dormitories and into the common room. Lavender, who had just arrived, demanded to know what Ron was doing coming down with just Hermione since she couldn't see Harry. Ed, Al, and Winry stopped laughing to see Lavender and Ron getting into it as Hermione came on over. She scooped up Crookshanks and sat with the group.

"Decided to stay out of the lovers' quarrel?" Ed smirked.

"Of course," Hermione answered, while scratching Crookshanks' head and looking over at Winry. "How is your studying coming along?"

"It's going all right," Winry replied, coolly. "I already know a lot of stuff about the medicinal field, but having to know the magical side of it makes it a bit difficult."

"Ah, Winry, don't be such a worry wart," Ed comforted, putting an arm around Winry's shoulders. "You _did_ read your parents' medical books instead of picture books when we were growing up."

Winry blushed.

"So, er, that's the ring, right?" Hermione asked, indicating the ring on Winry's finger.

"Yes, it is," Winry replied.

"It's nice," Hermione complimented.

"I thought you said it was gaudy," Al said lightly, as he scratched Pegasus's ear. "Or was I just imagining things?"

"You know you can be creepy as a homunculus when you talk like that right?" Ed muttered.

"Don't say that, Brother!" Al protested. "I don't sound like one of those…those…"

Ed chuckled as he pat Al on the head, making Al trail off.

"Sorry, Al, it was just a bad joke," Ed apologized, softly. "Calm down, okay?"

"Okay, Brother," Al replied.

Then Ed stretched and yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed since it's been a long day," Ed yawned.

Ed kissed Winry, ruffled Al's hair, got up, and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Winry gathered her books and study papers together and stood up as well.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed as well," Winry stated. "You two should as well. It's going to be a long two months of school left. Especially for me."

Then Winry turned and left.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"Well, I'm going to go to bed as well," Winry stated. "You two should as well. It's going to be a long two months of school left. Especially for me."

Then Winry turned and left. Al and Hermione watched her leave. Then Hermione looked at Al.

"So, that's why Professor Hohenheim wanted to talk with Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's why," Al replied. "Besides, as I said before, I thought you said that the ring was gaudy?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She didn't think that Al would be able to hear her remark.

"Do you really think its gaudy?" Al asked, with a hurt tone. "After all, it _is_ the ring that Mom wanted…"

"No, I'm sorry, Alphonse," Hermione apologized. "I was just…I shouldn't have said that."

Al nodded.

"So, Alphonse, are you still interested in Mei Chan?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

It was Al's turn to blush.

"I think I'll go to bed too," Al said, standing with Pegasus in his arms. "Night, Hermione."

Then Al went to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Hermione sighed. Why did boys have to be so annoying?

It was a while after midnight when Harry had come to the portrait of the Fat Lady to see that she was not in a very good mood.

"What sort of time do you call this?!" the Fat Lady protested.

"I'm really sorry!" Harry apologized. "I had to go out for something important -."

"Well, the password changed at midnight, so you'll just have to sleep in the corridor, won't you?" the Fat Lady threatened.

"You're joking!" Harry protested. "Why did it have to change at midnight?"

"That's the way it is," the Fat Lady stated. "If you're angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security."

"Fantastic," Harry remarked. "Really brilliant. Yeah, I would go and take it up with Dumbledore if he was here, because he's the one who wanted me to -."

"He is here," said a voice behind Harry. "Professor Dumbledore returned to the school an hour ago."

Harry turned to see Nearly Headless Nick gliding towards him, his head wobbling as usual upon his ruff.

"I heard it from the Bloody Baron, who saw him arrive," Nick went on. "He appeared, according to the Baron, to be in good spirits, though a little tired, of course."

After getting more information out of Nick, Harry bolted back to the corridor to go to Dumbledore's office. Before he knew it, Harry was in front of the gargoyle telling the password. The gargoyle leapt aside, letting Harry enter the spiral staircase.

"Enter," Dumbledore replied to Harry's knock.

Harry pushed open the door. There was Dumbledore's office, looking the same as ever, but with black, star-strewn skies beyond the windows.

"Good gracious, Harry," said Dumbledore in surprise. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"Sir, I've got it," Harry answered. "I've got the memory from Slughorn."

Harry pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then he smiled widely.

"Harry, this is spectacular news!" Dumbledore congratulated. "Very well done indeed! I knew you could do it!"

Dumbledore hurried around his desk, took the bottle with Slughorn's memory in his uninjured hand, and strode over to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve. Dumbledore then put the stone basin onto his table.

"Before I let us see this memory, I must adhere to my promise to Edward," Dumbledore stated.

"You mean the one you made to him before the year started?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "If I don't let him know of this, then he will not trust me anymore, and I need his trust."

"But he's a git when he's woken up really -," Harry started.

"Nonetheless, Harry, I made him a promise, and I need to keep it," Dumbledore interrupted. "It won't take but a moment to get him down here. Dobby."

There was a loud _Crack_ a moment later. Dobby the house-elf had Apparated into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, headmaster?" Dobby asked, bowing low.

"Dobby, would you, please, awaken Edward Elric and have him come to my office?" requested Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," Dobby obeyed. "What if he protests, sir?"

"If he does so, you have my permission to forcibly bring him here," Dumbledore permitted.

Dobby nodded and left to get Ed.

"Do you think that Ed will give him trouble?" Harry asked.

"We will just have to see," Dumbledore answered.

Their question was answered when Dobby came back a moment later without Ed.

"Mister Ed has said that he will be down in a minute, sir," Dobby reported.

"Thank you, Dobby," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else?"

"Dobby thinks you ought to know that Mister Ed called you a 'crazy old bastard', sir, for having Dobby to come and wake him up at an 'ungodly' hour," Dobby said.

Dobby ran to punish himself, but Harry had caught him in time to stop him.

"Nice reflexes, Harry," Dumbledore complimented, then looking at Dobby, "Dobby, you need not punish yourself whenever you repeat something another person has called me. I do not want you to hurt yourself. Do you understand this, Dobby?"

"Yes, sir," Dobby answered.

"Good, then go and get some sleep," Dumbledore instructed.

Then Dobby nodded and Disapparated. A few minutes later, a tired and irritated Ed came through Dumbledore's office door.

"What's the big idea of having Dobby come and wake me up to get me to come to your office, you old geezer?" Ed asked.

Ed was wearing a pair of mismatched pajamas. He had on a pale blue pajama top with red pajama bottoms and his feet were bare. Ed noticed Harry staring.

"What?" Ed snapped. "Winry keeps 'borrowing' my stuff and she…"

Ed blushed in embarrassment as Dumbledore chuckled and trailed off.

"What do you want, old man?" Ed asked again.

"I want to keep my promise to you – do you not remember?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Ed's confused face.

"I'm tired as hell, so you'll have to remind me," Ed said, not trying to hide his yawn.

"The promise I made to you before the year started about how I received my interesting hand injury," Dumbledore reminded, raising his injured hand.

Harry gasped and Ed's tiredness suddenly went away.

"So that's why you wanted Bug's memory," Ed correctly assumed. "You needed confirmation about something."

"Correct, Edward," Dumbledore said. "If you would both please…"

Since Ed and Harry both couldn't put their faces into the stone basin, they just put their hands into the basin. Both fell through darkness and landed in Horace Slughorn's office many years before.

"He's still fat and ugly, especially when he was younger," Ed muttered.

Harry grinned but couldn't help but to agree. Slughorn had thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and had a gingery-blond mustache, sitting in his comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouf. He had a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystallized pineapple. There were half a dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo's gold-and-black ring gleaming on his finger. Dumbledore landed beside Ed and Harry just as Riddle asked a question.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Riddle asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks. Harry had to fight back a grin as he heard Ed groan in disgust and mutter, "Disgusting bastards."

Harry also saw from the corner of his eye Ed's expression. Ed had a disgusted look on his face. His nose was curled up in disgust and had a scowl.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite," Slughorn complimented.

Several of the boys tittered again.

"Ugh, why don't you just propose already?" Ed grumbled.

"Enough, Edward," Dumbledore gently scolded.

"—I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years," Slughorn predicted. "Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts at the Ministry."

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Ed and Harry noticed that he was not the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look to him as their leader.

"I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," Riddle said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other.

"Yeah, right," Ed muttered.

"Nonsense," Slughorn brushed off, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."

The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" Slughorn asked. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or its detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was still standing there.

"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…," cautioned Slughorn.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Riddle said.

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…," Slughorn permitted.

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…about…Horcruxes?" Riddle asked.

Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absentmindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass.

"Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" Slughorn asked, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't for schoolwork.

"Not exactly, sir," Riddle answered. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No…well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," Slughorn said.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir?" Riddle pressed on. "I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously – I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could – so I just thought I'd ask -"

"Well," Slughorn hesitated, fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystallized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," Riddle prodded.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," Slughorn explained, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

"How do you split your soul?" Riddle asked, with hungry greed apparent on his face.

"Well," Slughorn continued uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?" Riddle repeated.

"By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil," Slughorn went on. "By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion -."

"Encase?" Riddle asked. "But how?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" Slughorn protested, shaking his head. "Do I look as though I have tried it – do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir, of course not," Riddle amended quickly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend…"

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," Slughorn forgave gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things. Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"

"Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though – just out of curiosity – I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Would it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven -?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" Slughorn yelped. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip it into seven pieces…"

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now, gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before. Ed and Harry could see that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all.

"Of course," Slughorn muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"

"Yes, sir, of course," Riddle answered quickly.

"But all the same, Tom…keep it quiet, what I've told – that's to say what we've discussed," Slughorn cautioned. "People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts; you know…Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…"

"I won't say a word, sir," Riddle promised, leaving.

Harry and Ed could see the wild happiness on Riddle's face which made him look less human.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Let us go…"

When Ed and Harry landed back on the office floor, Dumbledore was already sitting down behind his desk. Harry sat too, but Ed remained standing. Ed, however, had his back to Dumbledore and Harry. Harry could see that Ed was trembling with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Edward, would you take a seat?" Dumbledore requested.

"No," Ed answered, trying the best he could to sound calm. "I would like to leave now."

"Wouldn't you like to hear the expla -?" Dumbledore started.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Ed interrupted. "I know now what has kept you from the castle, what you want to be done. I know what happened to your hand."

"I should have known with that quick mind of yours that you would just figure it out with what we've heard from Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore said.

"It makes me _SICK_ that there are people just as vile and disgusting _OR WORSE_ than the Homunculi and that Father guy," Ed vented, and turning to Dumbledore. "And what's worse is that you've actually allowed one of those fucking homunculi in without A FUCKING CARE IN THE FUCKING WORLD! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU TAKE HARRY WITH YOU TO GET THE NEXT ONE?!"

Harry looked at Ed and Dumbledore with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, he wants you to go with him to get the next Horcrux," Ed said, seeing the look on Harry's face. "That's why he's been showing you those things. Spells and charms aren't going to keep Pride and the other homunculi from tearing this place apart."

"Greed, though, has agreed to protect the castle along with -," Dumbledore started again.

"Like that will help," Ed spat. "I'm getting the hell out of this office. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Then Ed turned on his heel and went to the office door, yanked it open, left, and slammed the door behind him. Harry couldn't help but to feel uneasy after Ed's rage towards Dumbledore and his ideas. It made Harry wonder if that's how _he_ looked when he was raging towards Dumbledore.

"I had hoped that he would have been a bit calmer, but I suppose my age has made me a fool all over again," Dumbledore sighed.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was once again the perfect example of calm.

"Sir, is it all true?" Harry asked. "You know, what Ed said a moment ago?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "Edward was correct. I did let Pride, also known as Selim Bradley, into this school knowing that he is a homunculus. You may not understand my reasons right now for doing so, but you will later on. But let me now tell you about the Horcruxes and my injury. Do not worry about Edward, he will eventually calm down."

Harry sighed and nodded, even though he doubted that Ed would calm down anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Ed was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower when he ran into Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.

"Ah, a student out of bed," Filch croaked. "I bet the -."

"Don't you ever sleep?!" Ed interrupted. "And I just came from Dumbledore's office, so just back off!"

Then Ed went around Filch and Mrs. Norris and continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower. When Ed arrived, he saw that the Fat Lady was still awake as he requested her to be.

"Are you all right, Edward?" the Fat Lady asked, noticing Ed's sour expression.

"Tapeworm," Ed said.

"I guess that's a 'no'," the Fat Lady said. "Well, get some rest and you should feel better."

"I doubt it," Ed muttered.

The Fat Lady pursed her lips and then swung forward to let Ed through. Ed came into the common room to see Selim sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I saw what went on in Mister Dumbledore's office," Selim said.

"I'm not surprised," Ed muttered. "And I bet you knew about the Horcruxes too, didn't you?"

Selim chuckled.

"But of course, Mister Alchemist," Selim answered. "We always knew about Mister Voldemort's feeble attempt of being immortal."

"People have died because of -!" Ed started.

"Do you think we care, Mister Alchemist?" Selim interrupted. "All you and your brother have to do is to stay out of things and be good sacrifices and maybe we'll keep your women alive."

"That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard," Ed snarled. "You're just going to kill us all in the end."

Selim shrugged.

"You better get some sleep, Mister Alchemist, you can't miss classes," Selim ordered.

Ed growled, but he went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory anyway.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

The next morning in Charms, Harry told Ron and Hermione how he had got the memory from Slughorn and his meeting with Dumbledore and Ed's screaming but had left out the part about Selim. Harry, of course, used the _Muffliato_ charm so no one else could over hear them. Ed and Al were sitting with them, but Ed wasn't saying a word as Al was interested in what happened since Ed didn't want to say anything about it. After Harry was finished though, Ed spoke up.

"So, I was right," Ed said. "The old geezer wants you to help him search for the next Horcrux, huh?"

"Yeah, he does," Harry replied. "And I'm going to go too."

Ed didn't say anything.

"That's still bloody brilliant, though," Ron commented.

"Ron, you're making it snow," Hermione said patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall.

"Wonderful," Ed muttered, dusting his shoulders off.

Lavender Brown glared at Hermione from a neighboring table with red, puffy eyes. As Ron apologized and brushed some off of Hermione's shoulder, Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked guilty and turned his back on Lavender.

"We split up," Ron told Harry out of the corner of his mouth. "Last night. She saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously, she couldn't see you, so she thought it had been just the two of us."

"Ah," said Harry. "Well – you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," Hermione accused, looking amused. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up, too, Harry."

"How come?" Harry asked as indifferent as he could.

"Oh, something really silly," Hermione answered. "She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself…but they've been rocky for ages. At least Dean isn't on the Quidditch team or it would be really awkward since they're not speaking."

"Right," Harry agreed. "But won't it be awkward when Katie comes back?"

"Oh, right, it would," Hermione agreed as she, Harry, Ron, and Ed looked at a clueless Al.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"You used to like Katie, but now you're into that bean girl," Ed pointed out. "You're going to have to -."

"Flitwick," Al warned, interrupting Ed.

Flitwick, the tiny little Charms master, came bobbing his way towards them. Ed, Al, and Hermione were the only ones who had managed to turn vinegar into wine; their glass flasks were full of deep crimson liquid, whereas the contents of Harry's and Ron's were still murky brown.

"Now, now, Potter, Weasley," Professor Flitwick squeaked reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action…Let me see you try…"

Together, Harry and Ron raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded. Ed snickered.

"Yes…for homework," Flitwick assigned, reemerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, " _practice_."

After class was one of their rare joint free periods. Instead of waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ed and Al had went on ahead to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Al, have you thought of what you would tell Katie when she comes back?" Ed asked.

"We weren't really dating, Brother," Al pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were going to start dating, weren't you?" Ed rebutted.

Al sighed.

"It's just really complicated, Brother," Al sighed. "I didn't intend on falling in love with Mei."

"Shit happens, little brother," Ed pointed out. "But you've got to tell Katie when she comes back."

"I know," Al replied.

Before the brothers knew it, they were in the Gryffindor common room where they saw Katie surrounded by her excited and jubilant friends. Ed had nudged Al forward to go to Katie.

"Brother!" Al hissed.

"Just go talk to her now before she finds out from someone else!" Ed hissed back.

Al grumbled but went over to Katie and her friends.

"Hi, Katie," Al greeted.

"Hi, Alphonse," Katie greeted. "Leanne told me about your brilliant…what's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Katie," Al answered.

"About what?" Katie asked, noticing the grim look on Al's face.

Katie had been wondering why Leanne was acting so dodgy whenever she mentioned that she couldn't wait to see Al, but now she wasn't so sure if she wanted to know.

"Can it wait?" Katie asked. "I'm late for class already and -"

"I'll tell her you're coming, Katie," Leanne interrupted.

Then Leanne and the other girls left, Al watching from the corner of his eye and also seeing his brother keeping Harry, Ron, and Hermione from interfering.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?" Al asked. "Somewhere private?"

"No, right here is fine," Katie replied.

Al sighed. He knew she would make it difficult.

' _How could she help it?'_ a voice inside of Al's head pointed out. _'You_ were _cheating on her when she was in the hospital.'_

 _I wasn't cheating!_ Al protested. _I wasn't, was I?_

"Alphonse?" Katie asked.

Al blinked.

"Sorry," Al apologized.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Katie asked.

"I ju-just wanted to tell you that I'm not interested in having a relationship with you anymore, Katie," Al answered. "I still like you, but not in a romantic way."

"I see," Katie said. "Who is it? Do I know her? Is it Cho again?"

"No, you don't know her," Al replied. "And no, it's not Cho. She's completely written me off and wants nothing to do with me. She came just after Christmas break. I'm sorry, Katie."

"That's all right, Alphonse," Katie said after a moment of silence. "These things happen, and I'm not going to -."

"Liar," Al interrupted.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Don't hold back your real feelings to spare mine," Al answered.

"Get over yourself, Alphonse," Katie said. "Not everything revolves around you."

Then Katie repositioned her bag that was on her shoulder and left the common room. A moment later, Ed clapped a hand on Al's shoulder.

"You all right, Al?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Al answered.

"It was brave of you, mate," Ron complimented.

Al brushed off Ed's hand and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Harry sighed, knowing he'd have to wait until later to ask Katie if she had remembered who gave her the cursed necklace. Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to a table by the window and sat down. Ed pulled out his small black notebook and a pen from his bag and opened the notebook.

"Aren't you going to go after Alphonse?" Hermione asked.

"No, Al can handle himself," Ed replied. "Besides, this is something he needs to cope with himself anyway."

"But he might be -," Hermione started.

"He'll be fine," Ed interrupted. "Just give him room. Anyway -."

"I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix," Harry interrupted, "and have a go at the Room of Retirement again."

Ed frowned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That would be a complete waste of the potion and your time, Harry," Ed answered. "Relying purely on luck is stupid because you could get what you need without it. You could have persuaded Slughorn to give you the memory yourself, but you just needed it because you screwed up getting it the first time."

"Edward is right," Hermione agreed.

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Ed and Hermione. "It'd be great to have a stock of it…Have a look in the book…"

Before Harry could pull out his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ from his bag, Ed listed the ingredients and directions of making Felix Felicis making Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at him in either awe or shock. Harry pulled out his book and saw that Ed was reciting it from memory.

"How can you remember things like that?" Ron asked.

"Easy: I read the books before the school year starts," Ed replied, not looking up from his notebook.

"Then why do you still use the potion book in class for?" Harry asked.

"Maybe to keep up appearances?" a voice asked.

Ed screamed while Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped. They looked to see that it was…

"LING!" Ed yelled. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?"

Ling was perched on the window sill of the tower window that Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by.

"Can't a friend come by and visit?" Ling asked.

"Why isn't Greed in control?" Ed asked.

"Because he's bored to tears," Ling answered, waving a hand in front of his face. "He said that if he was in control for one more second, he would have to pick a fight with something or someone. So…I offered to take over for a while since I find this place interesting. So, where's Alphonse? Don't you brothers always stay be one another's side?"

"Not always," Ed replied. "Besides, he needs some alone time."

"Does it have to do with him breaking up with that Katie girl?" Ling asked.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see if Ed would tell me," Ling answered, looking at Hermione. "Anyway, how did you do on your teleporting tests?"

"Ron failed and Al, Hermione, and I passed with flying colors," Ed answered before Hermione could. "And it's called Apparition."

"It's about the same thing isn't it?" Ling asked.

"Technically," Ed replied.

"What are you trying to write?" Ling asked.

"None of your business," Ed grumbled, blushing.

Before Ed knew it, the notebook he was trying to write in disappeared. Ed looked up to see 'Ling' looking at it.

"Oooh, I wonder what this could be for," said Greed, with a mischievous grin.

"Give it back, Greed-Ling!" Ed protested, trying to grab it back from Greed.

"I told you not to call me that," Greed said, holding the notebook out of Ed's reach.

"I thought you were bored," Harry said.

"I was until the stupid prince noticed that Elric was doing something that's not normal for him to usually do," Greed replied. "I can't lie, tormenting Elric is fun."

"I said, GIVE IT BACK!" Ed protested, trying again to grab the notebook back.

"No way!" Greed laughed, looking at the page Ed was concentrating on. "Goodness, there are a lot of things that are scratched out. Your handwriting sure is sloppy."

Then he got off the window sill and sat by Hermione.

"Hmmm, let's see," Greed said, then laughing. "You're trying to write your wedding vows to your mechanic fiancée?"

Ed's face was now completely red as his trademark red coat he so loved as Ron laughed and Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock.

"So what?" Ed muttered. "A lot of people do it."

"I know, I just didn't expect _you_ of all people to be one of them," Greed replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed snapped.

"It's just that you're all about being bad ass and stuff," Greed explained. "I didn't expect you to be all mushy."

"I'm not being mushy!" Ed protested. "Besides, Winry isn't my mechanic anymore since I don't have auto-mail anymore!"

"Well, that could easily change on the Promised Day," Greed said. "Oops."

"Promised Day?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

"Yes, we overheard Edward and Alphonse talking about that yesterday," Hermione remembered.

"GREAT GOING, GREED!" Ed yelled. "Now they won't stop bugging me what it is until they find out!"

"It just slipped," Greed shrugged. "I had no intention of mentioning the Promised Day."

"Sure!" Ed scoffed, disbelievingly. "You might as well tell them about the other freak while you're at it!"

"Are you calling me a freak?" Greed asked.

"Of course I am!" Ed snapped.

"Aw, Ed, how offensive!" Greed grinned.

"What is the Promised Day?" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry, babe, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about right now," Greed said. "Later."

Greed tossed Ed his notebook back to him and left through the window, Hermione gaping in resentment after Greed.

"Stupid bastard," Ed grumbled.

"I guess he's never heard of a door," Ron muttered.

"What did he mean by the 'Promised Day', Ed?" Harry asked.

"As he said," Ed answered as he shoved his notebook back into his bag, "it's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Does it have something to do with Father?" Hermione asked.

It was then that Ed noticed a shadow with a purple eye and large mouth with sharp teeth coming towards the table.

"Edward?" Hermione asked.

"No," Edward lied quickly, pointing at Hermione. "It doesn't. So just quit stickin' your nose in things that don't concern you!"

The shadow disappeared and Ed stood up, flinging his bag over his shoulder. Then Ed turned on his heel and left the common room. Harry looked over to the spot where Ed had glanced at and frowned. What was it that Ed was looking at? And what was this 'Promised Day' thing about?

"Edward is being more secretive than he usually is," Hermione stated.

"Hasn't he always been secretive?" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but not this secretive," Hermione said. "Anyway, right now, we just need to focus on our school work. Our final exams are going to be coming up soon, and odds are that Edward and Alphonse will be studying very hard even though they already know all of the information. If you want to be able to at least make a passing score, we need to study, study, and study."

"But, Hermione, not everyone are geniuses like the Elric brothers!" Ron protested.

"You don't have to be a genius to make a perfect score," Hermione scoffed. "Now let's study and do our homework."

Harry sighed. He was grateful that he had the Quidditch practices to look forward to. If Katie was upset about Al's 'breakup' with her, she didn't show it. And Ginny was far from upset with her breakup with Dean. During practices, Ginny would imitate a nervous Ron or how the last match went down. Since Al had won the last match, no one was really worried about the upcoming Quidditch match though the run-up to the match had all the usual features of the opposing team members taunting each other. Some liked the attention and the others kept dashing into bathrooms between classes to throw up. Harry was preoccupied with trying to get together with Ginny, but he was also still trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to since Ed and Al wouldn't tell him.

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner with a grumpy Ed who had his hands shoved into his pockets. Ron had rushed off to the nearest bathroom to throw up again and Hermione had rushed off to check about a mistake she might have made on an Arithmancy essay. Al was in the library with Mei, and Winry was in the common room. Harry glanced over at Ed.

"Why don't you just try to talk to Winry?" Harry asked.

"Why should I have to?" Ed grumbled.

Harry sighed. Ed and Winry had gotten into another fight…this time about something really stupid, to Harry anyway: the wedding cake flavors. The samples for the wedding cake had come in that morning and Winry had told Ed that they would try them at their free period. It so happened to be the period that Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared. Fuhrer Bradley had so thoughtfully had the wedding planner send enough so Al and the latter three could also have an input in all of it. What stood out was the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. While everyone else liked the look and taste of the cake, Ed didn't like it at all and had made it known. Ed had called it creepy and disgusting.

" _What about your taste and sense of style?!" Winry had retorted._

" _What about it?!" Ed snapped._

" _You know exactly what!" Winry answered. "Whenever you make something with alchemy, it's always gaudy and gothic-like! It's enough to scare small children!"_

" _It is_ NOT! _" Ed yelled._

In the end, Ed and Winry had refused to speak to each other and Al had to choose a cake flavor that he believed both would enjoy.

"You both are getting married in a couple of months," Harry pointed out. "Arguing about-"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Ed interrupted.

Harry sighed. It was pointless to try to talk to Ed when he was in this type of mood. Ed was so angry and dejected that he hadn't even changed out of the Hogwarts school uniform. He had just taken off the cloak and was wearing the slacks, shirt, and tie. Of course, Ed was wearing trainers instead of his regular boots. Ed's hair was also in a ponytail. Harry had noticed that Ed hadn't been wearing his usual braid as of late. As Ed and Harry made a detour along the seventh-floor corridor, Harry checked the Marauder's Map. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't check it every time if you told me what Malfoy was up to," Harry said.

"You know I can't, Harry," Ed scowled.

He rolled his eyes again when Harry didn't reply. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed could see that Harry was going to walk into a suit of armor since he was staring intently at the map. Ed grabbed Harry by the hood of Harry's cloak and pulled him out of the way just in time. Harry stopped looking at the map and looked at Ed.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to run into a suit of armor," Ed replied. "But I guess next time I won't be so nice."

Harry looked back to see that Ed had indeed saved him from walking into a suit of armor.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Don't mention it," Ed said. "So, what's so interesting that it made you not want to pay attention to where you're going?"

Harry didn't answer as he dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Ed frowned and sighed. He went down the stairs and as he looked up, he saw Harry go into the boys' bathroom. Then Ed shrugged and continued going down the marble staircase...


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Ed shrugged and continued down the marble staircase. A few steps down, Ed stopped and sighed. He turned around and went back up the stairs and down the passageway. Ed could hear a commotion going on and opened the door to see Harry and Malfoy dueling. A piece of an exploded bin scraped Ed across his cheek as he went in. Ed touched his cheek as blood trickled down from the wound. He then looked at Harry and Malfoy and frowned. Ed was going to take a step forward to stop the duelers, but he was all of a sudden stuck in place. He looked down to see that he was held in place by shadows. He looked up again as he struggled against his bindings.

"You two stop it!" Ed yelled. "This is stupid!"

But Harry and Malfoy didn't listen. Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that back-fired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly. Water poured everywhere and Harry slipped. Harry saw a glimpse of Ed, but he ignored Ed as he heard Malfoy start to say the Cruciatus Curse.

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ " Harry bellowed.

"Harry, you –." Ed started.

He was cut off by a shadow covering his mouth. Ed's eyes went wide as blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. Malfoy staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No," Harry gasped, getting to his feet.

With a menacing chuckle, the shadows let go of Ed. Ed then went over to Harry before Harry could go to Malfoy. Ed went over and punched Harry.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Ed yelled.

"I didn't -!" Harry started. "I just -!"

"MURDER!" Moaning Myrtle screamed. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door banged open and Ed and Harry looked to see that Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. He pushed Harry and Ed aside roughly, knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood eased. Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. The wounds seemed to be knitting. As Snape was doing this, the door opened again and a voice spoke up.

"What has happened here?" the voice asked.

Ed and Harry stiffened and looked to see that it was Izumi with her arms crossed.

"Teacher -!" Ed started.

"Quiet," Izumi ordered. "I asked Professor Snape a question."

Ed done as told.

"Your student and Potter got into a duel with Malfoy," Snape answered without looking up.

Izumi looked at Ed and Harry. Both boys were wet and covered with blood. Izumi looked back at Snape as he helped Malfoy to his feet.

"Do you need me to help you with Malfoy?" Izumi asked.

"No," Snape refused. "Just take care of your student, and I will take care of Potter when I come back from taking Malfoy to the hospital wing."

"All right," Izumi answered. "Edward, come with me."

Ed opened his mouth then closed it. He sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed replied.

Then after Snape left with Malfoy, Izumi and Ed left. Harry was too shocked and numb to say anything. Ed followed Izumi back to her office. Once in the office, Izumi shut the door behind Ed and went to stand behind her desk and crossed her arms once again.

"The student I have taught would not get into magical duels," Izumi stated. "He resorts to Alchemy or his fists. Now, tell me what happened, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Teacher, but I can't tell you," Ed answered.

"Why not?" Izumi asked.

"I just can't," Ed replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"I see," Izumi replied. "I guess I'll have to give you detentions for the rest of the year."

"Yes, Teacher, I understand," Ed said. "What are the detentions going to be?"

"Like last time," Izumi answered, "and no alchemy for a month except for when you are in my class."

"No alchemy?!" Ed protested, and then said after seeing the look on Izumi's face, "All right."

Then Izumi opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic, a cloth, and a bandage. She went to Ed and cleaned the cut from the bin and bandaged it.

"I could have done that, you know," Ed said.

"Be quiet, Edward," Izumi said. "Go up to Gryffindor Tower and get cleaned up. Your detentions start tomorrow evening."

Ed nodded and left.

"Stupid boy," Izumi muttered as she put the antiseptic and cloth away. "Even though he's an adult now, he's still got the heart of a child."

Ed went up to the Gryffindor Tower and went in. He had run into Winry.

"Edward, watch where you're – what happened to you?" Winry asked. "Why are you all wet? Is that all of -?"

"It's not my blood," Ed interrupted.

"Did you -?" Winry started.

"I'm sure Harry will tell you about it later," Ed interrupted again.

Ed started to go around Winry but she grabbed his shirt sleeve, forcing him to stop.

"I don't want to hear it from Harry, Edward," Winry said. "I want to hear it from _you_."

"It's not something I can say out in the open," Ed said. "Wait till later."

Then Ed got his arm from Winry and continued up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Ed went inside the dorm and shut the door behind him. He looked around, making sure that no one else was inside. He sighed in relief. Ed undressed from his school uniform and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Ed then went back down to the common room where Harry had just come in and got his bag and then rushed back out of the common room. Ed frowned but went to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down. Winry went over to Ed and sat down by him.

"Edward?" Winry asked.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Are you all right?" Winry asked.

Ed pulled Winry closer to him and put his head on her shoulder. An hour later, they weren't alone. They were joined by Al, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry had just finished telling what had happened. He had kept out the part about hearing the dark chuckle from Pride.

"Why didn't you try to stop him, Edward?" Hermione turned on Ed.

"I did try," Ed muttered.

"Well, you didn't try enough," Hermione scowled.

"Don't put the blame on Ed, Hermione!" Harry snapped. "It wasn't him who did the curse, it was me! Besides, I don't think he was able to anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, then shrugging it aside. "I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person. And I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, I don't think you were," Harry stubbornly answered.

"Harry, how can you still stick up for that book when that spell -?" Hermione started.

"Will you stop harping on about the book?!" Harry snapped. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," Hermione scowled. "You're actually defending -?"

"I'm not defending what I did!" Harry interrupted. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written, 'try this out, it's really good' – he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else…"

"Are you telling me," Hermione started, "that you're going to get back -?"

"And get the book?" Harry completed. "Yeah, I am. Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have -"

"—got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve?" Hermione finished nastily.

"Hermione, just give it a rest," Al said quietly.

Everyone looked at Al. Al was sitting on Winry's other side with Pegasus on his lap. Al had an indistinguishable look on his face as he pet Pegasus.

"It was very awful what Harry had done, but we have to focus on that fact that Harry and Brother are all right," Al pointed out. "And Malfoy is going to be all right as well. Don't forget, all the while it is terrible that Harry used that spell without knowing what it was, Malfoy was going to use the Cruciatus Curse knowing what harm it would cause Harry."

"Alphonse has a point, Hermione," Ginny agreed. "You should be glad that Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Of course I'm glad that Edward and Harry are all right, but you can't call that Sectumsempra curse good, Ginny; look where it's landed him!" Hermione retorted. "And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match -."

"Don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," Ginny snapped, "you'll only embarrass yourself. Besides, with Al playing as Chaser in my place, we'll be sure to win."

Hermione gaped at Ginny in shock and anger but then the two girls looked away from each other. Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock. Then Ron grabbed the nearest book and hid behind it.

"Get another book," Ed said, snatching the book away from Ron. "You look ridiculous with this one since you don't even understand it."

Ron gaped at Ed until he saw the title of the book that Ed had snatched away: Advanced Potions.

"That's a seventh year book!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Winry so I could get a head start for next year," Ed replied. "And yes, I asked Winry before taking it."

"Why do you ask Winry before borrowing things but don't ask anybody else?" Harry asked.

"He tried once to take something before asking and Winry kicked the crap out of him," Al explained.

"That's just sad," Ron muttered.

Harry nodded in agreement, earning both him and Ron a hit on the head with Winry's wrench.

Just as Ginny predicted, though, Gryffindor won the match on Saturday. After Harry came back from his detention with Snape, he was dragged into the common room by a few people. Ron came to him with the silver Quidditch Cup.

"We won!" Ron yelled. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around, not seeing Ed, Al, or Winry anywhere.

"Where are -?" Harry started.

"I think Al is with Mei, and Ed and Winry are on the grounds somewhere," Ron answered before Harry could say anything more.

Just then, Ginny ran towards Harry with a hard, blazing look in her face and threw her arms around him. A moment later, Harry kissed Ginny. After a second, they broke the kiss and the room had gone very quiet and then there were wolf whistles and nervous giggling. Then after getting Ron's approval, Harry and Ginny went out to walk around the grounds.

The fact that Harry Potter was going out with Ginny Weasley seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them girls, yet Harry found himself newly and happily impervious to gossip over the next few weeks. After all, it made a very nice change to be talked about because of something that was making him happier than he could remember being for a very long time, rather than because he had been involved in horrific scenes of Dark Magic.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," Ginny started, as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione roared with laughter as Winry smiled. Harry ignored the former four.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," Ginny answered, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "A lot more macho."

Ginny looked at Winry.

"Did Romilda or any other girls ask you something like this, Winry?" Ginny asked.

Everyone else looked at Winry. Winry was sitting at the end of the sofa in front of the fireplace with Ed's head in her lap. Ed had a copy of the _Central City Times_ that Fuhrer Bradley had sent to him and Winry so they could see the wedding announcement in the paper that was taken out for them.

"Yes, they asked me," Winry answered with a wry grin.

"Did you tell them it was a mighty lion?" Ed grinned.

"No, I told them that you don't have one because you're afraid of needles," Winry answered.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I am not!" Ed protested.

"Yes, you are, Edward," Winry scowled. "Don't you remember when Granny and I gave you your auto-mail surgery? You pushed yourself so hard after two months that you were giving yourself an infection! I had to give you a shot so your stupidity wouldn't kill you! You cried like a big baby!"

"That's because it was a huge needle!" Ed protested again, his face red.

"No, it wasn't," Al snickered. "It was pint sized like you were."

"SHUT UP, AL!" Ed yelled, sitting up and pointing at Al.

"How do you know how small it was?" Ron asked, still chortling.

"Because I had to hold him down," Al grinned.

Ed growled and lay back down, hiding behind the newspaper again.

"What did you tell her Ron's got, Ginny?" Harry asked, grinning.

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where," Ginny answered.

It was Ron's turn to scowl as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," Ron said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it -"

"Please," Ed scoffed, interrupting Ron. "Like you'd be able to stand up to Ginny to do something like that. Besides, you're the one who said you'd rather Harry go out with Ginny than Michael or Dean."

"Well, yeah, I did say that, but as long as they don't start snogging each other in public -," Ron started.

"You filthy hypocrite!" Ginny snapped. "What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?!"

Ed snickered.

"Oh, Edward, is the wedding announcement in the paper?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ed muttered.

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked.

"Come to think of it, you didn't even show it to me, Ed," Winry said, putting a finger to her chin and then looking down at Ed. "You just looked at the front of the paper with the strangest look on your face and then quickly turned the page and folded it."

Ed grudgingly gave the paper to Winry.

"It's on the front," Ed grumbled.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Winry said as she turned to the front page. "Oh."

But Winry was proven wrong.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

"Oh, Edward, is the wedding announcement in the paper?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ed muttered.

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked.

"Come to think of it, you didn't even show it to me, Ed," Winry said, putting a finger to her chin and then looking down at Ed. "You just looked at the front of the paper with the strangest look on your face and then quickly turned the page and folded it."

Ed grudgingly gave the paper to Winry.

"It's on the front," Ed grumbled.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Winry said as she turned to the front page. "Oh."

But Winry was proven wrong. On the front page wasn't a small announcement, but it was a full page announcement with a picture on one side of Ed and Winry embracing under a tree and looking at each other with tender expressions. There writing was in full calligraphy, reading:

 _FullMetal Alchemist Edward Thomas Elric_

 _And_

 _Winry Sara Rockbell_

 _Are set to marry at_

 _Central City Headquarter's Ceremony Hall_

 _On 30, July 1917_

 _Invitation Only_

 _*Will be broadcast on radio station for those who aren't attending_

"Wow," Winry said.

"That's one way of putting it," Ed muttered.

Winry handed the paper to Ginny so everyone else could see.

"That's a nice picture," Hermione commented. "Was this taken at Hogwarts?"

"Tch, beats me," Ed muttered.

"It must have been because this looks like a Hogwarts tree," Hermione said. "But the Fuhrer is treating your marriage like you're royalty when you're not."

"Who cares as long as the military is paying for all of it?" Ron asked.

"That's not the point, Ronald!" Hermione protested.

"Oh, just let it alone," Ginny said. "If he wants to treat them like royalty, let him. You must be very important to the military there, Ed."

' _Yeah, if only you knew_ how _important I am,'_ Ed thought.

As they moved into June, Harry could not spend as much time as he wanted with Ginny since Ginny had her O.W.L. exams coming up. Winry had her N.E.W.T. exams coming up as well, so Ed had devoted his time in helping her study even though he had his own exams to study for. One night, Harry was sitting beside the window in the common room, supposedly finishing his Herbology homework but in reality reliving a particularly happy hour he had spent down by the lake with Ginny at lunchtime, Hermione dropped into the seat between him and Ron with an unpleasantly purposeful look on her face.

"I want to talk to you, Harry," Hermione stated.

"What about?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"She wants to talk to you about the Half-Blood Prince, Harry," Al answered, not looking up.

Al was obviously sitting across from the trio, finishing his homework as well.

"Oh, not again," Harry groaned. "Will you please drop it, Hermione?"

"She's not going to drop it," Al said. "Just because you haven't gone back to the Room of Requirement to get your book, it doesn't mean that Hermione is going to give up on harping you about the book."

"Alphonse is right," Hermione said. "I'm not dropping it until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells -."

"Brother made a lot of enemies being a State Alchemist, but it doesn't mean that it was a hobby of his," Al pointed out, this time looking up from his homework. "I'm sure I'll probably make an enemy or two myself, but it's just part of the job."

"Yeah, Hermione, who says the Prince made a hobby out of it?" Harry agreed. "I don't think he made a hobby -."

"He, he – who says it's a he?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"We've been through this," Harry snapped. " _Prince_ , Hermione, _Prince_!"

"Right!" Hermione said, red patches blazing in her cheeks as she pulled a very old piece of newsprint out of her pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Harry, Ron, and Al looked at the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age. The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She was not pretty; she looked both cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pale face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM.

Al burst out laughing before anyone could say anything.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"There's no way that she's the Half-Blood Pince, Hermione," Al said.

"Well, why not?" Hermione asked. "There aren't any real princes in the Wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it. No, listen! If say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince, and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione," Harry remarked.

"But it would!" Hermione insisted. "Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"You know that Brother would call you an idiot, don't you?" Al pointed out.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"He _did_ call you an idiot, didn't he?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I saw him and Winry in the library when I got this, and he laughed at me and called me an idiot when I told them what I thought," Hermione admitted.

"But, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl," Harry insisted. "I can just tell."

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," Hermione accused.

"How can I have hung around with you for five years and not think girls are clever?" Harry asked, stung by this. "It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it."

"Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can," Hermione huffed.

"Enjoy yourself," Harry remarked.

"I will," Hermione stated. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Harry scowled after her for a moment, and then continued his contemplation of the darkening sky.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Al assured. "She's just upset because Brother laughed at her ridiculous idea."

"But you don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry asked.

"'Course not," Ron answered robustly. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway…without that bezoar tip…" He drew his finger significantly across his own throat. "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great -."

"Nor am I," Harry added quickly.

"But he healed all right, didn't he?" Ron continued. "Back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Thanks to Snape…"

"You still got detention with Snape this Saturday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after that. And he's hinting now that if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next term."

Harry and Ron looked at Al who was looking out the window himself. Just then, Jimmy Peakes came to them and gave a scroll of parchment to Harry.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Harry thanked, Jimmy going away. "Hey, it's from Dumbledore!"

Al looked at Harry as he had unrolled the scroll and read it.

"He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!" Harry said excitedly.

Then a look of confusion had crossed his face.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"He wants me to bring Ed too," Harry replied.

"What?" Ron gaped. "But Ed said that -!"

"I know, but I guess I have to do as he says, don't I?"Harry interrupted.

Just then, Winry and Ed came into the common room. They were both arguing.

"I can't believe you're giving me detention over that, Winry!" Ed protested. "You can't -!"

"You better believe it, Edward!" Winry interrupted. "It's my job as Head Girl, and -!"

"But I can't help it if McLaggen was being an ass wipe!" Ed interrupted.

"So you just _had_ to send him to the hospital wing?!" Winry snapped, facing Ed.

Ed's face was red now.

"He had dared to try to -!" Ed started.

"I could have taken care of him myself, Edward!" Winry snapped.

"Erm…," Harry spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Winry and Ed snapped at Harry.

"Dumbledore wants me and Ed to go to his office," Harry replied, taken aback.

Ed frowned.

"Fine," Ed grumbled. "Let's go."

Then he headed back to the portrait hole.

"Aren't you coming?" Ed snapped.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Then Harry followed Ed. They left the common room and went on their way. Harry ran along the seventh floor as fast as he could, Ed rolling his eyes and running as well. They passed nobody but Peeves, who swooped past in the opposite direction, throwing bits of chalk at Ed and Harry in a routine sort of way and cackling loudly as he dodged their defensive jinxes. Once Peeves had vanished, there was silence in the corridors; with only fifteen minutes left until curfew, most people had already returned to their common rooms. It was then that Ed and Harry heard a scream and a crash. They stopped in their tracks, listening.

"How – dare – you – aaaaargh!"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; the two boys sprinted toward it, Harry having his wand at the ready, hurtled around another corner, and saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor; her head covered in one of her many shawls, several sherry bottles lying beside her, one broken. Ed went over to Trelawney and helped her to her feet. Harry came over a moment later. Some of Trelawney's glittering beads had become entangled with her glasses. She hiccupped loudly and patted her hair.

"What happened here, Professor?" Ed asked, kindly.

"You may well ask!" Trelawney said shrilly. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain dark portents I happen to have glimpsed…"

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"…omens I have vouchsafed – what?" Trelawney asked.

Ed had looked where Harry had and realized why Harry had asked the question.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry repeated. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I – well – I didn't know students knew about -," Trelawney started.

"Not all of them do," Harry interrupted. "But what happened…It sounded as though you were hurt…"

"I – well," Professor Trelawney started, drawing her shawls around her defensively and staring at him and Ed with her vastly magnified eyes. "I wished to – ah – deposit certain – um – personal items in the room…"

"You mean your sherry bottles?" Ed asked, picking the bottles up.

Trelawney frowned at him.

"Right," Harry said. "But you couldn't get in and hide them?"

"Oh, I got in all right," Trelawney answered, glaring at the wall. "But there was somebody already in there."

Ed stood with the sherry bottles and dumped them into a blue and white vase that sat in a nearby niche. Then he and Harry looked at each other.

"Who was in there?" Ed asked. "Do -?"

"I have no idea," Trelawney answered. "I walked into the room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding – of using the room, I mean."

"A voice?" Harry asked. "Saying what?"

"I don't know that it was saying anything," Trelawney said. "It was…whooping."

" _Whooping?_ " Ed and Harry asked together.

"Gleefully," Trelawney confirmed, nodding.

"Was it male or female?" Harry asked.

"I would hazard a guess at male," Trelawney answered.

"And it sounded happy?" Harry asked.

"Very happy," Trelawney sniffled.

"Was it in a celebrating sort of way?" Ed asked.

"Most definitely," Trelawney confirmed.

"What happened next?" Ed asked.

"And then I called out 'Who's there?'" Trelawney answered.

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Harry asked.

"She's not crystal ball, Harry," Ed remarked. "Did it say who it was?"

"No, it did not," Trelawney answered. "Everything went pitch black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the room!"

"You should tell Professor Dumbledore," Ed said immediately.

Professor Trelawney drew herself up at this suggestion, looking haughty.

"The headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me," she said coldly. "I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show -" Her bony hand closed suddenly around Ed's wrist. "Again and again, no matter how I lay them out -." She pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls. "– the lightning-struck tower," she whispered. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time…"

"Right," Harry said. "Well, Ed's still right. You should tell Dumbledore about this voice, and everything going dark and being thrown out of the room…"

"You think so?" Trelawney asked.

"We're going to see him right now," Harry said. "We've got a meeting with him. We could go together."

"Oh, well, in that case," Trelawney smiled.

They set off towards Dumbledore's office.

"I miss having you both in my classes, Harry, Edward," Trelawney said soulfully. "You were never much of Seers, you were wonderful Objects…"

"Thanks," Ed grumbled.

"I am afraid," Trelawney continued, "that the nag – I'm sorry, the centaur – knows nothing of cartomancy. I asked him – one Seer to another – had he not, too, sensed the distant vibrations of coming catastrophe? But he seemed to find me almost comical. Yes, comical!"

"He's a know-it-all ass," Ed wove off. "Don't pay attention to him."

Trelawney smiled at him and continued.

"Perhaps the horse has heard people say that I have not inherited my great-great-grandmother's gift," Trelawney continued. "Those rumors have been bandied about by the jealous for years. You know what I say to such people, Harry, Edward? Would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him? I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore. He was deeply impressed; of course, deeply impressed…I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally – bedbugs, dear boys – but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room. He questioned me…I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed toward Divination…and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day… but then…"

Ed and Harry looked at Trelawney.

"…but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!" Trelawney finished.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore," Trelawney answered. "You see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes – Harry, dear?"

She and Ed looked back over their shoulders. They realized that Harry was no longer with them; he had stopped walking and they were now ten feet from each other.

"Harry?" she repeated uncertainly.

"Harry, you look like shit," Ed said.

He was right. Harry's face was white.

"Harry?" repeated Trelawney. "Harry, I thought we were going to see the headmaster together?"

"You stay here," Harry said through numb lips.

"She was gonna come with us to -," Ed started.

"She's staying here!" Harry repeated angrily.

Then Harry ran past Ed and Trelawney both. When Harry was out of sight, Trelawney turned to Ed.

"Do you think it must've been something I've said?" Trelawney asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Ed assured. "Just go back to your quarters. I'll tell Dumbledore about what happened, okay?"

Trelawney couldn't help but to blush at Ed's reassuring smile. Even though the boy was well younger than she was, Trelawney couldn't help but to think him handsome. Trelawney nodded.

"Good," Ed said.

Then he turned and left after Harry.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Ed turned and left after Harry. Ed ran around the corner into Dumbledore's corridor, where the lone gargoyle stood sentry. He said the password and ran up the moving spiral staircase. He had seen that the door was already open.

"Ah, there you are, Edward," Dumbledore said, standing at his window with a long, black traveling cloak in his arms. "I was just telling Harry that I have found a Horcrux."

"So, you've actually found one?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore answered.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ed asked, crossing his arms. "I told you before that -."

"I know what you've told me, but I have heard from a certain source that you have become bored in the castle," Dumbledore interrupted. "I thought that you would fancy something of an adventure."

Ed frowned as he thought over the proposal.

"Fine, I guess I'll go with you," Ed grumbled.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said. "Oh, can you swim?"

"Yeah, during the last detentions, Teacher made me learn how to swim in the stinkin' lake," Ed muttered.

"Good," Dumbledore said.

"Which Horcrux is it?" Harry spoke up. "Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is – though I think we can rule out the snake – but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time," Dumbledore answered Harry. "The cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip, you remember?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "How is it protected?"

"I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming," Harry stated.

Dumbledore came away from the window and looked closely at Harry.

"What has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied quickly.

"What has upset you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not upset," Harry lied again.

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens -," Dumbledore started.

"Snape!" Harry snapped. "Snape's what happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was _him_ , he listened outside the door, Trelawney told us!"

Dumbledore's expression did not change, but his face whitened under the bloody tinge cast by the setting sun. For a long moment, Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"When did you find out about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few minutes ago," Ed answered.

"AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry bellowed.

Then Harry started to pace the study. Ed looked at Dumbledore in an 'I-told-you-so' sort of way. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Please listen to me."

It was as difficult to stop his relentless pacing as to refrain from shouting. Harry paused, biting his lip, and looked into Dumbledore's lined face.

"Professor Snape made a terrible -," Dumbledore started.

"Don't tell me it was a mistake, sir, he was listening at the door!" Harry interrupted.

"Please let me finish," Dumbledore requested, waiting for Harry to nod before going on. "Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master what he had heard, for it concerned his master most deeply. But he did not know – he had no possible way of knowing – which boy Voldemort would hunt from then onward, or that the parents he would destroy in his murderous quest were people that Professor Snape knew, that they were your mother and father - "

Harry let out a yell of mirthless laughter.

"He hated my dad like he hated Sirius!" Harry remarked. "Haven't you noticed, Professor, how the people Snape hates tend to end up dead?"

"You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned -."

"But _he's_ a very good Occlumens, isn't he, sir?" Harry pointed out. "And isn't Voldemort convinced that -!"

"Enough, Harry," Ed interrupted.

Dumbledore and Harry looked at Ed.

"Ed -!" Harry started.

"I know that you hate Snape, Harry, but we have to trust him like Dumbledore does," Ed interrupted again.

"But you don't like him either!" Harry protested.

"I know I don't, but I know that he _is_ on our side," Ed said. "Part of his job as being a part of the Order is to be able to fool Voldemort that he's on his side."

"Aren't you afraid of Pride finding -?" Harry started.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows," Ed cut in. "Speaking bluntly, the homunculi and the bearded bastard don't care if Snape is on Voldy's side or ours. Besides, the castle won't be left unprotected. Dumbledore has got some extra protection up."

Then Harry told Dumbledore about Trelawney trying to hide her sherry bottles but was thrown out by a whooping Malfoy and of his suspicions.

"Enough," Dumbledore said calmly. "Do you think that I have once left the school unprotected during my absences this year? I have not. As Edward had said, I will put up some extra protection as before. Please do not suggest that I do not take the safety of my students seriously, Harry."

"I didn't -!" Harry started.

"I do not wish to discuss the matter any further," Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry bit back his retort, afraid that he had gone too far. A moment later though…

"Do you wish to come with me tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry replied at once.

"Very well, then: Listen," Dumbledore ordered, standing up straight. "Edward, you listen too. I take you both with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course," Harry said immediately.

Ed opened his mouth and was about to protest.

"Edward," Dumbledore said, sternly.

"Fine," Ed said.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry.

"Now, be sure to understand me, Harry," Dumbledore instructed. "I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run,' 'hide,' or 'go back.' Do I have your word?"

"I – yes, of course," Harry answered.

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I -."

"Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Then I wish you to go and fetch your Invisibility Cloak and meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes' time. Edward, you may go tell Winry and Alphonse of -."

"No," Ed interrupted. "They'll be fine."

Then Harry dashed out of the room.

"Edward, why don't you want to go tell Winry and Alphonse?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't need to," Ed replied. "Besides, they probably already know."

"Did you have another fight with Miss Rockbell?" Dumbledore asked. "If so, all the more reason to -."

"She'll be fine," Ed interrupted, then looking at Dumbledore. "Besides, do you really think this could be a true Horcrux?"

"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ed replied. "Professor Trelawney may be a nutcase sometimes, but her cards are right on. Something big is going to happen."

"And you think it may be tonight, Edward?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, but I just don't like the feeling I have," Ed answered.

"You can always stay behind and be a part of the protection detail like -," Dumbledore started to offer.

"No," Ed interrupted. "It's been too long since I have been on any kind of adventure."

"You went to the Department of Mysteries last year," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yeah, where I _died_ ," Ed retorted.

"But Alphonse was able to restore your life," Dumbledore said. "Not to mention, he restored your limbs."

"But I didn't even ask him to," Ed muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Younger brothers can be so rash like their elder brothers, can't they, Edward?" Dumbledore said. "Now, let's go wait for Harry in the entrance hall, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered.

Then they went to the entrance hall where they waited for Harry by the oaken front doors. A few moments later, Harry came skidding out onto the topmost stone step, panting hard, a searing stitch in his side. Not only did he have his Invisibility Cloak, Harry also had Ed's trademark red trench coat.

"Here," Harry said, holding the coat out to Ed. "Winry said that you would rather die than not have your favorite coat with you when you go out on an 'adventure' because you're an idiot."

"Thanks," Ed said, taking the coat and putting it on.

Besides his coat, Ed was wearing a pair of black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and his trademark black boots.

"What did Al say?" Ed asked.

"He agreed," Harry answered.

Ed scowled.

"I would like you to wear your cloak, please, Harry," Dumbledore requested, waiting for Harry to throw it on before saying, "Very good. Shall we go?"

Dumbledore and Ed set off at once down the stone steps, Harry hurrying alongside them.

"But what will people think when they see you and Ed leaving, sir?" Harry asked.

"That we're going to get drinks at Hogsmeade," Ed answered. "We've went to Hogsmeade before to discuss important stuff with some of the other Order members."

As they neared the end of the drive and near the gates of the school, Harry spoke up again.

"Will we be Apparating?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, smiling at the sudden look of distaste on Ed's face. "You can Apparate now, I believe?"

"Yes, but I haven't got a license," Harry answered.

"No matter," Dumbledore wove off. "I can assist you again."

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he could see a shadow with sharp teeth coming towards them to try to stop them.

"Do not worry, Harry, we're almost to the gate," Dumbledore assured.

Once they turned out of the gates into the twilit, deserted lane to Hogsmeade, the shadow all of a sudden stopped. Dumbledore turned to face the angry, teeth clenching shadow. Ed and Harry also faced the shadow. No matter how many times Harry had seen Pride's shadows; he had always gotten a bit scared. Not including Dumbledore, who wouldn't get scared out of their pants?

"Pride can't go out the school gates?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, he cannot," Dumbledore answered. "Unless he is in his container, he cannot go outside the school gates."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"He will die," Dumbledore answered.

"Soon, old man, _you_ will die," Pride threatened.

"When the time comes, I will be ready," Dumbledore said.

"We will see about that," Pride said.

He snickered and left back to the school.

"Freaky bastard," Ed muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Come, let us go," Dumbledore said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Then they walked down the lane to Hogsmeade, and by the time they reached High Street night was falling in earnest. Lights twinkled from windows over shops and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they heard raucous shouting.

"—and stay out!" shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard. "Oh, hello, Albus, Edward…you two are out late…"

"Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening," Dumbledore greeted. "Forgive us, we're off to the Hog's Head…No offense, but we feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight…"

A minute later they turned the corner into the side street where the Hog's Head's sign creaked a little, though there was no breeze. In contrast to the Three Broomsticks, the pub appeared to be completely empty.

"It will not be necessary for us to enter," Dumbledore muttered, glancing around. "As long as nobody sees us go...now place you hand upon my arm, Harry. There is no need to grip too hard, I am merely guiding you. Edward…"

Dumbledore looked at Ed and then Ed frowned and nodded.

"Gotcha," Ed said.

Ed turned on the spot and Disapparated. Dumbledore and Harry followed a moment later.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

When Ed arrived at the spot he was supposed to, he looked around. He could smell salt and hear rushing waves. The light, chilly breeze ruffled the bangs that framed his face and blew his ponytail. Ed was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a towering cliff standing behind him, a sheer drop, black and faceless.

"Shit," Ed breathed.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly appearing with Harry beside him.

Ed jumped and looked at the duo.

"BE CAREFUL!" Ed shouted. "I COULD HAVE FALLEN AND _DIED_! AGAIN!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do not worry, Edward, if you were to fall, I would be sure to save you," Dumbledore assured.

Ed grumbled and straightened out his coat.

"Anyway, they took the kids _here_ for trips?" Ed asked in disbelief. "What was that woman on, drugs?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. Harry couldn't help but to grin himself.

"Not here, precisely," Dumbledore answered. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?"

Ed scoffed.

"But his final destination – and ours – lies a little farther on," Dumbledore said. "Come."

Dumbledore beckoned Ed and Harry to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous descent and Dumbledore, hampered slightly by his withered hand, moved slowly. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater. Flecks of cold salt spray hit Ed's and Harry's faces.

" _Lumos_ ," Dumbledore said, as he reached the boulder closest to the cliff face.

A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where he crouched; the black wall of rock beside him was illuminated too.

"You see?" Dumbledore whispered, holding his wand a little higher.

There was a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

"You two will not object to getting a little wet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Guess not," Ed muttered.

"Then take off your Invisibility Cloak, Harry – there is no need for it now – and let us take the plunge," Dumbledore said. "You take the plunge, too, Edward."

And with the sudden agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim, with a perfect breast-stroke, toward the dark slit in the rock face, his lit wand held in his teeth. Harry pulled off his cloak and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Crazy bastard," Ed muttered.

Then he followed a moment later, Harry right behind him.

"Shit!" Ed swore. "This water is so cold!"

The fissure opened into a dark tunnel that Harry and Ed could tell would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left, and it extended far into the cliff. They all continued to swim. A few moments later, they got out of the water and were standing in the middle of the cave. Dumbledore stood in the middle with his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling.

"Yes, this is the place," Dumbledore confirmed.

"How can you tell?" Harry whispered.

"It has known magic," Dumbledore answered.

As Dumbledore examined the cave and Harry shivered, Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to his chest. With a light blue alchemical flash, Ed's clothes had dried. This reminded Dumbledore of Harry being cold and wet and dried Harry's clothes. Then Dumbledore went back to examining the cave wall.

"Oh, surely not," Dumbledore suddenly said after two long minutes. "So crude."

"What is?" Ed asked.

"I rather think," Dumbledore said, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife used for chopping potion ingredients, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" Harry asked. "You've got to give the door something?"

"You gotta sacrifice young virgins or something?" Ed remarked.

"Not quite," Dumbledore answered. "But it is rather crude as I have said before. It's blood."

Harry had his mouth open in shock: both at Ed's remark and at the blood payment.

"The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him-or herself to enter," Dumbledore explained. "Once again, Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury."

"Yeah, but if you can avoid it…," Harry started.

"Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable," Dumbledore answered, shaking back the sleeve of his robes and exposing the forearm of his injured hand.

Before Harry or Ed could protest, Dumbledore had cut his arm and the blood splashed onto the wall. Dumbledore healed his arm and then went through the archway that had appeared. Ed and Harry followed, both lighting their wands as they went. An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that the distant banks could not be made out, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the three wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as Ed or Harry would have expected. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

"Let us walk," Dumbledore said quietly. "Be very careful not to step into the water."

"What'll happen if we step into the water?" Ed asked. "Voldebutt's zombies would come after us?"

Dumbledore didn't answer as he set off around the edge, making Ed scowl. He and Harry followed close behind Dumbledore. Their footsteps made echoing, slapping sounds on the narrow rim of rock that surrounded the water. On and on they walked, but the view did not vary: on one side of them, the rough cavern wall, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of which was that mysterious greenish glow.

"This is a freakish place," Ed muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Professor, do you think the Horcrux is here?"

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore answered. "Yes, I'm sure it is. The question is, how do we get to it?"

"We couldn't…we couldn't just try a Summoning Charm?" Harry suggested.

"I doubt that it's that simple, Harry," Ed said.

"We could still try," Dumbledore said, stopping suddenly and turning to Ed and Harry. "Why don't you do it, Harry?"

"Me?" Harry asked. "Oh…okay…"

Harry cleared his throat.

" _Accio Horcrux!_ " Harry summoned loudly.

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; before Ed or Harry could see what it was, it had vanished again with a crashing splash that made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface.

"What the _HELL_ was that?!" Ed shouted.

"That, Edward, was something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux," Dumbledore explained.

"Wonderful," Ed muttered.

The surface of the lake was once more shining black glass. The ripples had vanished unnaturally fast.

"Did you think that would happen, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I thought _something_ would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux," Dumbledore answered. "That was a very good idea, Harry; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing."

"But we still don't know what the thing was," Harry said, looking at the sinisterly smooth water.

"You mean things, Harry," Ed pointed out. "I highly doubt Voldemort would just have one thing guarding his Horcruxes."

"Edward is right, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "Shall we walk on?"

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?" Harry asked.

"I hope not," Ed muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Only if we are very unfortunate," Dumbledore answered.

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom?" Harry asked.

"Oh no…I think the Horcrux is in the _middle_ ," Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

"Let me guess, we have to cross the lake to get to the damn thing, don't we?" Ed assumed.

"Correct," Dumbledore answered.

Harry didn't say anything. A moment later, Dumbledore stopped and Harry walked into him. Harry was about to topple into the dark water, but Ed had automatically caught hold of Harry's arm and pulled him back.

"I thought you said you'd let me fall next time?" Harry said.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Harry," Ed remarked. "I just didn't want to get detention for letting you get eaten up by Volde-shit's zombies."

Dumbledore chuckled as he ran his hand through thin air, and then he closed his hand around something a moment later. Dumbledore moved closer to the water and raised his wand with the other hand and tapped his fist with the point. Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Dumbledore tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. A ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Ed, Harry, and Dumbledore stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Magic is like Alchemy in this one part," Ed answered. "They always leave traces."

"Edward is correct, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "And I have taught Tom Riddle, so I know his style."

"Is…is this boat safe?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, I think so," Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux."

"So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in Voldemort's boat?" Harry asked.

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore answered. "Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat."

"But why have they let us?" Harry asked.

"Because they and Voldemort are stupid idiots," Ed answered before Dumbledore could. "And Voldemort is too full of himself to think that people wouldn't be able to get past his defenses."

"But the boat doesn't look like it was built for three people," Harry said.

"He's more concerned about the magical power, not the weight," Ed said. "You probably won't matter since you're not of age, but mine probably will. So you can go with Dumbledore, and I won't be able to… How boring to just stay here on this stupid bank…"

"On the contrary, Edward, you will be coming too," Dumbledore contradicted.

"How?" Ed asked, skeptically.

"Alchemy," Dumbledore answered simply. "There should be enough material here so that you could transmute a bridge for yourself without having to touch the water."

"But Teacher banned me from using Alchemy except during her class," Ed said.

"You had used it to dry yourself off, hadn't you?" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ed muttered.

"Do not worry, Edward, I am sure that Professor Curtis will understand my giving you permission to use your Alchemy," Dumbledore assured.

Ed sighed.

"All right, but if she bitches at me, I'm blaming you," Ed muttered.

"I will accept full blame, Edward," Dumbledore promised.

"You better," Ed muttered. "Well, here goes."

Ed extinguished the light on his wand, put the wand back into his boot, clapped his hands, squatted on the ground, and pressed his hands against the bank. Electric blue light sparked as a narrow bridge of sorts expanded from their side of the bank to the small island in the middle of the cave.

"Just amazing," Dumbledore said, as Ed stood up.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome," Ed boasted, straightening his coat. "Well, see you two on the other side."

Then Ed started walking on the bridge he had made for himself, his hands in his pants' pockets.

"He certainly does look like his father from behind," Dumbledore commented. "Except his father doesn't have that wonderful coat."

Harry looked with confusion up at Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore seriously liked Ed's gaudy (in Harry's opinion) coat or if he was just being nice.

"Well, let's go on, shall we?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. They both got into the boat and started on their way to the small island in the middle of the cave. Ed had gotten there a minute or two before Dumbledore and Harry had. He was standing near a pedestal, looking into the stone basin that was sitting on top of it.

"Sure does have a thing for green, doesn't he?" Ed muttered, sensing the presence of Dumbledore and Harry.

"Much like your 'thing' for red," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm nothing like that bastard," Ed growled. "My style is a lot better than his."

"My apologies," Dumbledore said.

Ed grumbled a 'whatever' and sighed.

"Have you tried anything to get past this liquid, Edward?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered. "It's like there's a freakin' barrier preventing anyone from using magic or alchemy against it. And I can't touch it either."

"You tried to touch it?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah, nothing happened," Ed answered. "I think it has to be drunk."

"You might be quite right, Edward," Dumbledore agreed.

"Just once could you call me 'Ed', old man?" Ed asked impatiently. "It's getting annoying to always being called 'Edward.'"

"But your name _is_ Edward," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Are you gonna call me 'Ed' or not, old man?" Ed snapped.

"I don't think I shall," Dumbledore answered. "Edward is a noble name. Your mother gave you that name because she must have thought so herself, and I shall call you by your full first name."

"Annoying old man," Ed muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled again and then conjured a crystal goblet.

"Don't drink it, Professor!" Harry protested.

"Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths," Dumbledore said.

"But what if – what if it kills you?" Harry asked.

"It won't kill him immediately, Harry," Ed said. "Voldemort would want to keep the person who found this place and his secret out alive long enough to find out how they did. But it's still a stupid idea to drink it, Dumbledore. You should let -"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Ed and Harry.

"Undoubtedly," Dumbledore finally said, "this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, and create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Edward, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

Neither Ed nor Harry spoke.

"Do you two remember the condition on which I brought you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"But this is stupid!" Ed snapped. "I should drink it instead!"

"But are you not Father's precious sacrifice?" Dumbledore asked. "He would have Pride kill me for allowing you to get yourself -."

"I don't care about that!" Ed interrupted angrily. "I would rather _die_ than let that bearded bastard use me and Al and Teacher in his stupid plans!"

"What about Miss Rockbell?" Dumbledore asked. "Wouldn't she be upset that the love of her life had given his life up for something that does not concern your country?"

Ed didn't say anything. Then Dumbledore shook his sleeves back and dunked his goblet into the stone basin. After watching Dumbledore drink a few gobletsful of the potion and then Harry forcing Dumbledore to drink a couple more, Ed couldn't take Dumbledore's screaming or protesting anymore.

" _Stupefy!_ "


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

After watching Dumbledore drink a few gobletsful of the potion and then Harry forcing Dumbledore to drink a couple more, Ed couldn't take Dumbledore's screaming or protesting anymore.

" _Stupefy!_ "

Harry looked in shock as Dumbledore fell limp in his arms. Ed took Dumbledore from Harry's arms and gently laid him on the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" Harry asked.

"That stupid old man thinks he has to do everything himself," Ed finally said, standing up from laying Dumbledore down. "He's not as strong as he likes to think he is."

"But -!" Harry started.

"Don't try to stop me, or I'll push you into the zombie-infested lake!" Ed interrupted.

"But you don't believe in zombies," Harry pointed out.

"I used to not believe in magic, werewolves, or vampires either," Ed added. "But everything has been turned around since coming to this God-awful place."

"You don't have to do this, Ed," Harry pleaded. "Why don't you -?"

"You don't need to do everything yourself either, Harry," Ed interrupted.

Then before Harry could stop him, Ed dunked the goblet into the basin.

"Bottoms up," Ed muttered.

Harry couldn't help but to watch in sheer horror as Ed downed the goblet of emerald green potion. Was Ed completely nuts or did he have some sort of death wish? Harry decided he didn't want to know the answer to that question as he saw Ed drink another gobletful.

"Ed?" Harry asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

Ed was standing stock-still, one hand clenching the basin and the other clenching the goblet. Ed's eyes were closed, his face set in a painful expression. Ed didn't answer as he continued drinking the contents of the basin. As Ed drank, he could feel pain going through his entire body as terrible memories he would have liked to forget came flooding into the front of his mind. He knew that they were just memories, but Ed felt that he was actually living them there in that cave. As Ed drank more of the potion, the more those feelings intensified and the more the memories felt real.

Harry saw Ed's resolve start to crumble as he shook and from head to foot. Harry made to go to Ed, but then…

"Don't," Ed rasped, through clenched teeth. "Don't come any closer. What's happening is not real…it's not real, damn it…"

Harry stopped in his tracks. What did Ed mean by it not being real? Did he mean what he was experiencing or what he was remembering? Ed continued drinking the potion. After drinking a few more gobletsful, Ed dropped the goblet and collapsed.

"Ed!" Harry said.

Harry went to Ed and rolled him over to his back.

"Come on, Ed, wake up!" Harry pleaded. " _Rennervate!_ "

Harry had his wand pointed at Ed's chest, a red light flashing. Nothing had happened though.

" _Rennervate!_ " Harry repeated. "Come on, Ed! Winry and Professor Curtis and Al will kill me if -!"

Ed took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. He was breathing deeply now.

"Don't worry," Ed breathed. "You can't kill me that easily. You better wake the old man up now. I'll be fine."

"That's right!" Harry remembered.

Harry scrambled to his feet as he went to Dumbledore's side, Ed closing his eyes.

" _Rennervate!_ " Harry said.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked up at Harry.

"Harry, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked, letting Harry help him up.

"Er, Ed, he…," Harry started.

He trailed off, looking at Ed. Dumbledore followed Harry's gaze and frowned. Ed was still lying on the ground, breathing deeply. Dumbledore went to Ed, Harry following.

"You had to disobey me, didn't you?" Dumbledore said.

Harry gasped at the expression on Ed's face: it was one full of pain. With the strength of a much younger and muscular person and of someone who hadn't drank half a basinful of harmful potion, Dumbledore picked Ed up into his arms.

"Couldn't – couldn't we give him some water or something, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would quench his thirst, but he needs to be seen by Professor Snape as do I," said Dumbledore. "Age has made a fool of me again it has seems… Get the Horcrux and let us go, Harry."

Harry nodded and went to the basin and grabbed the locket that was in there. He shoved it into his pocket.

"We will be going by Edward's bridge that he had made for himself earlier," Dumbledore instructed. "Be careful not to fall into the water."

"Yes, sir," Harry obeyed.

They had walked across the bridge and gotten back onto the main bank of the cave.

"Destroy the bridge, if you would, Harry," Dumbledore requested.

"Right," Harry obeyed, raising his wand.

"But don't -," Dumbledore started.

It was too late.

" _Reducto!_ " Harry said.

The bridge fell to pieces and fell into the water, waking the Inferi that were in the lake. The Inferi started to come onto the bank.

"Sorry, sir, I forgot!" Harry apologized as he and Dumbledore backed up.

An Inferi scratched Harry on the arm, causing it to bleed.

"Fire, Harry, fire!" Dumbledore reminded.

A clap had filled the room and suddenly, a wall of fire had made its way between the group of three (Ed, Harry, and Dumbledore) and the Inferi. The Inferi had gone back into the water.

"This type of rock has some properties that make it flammable," Ed breathed. "This is a reason why Teacher always gets onto you…you need to remember these things, Al…how else will we…?"

Ed's eyes once again closed as he went back into a painful slumber, his arms falling again.

"Let us go, Harry," Dumbledore said. "My strength will not last. And neither will Edward if we linger here."

"Yes, sir," Harry obeyed.

Harry wiped his bloodied arm against a stone and the archway immediately reopened. They crossed the outer cave, and they went into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

"Don't worry, sir, we're nearly there," Harry assured, helping Dumbledore with Ed. "I can Apparate us back…"

"I am not worried, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We are with you."

Once back under the starry sky, Harry helped Dumbledore put Ed on top of the nearest boulder and then helped Dumbledore out of the water himself. Harry got out a moment later and then Apparated himself, Dumbledore, and Ed back to Hogsmeade.

"We did it!" Harry cheered. "We got the Horcrux!"

Dumbledore staggered for a moment.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harry asked.

"I've been better," Dumbledore answered. "That potion…was no health drink…"

And to Harry's horror, Dumbledore sank onto the ground. The full weight of Ed had fallen onto Harry. Ed had then fallen to the ground.

"Damn it," Harry swore.

"Severus, Harry, we need Severus," Dumbledore said.

"All right, Professor, but I'm going to have to leave you for a moment so I can -," Harry started.

A moment later, Madam Rosmerta came scurrying down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains!" Rosmerta exclaimed. "Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to – but what's wrong with Albus and Edward?"

She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide-eyed, at Ed and Dumbledore.

"They're hurt," Harry answered. "Madam Rosmerta, can they come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for them?"

"You can't go up there alone!" Rosmerta protested. "Don't you realize – haven't you seen -?"

"If you help me support him," Harry ignored. "I think we can get him inside -."

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The – the Dark Mark, Albus," Rosmerta said.

And she pointed into the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts. Harry and Dumbledore turned and looked. It was hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building…wherever they had murdered…

"When did it appear?" Dumbledore asked, clenching Harry's shoulder as he struggled to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago, it wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs -," Rosmerta started.

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, we need transport – brooms -."

"I've got a couple behind the bar," Rosmerta said, looking very frightened. "But what about Edward? What-?"

"Harry will get your brooms while we leave Edward with you," Dumbledore said. "Severus will come later to see to Edward."

Then Harry summoned the brooms. A moment later, Harry and Dumbledore were flying to the castle as Madam Rosmerta was taking Ed back to the Three Broomsticks. It took Rosmerta a few minutes, but she had gotten Ed inside the bar and into one of the inn's beds. Rosmerta couldn't bear to look at Ed's pale face. After what seemed like hours to Rosmerta, there was a knock on the Three Broomsticks' door. She scurried to the door and opened it to see Severus Snape.

"Thank goodness you're finally here!" Rosmerta said, letting Snape into the pub and closing the door behind him. "His breathing has been getting worse and worse! Dumbledore didn't say what had happened to him."

"Just take me to him," Snape ordered.

"Yes, of course!" Rosmerta obeyed.

Then she took him to the room that she had put Ed into and gasped as she saw him trying to get up from the bed.

"Lie down, Elric," Snape ordered.

"Some…something's wrong…," Ed stuttered. "I need to…"

"You need to lie down," Snape interrupted. "Rosmerta, go get some chocolate and firewhiskey."

"Don't you want me to -?" Rosmerta started.

"Just go and fetch it!" Snape interrupted.

Then Rosmerta jumped and ran off to get what Snape had requested. Snape went to Ed's bedside.

"You foolish boy," Snape drawled. "Instead of listening to Professor Dumbledore, you take matters into your own hands therefore killing yourself."

"I'm not…dead yet…," Ed breathed.

"Apparently," Snape drawled again.

Then Snape wove his wand over Ed's body while saying an incantation. A moment later, Snape had taken a potion phial out of his robe pocket.

"A bezoar won't be able to cure this, but this should be able to get rid of most of the potion that you have consumed," Snape said.

"What do you mean: most?" Ed asked.

Snape didn't answer as he had uncorked the phial.

"You will experience pain worse than anything you've experienced before," Snape warned. "I would just let you die, but it would go against what Dumbledore wants."

Then Snape kneeled down and lifted Ed's shoulders up and tipped the potion into Ed's mouth.

"I need to go now," Snape said. "I cannot be seen here."

Then Snape turned on his heel and went to the doorway.

"Did you do it…Half-blood Prince?" Ed asked.

Snape stopped in his tracks.

"How did you know?" Snape asked.

"Stupid…I recognized your handwriting," Ed answered. "In plus, the picture of your mom that Hermione found…you look like her…who's the foolish one now...leaving his old Potions book behind for future kids? That's why…you gave Harry that harsh punishment…because you felt guilty…isn't that right, Snape?"

"You are still foolish, Mr. Elric," Snape said after a moment. "The firewhiskey shall help a little with the pain as will the chocolate. In the morning, though, you will have to be moved to the castle so Professor Slughorn can give you a bezoar to get the other poisons out as it will have not been able to work by itself."

"Did you do it, though?" Ed asked.

"You will find out for yourself in the morning," Snape answered. "Just try to ignore the pain the best you can now."

As Snape left, a surge of pain went through Ed's body making him scream. In the pub part of the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta dropped the firewhiskey and chocolate as she had just heard Ed screaming. Snape came through a moment later.

"Should I get some -?" Rosmerta started.

"Don't give him any sleeping potions or water, they will weaken what I have given him," Snape interrupted.

"But…he's in _pain_ ," Rosmerta said.

"Punishment for his stupidity," Snape said.

Then he left, leaving Rosmerta alone to care for the screaming Ed.

Up at the castle, Harry was in the hospital wing with Al, Winry, Mei, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Izumi, Hohenheim, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, and McGonagall. Of course, Neville was asleep in a bed as was Bill who was attacked by Greyback.

"Where is Edward?" Izumi asked. "You said that he had gone with you."

Izumi was sitting up in a bed since she had gotten herself injured while helping fight.

"Yes, he had gone with Harry," Hermione confirmed. "I just noticed that he wasn't here."

"Where is he, Harry?" Winry demanded.

Everyone who was able looked at Harry. A voice answered for Harry before he could say anything.

"Ed is at the Three Broomsticks," said the voice.

Everyone looked around to see Ling/Greed perched on the nearest open window.

"Ling!" Al exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Winry asked.

"I just know it," Ling answered.

Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all drew out their wands and pointed them at Ling.

"Wait!" Winry said, getting in between the wands and Ling. "Don't fire at him!"

"Winry, get out of the way, he could be a Death Eater!" Mr. Weasley ordered.

"He's not a Death Eater," Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus asked. "Do you know this boy?"

"Yeah, so do Ron and Hermione and Al and Winry and Ed and Mei," Harry answered.

"So do Hohenheim and I," Izumi said. "He is Ling Yao, the twelfth crown prince of our eastern country Xing."

"I'm also a homunculus!" Ling chimed.

"Ling, that was something that you should not have said right now," Hohenheim face palmed.

"What is a homunculus?" Ginny asked.

"We will talk about that later," McGonagall said. "What do you mean about Mr. Elric being at the Three Broomsticks? Why isn't he back here? Why didn't he come back with Harry?"

"Because he is in no condition to be brought here at this moment," Ling answered. "I and Greed have made an agreement with Dumbledore of which I cannot divulge right now, but I can tell you that in the morning Ed will be brought back here. He will need a bezoar from Professor Slughorn."

"He was poisoned?" Winry gasped.

"Out of his own stupidity," Ling replied. "I can't give any more details, but he will survive."

"But doesn't he need it _now_?" asked Ginny.

"Well, that's all I can say right now," Ling evaded, his voice suddenly changing and his eyes opening. "See you later, humans."

"What did he mean by 'humans'?" Ginny asked.

An explanation was spared when Hagrid came into the room announcing that he had done what was asked of him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The next morning, Ed was moved to the Hogwarts hospital wing and given a bezoar to get the rest of the poison potion out of his body. When Al, Winry, Mei, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were told of Ed's arrival to the hospital wing, they immediately went to the hospital wing as all of the classes and tests were cancelled. Hohenheim and Izumi were told as well, but they had decided to let the 'kids' see Ed first. Winry was the first one to Ed's side, followed by Al and the rest. Winry gasped at Ed's appearance. Ed was still very pale with a few scratches on his face and on his arms. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Ed rasped, opening his eyes and looking at the group.

"You idiot!" Winry cried, engulfing Ed in a bear hug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ed exclaimed.

Winry let go of Ed, and he lay back on the bed.

"Are you all right, Brother?" Al asked.

"I'll be fine," Ed answered. "What about Dumbledore?"

"Dead," Harry said. "Snape killed him."

Ed gasped but then nodded.

"How are you alive?" Hermione asked. "The potion you drank…"

"Snape came last night and gave me the best antidote he had," Ed answered. "Had no idea he…"

"Yeah, everyone was surprised, mate," Ron said. "Ling came last night and told us that you were alive. Blimey, we thought you were gonna be a goner for sure."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ed remarked. "You should know that it's not that easy to kill me."

Then he started to close his eyes.

"Edward!" Winry exclaimed.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as well.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…," Ed wove off. "Just a bit tired…been up screaming…all night…"

Then Ed drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Madam Pomfrey came and shooed out everyone except for Al and Winry since they didn't want to leave Ed. Ed wasn't released from the hospital wing until the day before Dumbledore's funeral. The Amestrian government was notified of Ed's ailment, and Roy was dispatched to come and collect Ed, Al, and Winry, but Ed had argued to stay until after Dumbledore's funeral was over with. Roy agreed since he had respected the strange wizard. Roy had also said that the Fuhrer considered cancelling the wedding, but he had decided to let the wedding go on because there needed to be some 'happy times' in the world.

That night, Ed, Al, and Winry had sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at a table with an open window. Ginny had just gone up to bed. That was when Harry told Ed about the locket that was in the basin with the potion. Harry had also let Ed see the said locket with the letter that came with it.

"So, it's a fake, huh?" Ed muttered dryly, looking over the locket. "To think I drank that potion for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, Edward," Winry contradicted. "You found out that someone else knew about Voldemort's secret."

"Yes, Winry is right," Hermione agreed. "That's one of the important things."

Ed didn't say anything as he had read the note.

 _To the Dark Lord_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this_

 _But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

 _You will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B._

"R.A.B…," Ed pondered with a hand on his chin. "I know I've seen that somewhere before… And this locket…"

He scratched his head trying to rack his brain for the memory of where he had seen the initials and locket before. He sighed.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ed sighed. "I need to get rested up for tomorrow."

Then Ed put down the note and stood up. He patted Winry's and Al's heads and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

As Ed, Al, Winry, and Mei sat in a compartment with Hohenheim, Roy, and Izumi on the Hogwarts Express after the funeral, Ed looked out of the compartment window. His mind was full of what had happened in the previous days.

' _So…drinking the potion was useless,'_ Ed thought. _'Even if we learned that there's somebody else out there who also knows Voldemort's secret…it's still…'_

Then Ed sat up straight.

"What is it, FullMetal?" Roy asked.

Everyone else looked at Ed. Al, who was holding Pegasus, spoke up.

"Brother, did you think of something?" Al asked.

"I know where I've seen those initials and locket before!" Ed answered.

"What locket and initials?" Izumi asked.

"You two have seen them before too!" Ed told Al and Winry, ignoring Izumi's question.

"We have?" Winry asked. "Where though?"

"I can't say it now because of that freak being here, but when I can I'll tell you," Ed said, leaning back and grinning. "I knew it…I knew that he wasn't the only one with morals in the family…"

Roy, Izumi, Al, Winry, and Mei all looked at each other…wondering what the hell Ed was talking about.


End file.
